Magical Bonds
by KingKUN
Summary: A Undertale, One Piece mix up! Axel was experimented on and somehow ended up with Sans' power! Not just that, he also has Sans' soul stuck with him through the adventure! Now what would happen if he joined the Strawhats? Madness! That's what! (SOMEWHAT SELF-INSERT)(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

I gasped quickly and leaned over the bed. Throwing up some kind of liquid while gagging even after I was done vomiting. After I calmed down a bit, I took notice of the strange taste stuck in my mouth. I spit a few times from the.. Poisonous taste stuck against my tongue, it barely tasted anything like vomit. What the hell did I eat?

I panicked a bit and widened my eye, I can't see through my right eye! And.. This isn't my room! This is some type of.. Lab! I'm on some kind of experimental table?

"W-What..?" I coughed a few times while swallowing, my voice was dry and raspy while my throat burned like a bonfire. I put a hand over my right eye and hitched my breath in fear.

There were bandages covering my eye and half my head.

The second my fingers made contact with where my right eye should be, pain exploded through my brain that started from my eye. Causing me to yelp in pain and let out a few tears from my right eye. I pulled my hand back and looked at my fingers. My eye widened even more than it already have. Dried blood slightly dashed across my fingers.

That's it. I'm sick of this. I'm terrified and I don't know where I am and I can't remember anything!

I grabbed my head in pain as I tried to remember.

Nothing. Might as well find out where I'm at.

I looked around the small lab I was in. On a small table next to me were a few... Bloody.. Tools?

I gagged roughly as I felt like throwing up once more. But I had nothing else in my stomach besides pain. I wiped my left eye of tears and tried to stand up- away from the bloody tools and table- but the second I tried to put all my weight on my feet, I fell straight to the ground and on my face. I coughed a few times as my chest stung with pain and knocked the air out my lungs. But with whatever strength I had, I got on my forearms and looked around again.

The ground was cold, ice cold. Also the atmosphere of this room.. It was eerie and silent. Way more silent than I would like. The room was otherwise plain and tiled, bloody spots coving some parts of the room.. It was even on the ceiling.

I felt weak. All I realky wanted to do was go to sleep. Everything hurt from my head to my toe...

Heh.

Heads! Shoudlers knees and toes! Knees and toes-

I hit my head against the floor. Sure it hurt like a fuck and I felt my vison go black for a second, but this is not the time for your bullshit Axel!

I groaned in pain. Okay. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to do that in this condition.

I shakingly stood up, using a rugged looking IV machine as a cane. At least I don't have a IV in my wrist.

I started stumbling towards a wooden door. I.. Wasnt wearing a shirt, that was replaced with bloody bandages. Which I was not going to poke, but I also had ragged gray shorts. These weren't my clothes I remember having on? Whatever, I just want to get out of this hell.

As I pulled the door open with a few minutes of struggling, I ended up in a window lit hallway. Trees outside swung their leaves around thanks to the small breeze outside. The hallway was a bright green from the sunlight fading through the leaves.

It would've seemed peaceful, if not for the blood stains that dotted down the hallway. What is it with this place and blood? Am I in a abandoned hospital? But my question wasn't answered as I slowly and carefully started shuffling across the bloody floor, jumping over every little noise and trying to avoid touching every blood splat.

For a second I thought of calling for someone, anyone. But I've seen those horror movies, the second I call out some kind of mass murder guy is going to come out and chop off my head-

I stopped dead in my tacks. A footstep, and a snap. The footstep was faint, but the snap was loud and was heard from behind me. I tensed up and gripped the IV machine tightly. Before quickly tilting my head around so I can see behind me. Nothing, just a shattered stick.

I gulped a bit in fear before turning back in front of me. Nothing, no freaky person-ghost thing trying to kill me. I took a shaky breath and kept walking.

What is this, where am I? I just want out of this weird place... Is my left eye even still in my skull?

I sighed and closed my eyes, grabbing the side of my head. I have so many questions and none answered.

I stared out a window as I walked past it, a blood splat across the glass. I would break the window, but I barley have enough strength to walk. There's no way I'll somehow manage to break a window in my weak condition. I winced as a piece of glass stuck to my foot. Quickly bending down and plucking it out, throwing it to the side of the hallway and limped into another room.

It was empty, only a small window and a dirtied bed. I groaned in annoyance and leaned against the doorframe, sliding down it and sitting down with a grunt. A small rest wouldn't hurt anyone... Well, probably me if the person.. Or thing whatever that did this to me found me here.

Fwump, fwump, fwump.

Footsteps!? They're coming closer oh no no no no no! I moved over a bit and hid behind the wall.

Fwump, fwump, fwump.

They stopped... A few ways from the door... I heard it.

I gulped loudly and used every single restraint in my body to not move.

"Hey kiddo. Don't act so tense."

I didn't hear him get any closer. His voice... Somehow sounded familiar but new at the same time. I hitched my breath as I heard a few more footsteps. I had to defend myself!

I quickly grabbed the IV machine by the stem and with whatever strength I had I swung it towards the open doorway just as I expected the person to come through. I heard a surprised grunt, but the machine didn't make contact with anything besides the floor. I let out a shuddered breath while panting slightly and quickly turned my head to lean around the doorframe and wall. There was nothing in the hallway. No sound or proof of anything being there. I panted a bit more, but this time in fear and slowly turned back to the room. Nothing was in here either. I looked between the hallway and the room. Nothing, where did that guy go..?

"Hey kid. That's not how you greet a new pal y'know."

The door to the room quicky shut, almost decapitating me and locking me in the room with a click. I felt my face grow pale and slowly turned towards a.. Skeleton with a blue hoodie, a white t-shirt under it, black shorts, and pink slippers.

I tensed up fearfully as I felt tears swell up in my left eye. The skeletons eyesockets widened in shock and panic..?

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down kid I'm not gonna do anything to ya!" He put out his boney hands (pun intended) in defense and tried to calm me down. "C'mon kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

I relaxed a bit but hugged my knees and stuffed my face in them. I felt a few taps on my head and looked up at the weird skeleton guy.

"My name's Sans. Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet ya, Host."


	2. Chapter 2

I took a few seconds to calm myself and think. "My n-name's Axel.. Not Host."

The skeleton snickered while grabbing my hand and shaking it. Kind of felt disturbing with the bones and all, but pretty cool at the same time.

"Nice joke kid, nice knowin' I have a humerus host." the short skeleton said with a cheesy smile. I'm still confused but sure-...

That's when my memories hit home run. I don't remember how I lost my eye -which still hurts like hell by the way- but I remember getting ready for school, and the second I walked out my front door I fell through some type of, space-looking hole. After that I woke up on that operation table. But... Sans was the skeleton that was in Undertale. But how did-

"Heh. You think a lot, don't 'cha kid." The skeleton now sitting in front of me said with a smile.

I gave him a questioning look and opened my mouth to speak-

"Yeah. I'm from that game 'Undertale', no this isn't a dream, yes I am real and not a figure of your imagination, well I think anyway." he said with a questioning tilt of his head before shaking it. "And I'll answer whatever questions you have." Sans said with a small laugh and seemed to focus on my pained eye. If it's still there, that is. Which I really really hope it is.

"That doctor did a real number on you, huh kiddo?" He asked, more likely talking to himself as he reached out his hand to grab the bandages. "Does it hurt?"

I pushed his hand away and tried to get up with a pained grunt. "Yeah. A lot actually. And this has been a good talk but I kind of want to get out of here."

He watched me stand up with struggle, once more having the IV machine as my crane. "Well just don't give me the blind eye."

I thought of that a bit before giving him a plain look. "How could I ignore a talking short skeleton."

This time he gave a confused look before making a noise of surprise and gave a chuckle. "Real funny kiddo, now if only you could make some more punny jokes." he gave me a look with a smile while I glared at him while biting my lip.

"You know you want to laugh."

"This is not the time nor place-" a loud explosion cut me off next followed by many screams. Causing Sans to panic.

"Nonono! They weren't supposed to arrive yet!" he said looking around the room in panic.

"What!? What was that-" I coughed a few times because of my dry throat.

"Ghoulers! They're the exact reason we're here!" he quickly moved a stool that I didn't notice under the small window.

"What!?" I looked around in confusion just as a black-boney arm with a black hue around it and sharp five-inch claws broke through the door, which made me give a 'manly' squeak of fear.

"I'm supposed to train you to take them out!" he said and grabbed a broken wooden piece from the bed and smashed the window.

"WHAT!?" I yelled in fear and shock as a few hideous faces broke through the door, they had long sharp canines and a long snake like tongue with no nose. "YOU FUCKERS COULD OF OPENED THE DOOR!"

He quickly waved me over. "HURRY! WE NEED TO WORK FAST!"

"NO SHIT!" I limped over towards him as fast as I could.

Just as I reached him the door slammed against the floor and what looked like a horde crawled over each other and towards us. They had no legs, just a snake like tail as there bottom half. Sans quickly grabbed my arm as my vision faded blue as one of those monsters were right in front of me.

'Kid...'

'Kid...!'

'HEY KID!'

I gave a small startled yell and quickly sat up, making me hit my head against a tree branch. "OW!"

'Heheh.. Good to know you're still kicking kid. I was worried the stunt we pulled would have hit you pretty hard."

I groaned in pain at both the pun and my head. "Not funny Sanso, where are we anyway?"

I looked around my surroundings. The bloody hospital was nowhere in sight and it seemed we were in a middle of some kind of tropical island? There were colorful flowers everywhere with dark green grass and trees. But how did we get here?

'Heh. Sanso? Is that gonna be a thing now?'

"You bet your ass it's going to be a thing. Now..." I angrily threw my arms in the air and took a deep breath in my lungs. "WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?" my voice seemed to echo off something as it carried across the distance. I winced as soreness ran through my body, and rubbed my throat. It was somehow not so dry anymore.

'Alright, alright! Keep it down you'll attract some of those goals!'

I immediately shut up and looked around in slight panic. Ignoring his pun.

'Now. Those were Ghoulers just as I said. No need to explain them. You saw those things. About where we are, some island in the East Blue.'

"Oh alright, some island in the East Blue- wait a sec did you say-"

'Yes. I said East Blue. We're in the One Piece World.'

...

"WHAT!? Wait, where are you anyway?" I looked around for Sans, but he was nowhere in sight.

'Inside your head kiddo. I used your powers along with whatever I had to teleport us here. It took a lot out of me and forced me into your head kid. Don't worry. After a few weaks I'll be able to recover.'

"Okay- Wait, my powers?" I asked once more ignoring his pun and heard a sigh.

'You're giving me a real workout kid. I came to this world on a mission to get rid of those things. But my soul wasn't strong enough for this world for some reason. And I needed a host from a different world to hold my soul as well. You. So sorry about dragging you into this kiddo.'

"Tell that to my eye." I said with a huff and shakingly stood up, using the trees to lean on as I started walking in a random direction. "We need to find shelter before it gets dark.. Do you really think my eye is out? And why did you break the window if you could have teleported us?" I said deadpanned.

'Only one way to find out. And because we needed some kind of access outside to help. That probably saved your life.'

"Neither of those answers are very reassuring." I heard a chuckle and started looking around. Strange bird and monkey calls filled the distance along with a few roars every now and than. Good thing I don't hear anything near me.

'Kiddo I don't think you'll be able to find shelter fast enough-'

"Shut your face!"

'Just sayain dud.'

"What?"

'Nothing flake.'

"Flake!?"

'Just horsing around bud.'

Right when I was about to ask him what he meant, I felt a warm huff across my neck and froze.

'Oh. By the way there's a big horse behind ya.'

I turned around and met face-to-face- well... Face-to-neck that was. The horse sniffed my hair and gave it a few licks, before walking away. Leaving me to wince in disgust as slobber dripped across my face. "At least he was friendly..."

'Oh hey kid. There's a cave to your far left. Sucks you can't see it with your eye-'

"FUCK YOU SANS!" I yelled in anger and started limping towards my left as fast as I could as the sky turned a bright orange. Wiping my face as I did so.

As soon as I reached the cave I plucked a few large leaves -checking for bugs- and put them in a pile.

'What are you doing?'

"I am not going to freeze nor sleep on the cave ground! Do you know how much that'll hurt in the morning!? I already have bad enough painful wounds from god knows where!"

I heard another chuckle as I settled down in my small nest. Ignoring the feeling of being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Sans were walking towards some 'surprise' he wanted to show me. It's been a almost a week since that freaky Ghouler incident. This few days was filled with what Sans called 'training', which was actually me going through sure-death situations while he sleeped off to the side. Oh and with all his annoying puns? I don't know how long my sanity will last.

"Hey kid." Sans said walking beside me with a lazy look on his face.. Whatever.

"Axel. I'm sixteen asshole. Not a 'kid'" I corrected him for the thousandth time this day.

"Sure. Whatever. But you know who the Strawhats are, correct?" The skele-bro asked me with a yawn and looked up at me at the corner of his eye.

"Hell yeah I do, why wouldn't I know about those seriously awesome legends!" I said with excitement and thought about all the adventures they had with a dumb grin on my face.

"What if you joined them-"

"Yeah, fuck no with that shit."

Sans grew a tick mark but than calmed down. "Well if you atsume that's best, than there is nothing we can worry about right? Anyway, why don't you want to join with 'em? I'm sure they'd smack that attitude of yours with a more positive one."

He said with a grin while chuckling.

"What-" I was soon interrupted as a huge branch smacked against the side of my skull. Damn near giving me a concussion as I fell back to the ground, forcing me to listen to Sans howls of laughter as I tried to come back to reality.

"C'mon kid! We're not gonna make it there by telephoning a taxi." He chuckled as he helped me up with a grin.

I hissed in pain and checked the hand that was holding my head for blood, fortunately there wasn't none. "Whatever. What is it you want to show me anyway?"

The skeleton midget chuckled and put his hands in his jacket pockets casually. "Like I said. A surprise. Anyway, why don't you want to join them? That's what most people in your position would do."

I sighed and waved my hands around in frustration. "Because! It's so obvious! One; I would absolutely hate to destroy the story plot forever! Two; Have you seen the crazy adventures and monsters they fight on a daily basis!? I WOULD DIE!"

Sans huffed in annoyance and tilted his head to the side. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in the pits of my once fiery will, locked and sealed away forever so I don't die." I responded dryly and gave the lazy skeleton a bored look.

"Maybe getting you a weapon will help change your mind?" He suggested while yawing.

"No."

"Maybe telling you the only safe way to get back home is right next to the One Piece?"

"That's awfully cringy and cliche. So a hundred times no to that." I pointed out and glared at the laid back skeleton.

"What if I told you don't have a choice, since the Ghoulers will be targeting the main characters of this timeline in order to destroy it?"

"I REGRET EVERY SINGLE DECISION I HAVE MADE TO THIS POINT OF TIME TO GET ME HERE." I yelled furiously and kicked at a rock half my size. Before withdrawing it and hopping around on one foot in pain.

"Relax kid. Think of it as a job." The small chubby skeleton suggested while rolling over a log.

I took in a large breath of air and slowly let it out to calm myself while stepping over the log. "Let me lay this out for you bud. My name is Axel. Not kid. Say it with me now. Axe-el."

"Whatever you say, Axe-el." The midget skeleton copied with a cheesy grin while I sighed loudly. "Anyway kid. Here we are." He exclaimed while stopping and looking over a sea side cliff.

"What? What are we doing here-" I stopped in my tracks as four different heads turned towards me. Four different people I knew oh so well.

Luffy, red vest, blue shorts, brown sandals, scar under his left eye with the strawhat on his black hair and brown eyes.

Zoro, dark green dirtied pants and boots, a white stained tee, a dark green bandana, a light green slightly bloodied haramaki, with three golden earrings and a moss of green hair and dark green eyes.

Nami, brown boots, orange skirt, white tee with blue stripes and short orange hair.

Usopp, brown overalls, green-brownish boots, white stash, blue and white striped armband on his left arm, a yellow satchel, with a yellow bandanna around his curly brown hair.

I stayed silent in shock.

"Is that your friend?" The rubber idiot asked the coward while scratching his head.

"No. Isin't he with you?"

I was internally screaming while I looked at Sans out the corner of my eye for help.

He turned towards me and grined. "Surprise. Oh, also no one else can see me but you, so don't talk to me to much or a lot of people will deem you insane."

That bastard knew I was freaking out. So I did what every teenager would do when they didn't want to interact with people. I clicked my tongue, spun around on my heels and was about to quickly walk away.

"Hey, where are you going!?" I heard the strawhat captain yell up at me.

"Leave him be. We need to focus on getting a new ship, not some random guy."

I heard the evil skeleton sigh, before snapping his fingers. "This might feel a bit weird kid, but you have to join that crew." and the next second I knew, blue flames surrounded me. They were about the size of my palm and danced around me. But even though it seemed small, I felt myself getting a little lightheaded.

I don't get it. Why would this make me join that godforsaken crew-

"SO COOOL!"

"AHHHHHHH! A DEMON!"

"A DEMON!? SO COOL!"

"NO LUFFY THIS ISIN'T GOOD-!"

"JOIN MY CREW!"

...

"For god's sake Sans, let me live."

Sans, the real demon here, chuckled and made the small flames grow bigger and dance around more, making me a little queasy. "Have fun kid," and with that, he disappeared. Making the queasy and lightheaded feel go away almost instantly, while the flames glowed bolder.

"Hey demon! Do you want to be my nakama!?"

'Say yes.'

"How about... BYE!" and with that I ran into the woods as far as I could. Ignoring Sans' nagging and distant yells until they fell silent. I ducked behind a rock and pressed my back against it, breathing heavily and trying to steady my breathing. "Why the hell didn't you tell me we were on Usopp's island for almost a week!?"

'I found out yesterday! And it's not that hard to say yes!'

"I FREAKED OUT OKAY! DAMN!"

I heard Sans sigh as he appeared in front of me the second I blinked. I sighed and stuffed my head in my arms, bringing up my knees to rest them on.

"What are you so afraid of kid?"

I kept silent... because the answer was everything for some reason.

"Aren't they your idols? Isn't it a dream to meet your favorite fictional characters in real life?" He sat down in front of me, and tapped the top of my head just like the day we met. "Trust me kiddo, there's nothin' to be afraid of. Everything will turn out a'ight."

I smiled a bit and turned my head away.

"Oh? Am I makin' you smile kiddo?" He looked around a bit. "Water you smilin' at?" He ruffled my hair while giving me a confused grin.

I gave a small chuckle at his pun.

"You sound like a old hobo while talking like that." I stated about his random accent with a snicker.

He grew a tickmark and lightly slapped the back of my head before chuckling and standing up. "Well if it makes a brat like you smile, I guess I'll keep it up."

"No! Please don't!" I snickered playfully and stood up with him.

"So. You'll join 'em now?" The short skeleton asked as he started walking in a random direction.

"Well.. I guess..? Where are you going anyway?" I questioned him while walking up beside him.

"I need me some ketchup. So we're going to that diner place." Mr. Magical bones said and boldly walked in a direction.

"Wait, how do you know where-..the..diner is..?" My voice quieted down as the diner all of a sudden came into view. A fence with a grass plain to the right of us.

"I've been here yesterday. Don't let the thought run into you."

"What- OOF!" I flew back as somebody pretty much rammed into me, landing on my back harshly with someones chest pressed against my face.

"Errrr.. What was that?" Usopp.

"I would be heavily delighted.. If you moved please." I somehow managed to muffle out as Usopp immediately sprung up with a yell.

"DEMON!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"One; Will you please stop yelling? And, uh.." I glanced at Sans for assistance, he made a keep going gesture with his hand. Thanks buddy, that helped a lot. "I've heard you are very popular with this island, and, wanted to see someone as famous a yourself...?" please work, please work, please work-

"Oh! You should've said so! Okay! You can be my apprentice! Now come along and follow me!" And with that he started running towards the mansion again, forcing me to sigh and jog after him with his jabbering.

"Have fun kid, I'll pop up when you need me." Sans said and after a few minutes disappeared over the horizon.

"Fun." I repeated and answered a few of Usopp's questions as we made it to the mansion.

"Alright! This way my apprentice! Learn all you can from the Great Captain Usopp! We need to avoid the guards!" The long-nose whisper shouted to me and ran around the gate and towards the secret entrance. I watched as he pulled out the grass block and plopped it on the ground. "Tada! Now watch me!" He than climbed through the hole and probably towards the tree.

I sighed and depressingly launched myself through the small hole instead. Feeling Usopp's questioning look on the back of my head as I hung out the small entrance.

"Pull the grass cube back to cover our tracks!" He ordered me while looking for a rock.

I slipped in and grabbed the minecraft grass block thing and plugged it back against the grass wall. Looking up at Usopp who magically managed to find a way on the top branch next to Kaya's window.

He pulled out his slingshot from his bag and fired a rock at the window. Than two more before Kaya opened her window.

She had a yellow night gown, her blond hair that was almost white draped across her shoulders while her brown eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Usopp! What stories are you going to tell me today?" She than noticed me and sent a questioning look my way. "Oh? And you may be?"

Her voice was soft, I could barley hear her from where I was leaning against the tree. "Name's Axel madam." I gave a small bow with a smirk. "And who may you be gorgeous maiden?" This isn't flirting is it? I think it is let me just take it down a few good notches.

She giggled with a small blush that darted across her cheeks. "I'm Kaya. And there's no need to be so formal Mr. Axel."

"Same here madam."

"Oh! Also Axel is my demon apprentice that sent me into the demon realm! To help me retrieve the golden paintbrush that was for the magical giant of course! The giant promised to send me back home if I helped him!" Usopp boasted proudly and puffed up his chest.

Kaya gasped in excitement and giggled again. "My, my! What happened next?"

This is going to take a while, huh.


	4. Chapter 4

**crazyman90: Nope! No parings because I find romance way overrated, also about the ability part.. You'll just have to wait and see darling~**

 **Axe: Sadist**.

 **Aurthor: Hush your face child**.

 **Axe: Wait, so does that mean I get a chance to be a badass!?**

 **Sans: ehhhh..**

 **Axel: I'M GONNA BE A BADASS!**

 **Sans: nah, you're going to sulfer kid.**

 **Axe: Wait what-**

 **Aurthor: Anyway! Back to the story!**

"-so we all escaped by hanging on top of a huuuge yarn ball that was shot by a slingshot-!" Usopp was soon interrupted by distant screams that slowly got louder, before-

 **CRASH!**

All of a sudden Nami, Zoro, Luffy and the vegtable trio appeared from the sky. Luffy and Zoro crashed into the cement while Nami landed on the grass and the kids safely landed into a bush.

The strawhat captain laughed and stood up. "That was awesome!"

"It was not!" Nami roared back in anger.

I stayed wide-eyed in shock. This was way different than watching on a screen. Damn lunatics.

"Are you guys okay!?" Kaya said leaning over the window a bit in worry.

"They're still moving so I'm sure they're fine. Unless it's the last twitches before death."

At my comment Usopp sweated nervously while Kaya looked frightened. However, at the sound of my voice the future Pirate King turned his head one-eighty towards me... It was _reall_ y disturbing to watch.

"Demon! Be my nakama!" He yelled at me and while pointing. My response was to give him a annoyed look.

"Y-You see Kaya, these are my new recruits that came from across the sea just to join the Usopp Pirates!"

Luffy started to walk over and looked up at Kaya. "No that's wrong, we came here to ask you a favor!"

Kaya blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah, we want a shi-"

"What is all this nonsense? You do know you're trespassing on private property." A new voice said aggressively but calmly at the same time. Klahadore started walking towards us and stopped a few feet away. Weird ass name to choose but whatever. He had a black suit on with golden buttons on his suit as poop, black glossy hair, black eyes, black striped shoes and dark greenish glasses.

Usopp started to slowly nudge away from view.

"A-Actually, Klahadore, these people are-"

"That can wait for now." He said sternly and lifted up his glasses with the palm of his hand. "I can hear all you want to tell me later." he started walking towards us again.

Which made me flinch and hide behind the tree. Giving Usopp a scared 'You're on your own' look. He glared back at me in panic as he hid behind the branch he was on.

"Leave all of you! Or is there something you want?"

"Yeah! We want a ship-"

"Absolutely not!"

At Kuro's response Luffy sulked his head down sadly while Zoro gave a comforting pat on his shoulder. Which made me give a laugh.

"Axel shut it we're trying to escape!" Usopp whispered a little too loudly as he was trying to climb down the tree.

"Usopp!" Kuro called at long-nose to show himself.

"Crap! You caused this!" He whispered at me angrily while I just shrugged him off.

"You're quite well-known in the village. I've also heard you've been on many adventures. Very impressive for someone as young as you." Kuro stated plainly with a slight mocking tone in his voice as he glared at Usopp, who climbed back on the branch and stood on it.

"O-Oh yeah? Well you can call me the Great Captain Usopp!" he said and pointed at his chest proudly.

I was between the lines of amusement and shame as I knew in the future he'd be called God Usopp instead. I sighed and hit my head on the tree lightly.

"Captain, huh." He adjusted his glasses with his palm again, even though he didn't have his claws on or whatever they're called. "I've also heard about your father."

Ohhhhh shit.

"What!?" Usopp leaned forward a bit more as Kaya seemed panicked.

"Klahadore stop this!"

"You're the son of a filthy pirate! Whatever you do won't surprise me, but stay away from the lady in this house!"

"F-Filthy!?"

"That's enough Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp-San this instant!" Kaya yelled at Kuro and leaned out the window a little too much for comfort.

"Hey Kaya, that's dangerous. Be careful." Long-nose advised Kaya while turning towards her.

"My lady, there is no reason to apologize to this savage."

"Stop insulting my father!" Usopp yelled angrily and jumped down from the tree with his zip-wire hook in his satchel.

"Usopp!"

By this time I was peeking my head from behind the tree. Humming loudly in slight panic.

"What are you getting so worked up for? Why don't you tell one of your lies to get out of this situation? Like your dad is actually a traveling salesman, or you were never really related by blood." That was the last straw for Usopp.

"Shut up!" He launched forward and punched Kuro across the cheek. Sending him to the ground.

"Captain!" the three kids yelled in sync and watched there captain in shock.

"See? You immediately resort to violence! Like father, like son!"

"Shut up!"

I had to bite my lip hard to not howl with laughter when I saw Kuro shrink back from Usopp.

"I'm proud that my father is a pirate! I'm happy he's a brave warrior of the sea! You're completely right! I _d_ o lie a lot! But I will never lie about my pride to be related to a pirate! I _am_ the son of a pirate!" Usopp finished off while lightly panting.  
This is way too much drama for me and I _don't know what to doooooo._

The Sebastian rip-off tsked and stood up, dusting himself off. "Brave warrior of the sea? A pirate? Don't make me laugh. Pirates are savage and you are a perfect example of one."

Klahadore fixed his glasses with his palm again with a big red mark on his cheek. "One, you run around spreading lies. Two, when you get angry you act very violent. And to top off, you get comfortable with the lady of this household so you can have her fortune!"

"What!? But I only-!"

"The fact that you're related to a pirate is more than enough proof that you would do such a thing!" Kuro yelled angrily and cut Usopp off from what he was about to say.

Usopp would have none of that. He grabbed Kuro by the collar and held his fist up again. "Why don't you just let up already!?"

"Stop, Usopp-San!"

At Kaya's frightened voice Usopp hesitated.

"Klahadore isn't a bad person.. He's just trying to do what's best for me!"

Usopp relaxed his hand as Kuro slapped it away. "Leave this property! And never come near here again!"

"Yeah I get it. I'll never come back again!" Usopp said running off.

I was pretty much standing next to Zoro and behind Luffy by this point. Neither seemed to mind.

The three kids ran a bit forward and started yelling at Kuro.

"Captain isn't like that! Stupid-head!" the one with a hair covering his eyes yelled.

"Yeah, stupid-head!" the the pepper looking one yelled.

"Stupid-head!" Onion insulted the emotionless butler.

"Stupid-head!" I heard Luffy scream and looked at him like the dumbass he is while Zoro hit his head.

"Why're you saying it too!?"

When Kuro glared down at the vegetable trio they screamed in fear and hid behind Nami while Zoro held back Luffy's right arm and I took his left.

"Hey, stop that!" Nami yelled at the trio as she almost stumbled backwards.

"What's your deal!?"

"Stop moving dammit!"

Me and Zoro complained as Luffy kept squirming around.

"D-Dont come any closer you stupid butler!" Which was quickly followed my two nervous 'yeah!'s.

"Come here so I can beat you up, stupid butler!" Luffy challenged as I yanked on his arm harsher along with Zoro.

"Shut it already!"

"You will leave at once as well!"

Rude. But we still left through the gates. Once we got outside the gates Usopp took off running, Luffy followed shortly behind. We kept walking for about a minute, no one questioning me coming along thankfully.

We sat down near a fence, Nami was propped on top of it, Zoro sat against it and the kiddos were sitting against the fence as well, but there were only two? I took the spot between Nami and the kiddos on the fence, looking around a bit.

"Where did Luffy run off to?" Nami questioned while looking down at Zoro.

"Who knows. Probably ran after that "Captain",". Zoro stated and shut his eyes.

"Captain probably went to the spot!" Pepper told his other vegetable friend, Carrot I think his name was?

"Yeah! He for sure went to that spot!"

They than looked over at Zoro. "Wanna check it out?"

"Nah, that's alright." Zoro said responding to Peppers question.

"But nevermind that, aren't one of you missing?" Nami asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Onion!" they said at the exact same time, which made me question my sanity as I looked at them weirdly.

"He always ups and disappears." Pepper stated boredly. Wait I'm starting to think that isn't there name, wasn't it the Japanese version of the vegetable? Well damn, now I have to interact with the kiddos to find out.

"And than he comes back all freaked out." The Carrot one agreed.

I looked to my right to see Onion running down the road towards us. "Here he comes now." I stated just as Onion began yelling his head off.

"Guys! Guys! Bad news! There's a weird guy walking backwards coming this way!"

"Lair." the Pepper and Carrot stated at the same time as Onion appeared in front of them.

You know what, that's there name if it's the Japanese version than oh well.

"No really! Just look!" He yelled again and pointed at Jango as he came towards us slowly.

"Who called me weird? I'm just a normal hypnotist."

"Seem pretty weird to me." Nami stated as Jango shifted his feet a bit without moving.

"Don't be dumb! Like I said, I'm just a normal passing-by hypnotist."

"Really!? Show us a trick!" The vegetable trio seemed excited as to be able to witness a hypnotist do his thing... I would be lying to say that I wasn't supporting them.

"Don't be silly! Why would I show off my tricks to a bunch of strangers!?" And just as quickly as he said that he pulled out his blade thing, which made me flinch a bit with a cringe.

I watched Nami and Zoro glance at me and seemed to take note of my cringe towards the evil blade hypnosis thing.

"Now, watch closely," I began to follow the blade thing with my eyes along with the vegetable trio.

Sure it worked in the anime. But I don't think it'll work as easily.

"On Jango, you will fall asleep. One, two,"

It really does seem a little overrated and if it works, it wor-

"Jango!"

I let out a groan of pain as I felt a boot kick my stomach.

"Wake up already!" Nami huffed and climbed back on the fence. "For a demon you're not really scary."

"That's because I'm in human form, now shut your face kindly." I stated playfully but it seems they took me seriously since the kids screeched in fear. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head a bit. I'll correct them later.

"Captain has been gone for a while."

"So has Luffy." Zoro stated and stood up.

"He always watches the shore whenever he feels down!"

All of a sudden Carrot let out a shocked scream, soon followed by all three of them at the same time as they saw Usopp run towards us."Captain!" Usopp ran past the trio.

"Hey where's Luffy? Didn't he go to the shore with-..." Nami stopped talking as Usopp ignored all of us and ran straight past us and into the village.

"Is he still mad about his dad being insulted?" Nami questioned as they all watched Usopp run to the village.

"Who knows." Zoro answered scratching his head while I turned my head towards him.

"You say that a lot."

"You act like a child, you know that?"

"Youuuuuu hush yo face." I responded while slightly pouting and looking away in annoyance, while he tsked.

"That look was different!"

"Way different!"

"He looked more desperate!"

All three kids shouted in panic. While Zoro turned towards them.

"How do we get to this shore of yours?"

"It looks like a incident happened!"

"Something huge!"

"This is a job for the Usopp Pirates!"

"Just tell us already!" Zoro snapped at the three kids huddled in a circle.

Once we made it to the cliff we all looked around. I kicked a bush before going near the cliff with Nami. "See anything?" I asked her while looking down for Luffy as well.

"No.. No sign of Luffy yet."

"Nami, Demon, don't fall down now."

"I won't."

"My name is Axel. Not demon."

"Zoro." The marimo introduced simply.

"Well, I'm Nami, as you heard."

"Ass!" Onion yelled looking over the cliff.

"What now." I said staring at the boy in confusion.

"It's your captain!" Carrot yelled while looking down at Luffy.

"And his butt." Pepper commented agreeing with Onion.

As I turned around to go the safe way down the cliff, I felt my foot slip and my weight shift backwards. "NO, NO, NO, OH SHIT-!" I fell back over the cliff, Zoro missing my arm by a hair as I slipped downwards. I heard the kids screaming there head off as I fell downwards. I felt my right eye, the one that was still patched up, burn as if it was on fire. I saw a blue aura surround me as I stopped falling. I was probably about 5 feet from the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard Nami yell at me as she and the others disappeared from the cliff edge.

I felt the pain get worse and worse, before I couldn't stand it any more. The second I wanted it to stop, I fell to the ground. The breath getting kicked out my lungs as I made contact with the ground. One second I was picking myself up from the ground and the next I found my face pushed against the sand harshly.

"Asshole! I barely know you and you had me worried that you were gonna die!"

After she lifted her foot off the back of my head, I sat up and used my shirt to get rid of any sand. "Oops."

The three kiddos stood in front of me and poked me with sticks while I glared at them.

"How did you fly!?"

"He's a demon! He'll kill us all!"

"H-Hey! U-Um, your eye is bleeding!" Onion shyly said as the other two brats began to freak out.

I sighed and put a hand over my eye. Surprisingly only feeling a slight aching. "I"ll patch it up later."

"It'll only bleed more."

"Well hell, you got a health kit I could borrow?"

Nami huffed and turned away from me.

"That's what I fockin' thought mate."

Zoro poked Luffy's butt with his sheathed sword a few times.

The kids hid behind Nami as Luffy twitched than sat up with a yawn. "Ahh! That was a great nap!" he than looked at me and specifically, my bloodied bandage and the small trail of blood going down my chin. "AHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

After a while of explaining on both sides, we found out that Klahadore was trying to kill Kaya and the villagers, take her fortune and live happily ever after.

During the middle of it Zoro got tired of my bleeding eye and ripped a piece of my shirt off to wrap it around my eye after I wouldn't take off the red bandages. Nami arguing that it's going to get infected if we don't clean it, along with Luffy laughing his ass off and the kids looking unnerved.

"I knew that butler was evil!"

"Yeah he was always so creepy!"

"So that's why the captain seemed so desperate! He's going to try and save the village!"

"Well, now they'll run away before the pirates attack." Nami thought happily as I made a low 'ooooo' sound as a wince.

"Don't keep so much hope on that."

"We gotta run away to!"

"And organize all our prized possessions!"

"Yeah!" the three trio cheered before screaming and running away.

All of a sudden Luffy yelled in shock. "We need to get meat before the meat guy leaves!"

Zoro hit Luffy on the back of his head with the butt of his sword. "That's not the real problem here." Zoro remarked as Luffy fell forward.

After a while we caught up with the kids and followed a path towards the village as the sun started going down. Where the hell is Sans in all of this? I need to ask him how the hell I flew and what to do about my eye.

Soon we saw Usopp standing in the middle of the road.

"Captain!" All three kids shouted in happiness.

Usopp quickly pulled up his armband and smiled at us. "Hey guys!" Than his eyes landed on Luffy and quickly ran over to him. "You're alive!?"

"Hm? Well yeah, I just woke up!"

"This guy was asleep the whole time!"

"We heard everything Captain!"

"Let's hurry and tell everyone about the pirates!" Onion finished off for them as he waved his hands around.

All of a sudden Usopp started laughing. "I was mad at the stupid butler so I lied of course!"

The kids took a small silent pause before laughing along with him and started to walk towards the village.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"  
"I don't look up to you that much anymore." Stated Carrot as he looked away from Usopp.

"Me too."

"Even though that butler is a huge jerk, I never thought that you would ever lie to hurt someone."

"We really respected you too!"

"Oh well, let's go home."

"Yeah, it's supper time!"

"I wonder what we'll be having."

Leaving Usopp to look after them sadly.

After a few hours it turned dark, we ended up going to Usopp's house, grabbed a health kit and went back to the shore. As Nami started working on Usopp's arm she glared at me.

"You're next."

"Nooo, I think I'm good."

She growled at me and put alcohol on Usopp's cut. Giving a vibe that I didn't win yet. When she was done working on Usopp I fearfully hid behind Zoro.

"Why did you do that?" Luffy questioned as I growled at Nami.

"Because. I'm a liar. They were never going to believe me from the start. I was too hopeful."

Zoro stepped up, leaving a opening for Nami to attack me. "Even so, the truth is the truth."

"Pirates really are coming, right?" She asked as she sat me down and started to take off the bandages and I hummed nervously.

"Yeah. They're for sure going to show up! And no one believes me. They think tomorrow will be another peaceful day." Usopp looked down for a minute before standing up bravely. "That's why tomorrow _will_ be a peaceful day! That's the only logical thing for me to do!"

Luckily, Nami stopped taking off the bandages to look at Usopp.

"Even if I get shot this is my village!" Usopp said sobbing into his arm.  
"I love this village!"

Zoro smirked. "You're one hell of a nice guy, pushing your team away and going into battle alone."

"Just so you know, I call on all the pirates treasure!"

"I'll help you!"

"U-Uh.. Yeah I'm in." I said nervously and rubbed the back of my neck as they turned to me for my response.

"Y-You guys.. Why are you going to help me!?"

"There's gonna be a lot of bad guys, right?" Luffy asked flexing his fist.

"Also, fear is written all over your face." Zoro stated as Usopp stood up.

"Me!? Scared!? Ha! I could take on a ton of bad guys no problem! Because I'm a brave warrior of the sea!" We all looked down at his shivering legs. "Damn this isn't the time! Of course I'm scared, is there something wrong with being scared of fighting tons of pirates!? I don't want your pity! You can leave! Leave!"

"We're helping because we think you're honorable." Zoro said stepping up.

"As if we'd risk our lives out of pity!" Luffy stated loudly.

"Oh... You guys..!" Usopp sobbed getting all emotional.

This is gonna be a train wreck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Imacchi11229; Thank you tons! This really helps me a lot for my self-confidence about this story!**

 **ALSO. I NOTICED THAT I HAVE MADE MANY,** _ **MANY,**_ **FUCKIN' MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTERS. I APOLOGIZE** _ **DEEPLY**_ **FOR THAT. *digs a hole* ANYWAY, I WILL FIX THOSE PRONTO. ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR MY FOOLISHNESS.**

After Nami took off the old bandages she winced and turned away to gag. Luffy and Zoro were just plain confused while Usopp shuddered.

"How bad is it?" I asked nervously.

"Just keep your eyelid closed okay? I'm going to try and wash out all that blood.." She than forced my head on its side and gently poured water from a bottle over my eye. After a couple of my wincing, Nami wrapped it up with new bandages with half my head.

"No alcohol?" I asked her while rubbing my cheek.

"I didn't see any cuts. We'll have to look for a real doctor so they'll take care of your eye." She stated and stood up, me standing up after her and rubbing my cheek with my shoulder.

"How did you lose your eye?" Usopp asked me with curiosity.

"I'm pretty sure I was experimented on."

"Ouch." Zoro remarked casually. Which I couldn't tell if he actually _had_ any sympathy towards my eye or not. "But you don't know whether you lost your eye or not?"

I shrugged. "I was asleep."

Usopp than slammed his fist against the palm of his hand. "Alright, the pirates are going to be here by daybreak. This is the only possible slope they can go though since the rest is nothing but cliff! So if we defend this cliff to the death, there's no way they can get past!" Usopp finished off with a nod of his head.

I feel like I'm missing something really important and I'm going to get myself killed because of it.

"But the rest depends on our strengths. What can you do?"

"Cut."

"Stretch."

"Steal."

"Fly?"

"I can hide."

Instantly Zoro, Luffy, and Nami were quickly to protest against Usopp. "You're gonna fight!"

"I'm just kidding guys! Geez!"

Luffy begrudgingly let Usopp go from his headlock on him. The three of them still warningly glaring at him as I gave a small laugh.

After Usopp explained his plan about the oil, we quickly went to some shop and took four barrels of oil. Which Usopp says was okay because he knew the shop keeper, was a good family friend or something. We didn't question him and went back to the shore to dump all the barrels of oil down over the slope.

"Perfect! Now they won't be able to climb the slope for a while! We'll let them slip and slide on the oil, than beat the crap out of them easily! We will protect this slope!" Usopp huffed proudly and sightly puffed up his chest.

I'm forgetting something.

"Let's just hope none of us slips down here." Nami pointed out while looking down at all the oil.

Luffy sat down and put his foot in the oil while sliding it back and forth. "I can't believe you can think up something this cheeky!"

Usopp went to boasting mode right away. "But of course! When it comes to cheekiness and slingshots, I'm fully confident in my abilities!"

Soon the night sky started to turn a bright blue with a yellow hue showing the sun was on it's way. We stood silently and bravely, awaiting for the pirates.

Except me of course, no way in netherlands am I ready for this. I was hidden behind Zoro.

"Why aren't they here? The sky is all bright and stuff!" Luffy huffed angrily with a pout.

"Maybe they overslept or got stuck somewhere?" Zoro suggested as he crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"No, they're without a doubt coming through here."

All of a sudden Nami walked around and put her hands to her ears. "Do you hear that? It sounds like cheering."

"N-Now that you mention it.."

"What? What is it!?" Zoro impatiently asked the liar.

I'm still forgetting that thing- "MOTHER OF SHIT THEY'RE ON THE _OTHER_ SIDE OF THE ISLAND!"

"WHAT!?" Nami, Zoro, and Luffy yelled in sync at me.

"He's right! I-I thought that they would come to this side of the island! Not the north slope!"

"SO THIS IS THE WRONG SHORE!?" Luffy yelled at Usopp for confirmation.

"This is where they had their meeting so I just assumed they were gonna be here!" Usopp explained himself as Nami gave a sigh.

"Okay let's hurry before they get in the village! Where is the shore!?" Luffy quickly asked and looked ready to bolt any second.

"If you run straight north from here, you should get there in three minutes!"

All of a sudden Nami put her hands to her head and screeched. "The north shore is where our boats are at! They're going to take all the treasure!"

Than it was Luffy's turn to yell as he bolted off. "I'll be there in twenty seconds!"

"Wait, Luffy no! WAIT UP DAMMIT!" I yelled behind him and ran after his ass before he got lost. I was _not_ going to mess up again!

"Dammit! My Brilliant Oil Strategy was all for nothing!" Usopp yelled in anger and followed after us.

After about half a minute, I, ended up losing sight of Luffy. Usopp seemed to have ended up disappearing to. I messed up, again.

I was bended down on my knees panting. I have no stamina, whatsoever! I guess this is payback for me staying inside 24/7. "Oh god I'm gonna suffer here." After a two minute break, I kept on jogging, running, and walking straight forward. I am not cut out for this OKAY!? DON'T JUDGE ME. Where the hell is Sans anyway!?

I heard Nami and Usopp arguing as I stumbled towards there voices.

"...I'm so scared, that I have tears in my eyes, see!?" Nami said as she pointed at her eyes. How did she get ahead of me?

"If you're gonna lie do it more realistically, your eyes are as dry as a desert!" Usopp yelled back at her with a tick mark on his head.

"I don't want YOU telling me that!"

I panted and fell to the ground behind them. "How.. Are you guys.. So fit!?" I wheezed and coughed a few times. "Deer god, help me now!"

Nami grabbed my hair and tugged me up. "And didn't you run ahead of me!? Hurry up and help us fight!"

"I HAVE NOT BEEN IN ONE PHYSICAL FIGHT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE GIVE ME A BREAK PLEASE. AND DON'T TUG MY HAIR AGAIN."

"Crush 'em and head to the village!" We heard cheers as the pirates started to charge towards us.

I instantly stood up and backed up along with Nami and Usopp, ignoring my instincts to choose Flight instead of Fight.

"Wait! I have caltrops in my bag!" Usopp suddenly exclaimed and pulled some out for him and Nami.

"Gimme, gimme!" Nami said and took a handful of them.

I paled a bit and backed up from them as they chunked it forward... And behind.

"Caltrops Hell!" Usopp yelled as he and Nami tossed them. The pirates slowed down and made screams of pain as they felt the caltrops dig into there skin.

"Take this! Caltops Star!" Usopp yelled and hit a pirate in the face with a caltrop.

"Nice job! I'm gonna quit fighting for a bit okay?" Nami said and turned around.

"One of you idots threw some behind us to!" I yelled and jumped forward a bit and away from the small spikey demons.

Usopp instantly turned to Nami. "Why did you throw 'em there!?"

"USOPP!" I yelled and made a grab for his overalls, once I grabbed one of his straps I used my body weight to swing him around and out of danger, while I watched a large stone hammer zoom about a centimeter away from my face. I made a slight choking sound from the close call and fell on my back.

"Please! You think you can hold us back!?" He said while swinging the hammer over his shoulder and tried to make a Axel-pancake out of me.

I quickly rolled out the way as the hammer grazed against my shoulder before quickly getting up and backing away with my fists up beside Nami.

Usopp popped out of nowhere and grabbed my shoulder angrily. "WHY DID YOU THROW ME IN THE CALTROPS-" He than looked at the hammer freak than me, before patting my shoulder in a silent thank you.

"Let's go guys! Time to destroy the village!" cheers of agreement followed the hammer guy.

Usopp grabbed a caltrop and slung it right on the guys nose, shoulder and chest before I kicked the hammer guy back.

"I won't let you through the village! I.. I lied and now it's just going to be a ordinary boring day in my village! So I will not let you pass!"

"Dammit kid shut up!" A different guy with a sword yelled and raised it to strike Usopp.

Nami quickly pulled out her wooden bostaff and slammed it against the guys head. Holy shit she's fast.

A different guy came up and punched Nami away. I quickly ran up and slung my fist at his jaw than used my elbow to hit him again, before quickly pulling back my arm and elbowing his jaw than slamming my fist against his jaw. Kicking him in his stomach as he landed on his back knocked out. "You okay Nami!?"

"Y-Yeah."

The hammer guy pointed his hammer at Usopp.

"Hey! You guys! Remember this is Captain Kuro's plan!? If this plan fails, we'll all be dead meat! So ignore those brats and hurry up to get to the village!" Jango yelled with urgency in his voice.

The pirates agreed and yelled as they ran past us. I elbowed, punched, and kicked my way through some of them. But I didn't make much of a difference as I felt a slashing pain in my back. I let out a choked sound as I felt a fist slam against my skull, I than rammed into someone and tossed them aside. I saw Usopp get kicked through the corner of my eye. "Usopp! You okay!?"

Before I knew it I heard screams and watched as pirates soared over our heads.

The three of us gawked as we watched the pirates land in a pile down the slope.

I shook my head and let out a relieved sigh, sitting down for a breather. "Looks like the two monsters made it just in time." I said casually before wincing as my back stung.

"What were those weaklings just now!?" Zoro said looking pissed off.

"Don't look at me! I'm not satisified with that though!" Luffy replied looking worked up to.

The swordsman than turned to Nami. "Nami! How dare you kick me down there!"

Luffy turned to Usopp and had slight tears in his eyes. "USOPP, YOU JERK! YOU DIDN'T SAY WHICH WAY WAS NORTH!"

While they were arguing I just awkwardly stood between them, looking at each argument back and forth.

"Well I couldn't help it! It had to be one of us stuck back there!" Nami explained as she didn't find anything the matter with what she did.

"THAN IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU!" Zoro yelled as he grew tick marks.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHERE NORTH IS AND ISN'T!?" Luffy yelled jumping up and down.

"Don't blame me! You're the one that ran off first, all full of confidence!" Long nose pointed out simply.

"That was just because." Luffy said calming down easily.

"Night is long gone now. Captain Kuro will be angry... Hey, men! Don't tell me those two brats brought you down!" Jango said as he pulled out his hypnosis ring. "We don't have all day to take our time! If our enemy is strong, we'll be stronger!" Jango than started to swing his ring around. "Now. Watch this ring closely! On one, two, Jango, you'll all grow very strong."

"What's he doing?" Luffy asked as he put a hand on his hat. I took this time to step away from him and somewhere next to Zoro.

"He's trying to make them stronger with hypnosis. How stupid is that!" Nami explained while adding her own two bits.

"Stronger... Stronger! One, two..."  
I quickly looked away.

"Jango!"

For a second it was quiet. Before all the pirates started roaring. One pirate punched a cliff and we all watched as it crumbled.

"H-He took down the cliff! What power!"

Holy shit if Zoro is surprised, we are fuuuucked~ Oh wait nevermind, we have a Luffy.

"They really did get hypnotized!" Nami exclaimed in disbelief.

"With a horde of pirates that strong, we don't stand a chance!"

"Go! Destroy anyone who gets in our way!" Jango said and waved his arms while the pirates charged us.

I chuckled before howling with laughter as Nami and Usopp retreated back a bit. All of them except Luffy looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Usopp said and hit my shoulder.

I tsked and shook my head. "You guys are _so_ naive!"

The three glared at me. "Huh!?"

I than put on a straight face and pointed at Luffy. "We have a hypnotized Luffy."

At that point Luffy roared and charged the pirates back while screaming.

"He got hypnotized to!?" Zoro yelled before glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

Nami helped Usopp back away since he had a bad head wound from the pirate stampede before. "He's so simple minded!"

"Gum-Gum Gataling!" Luffy yelled as he started punching faster, giving a illusion he had fifty or more fists. He punched all the pirates down the slope as they laid around with groans.

Than Luffy started charging at them again which made the pirates scream and try and run away from him. But all Luffy did was one past them and a scared Jango. Before grabbing the cat bowsprit before ripping it off the ship and started walking towards the pirates.

Jango quickly started swinging his ring back and forth. "O-On the one, two, Jango you will fall asleep! One, two, Jango!"

Almost instantly, Luffy's eyes closed and he fell down, letting the giant cat fall on him and having all the pirates jump out the way.

Looks like they're just about wiped out!" Nami stated on the cliff.

"Guess so."

"Nevermind that! What about Luffy!? He's trapped under there!" Usopp said in worry as he wiped his forehead.

"He'll be fine. Worry about yourself!" Zoro said with a smirk and put a sword on his shoulder.

I saw Jango muttering something to himself with a panicked look.

"Hey, Butchi! Come look what happened!"

"What the hell happened!?"

"That's right! We still have our trump card!" I heard Jango mumble to himself a little too loudly. "Come forth, Meowban Brothers!"

We watched two figures jump off the ship and onto the bowsprit.

"You called, Captain Jango?" A guy dressed like a cat asked as he licked one of his claws. He had green hair-

I turned towards Zoro and poked his shoulder. "It's your long lost brother!" I yelped as he slapped the back of my head with a disproving glare.

...Anyway, there was a hunched over guy with green hair, a hunched over back with a blue shirt, gloves with claws, shorts, and really hairy legs.

The other was just a fat cow looking guy with a cape, gloves with claws, and red pants.

"Sam!" The green haired creep said striking a pose.

"Butchie!" The cow guy said with a different pose.

"Together, we are the Meowban Brothers!" they both said in sync.

I narrowed my eyes at them as we put up our guard.

"Butchie! Sam! We absolutely-"

"WHAT DID DEAN'S BROTHER EVER DO TO YOU!?"

Everyone stared at me with a blank face. Including Jango who looked between pissed off and bewildered.

"...I have my rights." I finished off while raising my hands in surrender. I got another slap to my head by Zoro, and a disapproving sigh by Nami. Assholes.

"...There are obstacles in the way as you two can see. Get rid of them so we can pass." Jango finished off glaring at me.

The two of them looked at me and Zoro and instantly flinched back. "W-We can't do that! R-Right Butchie!?"

"Y-Yeah, they look really strong!" Butchie stated as he nervously looked at his brother.

Zoro made a confused sound while I went pale.

"A-And besides! We're just supposed to guard the ship!" Sam argued and backed up more along with his brother.

"Yeah! We can't really fight well.."  
"W-What? They're not their trump card!?" Usopp asked in confusion while I sweated in panic.

"Sam! Get going already." Jango ordered not looking back at them.

Sam instantly reacted. "Eh!? Why me!?"

"HURRY!" Jango yelled at him called both the brothers to flinch.

"O-Okay I'll go!"

"He's crying! What is he going to do?" Nami questioned as the 'coward' started flailing towards us.

"H-Here I come!"

I screamed in pure fear and ran the opposite direction, up the slope.

"Oi!? What the hell are you doing!?" Zoro questioned me as he took his eyes off Sam for a second.

"I FORESEE BULLSHIT. THAT RIGHT THERE IS ACTING BULLSHIT. DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN ZORO!" I warned him as I reached the top of the slope.

"What-" Zoro instantly turned around and blocked the 'coward's' claws.

"Heh. You're friend somehow managed to see through our act. But you underestimated me! Bad choice! I'm impressed you could block that!" The weird furry jumped back with Zoro's two other swords. "Even after my innocent cat attack. You have skill. But I wouldn't underestimate me any longer!" The weird ass furry licked his 'paw' with a meow.

By this time Zoro looked down and noticed his swords were gone. "Give me my swords back!"

"Give them back? But you already have one! Don't be so stingy!" the green furry than grabbed the swords and threw them behind him. "Those'll only get in the way."

Zoro growled in anger as a few of his veins popped up on his forehead. The angry moss-head charged at Mr. Furry. "You're supposed to take care of people's things!" Zoro slashed a part of the green furry's shirt iff and started running towards his swords. But Sam quickly retaliated and jumped on Zoro's back, forcing him to the ground pinning his arms. "You're up, Butchie!"

The fat cow began to run towards them and jumped. "Alright! Cat-!" Butchie than slammed his foot down, where Zoro's head once was and created a small crater as Zoro rolled to safety.

"Sam! You were supposed to hold him down!" The cow yelled at Sam as the furry just purred.

"Sorry, sorry! He was stronger than I thought!"

Zoro than brought his sword in front of him. "I'm not that good at One-Sword Style. But I won't be picky now!"

"Pussy Willow March!" Both of them yelled at the same time and attacked Zoro in sync.

I heard a roar to my right. The first thing I saw was a big ugly ass face. Wait, OH SHIT-

I let out a out of breath huff as I felt one of those 'Ghoulers' Sans and I experienced before rammed into my stomach. Launching me into the woods as I heard Nami and Usopp faintly call my name. Before I slammed into something incredibly solid and painful that is.

I groaned in pain as my vision blurred. I saw the figure get closer slowly. Before practically sitting in my lap. I felt the thing's tongue flick against my cheek. Making me wince with disgust.

"AXEL!"

That was Sans! I felt a large power boost and than felt it disappear. Along with a shriek. My vision slowly came to place and the first thing I saw was a dead Ghouler. Purple blood leaking from it's stomach, but even though it was bleeding it started to get up again. I felt my energy return and stumbled myself up, leaning against the tree.

"What... Was that?"

 **'A Shotgun Blaster. Blue magic surrounds your fist and whatever direction you punch in, the attack will launch off like a arrow kiddo. It's a easier spell and requires less magic, perfect for a beginner like you. Now get ready. There's more on the way.'**

"I really hate this job sometimes. You know that?" I stated as I felt my eye ache again.

 **'Kid. Take off the bandages.'**

"What!? No-!"

 **'Trust me this. It'll be okay.'**

I sighed and took off the bandages as I heard more and more rustling and growls around me. I slowly opened my eye and felt.. New. That's the only way I could describe it.

 **'Alright kid.'**

 _ **'Now get ready to, Dance with the Devils-'**_

"SANS. STOP IT WITH SONG REFERENCES. NOW."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no excuse except the fact I'm lazy and school sucks.**

Alright. Me and Sans may of underestimated our situation a _itty bitty tiny bit._

"Gah!" I let a loud grunt slip past my throat as I was repeatedly slammed into a tree.

 **'You could use a little bit more** **backbone** **kid-'**

"SANS-" Slam. "-NOT-" Another slam into the creaking tree. "-THE TIME!"

 **'WELL, YOU DO NEED ONE. JUST PUNCH THE THING OFF YOU.'**

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING MY DAMN SITUATION- GAH!" I stopped in my sentance as I felt to sharp teeth drive there way in my shoulder. I put my hand on the Ghouler's stomach and felt my right eye ache again as I felt a energy beam escape from my hand. Oh yay, a new attack.

The thing shrieked and backed off, before crumbling in black dust.

"SON OF A FUCKING SQUID THIS HURTS." I grabbed on my shoudler tightly to try and stop the bleeding, panting heavily as three Ghoulers surrounded me.

 **'THAT LASER BEAM ATTACK YOU JUST USED WAS SUPERSONIC. YOU MAY RESUME FIGHTING NOW.'**

Okay! Headcount, one is dead, three is in front of me... Wait. Where's the last one-

 **'HURDLE TO THE LEFT NOW!'**

I listened to Sans just as I felt sharp teeth graze against my right foot. "SANS I CAN'T DO THIS HELP ME!"

 **'I ALREADY AM! THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO! IF I LEAVE YOUR HEAD, YOU'LL** **PASTA** **OUT- LOOK OUT!'**

I grabbed a random stick and stuffed it in the mouth of a Ghouler as it roared, before it quickly snapped the stick in half with it's teeth. I quickly threw my palm out and fired off another beam in it's face, Supersonic or whatever Sans called it. The Ghouler than turned to dust at the headshot. But I had no time to celebrate as I stood up and ran.

 **'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STAND YOUR GROUND!'**

"SURE, YEAH, OKAY. I'LL STAND MY GROUND WITH _THE FUCKING DEMONS OF HELL THEMSELVES."_ I than yelped as I saw the demonic things almost easily caught up with me.

 **'THEY'RE EXTREMELY FAST AND THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS PLANET YOU'LL BE ABLE TO OUTRUN THEM.'**

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO SANS- OW!"

A Ghouler bit through my arm and slammed me into the ground as the other two piled up on me. I punched a Ghouler in the face and let out another Shotgun Blaster. But it didn't stop a different Ghouler from tearing into my shoulder. I felt my vision start to darken from the pain, before using my ability to zoom into the air, slamming painfully against a few branches on the way.

Surprisingly, my planned worked and managed to startle the Ghoulers from killing me. For now. I used the same magic energy to elbow a Ghouler in the face and send it towards the ground. Another Ghouler fell off, not without leaving claw marks down my side of course.

The last demon thing roared at me, rude. I kicked the damn thing off for giving me attitude. "You could of just asked politly to let you down, but noooo, you just _had_ to scream in my face huh."

 **'Heh. I guess he's just** **goth** **to** **meat** **you huh.'**

I looked at my shoulder which the demon decided to snack on. "Oh, fuck you Sans."

 **'You would.'**

"STOP NOW. IMMEDIATELY. STOP."

I heard another roar and looked down at two of the demon things. The other one seemed to have disappeared.

 **'Alright. Two more. I'll teach you an easy attack. Focus on their soul. Point your hand at your target and focus magic energy from your hand into their being.'**

"Wow that's not difficult at all, thank you for that." Note the sarcasam. I pointed the palm of my hand at one of the demons, and tried to focus energy from my hand to the thing.

 **'I hear a small hint of sarcasam.'**

"That's because it is sarcasam." I felt my eye ache even more, to a point where it was far to painful to keep it open. "Yeah, okay, Sans my eye is hurting-"

 **'That's because your magic stamina is at it's limit. Keep going.'**

I winced a bit but felt some kind of.. connection with a Ghouler. Like a fake string connecting my hand at the Ghouler's being. I focused my blurry eyesight on the demon thing, to see it looking down at it's chest in confusion, along with the other demon. In the middle of it's chest was a blue heart.. I know this attack!

I than swiped my hand to the right, flinging the demon against a few trees and across the terrain over all. Feeling the strength of the connection loosen and dropped the attack.

 **'Alright. That one's dead. One more.'**

"Sans? I don't think I have.. the energy.. For another attack." I felt myself drop out of the sky a bit, before catching myself and making a not-so-soft landing on the ground.

 **'What? Oh c'mon kid don't do this now!'**

I panted heavily while shaking. Laying down on the ground with a few coughs. Putting a hand over my right eye as a poor attempt to keep it from aching.

 **'I guess the magic energy really** **dropped** **on ya.** '

"Sans... Please... Stop.." I pleaded inbetween breaths before sitting up. My limbs still shaking with exhaustion. "Why... Can't I do more than this!? I.. Only used about.. Three attacks!"

 **'Eh. You'll get used to it... That is if the Ghouler doesn't kill you first!'**

I heard a screech and saw the last Ghouler charge at me out of nowhere. And just when the Ghouler was right in front of me, some kind of shriken cut through it neck and decapitated it. Along with around five other trees around me. The demon from hell gave one last yell before turning into black dust.

 **'Well.. That was something.'**

That was Jango's hipnos ring! That means he must be hunting down Kaya and the kids! I stood up, ignoring my body's and right eye's aching, and started to run in the direction the weapon came from. Even though I should probably thank him for saving my arse.

 **'Hey what are you doing!? You need to rest!'**

"No time!" I replied to him and started following all the cut trees instead.

 **'Than cover your eye! Covering it will save some magic you'll need!'**

I yelled in annoyance at Sans' mothering and kept running. "I CAN'T EXACTLY DO THAT AT THE MOMENT!"

I heard a fearful yell and a shocked grunt before running into a brick wall, that fell down along with me. Zoro growled at me and quickly shoved me off.

"What the hell are you doing-!? YOU'RE EYE!"

"WAIT HOW IS YOUR EYE STILL IN PLACE!?" Usopp yelled limp on Zoro's shoulder as Zoro quickly stood up with shock.

I stood up and piggy backed Zoro. "NO TIME. KIDS. KAYA. JANGO. KILL. HAPPY KURO. GO."

Zoro growled and started running in the _correct_ direction this time. Of course since I was apparently running the opposite. I knew that.

"Why the hell can't you run yourself!?" Zoro yelled while trying to shake me off. I noticed he had his green bandanna tied across his forehead and bloddied cuts covering his chest.

"AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT KAYA AND THE HYPNOTIST!?" Usopp screamed in confusion while looking pretty battered up himself.

I hung onto Zoro tighter and bit down on his unoccupied shoulder. "Because I'm tired! And just shut up and keep going!" I replied ignoring Usopp's question.

"I'm gonna get you back for this-!"

Usopp quickly inturrupted Zoro's death threat. "THERE THEY ARE!" Usopp started franticly hitting Zoro's chest.. Where the cuts are at.

"There they are! They're right there! Stop running!"

Poor Zoro winced and made pained grunts. "I'VE BEEN CUT THERE, Y'KNOW!?"

Usopp quickly leaned over and pointed at Jango, who was ready to kill Kaya. "Over there!"

I fell backwards and hit my head on the ground with a pained grunt, keeping my legs wrapped around Zoro's stomach. "OW! Usopp there's more than one person on the Zoro express y'know-!"

"I'll be back!" Zoro yelled and jumped away, dropping Usopp right on top of me and kerping me anchored.

"HEY!" the both of us yelled as I pushed Usopp off me.

I saw Jango's lips move but didn't hear anything. Before he quickly brought his blade towards Kaya's neck.

"NO!" I heard Usopp yell and the kiddos scream Kaya's name. But before Zoro could get there the neck grazed Kaya's throat..

I quickly shot my left arm out and at Jango's arm. Feeling my right eye let out more painful magic energy. I pulled back Jango's arm as the three kids started charging at him with a shovel.

"What's this?!"

"Take this!" the three kids said in sync and gave war crys, stabbing the shovel into Jango's butt.

Jango cried out and kicked the kids away. "You damn brats!" Jango grabbed the blade with his other hand and pointed it as Kaya's throat. "You're too late Roranoa!"

Zoro simply smirked and cut a random branch.

Jango made a confused sound as Usopp loaded up his slingshot. "That branch was in the way! Thanks Zoro!"

I moved Jango away from Kaya by two feet, just in case he tried to pull a fast one.

"Eat this hypnotist!"

"Captain!"

"Special Attack: Exploding Star!"

Usopp hit Jango in the face with scary accuracy as Jango flew back.

We waited a few seconds to make sure Jango was knocked out, before we got together. Zoro tying his bandanna back on his left bicep and sheathing his sword.

"Hey. Can you guys keep it a secret?" Usopp asked the kiddos and Kaya with a calm smile.

"What!? But why!?" Carrot asked in confusion.

"Yeah! After we just fought for the village! We'll be heros!" Pepper argued and waved his bat in the air.

"Everyone'll change their opinion on you too!" Onion agreed and waved his hands around.

The vegetable trio started cheering in agreement.

"Usopp. You do need to clear up everyone's misunderstanding of you.." Kaya agreed with the kiddos gently.

"Misunderstanding? I was only called a liar, like always. There's no need to scare everyone over something that already passed. So I'm gonna pretend that this _was_ all a lie. But I won't force you so.." Carrot immediately cut his Captain off.

"No, I can do it! If it's the best for the village!"

"Me too!" Pepper yelled in agreement.

"Me too! I won't ever, ever say a word!" Onion agreed while all three of them shouted agreements.

"Kaya.. Would it be hard for you to keep it a secret?"

Kaya smiled brightly and shook her head. "Not at all."

We parted ways as me, Zoro, and Usopp started going back to the North slope. Soon we reached there and found Luffy laying on the ground with Nami beside him, a large bag in her lap which I instantly assumed was money.

Zoro settled down against the rock wall and I flumped down to the ground, exhausted like everyone else.

"Thank you for everything you guys!" Usopp said thankfully and put his hands on his hips.

"What're you talking about? If you didn't do anything I wouldn't have either!" Zoro stated smirking.

Luffy laughed and smiled. "Me too!"

Nami smiled and hugged her money bag. "Who cares! I have money!"

I groaned tiredly as my entire body ached. "I'm dying inside.." I wheezed out barely as a joke.

Usopp laughed cheerfully. Before turning serious and looking out towards the sea. "This incident has helped me finally come to a decision."

Luffy perked up curiously as Usopp turned around and ran back.

"I'll be back later!" Usopp said before disappearing.

It was silent for a bit.

 **'Heyyy, there champ-'**

"Go away."

"What?" Nami questioned and looked at me weirdly.

"Nothin' just ignore me."

We all went to the pub to get a bite to eat. Sans sitting next to me drinking a ketchup bottle that no one seemed to notice.

"Well now that we've eaten, we should get going now." Zoro suggested as Luffy chewed on a fish bone and I was chewing on a turkey-leg bone

Nami agreed and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh! Here you are!" Kaya said entering the pub's doors.

"Hey miss!" Luffy said greeting Kaya with a wave of his hand.

"Are you alright being out of bed?" Nami asked politely as Kaya walked towards our table.

"Yes.. My sickness this past year was caused by a mental dismay of losing both my parents. And Usopp really cheered me up, to!" Kaya gave a closed-eye smile.

"I can't stayed locked away from the world forever you know! You've done so much for me. Thank you. I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart! Please accept it!"

I smiled with a chuckle. "I guess this is where we part ways."

Everyone looked at me like I was the weirdest thing they've ever seen.

I can see the gears in Luffy's head turning. "Wait. Weren't you already in my crew?"

Zoro had a surprised look. "Oh yeah. I forgot that Axel wasn't really apart of the crew."

I coughed. _"Isn't."_

Zoro gave a laugh. "You wish."

Nami sighed and shook her head. "How could I forget!" she put her hand towards me as I looked at her in confusion. "I forgot to welcome you to the crew!"

I gave her a bored look. "Let me be free."

Luffy laughed. "Never!"

After a while, we made it back to the shore. And there waiting was Merry next to the Going Merry!

Luffy gave a excited yell while Nami cheered. "A caravel!"

"Can we really have this!?" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"Yes! Please use it!" Kaya asked kindly with a smile.

"It's a slighly older model, but I personally designed it! Her name is the Going Merry! Let me explain about the..-!"

After Merry said that, I tuned him out and looked over Merry, she was big, and she was really pretty. Way better seeing her in real life!

"What a great ship! Especially the front!" Luffy cheered with a hand on his hat.

"We've loaded it with everything you might need on a voyage!"

Luffy turned to Kaya excitingly. "Thank you! It leaves nothing to beat tired!"

I looked at Luffy extremely confused before Zoro cleared it up.

"That's, "Leaves nothing to be desired," you idot."

All of a sudden we heard screams.. A familiar scream at that as Usopp came rolling down the slope.

"STOP THIS THIIING!"

"What's he doing?" Luffy asked scratching his head.

"Let's stop him. He's gonna hit the ship if we don't." Zoro summed up easily as him and Luffy took a few steps forward.

Luffy and Zoro raised there foot and hit Usopp.. Right on the face.

"T-Thanks..."

"Sure thing."

Usopp dropped his bag and went to talk to Kaya.

We decided to leave him alone and board the ship.. Execpt me of course. I turned around-

"Where do you think you're going?" That was as far as I got before Zoro threw out his arm and grabbed the back of my shirt that Kaya gave me.

"Um.. To part ways?"

"Nope. Captain said you're joining." Zoro stated and tossed me onto the ship.

I landed on my chest, my legs in the air and in front of me as I let out a pained grunt. I let my legs drop over me as I fliped over on my side. "ZORO! THAT HURT!"

Zoro smirked as he climbed the ladder. "I did say I would get you back."

"Why you-!"

"Okay guys! See you later!" Usopp yelled over at us.

"How come?" Luffy asked genuinely confused.

"How come!? Man, you're so antisocial!"

"You called?" I replied as I rested my chin on the railing.

Usopp rolled his eyes and ignored me. "I'm gonna be a pirate! So we'll meet on the high seas eventually!"

"What are you talkin' about? Get on already." Zoro said and pointed at the deck.

"We're friends now, aren't we?" Luffy asked leaning his arms and chin on the railing to.

I playfully glared at Usopp. "If I'm gonna suffer, I'm taking you down with me."

There was a pause.

"I get to be Captain right!?"

"Don't be silly! _I'm_ Captain!"

Everyone laughed at that as all I did was roll my eyes and smile. Looking away.

 **'You're attached to them already.'** Sans said with a hum.

'Shut it dwarf.'

I heard a shocked sound. **'WHO ARE YOU CALLING DWARF, BRAT!?'**

I ignored the short skeleton and watched as Usopp got on with his stuff. And helped set sail listening to Nami so I don't mess up how to help move this thing.

 **'This is where the** **reel** **adventure starts, bud.'**

"There's your witty pun."

"AXEL! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"NO ONE, CAPTAIN- wait."

I almost instantly heard Zoro and Nami roar with laughter.

"SHUT UP BONE-HEADS!"

 **'Heh. I get it. Bone-heads-'**

I yelled in raw frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

All of a sudden I heard a loud bang and jumped fearfully. Before sitting up and looking behind me at Luffy, who dropped a big box with 'DANGER!' printed on the side. I sweatdropped. This can't be good.

Luffy laughed. "That was heavy!"

"What's in that thing?" I asked Luffy and stood up, walking over to him and the box curiously.

"I found it in the storeroom!" Luffy replied and pried off the top and threw it somewhere off to the side. "Since we have a cannon, I thought I could do some practice!"

"Than just leave it to me! I remember that when I was three, I jumped on a cannonball-!" Usopp kept on at his story with a sly thinking look on his face.

"How do you work this thing?" Luffy asked, scratching his head while examining the cannon.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"Hey Zoro! Do you know how to work this thing!?" Luffy yelled towards the sleeping swordsman, completely ignoring Usopp.

"He's been fast asleep this whole time." Nami replied and picked up a map again.

Luffy sighed. "He's no fuuun!"

"A little further to the south is a reef that'd make a perfect target!" Nami said and looked up from her map.

Luffy instantly got excited. "For reals!? Let's go, let's go!"

"Hey! You're gonna fire a cannon without me!?" Usopp asked and strolled over to the cannon along with a excited Luffy. "They used to call me Cannon Master-!"

"Hey Nami! You're really good with navigating!" I complemented Nami while looking over her shoulder at the confusing map.

"Thanks. I'm planning to make a map of the entire world!" She beamed a bit and looked over the map again.

"That's a huge dream."

"What? You don't think I could do it?" She immideatly turned to me, looking offended and angered.

I instantly put my hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that! I believe you a hundred percent! It's just... That's a big dream. Kinda overwhelming for a town boy like me y'know."

"Town boy?"

"I'm not a girl so I can't say town girl- Ignore me it's a inside joke."

"Axel! Come check this out!"

I ruffled Nami's hair than quickly jumped away with a yelp before she could hit me. She tossed me a glare as I reached Usopp and Luffy.

"Me first since I'm Captain!"

Usopp helped load the cannon while teaching Luffy how to aim the same time.

"Okay, I got it now!" Luffy than swung the cannon at the rock area and fired... but the cannonball was _way_ off.

"Luffy that sucked." I said giving it to him straight.

"What are you guys doing!?" Zoro asked looking down at us from his perching place.

"Cannon practice! But they don't really fly good." Luffy replied rubbing his chin in thought.

"I'm telling you, let me try!"

Luffy moved away as Usopp started aiming. "Judging from the last flying distance... This should do it! Fire!"

The reef rocks crumbled from the shot of the cannonball. Usopp ended up hitting it on his first try!

"Awesoooome! You hit it on your first try!"

"I actually hit it.." I heard Usopp whisper in shock.

"Run that by me again?" I asked him amused.

"I-I mean! What do you think!? When it comes to aiming I'm the king! Impressed yet!?" Usopp boosted, jabbing a thumb at his chest.

Luffy nodded his head excitingly. "Yeah, yeah! It's decided! You're the sniper!"

"What!? Don't I get to be Captain!?"

" _I'M_ the Captain!"

We headed towards the kitchen and sat down at the table. Zoro leaning against the fridge.

"We'll whatever! But if you do anything too cowardly, I'm taking over!"

I hacked and let out a snicker. Cow-wardly, _pfffff_ f.

"Yeah that's fine, but anyways, I was thinking we need a position to fill before we go to the Grand Line!"

"Yeah! We have a nice kitchen, if you pay me, I can do it!" Nami said with a large smile.

"Nope. But I do agree that we'll need them." I said adding my two cents in.

"They're a necessity for long trips, right?" Zoro said agreeing with us.

"Yeah! All pirate ships need one! A musician!"

And within three seconds it went to Underworld.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"What do you see voyages as!?" Nami said hitting her hand against the table.

I slammed my head against the table multiple times.

Usopp let out a depressed sigh. "Just when I thought you'd say something smart to.."

"But pirates sing, y'know!" Luffy said giving a 'good' argument.

All of a sudden I heard a sound of something breaking.

"Come out, you filthy pirates!"

Luffy automatically opened the door. "Eh!? Who the hell are you!?"

"Who I am doesn't matter!"

I than heard another cracking sound and Luffy yelling. Usopp and Nami were looking through the door window while Zoro chilled by the fridge and I stayed at the table.

"How many are there?" Zoro asked with a yawn.

"One, I think." Usopp replied and looked through the window cautiously.

"Than leave it to Luffy."

I heard a few mumblings outside but gave a yawn. Just one enemy. Doesn't matter. But where has Sans gone? Did he disappear again? Sheesh, he always seems to be busy. He is _sooo_ good at the so called teaching me how to fight.

"That voice.." Zoro mumbled to himself before going outside. "Johnny! Is that you!?"

"Who the hell is saying my name all friendly-like!?" The guy took one look at Zoro and instantly shot up. "Big bro Zoro!?"

"So it is you!"

"What are you doing here Big Bro!?"

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?"

"What now!? You guys know each other!?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yeah, I-" But before Zoro can answer I ran towards him and jump-kicked him to the lower deck.

"YEET!"

As Zoro yelled at me with the fury of a cyclops while Nami and Usopp stayed inside the kitchen just in case.

"A-Anyway Brother, why are you on a pirate ship like this!?" Johnny asked helping Zoro up.

"Why isn't Yosaku with you? Did something happen to him?"

"Well.. Just come and check, hurry!" Johnny yelled going to the side of the ship.

They brought him aboard while we all hovered around.

"He was full of life until a few days ago, now he keeps getting pale and fainting! And I have no idea what's causing it.." Johnny said crying into his arm.

"His teeth started falling out and all hid old scars are re-opening! Yosaku wasn't looking so good so we stopped and I landed on a rocky island to let him rest quietly. But then, a cannonball came from this ship." Johnny took a bit to sob into his arm as Usopp and Luffy were shocked.

I pointed at the both of them. "They did it."

"We're so sorry!" They said in unison and bowed.

"Sorry won't bring Yosaku back to health.."

They both turned fearful at that.

"Isn't that right, partner!?" Johnny sobbed a bit more. "Big bro.. Is Yosaku gonna die!?"

Zoro stayed quiet with a nervous expression as Nami came towards us.

"Are you all stupid!?

"What'd you say!?" Zoro asked instantly offended as Nami walked past him and crouched next to the sick Yosaku.

Nami pulled out Yosaku's tongue and pulled his eyelid down a bit.

Johnny grabbed Nami's arm roughly. "What do you think you're doing!? If you mock my partner's death you'll pay for it-!"  
Nami pushed his face away while I grabbed Johnny and dragged him back a bit.

"Luffy! Usopp! Do we have limes in the storage room? Bring them here."

Usopp and Luffy stood there with tears running down their faces.

"Did you hear me!? Bring them _now_!"

They both screamed "Yes ma'am!" with a stutter and ran towards the storage room. Getting stuck in the door frame because of each other before bursting into the room.

I watched as Luffy and Usopp squeezed the limes' juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"It's scurvy. He'll be fine in a few days. If it's not too late, that is."

"R-Really Big Sis!?"

Nami slapped a hand on his face and pushed him away. "Don't call me that! And stop spitting on me!"

"O-Oh, sorry Big Sis!"

"Stop that! Anyway, in the past scurvy was a hopeless disease that was set for sailing. But the cause was simply because there wasn't enough nutrients in the body since vegetables weren't storable."

I watched amused as Luffy stuffed a lime into Yosaku's mouth. Before Usopp joined in and Yosaku soon had around ten limes stored in his mouth.

"Okay now put all of them into his mouth... Now he'll be fine!" Usopp muttered as he kept stuffing the half-dead Yasaku's mouth.

"Nami you're so cool! Like a doctor!" Luffy complimented her as the sick guy started shaking and turning blue.

"I always knew you were good, of course!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS MUCH AT LEAST! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS MUCH!" Nami snapped at them as a rainfall of limes flew through the air.

Within one split second Yosaku was up and spinning around with Johnny, looking completely healthy.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN RECOVER THIS QUICKLY!"

I patted Nami on the shouder. "Nami, Nami, Nami." I tsked at her and pointed at the sky. "Ever heard of luck?"

"SCREW YOUR LUCK!"

"So mean." I whimpered and shank backwards.

The duo than stopped dancing and stood seriously... I think.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner." They said in unison.

"My name is Johnny."

"I'm Yosaku."

"The pirate bounty hunter duo!" They both said at the same time again.. The weirdos must have practiced that.

"We used to be a group with Big Bro Zoro. Glad to make your acquaintance."

Zoro walked towards them. "I never thought I'd see you guys here."

"We never imagined that the pirate hunter would become a pirate!"

Zoro and Johnny did a handshake, and when Yosaku came to shake Zoro's hand... He fell over dead probably.

"P-Partner!?"

"Take this as a lesson." Nami remarked as she scribled on a paper while sitting at the kitchen table.

Zoro sitting against the wall and Yosaku leaning against the counter while me, Usopp, and Luffy sat at the table together with Nami.

"Yeah, there are troubles like this when you travel on the sea for a while.." Zoro said thoughtfully and scratched his cheek.

"Which means on the ship we have to consider the nutrients we get using limited kinds of food.." Usopp nodded seriously.

"When we think about it carefully it's a necessary ability.." Nami said looking down at the paper. I think it was a map maybe?

"Okay then! A seafaring cook! Let's go find a seafaring cook!" Luffy said springing up.

"That's right! So we can eat yummy food on the ship!" Usopp agreed springing up as well.

"If you're looking for a cook, I know a perfect place for that! Though I can't guarantee they'll join you." Johnny all of a sudden spoke up.

"Where is it!?"

"Though you do hear rumors about the hawk-eyed man you've been looking for.. Big bro!"

Zoro grabbed his swords. A nervous but excited look on his face.

"We'll head.." Johnny than threw his arm in a direction. "North northeast!"

Everyone made shouts of agreement as we started sailing that way.

 **'Kid... There.. There's something I have to tell you..'**

At Sans' que I went outside the kitchen, ignoring the crew's questioning looks. Than walked towards the mast. Sitting and leaning against it.

"Yeah?"

I didn't hear anything for a bit. Just silence. Just when I thought Sans was never going to talk, he spoke.

 **'I'm a Sans from a different universe. The main Sans from the game you know of would never be able to travel to a different world. I am from a Genocide Route..'**

"Ooookay, and?"

 **'...I'm stuck with Chara.'**

"WHAT!?" I accidentally hit my head from the shock and rubbed my head in pain.

"Who are you talking to?"

I shouted in shock and quickly backed away from Luffy. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET BEHIND ME!?"

"A minute ago."

"Anyway, here we are!" Johnny said and threw his arms in front of him.

I looked behind me to see a huge fish restaurant floating in front of us.

 **'We'll talk later.'**

"Woah! A giant fish!"

"How cute!"

"That's pretty funky!"

"Guys. It's a _fish._ " I yelped as Zoro smacked the back of my head.

"Don't ruin the mood."

All of a sudden we saw a marine ship pull beside us.

"What is a Navy ship doing in a place like this!?"

"T-They're not gonna shoot at us are they!?" Usopp questioned and swallowed thickly.

"What a unpleasant bunch we've run into." Zoro tsked grumpily.

"W-When did they pull up on us..?" Nami questioned confused as Johnny snuck around behind her.

A guy in a yellow tux, purple hair, a scar on his cheek and.. Brass knuckles for knuckles..? Ew!

I felt shivers of disgust run down my spine at that and backed away a bit.

"I've never seen that pirate flag before. I'm Iron Fist Fullbody, Lieutenant at Navy Headquarters! Hey, who's your captain? Come out and state your name!"

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said stepping up.

"I'm Usopp-!"

I quickly pulled Usopp back and pushed him against the ground. "Bad Usso."

"We made our pirate flag the day before yesterday!"

I sat on top of Usopp's back, which caused him to let out a grunt of pain.

Fullbody tsked and turned to the poorly hidden Yosaku and Johnny. "You two over there, I remember seeing you before. If I remember correctly, you're a bounty hunter duo going after small fish."

"W-What!?" Yosaku yelled offended and sprung from behind the door along with Johnny.

"So you finally got caught by pirates." Fullbody chuckled and ignored there protests.

A girl looking dressed up for a date came behind him and wrapped a arm around his. "C'mon, let's go."

"Do you think small time bounty hunters-!" Johnny flung wanted papers from inside his coat out. "Would go after these guys!?"

I watched as the papers floated to the ground. "That was completely dramatic and unnecessary."

As Nami and the pirate hunter duo talked about bountys, I watched as the marines stuck out a cannon.

I let out a panicked yelp and quickly got off Usopp then hid behind Zoro.

"W-We're in trouble! They're aiming right at us!" Usopp said with a panicked tone.

"Leave it to me! Gum-Gum..." Luffy threw out his arms, one towards the head of Merry and the other at the mast.

The marines fired just as the cannon ball hit Luffy's stomach and made him stretch backwards.

I yelped louder and moved away a bit more.

"..-Slingshot!" Luffy than fired it.. At the Baratie as a small piece of Merry's horn snapped off.

There was a thick silence...

I pointed at a tired Luffy. "When they come to get us, Luffy did it."

Right after I said that two cooks came aboard, asked who shot the cannonball, than dragged Luffy away and towards the restaurant.

"Wow how lucky. He got a VIP escort." I was once again, smacked behind my head by Zoro. "Would you stop that already!?"

We waited a good few, thirty minutes maybe.

"Luffy is taking to long."

"Yeah, maybe they made him do chores for a week or so."

"Or even better, a year!" I snickered while Nami rolled her eyes at me.

"DON'T JINX HIM!" Usopp whimpered and slouched against the railing.

Yosaku and Johnny fixed the broken railing all the while.

"He should've made it the Navy's fault instead of being so honest!"

I tsked and shook my head at Nami. "Nami, that'll naver happen darling."

"Don't call me darling."

"FUCK YOU! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY."

Anyway, that pretty much summarized my death.

After a while we decided to take the duo's boat and head towards the Baratie. But right when Usopp was trying the boat down we heard a large crash come from inside.

We came in just as we saw Sanji holding up Fullbody by the neck, blood dripping down the marine's arm.

"Remember this.. Messing with a cook at sea is the same as suicide."

...

...

...

MY BIG BROTHER HAS ENTERED THE SCENE YAYYY!


	8. Chapter 8

**KAGUYA-hime0706** ; **YOU ARE SO AMAZINGLY SWEET MY FRIEND. AND YES I SHOULD PROBABLY GIVE THIS MORE ATTENTION AAAAAA.** **I honestly didn't know people liked my story that much!** **I thought I was just posting shitty humor!** **Oh, and about Sanji, Not a lot, y'know?** **(That is a huge lie I want him as my brother)** **But I guess we all like the characters even if it's just a teaspoon!** **(I like him more than a ton hE MUST BE MY BROTHER.) Also I'm glad you like Axel!**

 **HunterHD1; Oh ho~ Don't worry 'bout that my friend, pal, amigo, chum, frien-**

 **Sans: Stop.**

 **aNYWAY HUNTER, The crew will definitely** **be talking to Axel about that. I'm sure they've all been questioning his mentality for a while now. Which, is pretty normal, because having a Sans inside his head that grants him powers that allows him to shoot bones out his hands is completely normal. They won't know a thing. c:**

 **Also, I know I write paragraphs to respond to reviews, it's only because I love all of you incredibly so! So if you have any questions, do please leave a review for me to answer my friends! aURTHOR OUT.**

"AHHHH! Our customer!" The beefy popeye guys yelled in shock, before it quickly became anger. "You again, Sanji! What are you doing to our customer!? Of all people, he's a Navy Lieutenant!" Patty..? I think his name was yelled and stomped towards Sanji.

"What is it, you damn cook? Don't call my name like I'm your friend."

I jumped a little in my place to keep me from fanboying at all the coolness and jumped on Zoro's back.

"What'er you-!?"

"Shhhhhh, let it happennn." I put a hand over Zoro's mouth and pretended to fall asleep so he wouldn't throw me off.

He sighed and fixed my head on his shoulder before looking on at the conflict again.

Ah ha! I knew he'd have mercy! Though when he finds out I'm awake he'll kill me and never fall for it again.

"He wasted food. Plus, he insulted cooks." Sanji than dropped Fullbody to the ground. "That's why I taught him a lesson." Sanji said and flicked a bit of ash off his ci-GARETTE.

I huffed as Zoro dropped me to the floor.

Zoro laughed and leaned against the wall. "Oops."

I stayed on the floor, feeling neglected from the entire world. I was not meant to be-

"I'll shut down this restaurant! I'LL SHUT IT DOWN!"

EXCUSE YOU I WAS THINKING AND NARRATING MY LIFE CURRENTLY FOR SOME REASON. YOU SHIT.

"I'll contact the government immediately and-!"

"Than..." The lieutenant instantly shut up at Sanji's voice. "I'd better finish you off here." Sanji started fast walking towards the coward before many different chefs held him back.

"Stop Sanji!"

"I hate stuck up assholes like you who's too overconfident for their own good! It pisses me off!"

"You're going to far, Sanji!"

"So you think you're a big shot!? Huh!?"

At the same moment Zeff and Luffy crashed through the ceiling and broke a table.

"Boy that startled me.." Luffy mumbled to himself looking frightened but relieved.

"O-Owner! What are you doing!?" A random cook yelled.

"Dammit, the ceiling of my restaurant.." Zeff mumbled and looked up at the hole in the ciel-ing.

I coughed. "Ciel-ing."

Zoro tossed me a glare, signaling he's to lazy to hit me at the moment.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU BRAT!"

"YOU BROKE IT YOURSELF!"

"What are you doing Owner!? Do that later, please stop Sanji!"

Zeff finally turned towards Sanji. "Hey Sanji! Are you going in a rampage in the restaurant again brat!?"

Sanji stopped trying to kill the Lieutenant and turned towards Zeff. "Shut up! Stupid geezer!"

"What'd you say!? Who do you think you're talking to!? Are you trying to put my restaurant out of business!? You eggplant!" Zeff than kicked Sanji to the floor.

I winced and used Usopp as a shield, which he made sounds of disagreement. I would _not_ want to be kicked by Zeff by _any_ means.

"You too! Get out already!" Zeff yelled and kicked Fullbody away.

"Dammit Sanji! The customers are king!"

"Just those who eat your crappy dishes."

Gently apply ice to the burned area.

"Patty, Sanji! If you want to fight do it in the kitchen!"

"L-Lietenant! Lieutenant Fullbody! We have trouble!" A marine yelled and stood in the door way. "Pirate Krieg's underling escaped!"

"That can't be! We captured him three days ago, he was close to starving! We haven't fed him since!" Fullbody responded in a mix of frustration and fear.

There was a murmur among the crowd about how Kreig is the strongest in the East Blue blah, blah, blah, and all that.

All of a sudden the marine was shot in the back... I felt a shiver of satisfaction run down my spine. Weird..

"We have a new customer..."

"He'd better not be someone who'll go crazy in the restaurant."

A guy with a green shirt- OKAY WHY AM I DESCRIBING HIS CLOTHES I CAN _LITTERLY_ SEE HIM.

 **'It's for the readers out there.'**

"What."

 **'What.'**

"What?" Usopp asked and looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked him confused as Zoro seemed annoyed.

"What!?" Zoro asked and looked ready to smack my head.

"WHAT!?"

 **'WHAT!?'**

The restaurant seemed to be glaring at us weirdly. Nami hit all three of our heads with a annoyed sigh.

"Anything's fine. Bring me food." Ghin, I think, asked with his foot on the table.

"Welcome, ya damn crook!" Patty said with the most creepiest, shitty face I've ever seen like deer damn that guy needs something to cover that-

"I'll say it one more time. Bring me any kind of food."

Why must everyone disrupt my thoughts..

"Ah, of course! But may I ask, do you have any money with you?"

Ghin pointed a gun at Patty. "Would a bullet do?"

Patty stayed deadly silent for a bit. "So you don't have money. Huh." Than just as quick Patty grabbed both of his hands and slammed them on top of Ghin, breaking the chair and sending Ghin to the ground.

"That dumbass! He broke another chair." Zeff complained grumpily.

"What power!" Luffy commented sincerely awestruck.

"If you can't pay for the food, you're no customer." Patty stated simply with his arms crossed.

The customers and cooks immediately started cheering.

I heard a stomach growl come from Ghin.

"Oh.. Your stomach is grumbling, pirate."

"That was a fart, you stupid cook. Now bring me food."

"IF YOU'RE NOT A COSTUMER, BEAT IT ALREADY!"

I unwillingfully watched as Ghin was being beat, biting the inside of my cheek to keep me from doing anything rash.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the marine and Fullbody crawl away. Wait, wasn't the marine shot-? Whatever.

"Now, dumb customers, please enjoy your meal!"

Assholes... I mean, I know the guy pointed a gun at you with the will to fire, maybe. But that doesn't mean ya gotta kick him and mock him, damn.

 **'That doesn't make sense.'**

"You don't make sense."

"Uh, Axel?" Usopp carefully tapped me on the shoulder. "We're gonna sit at a table now.."

"Oh right!"

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay."

Usopp gave me a blank look. I raised a hand in front of him.

"Don't answer that."

"Next town we go to, we're gonna take you to a church." I heard Zoro say behind me.

"Wait, a church?"

Zoro walked past me with lazy grin. "Yeah. Because of how much you talk to yourself, we're assuming you're talking to a demon in your head and might need a exorcism."

' **Wow, okay that's fuckin' rude-'**

"Okay, you're not wrong, but you don't have to be root about it."

 **'Nice pun asshole.'**

"You're starting to cuss more are you okay."

"AXEL STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I quickly stuffed a few slices of meat in my mouth, choking a bit.

"Axel will you slow down a bit!?" Nami complained as I started chugging more food down my throat.

"NEFER!" I tried to yell with my cheeks full.

She sighed and looked to the side. "Oh hey! There's Luffy!" Nami than turned and waved at Luffy, who was across from us at a different table. "Hey, chore boy!"

"What!? You guys!?"

"I heard you have to work a year here!"

"Is it okay if we redraw our flag for the ship?"

"Luffy, you're supposed to be my captain! I can't believe you're gonna miss my exorcism treatment." I tsked in shame and stuffed a shrimp in my mouth.

"I can't believe you guys are eating yummy food without me!? HOW COULD YOU!?"

Zoro laughed and turned his head to the side.

Luffy took this time to pick a snot ball and pluck it in Zoro's glass of water.

Almost instantly I turned away and gagged with my head under the table.

While Nami and Usopp were giggling all the while I was hacking and trying not to vomit.

"Well, it's true that the food here is delicious. I feel bad for you but.." Zoro lifted the glass towards his lips.

I looked at Zoro with a disgusted pale look while Usopp and Nami giggled harder.

And within a split second Zoro grabbed Luffy and forcefully chugged the glass of water down Luffy's throat. "DRINK IT YOURSELF!"

Luffy fell to the floor grabbing his throat. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! MY STOMACH HURTS!"

As Nami and Usopp bursted out laughing I gave a relived sigh and wiped stress sweat from my forehead.

Than. I heard. _The voice._

"Oh dear Angel! I thank you for today's encounter!"

Nami looked at Sanji completely confused as he kneeled beside her with a rose in his hand.

"My love! I can't bear this hardship! Go ahead, laugh at me!"

I elbowed Usopp and sended him a grin. He grinned back.

"Okay." Me and Usopp said in unison and started to laugh our asses off.

"NO YOU DWEEBS!"

I laughed even harder at that. "OH MY FUCK HE SAID DWEEBS!"

Usopp laughed harder and started to bang his hands against the table again.

"SHUT IT IDIOTS!" And just as quick he went back into love mode. "My dear queen! I would turn into a devil for you! But alas, there is a great obstacle between us!"

"And that obstacle is me. Isn't it, Sanji?" Zeff asked leaning against a empty table.

"Damn, the geezer's here." Sanji commented, instantly snapping back to normal.

"This is a great opportunity. Why don't you become a pirate with them?"

"OH. ME. GLOB."

The attention was immediately drawn to me.

I pointed at Nami, Sanji, than Zeff. "IT'S A DRAMA. A LOVE TRIANGLE HAS BEEN CREATED."  
Zeff's and Sanji's faces were shadowed while Nami, Usopp and Luffy bursted out laughing. Zoro giving a small snort and looked away.

I saw Zeff and Sanji give me a pure _demonic_ look and I started to lower myself under the table while sweating nervously. Quickly disappearing out of sight before I got my ass kicked. Litterly.

"...Anyway. You are no longer needed at this restaurant, Sanji."

"You damn geezer! I'm the Sous Chef here. What do you mean you no longer need me!?"

"Do I really have to list all the reasons why? You often get into trouble with costumers. You flare your nostrils the second you see any girl under eighty. You can't even cook a decent meal. So you're nothing but deadweight to this restaurant. Also, the other cooks steer clear of you. So go be a pirate or whatever, just leave my restaurant already!"

"Say what!? If I keep quiet, you just shoot your mouth off. Huh? You stupid geezer. The rest I could over look.." Sanji started walking towards Zeff. "But I'm not just gonna let you trash my cooking! No matter what you say, I'm staying here as a cook! And that's final!" Sanji made the suicidal mistake by grabbing Zeff by the collar.

I yelped as I knew what was about to happen next and rolled out from under the table.

"What's the meaning of grabbing the owner of this restaurant by the collar? You idiot!" Zeff than grabbed Sanji and threw him onto our table.

Luckily Usopp, Nami and Zoro grabbed the plates. Which Zoro somehow managed to balance one on his head. Swordsmen and their balancing skills I swear...

"Quit screwing around.. No matter how hard you try to kick me out, I'm going to continue working here as a cook.. Until you die!" Sanji yelled frustrated.

Zeff started to walk away from Sanji. "I'll live a thousand more years, brat!"

"All right! Now you have permisson to join my crew!" Luffy said happily and pat Sanji's back.

"No way!" Sanji yelled back angrily. He than quickly fixed the table and placed a fruit bowl in front of Nami. "I'll like to make it up by serving you perfect fruit, my princess."

"Wow! Thank you! You're so kind!" Nami said joyfully.

Usopp immediately got offended. "NO APOLOGY FOR US!?"

"I'm serving you tea aren't I? Thank me for that, long-nose."

"Huh? You want a fight? I won't go easy on you!" Usopp than instantly turned to Zoro. "Beat him up Zoro!"

"Do it yourself."

"Beat him up Axel!"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?"

"YOU LOOK TOUGH OKAY!"

"I'M AS TOUGH AS A DOG!"

"Wait, but dogs can fight?"

"Exactly fucker, bring it."

"AHHHH NOT ME!"

"Stop! Please don't fight over me!"

"Alright! I won't fight my princess!"

"WHO SAID WE WERE FIGHTING OVER YOU!?"

I than saw a sly look come across Nami. "By the way... The food you have here is delicious, but it seems a little expensive for me.."

Sanji instantly went love mode again. "Of course it'll be free!"

"Thank you!" Nami cheered and hugged Sanji.

Sanji than snapped out of it for a second and looked at us. "Yours aren't free."

"Knew it."

"You're too predictable."

Luffy started laughing and Sanji kicked his head. "What're you sitting around for!?"

Sanji dragged Luffy off to do chores. "When costumers sit down, bring them plenty of napkins."

"Y-Yes sir."

We all sweatdropped as we watched them go.

...

"Sooo, Nami."

"Yes?"

"CAN I HAVE A WATERMELON PIECE PWETTY PWEASEE!?"

"Only three." She sighed.

"THANK YOUUUU! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER N' EVER-!"

"Just take it already dork."

"I can't believe four days passed already. When can we leave here?" Usopp complained looking at the fog.

"Who knows." Zoro answered sitting against the railing.

"Is he really going to work here for a year?"

"What's the problem? The food is free and it's comfortable here."

"For _you_ it is." Zoro answered a little annoyed.

I was laying across his lap while tugging at Usopp's leg like a child. Zoro kicked me off the days before but eventually gave up and gave me a warning to not wake him up if he falls asleep.

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp shouted over the railing as Luffy came out to take out the trash. "When are we leaving!?"

"Wait a little longer! I'll talk to the Owner again!"

"I'm begging you!"

Than all of a sudden, a huge ass pirate ship came through the fog.

"WOAH, OKAY, BIG SHIPPIE, ABORT, ABORT, BIG SHIPPIE, ALERT!"

"Hey, this is no good! Shouldn't we get out of here!?"

"What a huge galleon!"

We watched a huge shadow with a smaller one enter the Baratie. Than, within a minute people began running out the Baratie like crazy and onto their boats, sailing away.

"H-Hey! What the hell is happening in there!?" Usopp asked panicky.

"We'll see when we go in there." Zoro stated calmly while me and Usopp freaked out.

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"I'MMMM GONNA DIE."

"Oh? Are you scared?" Zoro smirked at us.

"What!? Don't be silly!"

"Nah dude. I'm just highly allergic to dying. Especially in the face."

Zoro smirked again before looking up at the huge galleon. "That's strange. There's almost no sign of anyone on that ship."

"Probably starvin' or somethin'. But with how beat up that ship looks, it probably came from the Grand Line or Miha- AHHHHH!" I quickly screamed before falling down in a fatal position to keep myself from saying anything more.

"What was that."

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE GRAND LINE!?"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?"

"SCREAMING SOLVES EVERYTHING!"

We heard gunshots echo to our ship coming from inside the restaurant.

"Let's just go in already."

"Agreed."

 **'So... Can we kill now?'**

"Kill? Sans what in all of fuck. We don't kill-"

"WHO IS SANS DAMMIT!?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"STOP SCREAMING DUMBASS!"

 **I wrote this chapter 'cause I felt bad for not updating sooner do nOT BLAME MEEE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Beauties and Gentle Beauties~! If you are reading this! Hooray! If you skipped my dialog! You are not reading this!**

 **Also I'm going through a LOT** **of drama in my life at the moment. So don't mind all my bullshit. :P**

 **HunterHD1: AAAAHHH! IS IT KILLER SANS!?** _ **OR SOMEONE ELSE!?**_

Me, Usopp, and Zoro came in just in time to see Luffy getting ready for a fight. Nami staying at the Merry to escape us and go to her home island, which is in the next arc, or, thing.. Whatever.

Zoro smirked and reached for his sword. "Need a hand, Luffy?"

"I-If you d-don't need help, t-that's fine too!" Usopp whimpered as his legs started shaking.

All I did was give a small "Woo!" and pumped my fists in the air.

"Zoro! Axel! Usopp! You guys came?" Luffy asked looking back at us. "Don't worry! Just watch from there."

"Y-Yeah? Too bad, I-If you say so t-than oh well!"

Zoro got tired off Usopp's stuttering and elbowed Usopp backwards as the long-nose gave a fearful yell. I howled with laughter for a bit only to get smacked behind the head.

"Why did you do that Zoro!?"

"Shut up! Just be quiet."

I gave a quiet hyena snicker which earned me a kick to the side as I sat on the ground.

Don Kreig gave a retarded laugh. "Are they your crew members? That's a small group you have!"

"What're you saying!? I have two more!"

"Hey! You counted me in it didn't you!?" I heard Sanji complaining angrily.

I had a very strange urge to braid the blonde's hair now that I think about it. It looks soft and.. _Way too perfect._ I MUST MESS IT UP.

"I'll deal with you fool later. I'll go feed my subordinates. Those who don't want to die can abandon this restaurant and escape." Kreig threatened as he put the bag of food over his shoulder. "All I am after is the logbook and this ship." Kreig started to walk out the front door. "But if you still wish to be killed, be my guest." Kreig said and started walking towards his wrecked galleon.

After a minute Ghin got in a groveling position. "I'm so sorry Sanji, I never expected for this to happen."

Sanji stayed silent as Zeff spoke up.

"Each cook at this restaurant acted as they felt was right. That is all." Zeff said calmly with his arms crossed.

"Owner! Why does it seem like you're taking Sanji's side!?" Patty complained with a giant fork in his hand.

I want that as a weapon. Just point at someone with the fork and say, "Get forked, noob."

"That's right! He's responsible for all of this!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Zeff yelled at them angrily.

...or a spoon but that would be awkward. I don't want to spoon with anyone, hell to the no.

 **'How about a knife?'**

"Have you felt what it's like to be on the brink of starvation!?" I heard Zeff rant in the background.

"So now you speak? And you've been a lot more murder-y lately." I whispered to him while glancing at anyone nearby to see if they heard me.

Sans stayed quiet.

Zeff calmed down a bit. "Loosing food and water on this grand ocean. Do you know how scary it is!? Do you know how hard it is!?"

Mr. Big arms got confused. "What.. What do you mean, Owner!?"

"The difference between Sanji and you all is whether you know it or not."

Sanji took a huff of his cigarette all cool like... I gave an excited 'manly' squeal. That. Was. So. COOL!

"What is it that Sanji knows that we don't?"

"What does that mean?"

I heard the cooks murmur among themselves.

Zeff tsked. "If you have time to grumble, leave the restaurant already!"

Rude.

I-forgot-the-name-of-Popeye-dude-whoops gripped his giant fork harder and held it in the air. "I couldn't bear it if I was just beaten and didn't fight back!"

Another cook held up his massive spoon too. "I'll stay as well! This is the restaurant where I work!"

Wow, okay that's really odd. I thought if something like this happened people would instantly just, 'oh okay bye fuckers.'.

"We don't have anywhere else to go anyway!"

Oh wait, that's why. Pfff.

At that all the cooks stood up and readied their weapons.

"What are you doing!? You saw how powerful Don is right!?" Ghin yelled as he hit his hands against the floor.

"Hey Ghin. Let me tell you something." Sanji said as he started walking towards a table. "Feeding people who are hungry is my morality... But!"

Sanji than easily kicked a upside-down table back on it's feet with one foot than sat on top of it.

"Those we'll be be dealing with are plunderers with full bellies. I won't let you complain even when I beat up your fellow pirates. If someone's going to take over this restaurant. Even if it's you, I'll kill them without hesitation!" Sanji spoke up with a scary half-shadowed face.

AAAAHHHHHHHHH SCARY! BADASS BUT SCARY!

I panicked and hugged Zoro's leg while he tried to shake me off.

"...Got it?"

Patty gave a laugh. "Letting him live and now killing him? You're hopeless Sanji."

"DID I ASK YOU, POPEYE MAN!?"

Patty looked at me in annoyance.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU. YOU FOOLISH MORTAL. HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE SAUSAGE GOD-"

Zoro decided to end my panicked rant by kicking my head, since I was laying down in front of him.

"OW! Thanks Zoro. I'm not me when I'm panicking."

"I know. You good now?"

"Yeah."

"Than shut up-"

"JK, I AM THE SAUSAGE GOOOOOD."

"GODDAMN IT-"

Luffy laughed while pointing at Sanji. "See? He'll make a perfect addition to the crew!"

"Who cares about him!? We'd better get out of here! Now would be great Luffy!"

"Calm down!" Zoro said calmly talking to Usopp, keeping his foot on top of my head.

"Help-"

"Even if it's Kreig, he's still a wreck with injuries."

Luffy than blinked and turned to Ghin. "Ghin! You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, even though you've been there?"

Ghin swallowed thickly and looked at the floor. "It's true that I don't know.. What happened on the seventh day after we entered the Grand Line... I don't know if it was a dream or reality."

The entire room settled down and listened to Ghin with all their attention... Except me of course lololol.

"I still haven't been able to come to terms with it.. I just can't believe, that the fifty-ship fleet was wiped out by only one man."

WOAH OKAY, NOW YA GOT MY ATTENTION BUD.

"I don't know how many ships we have left that didn't sink.. It was just so dreadful that I don't want to accept it was reality.. I don't want to accept it's reality! That man's hawk like eyes are able to glare through your entire being!"

YES, YES! I GET TO MET ANOTHER BADASS! HOLY SHIT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I _MUST_ MEET MY IDOL.

 _SHANKS!_

Zoro lurched further and seemed stunned. "What.."

"IT'S HAWKEYE!" I cheered while bouncing up back to my feet, after Zoro let me free from being surprised of course.

"The brat is right. It's not just that you saw his hawk eyes isn't the proof, but also because what he did was proof that it is Hawkeye."

"H-Hawkeye!?"

"Huh? You know him Zoro?" Luffy asked curiously and tilted his head back to look at his first mate.

Zoro relaxed a bit. "Yeah... He's the man I'm looking for. I went out to sea to meet him."

"Isn't it possible that guy had a grudge against you guys?"

"We didn't do anything to him!"

"You guys probably woke him up with your smelly asses."

"ARE YOU MOCKING US!?" Ghin yelled at me furiously.

I put my hands up in defense.  
Zeff gave a dry chuckle while Luffy laughed his ass off.

"Don't get so worked up, it's just a example." But than Zeff gave me a annoyed look. "A childish example."

"LEAVE ME BE!"

"It's true that if you awake a strong opponent in a middle of their nap, they would do such a thing. That's just how the Grand Line is."

"What kind of place is the Grand Line really?"

"It probably means-"

"IT'S A GRAND LIME!"

"SHUT IT AXEL! I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

"YOU MEAN." I did finger guns at Usopp. "You didn't... _Axe, Axe-l_ , a question? Than maybe you should _tool_ down you anger a bit."

Usopp pulled his hat over his face and let out a muffled scream while Luffy laughed.

"Anyway, it probably means a place where anything can happen." Zoro finished. Not affected at all.

I gave Usopp a evil smirk. "That means there can be a spider as big as a island!" I than leaned closer to the frightened long-nose. "I bet its favorite food is Usopp stew.."

"AAAAAHHH! Luffy let's NOT go to a place like that!"

Luffy started shaking, making me, Usopp, and Zoro confused.

"Hey Luffy?"

"GAHHHHH! That sounds so exciting! Just like it should be!" Luffy cheered happily with a big grin on his face, which means certain death for us.

"You need the concept of 'danger' in your thick skull!"

"Agreed!"

"Even so, my goal is completely narrowed down to the Grand Line."

"Whaaaat?" Me and Usopp whined at Zoro at the same time.

"That man... I can see that man if I go there."

"HAH! GAAYYYY-! NO ZORO I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT- ZORO STHAP! AAAAAHHHH!"

"Are you guys stupid or what? Guys like you die before anyone else."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to call us 'stupid'. You can only call Axel that."

"FUCK YOU-!"

"When I decided to become the world's strongest swordsman, I also decided I'm going to devote my life to that title. Since it was my decision, the only one who can call me stupid is me."

I took all of my restraint to not- fuck it. I looked at Zoro. "Stupid."

"Me too! Me too!"

"Me too! It's only natural for a man of the sea!"

"I don't have a dream wooo!"

Zoro lightly hit Usopp with the butt of his sword. "In that case it's a lie."

I bust out laughing as Usopp made a dying noise.

Sanji looked at me. "Why are you traveling with them?"

"Huh?"

He took a puff of his cigarette. "You just said you don't have a dream. So why are you with them?"

I gave a laugh and leaned downwards while playfully putting on a sadistic grin. "For the fun, of course!"

"So you're risking your life, just because its fun?"

"Yep!"

Sanji sighed and took another puff of his cigarette, seeming to be lost in thought. "What nonsense.."

Patty stepped up. "Hey! Do you guys understand the current situation!? The huge galleon in the front belongs to Don Kreig! Commandor of the pirate fleet! If you want to escape from reality, do it after this life-or-death crisis!"

"Make ME!"

"YOU SHUT IT!"

We than heard a large war cry.

"Here they come!"

"Protect the ship with your lives!"

Than all of a sudden the huge galleon outside.. Split into two!

"What!?"

The Baratie than started to shake.  
"Raise the anchor or we'll be sunk down with them!"

"Yes sir!"

"This is bad! Nami, Yosaku and Johnny are still on our ship out there!" Zoro yelled jumping over the railing of the stair case.

I quickly jumped after him and ran towards the front doors as well. Usopp hitting his head on the railing than running down the stairs.

"Dammit what if it's too late!?"

As we reached outside the Baratie, I watched with shock as the huge galleon started sinking.

"Big bro! Big bro!"

"Yosaku! Johnny! Are you alright!?"

We all looked down at the duo in the water.

"Where's the ship!? It's gone! What happened to Nami!?"

"That.. I'm sorry Big Bro. She's gone! Big Sis Nami-!"

"SHE TOOK ALL THE TREASURE AND RAN OFF!" Yosaku finished for Johnny.

"WH-WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING IT'S PANICKING MEEE!"

Luffy quickly pulled Johnny and Yosaku unto the Baratie.

"WHAT!?"

"Nami ran off with the Going Merry!?"

"What do you mean by that!?"

"ANXIETYYYY!"

"It happened just a moment ago!" Yosaku said with tears running down his eyes.

They than explained to us what happened and how Nami escaped by tricking them. Losers.

"We're sorry!"

"Dammit! She's making this crisis worse for us!" Zoro yelled punching the wall of the Baratie.

"Kaya gave that ship to us!"

"Wait! I can see the Going Merry!" Luffy than looked down at Yosaku and Johnny. "Where's your ship?"

"We still have it here..."

"Zoro! Usopp! Axel! Leave right away! Take that ship and follow Nami!"

"Forget about it. Just give the ship to her. No need to go after that woman."

"I won't accept anyone but her as our navigator!"

Zoro and Luffy had a small stare down. Before Zoro gave up with a sigh.

"All right, all right.. What an annoying captain!" Zoro than turned to me and Usopp. "Let's go!"

"O-Oh right!"

"Woo!"

Soon Yosaku and Johnny brought over their ship. "Big Bro Zoro! The ship is ready!"

"Luffy! What about you?" Zoro asked like the caring first mate he is.

"I can't go since I haven't payed off my work yet!"

"Be careful. The situation here isn't normal."

"Yeah, I know."

"That.. That man." Zeff muttered which caught Zoro's attention.

Soon, Mihawk appeared, in a coffin-like boat with candles lit with green flame.

"Is it possible.. That's.. Hawkeye!?" I heard Zoro mutter while staring at Mihawk.

"H-He's back!"

"He's come back to kill us!"

"Zoro? Who's that?"

"The man I've been looking for... Hawk-eye Mihawk!"

"Hawk-eye Mihawk..?"

"The world's strongest swordsman.."

"That's the guy who sunk Krieg's fifty-fleet ships on his own!?" Patty said loudly.

"Then, the one who destroyed Krieg's ship just now is also.." Carne, I think said nervously.

"But he looks like a regular human, it doesn't look like he has any special weapons."

"His weapon is on his back."

"That can't be! He really sliced up that large ship using that sword!?"

"He's the master swordsman Hawk-Eye, the man who stands above all the other swordsman in the world.." Zeff explained calmly, somehow.

"Y-You asshole! What grudge do you have to come after us!?" One of the pirates yelled at Mihawk.

"Just killing time."

"What!? Don't mock us!" The same pirate than pulled out two pistols and shot towards Mihawk.

One second the bullets flew towards the swordsman, the next I felt a bullet fly by my cheek. I gave a fearful yell and ducked for cover in the boat.

"What!? But I aimed straight at him!"

"That's because he averted them." Zoro said right behind- WAIT.

I looked between where Zoro once was beside me towards where he was now. SWORDSMEN AND THEIR SPEED I _SWEAR._

"He gently changed the course of the bullets using the point of his sword."

"That can't be true..."

I want twin pistols as a weapon. _Hell yeah._

 **'That was completely random.'**

"You're random."

"AXEL!"

"AAAAA!"

Zoro walked past the guy and towards Mihawk.

"Hey! Who are you!?"

"Three swords... Could it be!?"

"I've never seen a sword move more gently!"

Mihawk turned is sharp eyes to Zoro. "There is no strength in swordplay based only on force."

"Did you use that sword to slice up this ship as well?"

"Yes. I did."

"I see.. So you are the strongest.." Zoro said with a nervous but excited grin. "I came out to sea to meet you."

"What's your goal?" Mihawk asked calmly, not in the slightest interested.

Zoro tied his bandanna to his head. "To be the strongest!"

"Hmph.. How _foolish._ "

...

I've read a lot of fanfictions. Saying that they would charge out to 'avenge' Zoro.. I thought that was stupid. Why the hell would you want to fight someone over a fictional character? They're not real in the first place. Plus I know Zoro will be fine.. But this time, Zoro is _real_.

 **So I never thought it would be hard to watch someone who isn't supposed to be real nor my friend...**

 _ **About get butchered in front of me.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**TheLoneAce: ...Yes.** _ **Yes. TRIPLE DOG DIE DOO YES. YOU BET YOUR WHOOPY CUSHION IT IS.**_

 **RandomPerson (Guest): I'm glad I made you laugh! Oh, and the reason for that is because I don't really see my story as a Crossover, because Sans is litterly the only character in there and I'm not really planning on adding anyone else from Undertale... Maybe. But everything else is pretty much apart of One Piece besides Axel and Sanso. Hope I answered your question! I'll think about changing the category later.**

 **kid (Guest): Ohhhhh..** _ **Movie chapters. They are m r.**_ **Probably not. The movies are cool and all but the movies are like filler, but thousand times cooler. Anyway I** _ **really**_ **don't like filler. So no I probably won't do the movies~! As for that next question there... Just wait and see buddo~~!**

 **Guest: About that, he ended up getting a shirt from Kaya. I don't know if I ended up putting that in the chapter though. My bad on that one, oopsy~! (He took off and burned those damned bandages by the way, all he has now or small scabs so woo!)**

 **Darkphenoix (Guest): You are perfectly right my friend. Axel is out of shape and will not live in a pure physical battle with anyone.** _ **That's why I choose Sans as his partner~**_ **Oh and Haki? We are nowhere near the end of the Grandline or the New World. THAT WORD IS TABOO MY FRIEND. And I might let Axel learn the six powers (few of them) of his own kind, I don't want him to be super overpowered to the point where the fights are boring.**

 **Keep askin' questions guys! They really help me sit down and think about all the possibilities. Mostly because I was just going to yolo with this story, but now that you guys are askin really good questions, I might as well sit down and think about Axel's future death- I mean.. Future. Yep. Future. (Spoiler alert or joke~? You may never know~)**

Zoro unsheathed his white sword, Wado something, and pointed it at Mihawk. "You've got spare time, right? Let's fight!"

"H-He's Roronoa Zoro! O-Of the Three Swords Style!"

"W-What!?"

"Oh...? A pirate hunter?" I heard Don 'mumble', he was perched on top of his ships mast... Or what's left of it.

"He is!?" Sanji said with a surprised look on his face.

Usopp turned to Luffy. "Hey Luffy! This isn't good! The Going Merry will be out of sight soon! H-Hey, Luffy!"

Luffy ignored Usopp as he watched Zoro and Mihawk interact.

I stayed silent.

"Fight? Hmph. How annoying." Mihawk than disappeared from his coffin onto the remains of Kreig's ship.

He had a purple and black coat, a black scruffy beard, a big hat with a feather, black shoes, no shirt, and a cross over his chest like a necklace.

"If you are a smart enough swordsman, you should be able to see the difference between our abilities even before we cross swords."

Zoro turned towards him and pointed his sword at Mihawk.

"Is it your courage or ignorance that causes you to turn your sword towards me?"

"It's my ambition!" Zoro than took out his other two swords, putting the one he got from his late friend in his mouth, than carelessly dropped the sheaths and got into a fighting position. "And it's also because of a promise I made to a close friend!"

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman, and Pirate Hunter Zoro... Who will win?"

"There can't possibly be anyone who can defeat Big Bro!"

"Yeah! Big Bro is the strongest already!"

I crossed my arms and rubbed my face a bit, a anxious feeling in my stomach.

 **'If you hate it so much, why don't you stop him?'**

I felt my annoyance meter raise a bit. "You know exactly why Sans. I can't stop something that's supposed to happen, that'll only hurt him in response."

"Uh, Axel?"

"One more word Usopp. _One more word._ "

Mihawk pulled out the small dagger from his necklace.

"Hey. What's the meaning of that?" Zoro asked a bit crossly.

"I'm no beast that goes all out when hunting a rabbit. Even if you're a swordsman who's earned a bit of a name for himself, this sea, the East Blue, is the weakest among the four seas."

Mihawk than put on a sorrowful expression and raised his dagger. "Unfortunately, I don't carry anything smaller than this."

...

Okay, fuck, that's kinda funny but still.

"That's enough making fun of me!" Zoro than charged at Mihawk. "Don't regret that when I kill you!"

IGNORANT FUCK-

"Fish in the fishbowl.. Know how big the world is."

"ONI.. GIRI!"

Mihawk than easily stopped the three blades with his dagger, barely moving a muscle.

"W-What!?"

Mihawk glared at Zoro with a dead serious expression.

"What!?"

"Zoro!?"

"Big Bro's Oni Giri was stopped!?"

"Even a big technique that never fails to blow away any enemys was.. What's going on!?"

Zoro than pulled back and charge again. "THE WORLD'S STRONGEST CAN'T BE THIS FAR!"

As Zoro unleashed a fury of attacks Mihawk managed to block all of them, some even with a flick of his wrist.

"This can't be happening, right Big Bro!? Get serious!"

"Big Bro!"

"W-We can't be this far apart!"

After a few blows from Zoro, and graceful dance moves from Mihawk, it easily turned out who was the strongest between the two.

"He's taking Zoro's Three Sword Style attacks with a dagger.. He's a monster even beyond the monsterous Zoro!"

Zoro than ended up falling forward, which left and opening to Mihawk. Mihawk than ended up karate chopping the back of Zoro's neck painfully as Zoro yelled at the pain.

As Zoro crashed to the ground, he slowly stumbled up. Before stumbling over to Mihawk and gave a weak slash, one that Mihawk easily avoided. As the marimo hit the deck again, Mihawk turned to him.

"What do you hold on your shoulders? What do you desire once you've gained power, weak one?"

"You called Big Bro a weak one!? You asshole!"

"I'll teach you a lesson! He is..!"

"Yosaku! Johnny! Stop that don't get in the way!" Luffy yelled as he pulled them back from running off. "Restrain yourselves!" But even Luffy looked like he was having massive trouble restraining himself as well.

"Luffy.."

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes.

"I can't lose..." Zoro than raised two swords behind his head. "Tiger.. Trap!" Zoro yelled before he quickly zipped over towards Mihawk.

Mihawk thrusted his arm out, plunging his dagger into Zoro's heart area.

I tightened my fist as I felt my heart turn cold while my vision grew a heated red for a second.

Everyone stood still, no one said a thing for a few seconds which seemed like hours. It was pen drop quiet... Except that pen was Zoro's blood.

"...Are you just going to let me pierce your heart? Why won't you withdraw?"

"...I don't know." Blood dripped from Zoro's mouth down his chin than down his neck. "I don't know why, but.. If I withdraw even a step, I feel like those important things I pledged and promised in the past will be shattered. Than I won't ever be able to get to the point I have reached where I am now..."

"Yes. That is what defeat is about."

Blood pooled beneath Zoro while his white t-shirt and green haramaki was stained red with his blood.

"Then, all the more reason why I cannot withdraw..."

"Even if you die?"

Zoro smirked as he raised his determined eyes to meet Mihawk's. "Death may be better!"  
Mihawk than took his dagger out of Zoro's chest and stepped back a few times.

"Kid! State your name."

Zoro faced two of his swords in front of them, placing the butt of one sword against the side of the other. "Roronoa Zoro."

"I'll remember it. I haven't seen anyone like you in a while, strong one. Thus.." Mihawk pulled the blade out from behind his back. "As swordsman courtesy, I'll sink you using the world's strongest black sword."

"I appreciate it."

"Big Bro! That's enough please stop!"

"Three Swords Style Technique!"

Mihawk rushed at Zoro. "Fall!"

"Three Thousand Worlds!"

Mihawk was now a few feet behind Zoro.

Blood squirted from Zoro's chest as both of his swords crumbled. His sacred sword still in one piece still in his mouth..

Haha.. 'One Piece'... I get it..

Zoro than sheathed his last sword, turned around, and faced Mihawk with his arms spread open.

"What are you..?" Mihawk looked confused.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

"Admirable!"

 _Gush_

"ZOROOOOO!"

"ZORO!"

"BIG BRO!" "BIG BRO!"

I watched... Strangely calm as Zoro fell into the ocean.

"It should be easy... To give up on your ambition, right!?" Sanji yelled towards Zoro.

"Damn you, damn you... DAMN YOUUU!" Luffy stretched back and launched himself towards Mihawk.

"Big Bro!"

I put my arm out and stopped Yosaku and Johnny from going.

"Don't worry. I got this." I felt Zoro's soul... I felt my right eye light up as I imagined grabbing his soul before bringing him onto the boat.

I was strangely calm about this. I thought I would of been affected- O _hhhhh... There's the anger._

I felt my eye light up brighter and stronger... This time no aches.

 **'** _ **Kill him.'**_

I turned my glowing right eye towards Mihawk. He seemed shocked before slowly going back to monotone again. He said a few things to Luffy, than after a few responses Luffy turned towards me a few times than back at Mihawk.

 **'Kill him. Didn't he hurt your precious** _ **friend?'**_

"Stop it Sans. You're not helping."

 **'Hehehe... You** _ **fool.**_ **I'm not** _ **Sans~'**_

I felt my killing intent rise and pressed my hands against my forehead. Feeling a headache come up.

 **'I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE! KILL HIM!'**

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Learn about yourself! Learn about the world! No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this seat of the strongest and wait for you. Try to surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"

"Big Bro! Big Bro do something!"

"To think he got Hawk-Eye Mihawk to say this much.." Zeff mumbled with a small nod to his head.

"Axel don't just stand there help me fix Zoro!" Usopp yelled at me while tugging at my shirt.

 **'Kill'**

 **'Kill'**

 **'Kill'**

 _ **'Kill-'**_

"Yeah.. Sorry about that Usopp I was off in Narnia." I gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not even going to ask, grab a needle!"

"Kid. What's your goal?"

"To be King of the Pirates!"

Mihawk smirked. "It'll be even harder than surpassing me!"

"How would I know when I haven't done it yet!?" Luffy sticked his tongue at Mihawk.

"He's alive! He's just unconscious!"

"Big Bro!"

Johnny and Yosaku were shedding tears like a tree during fall with its leaves.

"Big Bro! Say something!"

"Zoro?"

Zoro raised his last sword into the air, placing a hand on his forehead. "L.. Luffy.. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!"

"Did I worry you? You need no less than the world's greatest swordsman, right?" Zoro coughed out blood.

"Big Bro give it a rest please!"

"Don't talk Big Bro!"

"I.. I will never be defeated ever again!" Tears streamed down Zoro's cheeks. "Until the day I defeat him and become a master swordsman... I'll never, be defeated! Got any problems with that.. Pirate King!?"

Luffy gave a happy laugh. "Nope!"

"You're a good team. I want to see you guys again." Mihawk than started walking away.

"Hey, Hawk-Eye! Didn't you come to take my life, the life of the East Blue's ruler, Don Krieg?"

"I was going to. But I had enough fun. So I'm going home to get some rest."

Don Bitch cracked his neck and smirked. "You may have had enough, but I'm tired of being beaten." Kreig than opened up his armor and fired bullets towards Mihawk. "Die before you leave!"

The ship broke apart into more pieces as Mihawk disappeared.

"Usopp! Axel!"

We both turned towards Luffy as Usopp was clinging to my side for dear life.

"Go! I'll leave Nami to you!"

Usopp leaped and waved his arms around. "Got it! Zoro, Axel, and I will bring Nami back for sure! Make sure to get that cook to join us! Than all six of us can head for the Grand Line!" Usopp tossed Luffy's hat towards him, which Luffy caught.

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

"Guys! We ran into some interference, but the real fight starts now! We'll take that ship!"

Cheers followed Kreig's words.

"Hey old man, can I stop doing chores if I drive them away?"

"Suit yourself."

After we had set sail, I helped Usopp patch up Zoro since Yosaku and Johnny would've made it worse. Than right when I took a small nap I woke up to Usopp telling me that a shark took Yosaku away and back towards the restaurant. Fun.

"Oh. Hey Axel?"

"Mhm." I kept my eyes closed with my arms crossed as I cued to Usopp I was listening.

"How are you a demon?"

"I'm not a demon."

"Wait, you're not!?" Usopp turned to me with a surprised look.

"No?"

"Than how do you have your powers!? Ohhh, okay. A devil fruit, right?"

"No."

"Than how do you have them?"

"I don't."

Usopp gave me a blank look as I returned the same look.

"...What."

"Yes."

Usopp roared to the skys and grabbed his head. "Nevermind! I give up trying to understand you!"

I gave a small hyena snicker and looked out to sea.

"Oh, and what happen once you put Zoro on the boat? You kinda just blanked out and had your eyes covered a bit."

"Eh, I got a little mad, don' worry 'bout it." I told him off while waving him off.

"A 'little'."

"You shut yo damn face pinocchio."

Still.. Last time Sans said something about Chara.. Was that Chara before? Sans has a LOT, of explaining to do.

"H-Hey! W-We're finally here! A-Arlong P-Park!" Johnny claimed as he started to shake.

The now awake Zoro looked over his shoulder at the island.

"So this is the hideout of Arlong the fishman who came from the Grand Line!?" Usopp swallowed thickly as his legs started shaking. "Is Nami really here!?"

"Big Sis Nami was on the Going Merry, so let's first see if it's stopped on this island or not!" Johnny suggested with sweat running down his forehead.

"G-Good idea!"

Zoro stood up, using his last sword as a cane to help him up. "We're busting in."

The other three of us panicked.

"W-WHY ARE WE SUDDENLY DOING THAT!?"

"ZORO WHY!? I TRUSTED YOU TO _NOT_ GET US KILLED FAM!"

"ARE YOU STUPID!? WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANY CLUES YET ANYWAY!"

"WE'RE DEALING WITH FISHMAN Y'KNOW!?"

"I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIE!"

"WE HAVE TO HAVE A STRATEGY FIRST!"

"THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE _DYING!_ "

"Forget all that stuff. Luffy told us to bring Nami back. So I'm gonna do just that! No matter _who_ I'm dealing with!"

"Calm down macho man." I waved to Johnny and Usopp than pointed at two hammers, than at Zoro, than slid my thumb across my neck.

"Let's go!"

Was Zoro's last words before Usopp and Johnny knocked him out.

I gave a thumbs up to my cowardly companions. "Good work boys! Tie him up and let's go look for Merry!"

"Yeah!"

"It's the Going Merry! She's over there!" Usopp cheered pointing at Merry parked on a shore.

"So Big Sis Nami _is_ here!"

"WILL YOU GUYS UNTIE ME ALREADY!?"

"Hush yo face macho man we thinkin' ov'a here."

"We're farther east from Arlong Park, so we're currently in Cocoyashi Village." Johnny said as he pointed at a map. "But it's strange. Why's the ship stopped so far from the village?"

"UNTIE ME!"

"You've been hurt so bad you're nearly dead!" Usopp patted Zoro's chest.. Right where the wound is. "Just leave this all to me and take it easy!"

Me and Johnny winced as Zoro made a pained face.

"I'll bring the girl back! Just like the brave warrior I am!" Usopp stood up where he was squatted beside Zoro and laughed a mighty laugh with his arms crossed.

"You're in high spirites now that you know she isn't in Arlong Park.." Johnny muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Right rudder, full! Pull the boat up to the Going Merry! Axel! My trusty apprentice! Bring me some lemonade-!"

"Okay pallo. Call me your apprentice one more time. _I dare you fool."_

Usopp shrieked, leading me to pull him down and take cover. "What!? What is it!?"

"I saw fishmen!" It was true. Right on a dock there were about three to four fishmen talking.

"F-FISHMEN!?" Both Johnny and Usopp yelled in shock.

"Full speed ahead!"

"Yeah!"

"WHY DID YOU JUST PASS BY THEM!?"

Usopp and Johnny shushed him.

"Did you see that!? There were fishmen there! They're in Arlong's crew! They're scary! Leave me alone!"

Zoro kicked Usopp's face. "Don't snap at me!"

"I guess this whole area is seriously under Arlong's control! What now?"

"Alright. We'll just say we couldn't bring Nami back."

"BITCH FIGHT ME! CAPTAIN'S DIRECTIONS! _YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY!"_

"UNTIE ME! YOU IDIOTS!"

We than all watched as two fishmen jumped in the water and started swimming towards us...

"FUCKERS _BYE!_ "

"HOLD IT YOU THREE-!"

I activated my power and flew up into the air as fast as I could while Usopp and Johnny started swimming away from the boat.

As I looked down I gawked. There were houses turned upside down! Oh yeah. This was Gosa Village... Cue word _was._

I made gentle/rough landing in the ground and dusted myself off. At least leaking power into my eye doesn't ache anymore.

I looked around my surroundings left to right-...

 _Oh god._

 _I landed in Bellemere's orange grove._

 _If Nami finds out she will skin me alive._

I quickly but carefully darted out the grove. Making sure not to ruin anything before checking the small cottage for someone home.. No one. That must mean Nojiko is out with Usopp.

I sat against the house and leaned against it. Shutting my eyes a bit to bathe in the sun and wait for them to come back.


	11. Chapter 11

**RandomPerson: My, My, I get too see you again so soon my friend~! Also for the Chara thing, I DID say maybe~! Not yes or no~ Also for when Axel reveals he actually has Sans and Chara inside of his soul, of course it's not gonna be serious! (I think) Axel is most likely going to be awkward and 'Oops' about it. So we'll see~!**  
 **As for that Underverse Cross!Sans theory of yours, it's not that complicated! You see, Sans AND Chara entered into Axel's soul, Chara by pure accident. And because Sans, Chara, and Axel moved between two different dimensions so quickly and into another, a different portal opened up and pop! The Ghoulers showed up! I don't know if that's complicated for ya, if it is sorry~~!**

"OW!" I yelped in pain and shot up, grabbing my head in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" My anger quickly became confusion. I blinked at Nojiko, who was dragging behind her a knocked out Usopp.

"And who may you be?"

"O-Oh! I'm Axel!" I said springing up in a salute stance before pointing at Usopp. "I'm with the long-nose."

Nojiko raised a eyebrow. "I'm Nojiko. And how do I know you're not lying?"

"Ask him." I said and waved my hand at Usopp's hat.

"But he's out cold."

"Than that automatically means we're best buddies!" I said with a innocent smile while fluttering my eyes.

She sighed and opened the front door, walking in with a little kid behind her.

Said kid glared at me and stuck his tongue out.

Being the mature, brave, handsome, and non-childish, half-adult I am. I stuck my tongue back at the little fucker and followed after him inside.

Once I walked in I saw Nojiko cover Usopp up with a pink fluffy blanket than sit down at a table.

Nojiko had a yellow tank top on, jeans, pink sandles, a tattoo across her chest, and a flower headband holding back her purple-ish, blue hair.

I sat next to Usopp on the floor while the kid sat at the table with Nami's sister.

"So, if you're with him, why are you here?"

"We came here to-"

"I'M AWAAAAAKE!" Usopp yelled and whipped his forehead against my head.

"OW USOPP YOU SHIT I TRUSTED YOU!"

"OW! AXEL WHY!?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HIT MY HEAD! THAT HURT Y'KNOW!"

"WHY WERE YOU SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!?"

"I WAS GONNA STEAL STUFF FROM YOUR BAG! WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT UP LIKE THAT RIGHT AFTER WAKING UP!?"

"I-! Wait, you were gonna steal my stuff?"

I gave nervous laughter. "Anyway, have you met Nojiko? She's a beautiful, smart, lady y'know."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT AXEL!"

"Anyway,"

Me and Usopp both turned towards Nojiko.

"Your friend there is right. I'm Nojiko and I also grow tangerines here."

"Aren't they oranges?" I asked with a tilt to my head.

Nojiko grabbed a tangerine from a basket and tossed it to me. I caught it and gave her a confused look.

"Try it. Than tell me if it's a orange."

"Oh! That's right!" Usopp turned towards Nojiko. "You thawcked me!"

I gave a snort.

"Just when I was trying to save you too!"

"I'm the one that saved you." Nojiko said pushing two cups of hot cocoa across the table.

Me and Usopp sat opposite of each other, me taking a bite of the delicious tangerin after peeling it. Even though it looks like an orange it has a sweeter taste to it than a orange, huh.

"If you had tried to do anything to that fishman, there's no question you would've been killed. That's why I hate outsiders."

I gave Nojiko a puppy eye look. "Me too?"

"You're weird."

"Okay, yes, but do you hate me too!?"

"Axel, everyone has some kind of hate towards you." Usopp said calmly with a sweatdrop and drank from the cup.

"Wow, fuck you too nerd."

Nojiko turned towards the little boy. "You're a kid from Gosa right? Surely you know from firsthand experience that you'll be killed if you mess with the fishmen."

"I.. I know! But they killed my daddy! They stole everything, destroyed our town, and killed tons of people! They're going to pay for what they did! So I went to Arlong Park, but a girl on his side got in the way! I hate this! I don't care if I die; I'm going to avenge my daddy!"

"Then die."

Usopp spat out all of the hot cocoa he was drinking while I snorted and laughed.

"AXEL WHAT THE HELL!? YOU DON'T LAUGH AT STUFF LIKE THIS!"

I kept laughing until I fell to the ground wheezing and coughing.

"If you're ready to die, than go get your revenge! But know this, now that me and that witch at Arlong Park have stopped you, you've escaped death twice now!" Nojiko stood up and started walking away from the table. "Leave once you're done with your hot chocolate."

"Hey! Isn't that being a little too harsh on the kid!?" Usopp asked a little angrily.

"Kid or not, if someone wants to die, than just let 'em die!"

Never.

"He doesn't have the time to live through hard times anyway! I know a kid who's staring fixed at the distant future, while she endears a life more painful than death. That's why I hate people like him who consider death right off the bat!"

The kid was now sobbing and crying. "What.. Should I do!? I hate this! I'll endure it! What do I do!?"

"What about your mom?"

"S-She's alive.."

"She's worried about you. Go back to her."

"O-Okay.."

I sat up from the floor and got on top of a chair as Nojiko watched the little boy walk home. Finishing my tangerine.

"Heh! You're actually a nice person! Even though you have a tattoo!"

Nojiko turned around. "I don't know anything about the both of you, you know. All I know is your names. From how much the both of you shouted at each other, of course."

"Oh yeah! My name is Captain Usopp and we're looking for a girl named Nami-"

"Nami!?"

Usopp blinked in surprise. "You know her?"

Nojiko explained to us how Nami is apart of Arlong's crew, a leader none the less.

"What!? Nami is a leader in the Arlong Pirates!?"

Nojiko nodded. "Yep. She's famous in this area. Even that little boy said she seemed like a witch. Even more surprising, that witch grew up in this very house!"

Usopp was completely frozen in shock, I was calmly drinking the hot chocolate.

"Me and Nami are adopted sisters."

"So.." Usopp looked around. "This is Nami's house!?"

"Both me and Nami are orphans. We were brought up in this house. Our froster parent is dead too, but the three of us used to live happily here in Cocoyashi Village."

"Then.. Nami betrayed her own parent and fellow villagers and joined Arlong's group!?"

"Yeah, pretty much. A real witch, huh?"

"Dammit! So that's the deal!? She had us fooled the entire time! She _was_ after treasure from the very start! Even after she helped fight to protect my village, and smiled so happily aboard our ship!"

"Oh? Happily?" Nojiko said turning around, interested.

I yawned and hit my head against the table.

"We came here to bring her back with us, but I guess there's no need for-" Usopp than stopped mid sentence and made a dying sound. "T-That reminds me, a friend of ours was unlucky enough to be caught by the fishmen... This is bad.. I wonder how the guy's holding up.."

"Probably not well since you abandoned him." I said giving Usopp a disapproving look.

"YOU LEFT HIM TO!"

"I panicked and followed after your lead, oh great Captain Usopp."

Usopp whimpered as fake tears rolled down his face.

All of a sudden the door busted open and a guy barged in. "Miss Nojiko! Chief Gen is being negotiated by Arlong!"

"What!?"

I was breathing heavily by the time we hid behind a building. I. Can't. Run. _For shit._

"Shhhh! Axel! Your heavy breathing is gonna get us killed! Run more!"

"SHHHHH! Usopp! Your stamina is gonna get _me_ killed!"

Gen was sitting down on a table with a umbrella on top of it. Arlong in front of him and Gen surrounded by a lot of other fishmen.

Arlong had a yellow opened button-up shirt, green shorts with a purple cloth used as a belt, and brown sandals. His skin was purple and he had long, ruffled up, black hair. A fin at the back of his neck and a saw like nose.

Gen had a brown soldier-like uniform. He was covered in scars and had a brown hat on top of his mossy like brown hair, with a pinwheel on top of the hat. And a black moustache. He also wore gray sandals.

I looked down at the red sandals Kaya gave to me with the white t-shirt. I'm really grateful for that but is sandals _really_ in the style now or what? I might as well buy new clothes once we reach another island.

"T-That's Alrong!? He's huge! H-He's not even human!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hush up, you!"

"I control twenty towns and villages. As their manager, I can't afford to have rebellions. I destroyed the great port town of Gosa as an example to other communities! The blunder of being unable to pay tribute money is an act of rebellion against us!" Arlong's booming voice reached across to us.

Usopp looked at Nojiko. "Hey! Tribute money?"

"Exactly as it sounds. It's money that we offer to them. We buy our lives every month with money. Adults _and_ kids." Nojiko hid a bit more behind the house. "If anyone in a village can't pay the tribute money.. If there's just one person.. The village gets wiped out just like Gosa."

"T-T-Than that huge town that was destroyed was because of one person!?"

"That's how Arlong governs. They're a species-obsessed and don't give a damn about killing people."

I turned my attention back to Arlong, who was glaring down at Gen.

"Listen. You lowly humans simply need to keep paying up without thinking!" Arlong than moved from leaning against the giant umbrella. "I need enormous funds! Your tribute money will eventually become the cornerstone of the Arlong Empire, which will rule the East Blue!"

"A-Arlong Empire!? They're planning to turn the entire East Blue into a fishman empire!?"

Arlong than reached out and grabbed Gen from the throat, breaking the table Gen was sitting at. "The possession of weapons is a clear sign of rebellion! To keep any more rebels like you from showing up, I'm going to kill you right now as an example!" Arlong's hand was far bigger than Gen's head.

"No way! He'll kill someone just for having a weapon!?"

Nojiko quickly run out from cover and towards Arlong and Gen.

"H-Hey don't go!"

"You have no right to do this, Arlong!"

Usopp turned towards me and started shaking me by the shoulders. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHIIIING!"

"Okay, okay! Don't shake me!"

Arlong turned towards Nojiko curiously.

"For these past eight years straight, we've paid you your tribute money! Why would we want to rebel now of all times!? Take your hands off Gen-San!"

Soon other people followed Nojiko's lead and came out of their houses.

"Yeah!"

"It's not like he used any weapons!"

"Stop this!"

"Let Gen-San go!"

"I'm saying that the possession of weapons indicates the will to rebel. Or what? Shall the entire village be destroyed? If just one of you lays a hand on us, your puny village will meet its demise. Either way is fine by me!"

Gen lifted his head up. "Get inside, everyone! If we cause trouble now, the last eight years will be for nothing! If you're going to fight to the death to defy his rule, than you should've done so eight years ago instead!" Even when Gen was held by the throat, his head wound was bleeding, and his voice was raspy, he still spoke up louder for everyone to hear him. "But we all swore to fight the patient fight! To live!"

"But.."

"Chief Gen..."

"What a valuable opinion! You're a great speaker!" Arlong laughed raising Gen above the ground by arms length... Which is a lot compared to how tall Arlong is. "Yes! Being alive is enjoyable! Even for puny insects like you!" Arlong than slammed Gen against the ground roughly like a rag doll.

Gen coughed up blood and more blood flowed through his head wound.

"Gen-San!" Nojiko called with a wince on her face.

Arlong stood up straight and smiled a toothy smile- Holy shit his sharp teeth were huge I do _not_ want to get bit by that fucker.  
"Not all living things are born equal!" Arlong said than gave a weird booming laugh.

"Damn you-!"

"Stop!" Gen interrupted a villager as he slowly tried to sit up. "Don't do anything!"

"B-But Mister Gen.."

Gen rolled onto his back. "If you die, it's all over! Don't stop fighting the patient fight! Even if _I_ die!"

"That's a nice resolve!" Arlong than picked up Gen again and held him up like a pizza. "Pay close attention, humans! This is what happens to those who even have a speck of evil thoughts!" Right when Arlong was about to slam Gen's head into the ground, Usopp saved the day.

"Exploding Star!"

Than some kind of exploding bullet hit the back of Arlong's head. At the shock Arlong ended up dropping Gen.

"Look! Up there!"

"There's someone on the roof!"

Everyone turned their attention towards Usopp, who was on top of a two story house. He had his goggles on and his arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Captain Usopp! Brave Warrior of the Sea!" But evem so Usopp had a voice crack and his legs were shaking like Chihuahuas in winter. "T-The world fears me and calls me Demon King Usopp-!"

"WE AGREED THAT'LL BE MY COOL NAME! YOU LOSER!" I shouted at him subconsciously before going back undercover.

"If you run away now I'll forgive you!" Usopp finished and flinched a bit when I yelled at him. "I have eight thousand-!"

"Bring all the tens of thousands of men you want.. I'll tear apart every last one of them! What did... WHAT DID A MERE LOWLY HUMAN DO TO ME!?" Arlong shouted angrily at Usopp.

As Arlong went to pick up the building, I ran from my hiding spot behind a bush and punched the top of Arlong's head, shooting off a blue blast explosion from my fist. Sending him sprawling away. "TAKE A SHOTGUN BLASTER TO THE HEAD YOU FISH ASSHOLE!" I stuck out my tongue at him and started to run away, Usopp trailing after me screaming in fear.

"Sir Arlong!"

"Catch them!"

Arlong roared in fury, but three fishmen held him back. "CATCH THEM AND MURDER THEM!"

"Let's get him back to Arlong Park!"

"He's seriously about to destroy the village!"

"DO _NOT_ LET THEM GET AWAY!? WHO DO THEY TAKE US FOR!?"

Me and Usopp screamed in fear as six fishmen started to chase after us.

"USOPP! LET'S SPLIT UP! THAT WAY WE GET HALF AND HALF!"

"YEAH OKAY! GOOD IDEA AXEL! I'LL GO RIGHT YOU GO LEFT!"

"DEAL!" We than went different paths.

I jumped over a log and powered a Shotgun Blaster to my leg, kicking down a tree, said tree blocked the path of the other fishmen as I laughed. "Idiots!" My laughing stopped as I hit my head on a low branch when I wasn't paying attention. Causing me to fall to the ground with a 'Oof!'.

I groaned painfully and looked up at the three fishmen looking down at me. All three having sweatdrops at the back of their heads.

"Let's just being him back to Arlong-San already."

"Yep."

Just as one was about to pick me up, I lowered down the branch again and let it go, letting it snap against two of the fishmen's faces, while the third one was confused I sprung up and sprinted away. "HAHAHAHA! LOSERS! YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO THE TRAP OF THE GREAT DEMON KING AXEL!"

I than ran into tall grass and hid behind a tree. Wait. If I have to make them _believe_ I'm actually a Demon King, I gotta put up a act..

"Where did that brat go!?"

"Search for him in the grass!"

"He's gotta be here somewh-!" I pulled this fishmen down and quietly choked him.

Before ripping his shirt a bit than putting him on the highest branch of the tree I was sitting against, a sharp branch keeping him in place by ripping through his shirt. Thought the fishman himself was unharmed.. Besides the fact I choked him out.

"Brother? Where are you?"

I heard a terrified scream and quietly sneaked behind the other two fishmen. They were staring terrified at their brother.

I than sprung up and made a hissing-barking sound. Before coughing violently because it made my throat ache and itch.

The other two fishmen stared at me coughing my lungs out.

"...You okay now?"

I gave another small cough. "Yeah, yeah, I'm," cough. "Good, thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"I have a few cough drops if you want some?"

"Nah, I'm good." I gave another cough. "Anyway," I made my right eye light up and lifted above the ground around four feet, getting in a crouching position in the air. Than with a shit ton of concentration and strain, I made a scythe with my blue magic and glared at the fishmen with my right eye glowing brighter than before. " _Now it's time to gather your souls."_

The fishmen paled. Looked at each other, looked at me, than back at each other. Before quickly grabbing their unconscious friend and ran away screaming.

I soon after fell to the ground with a grunt, my magical scythe disappearing. "Well damn.. I guess I could've never used the thing anyway. I have too little magic for that sadly.." I pouted with a sniff. "OH WAIT USOPP!"


	12. Chapter 12

**RandomPerson (Guest); I'm glad I can make you happy~! :D And yes! There was no Sans in the chapter because..** _ **He is having some technical difficulties~**_ **Also Axel will get a chance to be badass! ..For a few minutes at least. I have something evil planned~! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! *trips over a backpack* *breaks nose* *gets kicked***  
 **and that is how I gave Axel the hey-look-i'm-cool-oops-just-awkwardly-did-something-and-ruined-it life.**

 **bob (Guest); Huh. It does seem a little like them huh? XD**

 **Amvmaster; Parings...? As in.. ROMANCE!? Darling! How could you say such a terrifying thing! Halloween already passed, my friend. But I'll let it pass! To be honest I don't really focus on any romance and all that stuff. It's more about the adventure and near death experiences! A Man's Romance is more suited for this story~!**

 **I also have many excuses for why this chpater is so late!**  
 **1\. I had a itty bitty bit of writer's block... Oops.**  
 **2\. My stress levels have increased because I was busy during the week! ;_;**  
 **3\. School is a bitch.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter~!**

I heavily panted as I tried to run towards Arlong Park- FUCK IT!

I fell to the ground panting heavily, sweat running down my face. "Oh dear God-" EXTREME PANTING. "Help me NOWWWW!"

I stayed laying on the ground for what seemed like an hour to me. Before I all of a sudden felt a very heavy foot step on top of my back. I let out a bloody scream of defense as I heard a very startled and panicked scream over mine, before a body landed right on top of me.

"WHAT THE-!? AXEL WHAT THE _FUCK!?"_

I sniffed and lifted up my head. "Zoro!?"

Zoro sprung up and backed up a few feet away from me. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! WHY ARE YOU LAYING ON THE GROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT!?"

"I got tired of running and needed a break!" I said feeling tears run down my cheeks as I made a defeated groan and laid my head back down.

"Don't just lay there! We have to get Usopp-!"

"ZORROOOOO! AXXXXELLLLLL!"

"Luffy?" Both me and Zoro questioned as we turned to see- OH MY GOD!

I quickly rolled away and felt something bump against my back along with a large amount of rushing wind. Frozen in fear, I stayed solid and non-moving, before letting out a scream. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!?"

The ship that Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku used to sail here (and almost kill me with) was in pieces and crumbles.

I quickly got up and started to fast walk towards the others. Once I reached them it seemed no one noticed me, so I took this chance to catch a piggy back ride on Luffy. I AM CHILD THIS IS LEGAL.

Luffy didn't even acknowledge me as he kept talking to Zoro. "Usopp was captured?"

"BIG BRO USOPP IS DEAD!"

We all turned towards the voice, which lead to Johnny shouting with tears streaming down his face.

"What?"

Johnny fell to his knees. "Big Bro Usopp is dead! He was killed! By Big Sis Nami!"

Everyone grew shocked looks while I felt Luffy's shoulders tense a little before relaxing again.

Luffy's tensing has intimidated me, TIME TO GO!

I jumped off of Luffy's shoulders and sat down on the ground.

Yosaku sprung up from laying back. "Are you serious!?"

"Yeah.." Johnny sat down cross-legged. "She was really a witch all along! She's been winning Arlong's favor so she could have the treasure buried in Cocoyashi Village all to herself! She'll calmly kill people for it, too! She's scum, rotten to the core!" The entire time Johnny was either punching the ground or running his hands through his hair. "SHE HAD US FOOLED THE ENTIRE-"

"HEY!" Luffy yelled quickly running and grabbing Johnny by the collar of his jacket, letting his hat flutter to the ground. "Try saying that again and I'll kick your ass!"

Zoro was quick to step in. "Stop, Luffy. Johnny has nothing to do with this."

"If you don't wanna believe me than don't! But I saw it with my own two eyes! She killed Big Bro Usopp-!"

"STOP SHOUTING NONSENSE! Nami would never kill Usopp! We're friends!"

This is getting very intense and I am starting to feel very small, _I do not like thiiiiis._

"Who're your friends, Luffy?" Nami questioned coldly a few feet away from us. Luffy almost calmed down immediately.

"Nami!" Luffy instantly dropped Johnny and turned towards her.

"Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? You're our friend! We came to get you!"

"You're a big problem."

"Nami?" Luffy picked up his hat, dusting it and looking it over before putting it on his head.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh. You're just a pathetic bunch of people cooperating with each other."

Nami's acting is impressive. If I haven't watched the series before I would of thought she actually killed Usopp! But than again I'm hiding behind a tree because I'm a very respectful coward.

"Damn you! You killed him! I saw it with my own eyes!" Johnny pointed at Nami aggressively. "How dare.. HOW DARE YOU KILL BIG BRO USOPP!"

Nami smirked. "So what? Why not kill me as revenge then. I'll tell you this much. Right now, Arlong wants to kill Roronoa Zoro and his crew. Because Zoro just had to be stupid. No matter how much monstrously strong you guys are, you're no match for _real_ monsters. If you hang around this island, you _will_ end up being killed." Nami chuckled. "Not that it matters to me, though."

All of a sudden Sanji blew up into a love tornado. "Hi Nami-San! It's me! Do you remember me!? Let's set sail together!"

Zoro growled at him. "Just shut up, you! You're just making things even more complicated!"

"Say what!? Love is always a hurricane! Hey listen to people when they're talking!"

"Where's Usopp." Zoro asked Nami, ignoring the annoyed cook.

"Bottom of the ocean." Nami responded coldly.

"Dammit! Cut the crap!" Zoro yelled grabbing his sword.

He than ended up charging towards Nami but before he got far Sanji ran up and aimed a kick at Zoro's head, forcing the hotheaded marimo to dodge and take a few steps back. Pulling out his last sword.

"A swordsman would even strike a lady, Roronoa Zoro?"

I gave a scream. "WHY CAN'T EVERYONE CHILL OUT AND TALK!?"

"AXEL SHUT UP!" Zoro turned back to Sanji angrily. "You don't even know what's going on here! Back off!"

"I guess I'd be irritated too, just coming off a huge defeat."

THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!

"Watch that mouth of yours!"

"Mind your own business, you damn asshole!"

"Bros! This is no time-!"

I interrupted Yosaku by running between Zoro and Sanji, grabbing the back of their necks, before letting my weight drop forward and slammed their faces into the ground. "YEET!" I yelled before screaming in fear and running behind Luffy for cover.

I heard Nami sigh in annoyance.

"If you're going to fight, could you do it off the island? You have no business here. Get out you outsiders! Or do you still not understand? The one and only reason I got close to you was for the money! Now that you're flat broke, you have no charm whatsoever! You can have your ship back. So just go find a navigator somewhere and go into the Grand Line! Go look for your One Piece or whatever!" Nami than pointed her bostaff at us. "Just hurry and get the hell away from here! You're an eyesore!" By this time Sanji and Zoro were back on their feet.

There was a pregnant pause.

That was until Luffy fell back, eyes closed. But of course since I, _WAS BEHIND HIM.._ I almost got squished. Luckily I managed to move to the side a bit since his shoulders pretty much pushed me out the way.

"Big Bro Luffy!?"

"I'm going to sleep." Luffy said putting his hands behind his head.

"Sleep!?"

Yosaku stepped up. "In this situation!? And right in the middle of the road!?"

"I don't plan on leaving the island, and I'm not interested in what's happening on the island. Plus I'm a little sleepy. Goodnight." He yawned.

"B-Big bro.."

Snores came from Luffy as his chest heaved up and down.

"FINE! WHATEVER! GO AHEAD AND DIE!" Nami yelled violently before running away.

For a while we all just silently stood or sat around. Luffy's snoring the only thing audible along with birds chirping and the wind rustling the trees leaves.

"Hey, Big Bro Zoro! What on earth are you thinking!? Arlong is out to kill us! So why aren't we running away!?" Yosaku complained nervously beside Johnny.

"Now that we know what Nami's really like, there should be no reason at all to stay on this island!" Johnny said, agreeing with Yosaku.

"A reason to stay on this island? There is one. He's staying here." Zoro said nudging his head at a sleeping Luffy. Zoro was sitting criss cross a few feet away from him.

"Don't tell us you're still gonna try to get her back too, Big Bro Zoro!?" Yosaku asked waving his arms around panickly.

"I have nothing to do about it. He decides who will be our navigator."

"Big Bro.. A-All right! Understood! It was a short reunion, but our role as guides ends here!"

"Same for me! I don't wanna be killed!" Yosaku said putting his own two cents in.

"Yeah. Take care." Zoro said simply.

"Yeah! Until we meet again!"

"Take care Big Bro Zoro! Big Bro Sanji! Big Bro Luffy! Big Bro Axel!"

"You fools are older than me by, like, ten years ya'll are old people who you callin' big bro?"

"A-Anyway take care!" Yosaku said ignoring me and walking away with Johnny.

"You too!"

A few awkward silent seconds passed. Before Sanji took a huff of his cigarette and spoke.

"Hey. Why do you suppose Ms. Nami was crying?"

"She was crying?"

"Inside her heart."

"Wait, really? I didn't know you cut through her heart with a knife and saw tears in it."

Sanji glared at me and clicked his tongue, taking a puff of his cigarette again.

"They were probably tears of regret at the fact she killed Usopp."

"Yeah right. Are you serious? Do you honestly believe Nami-San killed long-nose?"

"Nami didn't kill him. Is that what you're tryin' to say?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I wonder. I did make her out to be a small fry who can't even watch a guy die. She must've gotten frustrated and killed Usopp cold-blooded."

""Small fry"!? WHAT'S SO SMALL ABOUT NAMI'S CHEST!?"

"ZORO DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ANY CHEST YOU FOO- HEY, HEY, DON'T-"

Sanji furiously charged at Zoro as Zoro pulled up the hilt of his sword to defend himself.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT-"

"Wait, USOPP-"

My warning was too late as Usopp's face was squished between Zoro's hilt and Sanji's foot.

"He's alive..."

"No, I think he's dead now..."

Zoro and Sanji let Usopp fall to the ground as Luffy woke up just in time too.

"USOOOPP! DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU!?" Luffy cried as he held Usopp up.

Sanji put on an innocent grin and pointed as Zoro. "Sorry! Me and him did that."

"You did it!"

"L-Luffy.. You're here!?"

"Yeah, just got here."

"Oh, I came too! Good to work with you!"

Usopp all of a suddenly sprung up and glared at Sanji with tickmarks. "Someday I'm gonna kill you!"

Sanji put a cheerful hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Oh! So you are alright after all!"

"SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled while waving his arms around in the air.

"Speaking of which, we heard Nami killed you."

"Eh?"

"That damn Johnny! He was talking nonsense after all!"

"No.. In a way, it's _not_ a lie... But it's actually the opposite! Nami saved my life!"

There was a serious silence, before I leaned towards Zoro.

"And you were convinced Nami killed him."

"Axel if you don't shut your face right now I will-"

""Shit my pants and cry because I am a baby, wah wah!" WAIT ZORO I'M KIDDING- ACK!"

After Luffy and Sanji pried Zoro off me before he choked me to death, Usopp explained how Nami saved his life instead. Apparenty she stabbed the back of her hand to make it look like she stabbed him and let him fall into the ocean.

I subconsciously rubbed my left hand. That sounded painful.

"So that's how Nami pretended to kill me, and let me escape! It looks like there's a reason she's in the fishman's group!" Usopp finished up with his arms crossed.

"Obviously."

"So what now? Do we just storm Arlong Park?"

"Not yet. We should wait a bit more."

"Y-Yeah! I agree with Axel! We should find out Nami's story first!"

"I was more leaning towards how this is still none of our business but okay." I said with a shrug.

"It's no use either way."

We all turned towards the new voice that entered.

"No matter what you guys do, Arlong's rule won't come to an end." Nojiko spoke with a hand on her hip.

"Oh, Nojiko!"

"Miss Tattoo!"

"You guys know her?" Luffy asked pointing at Nojiko.

"Mhm! She's Nami's big sister." I answered for him as Sanji immediately went into lovey dovey mode.

"M-Ms. Nami's older sister!? No wonder she's so beautiful!"

"You fuckin' nerd leave Madam Tattoo alone."

"What do you mean it's no use?" Zoro asked putting us back on track.

"Please, don't get anymore involved with this village. Leave Nami alone. I'll explain the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Sanji asked confused.

"I think it's a fancy word for a conditions."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"You mean why she joined Arlong's group?" Usopp asked ignoring me and Sanji.

"Yes. You'll feel like leaving the island once you hear it."

"Alright. Let's hear this reason or whatever, then."

"I'll pass." Luffy said and started to walk away.

"H-Hey!"

"I don't care about her past."

"Where are you going, Luffy?" Sanji asked while scratching his head.

"For a walk!"

"A-A walk!? You're not gonna listen to this!?"

"No, I'll pass."

Zoro started walking to a tree as Luffy faded out of sight. "Don't mind him. That's how he is. We'll hear you out." Zoro sat down against a tree and put his hands behind his head. "Though I don't think it's gonna change anything."

I yawned a bit. I felt tired.

"Yeah! I'll listen too! I wanna know what's happening on this island!"

"Me too! I wanna know everything about Ms. Nami!"

Soon Zoro's snores echoed through the area.

"And now he's sleeping." Nojiko pointed out.

"Don't sleep after you said you'd listen!"

I yawned again before walking over to Zoro, and passing out over his lap. My chest on his lap while my face and legs were flopped against the ground. I heard complaints from Usopp before I fell asleep.

I woke up to being flung in the air and landing on my back, harshly. I looked around and noticed Nami's older sister was nowhere in sight.

"WILL YOU STOP SLEEPING ON ME ALREADY!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CHOSE TO LAY ON ME!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS STILL ENOUGH TO LAY ON WHILE EVERYONE ELSE MOVES LIKE A MANIAC!"

Zoro sighed and picked up his sword. "Anyway. Let's get going."

After a bit of walking and fooling around (mostly me and Usopp) we finally made it to the village just as all the villagers charged out of the village and towards Arlong Park, shouting war cries until they were out of sight.

We saw Nami fall to her knees. Luffy standing a few ways back.

We silently stood and watched the current scene.

All of a sudden Nami grabbed a knife and plunged it into her left arm. "ARLONG!" again, "ARLONG!" again, "ARLONG!" again, " _ARLONG_!" _and again._ Tears flowing down her face like a water tap.

Before finally, Luffy grabbed her wrist, stopping Nami from stabbing her arm again.

"Luffy... What do you want!? You don't know anything!" Nami said dropping the knife and slamming her palms on the dirt. "You don't even know what's happened on this island the past eight years!"

"Yeah. I don't know."

"This has nothing to do with you! I already told you, leave this island already!"

"Yeah. You did."

Nami than dug her nails into the dirt and threw dirt behind her and at Luffy. "Leave! I don't need you!" Nami kept on throwing dirt and dust at Luffy. "Leave! Leave! Leave..! Leave...!"

Luffy stood silent the entire time, not moving an inch as he stared down at Nami as the force in her voice grew weaker.

Nami sobbed for a bit and stopped throwing dirt at Luffy. "Luffy..." She turned towards him, her puffy red eyes pleading. "Help me.."

Luffy didn't say a word as he placed his strawhat on her head and started walking a few feet away, before screeching towards the sky. "OF COURSE I WILLL!"

Zoro was sitting at a table. Usopp was sitting criss cross on the ground with his eyes shadowed down. Sanji stood silently while smoking his cigarette. I was leaning against a tree with my head tilted to the side.

"Let's go!" Luffy ordered as he started walking towards us.

We all looked in the direction of Arlong Park. "Yeah!"

We started walking towards Arlong Park in excitement- I mean. _I'm_ excited.

We walked side by side, first me, than Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, than Usopp. Leaving the captain in the middle, of course.

As we saw Arlong Park in the distance, we also saw the horde of villagers watching us as we walked closer.

"Move aside." Luffy than walked up to the door, people moving aside for him. He than pulled back his fist and punched the doors three times. Breaking the doors into small pieces.

"Which one of you is Arlong?"

Arlong tsked and gave Luffy a glare. "My name, oh so, happens to be Arlong.. And what is your name?"

"Luffy." Luffy stated simply and started walking towards saw-fish-shark-dude.

"Luffy? So, what are you?"

"A pirate!"

All of a sudden the octo-guy pointed at Luffy. "That's him! He's here! The guy who likes taking walks!" The octopus fishman had a red sun on his forehead and white hair that are like spikes sticking out of his forehead. He had green shorts and a purple and yellow striped shirt.

"That sounds like an awkward online dating meet up, pff- OW!" I rubbed the back of my head where Zoro hit it with the butt of his sword.

"Shut it."

"Hehe! Where do you think you're goin', kiddo?"

"Yeah! You gotta run things by us first!"

Luffy has no patience for them as he grabbed both of the fishmen's heads in his hands and slammed them together. "Move!"

"What does a pirate want with me?" Arlong said eyeing Luffy.

Luffy then swung his arm back, and socked Arlong across the cheek. Sending him flying into a stone wall, breaking it down.

Arlong growled as he sat among the rubble. "Who the hell are you?"

"DON'T MAKE OUR NAVIGATOR CRY!"

"How dare you insult Arlong-!"

"Get away, small fries!" Sanji yelled as he kicked a few fishmen away. Sanji than took a puff of his cigarette and stood beside Luffy. "Yeesh. You just had to run ahead without us."

"It's not like I'd lose on my own."

"Idiot! When did I say I was worried about you!? I just don't want you hogging up all the prey."

"Oh! Okay."

"I-I don't mind if you hog them all though!" Usopp spoke up behind me, using me as a live meat shield.

"I don't mind either." I said raising my hand up.

"You guys sure have guts." Zoro remarked sarcastically as he sweatdropped.

The octo-guy screamed again and this time pointed at Zoro. "That's him! He's the unknown swordsman!"

"That's Roroanoa Zoro."

"Yeah? Yeah, I thought so! He's the one that tricked me!"

"Look! It's long-nose!"

Every fishmen in the area turned their attention towards Usopp.

"Wah!? Didn't Nami kill him!?" Hachi, I think the octopus guy's name was, exclaimed in shock.

"The kid is alive. Which means.."

"I knew it.. The girl was a traitor, just as I expected!"

I whined childishly. "Why are you guys the one getting noticed!?"

"Hey! It's that Demon King our brothers reported seeing!"

"HAHA!" I flicked Usopp's nose as he growled at me. "I was noticed for being awesome!"

"He's not that scary as they described.."

"They did say he was like a ZoZo.."

I felt my entire ego pop as I fell to the ground on my knees. Sanji patting my back in humor sympathy.

Arlong chuckled, bringing our attention back to him. "A pirate, huh? I see... So that's what your guys' deal is. You were after Nami from the very start." Arlong than threw his head back as he let out a retarded bellowing laugh.

Why do all the bad guys have retarded laughs?

"But what can you five inferior creatures possibly do!?"

Now Hachi laughed as he walked towards us and stopped a few away. "Fool! You're not worth Arlong's time! _He'll_ be more than enough!" Hachi than spun around towards the pool place and ocean and put his hands around his trumpet like mouth and started.. Making trumpet sounds?

Soon the ground started shaking before the sea practically exploded in front of us.

"The whole lot of you will be his food! Come out! Momoo!"

"A-A MONSTERRR!" Usopp yelled with his eyes popping out of his skull. "IT'S THE GRAND LINE MONSTER THAT DESTROYED THE TOWN OF GOSA!"

All of a sudden, a giant cow with green patches and legs for fins came out the water. A giant bump on its head while crying.

"AAAHHHHH! IT'S HERE!"

"..I pity the poor bab." I said with a sweatdrop and stood back up.

The cow seemed to almost instantly notice Luffy and Sanji.

"Oh, it's here?"

"He's a friend of the fishmen?"

The poor sea cow shed even more tears and started to swim away.

"Wait! Momoo! Where are you going!? Hey! Stop! Get back here! Momoooo!" Hachi yelled trying, and failing, to get Momoo to come back.

"Momoo.."

The cow seemed to instantly freeze at Arlong's words.

"What are you doing? Though, if you wanna run away, I won't stop you. Do you understand, Momoo?"

Momoo seemed to instantly snap and charge back at us, causing me and Usopp to go nuts.

"AHHHHHH BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

"IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING!"

"Alright!"

"Follow after Momoo!"

"Bring down the outsiders!"

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"USOPP NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"YOU'RE FREAKING OUT WITH ME AXEL YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!"

"YES I DO I AM CURRENTLY STANDING IN MY OWN BUBBLE OF SELF-SPACE."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SINCE-!"

Luffy stomped his feet into the concrete randomly.

"What's he planning now?" Sanji asked with a confused look.

"It's trouble." I said simply and gulped warily.

"I agree with Axel. I don't have a very good feeling about this.." Zoro agreed with a hand on his chin.

Luffy then started to violently twist his torso around, and around, and around again until he looked like a screw. Luffy then stretched his arms and grabbed the top of Momoo's horns.

"His arms stretched!"

"He.. Has a Devil Fruit power!?"

"What!?"

"Who cares!"

"Charge!"

"Okay, run!" Zoro yelped with wide eyes.

"What? What's he doing!?" Sanji said speaking frantically.

"DOESN'T MATTER!" I yelled as I started running back. "RUUUUN!"

Soon the thee other of my companions quickly followed after me.

"GUM-GUM...!" Luffy then lifted up Momoo and started to spin the giant cow around. "PINWHEEL!" Luffy then instantly took out all the small fries, along with the building's first roof.

Luffy than threw Momoo across the sea and started puffing. "I didn't come here to take on these guys! The one I wanna beat up-!" Luffy than spun around and pointed at Arlong. "-Is you!"

Arlong smiled. "That's perfect, then. I was thinking of killing you now."

Sanji started to kick Luffy's head somewhat gently. "That was dangerous, you!"

"Are you trying to kill us too!?"

I watched as Luffy started swinging side to side, looking down to see that his feet were stuck in the pavement. I gave Luffy a look.

"Really?"

"Help."

"How dare you hurt our brothers!" Hachi spoke angrily.

"It would seem we need to fight, too." A grey fishman said. He had black hair with two small pigtails on top of his head. He wore a karate uniform in blue with a back belt around his waist with some sandals.

The other fishman wore a blue vest, and brown pants. Along with sandals. He had his blond hair to the side with huge lips and blush on his cheeks. His skin was blue. "Looks like we meed to teach them the differences between our species."

Than, there was a new guy. One I haven't seen in the series before. This one wasn't a fish though. It was a lizard. He was taller than Arlong by like three feet. He had pale green lizard eyes, and his scales were a dark grey. He had three inch black claws on his feet like some kind if raptor while his hands had one inch claws. He was wearing some kind of battle armor with some dark green army shorts. He also had two giant battle axes across his back. "Let's get this party started!"

 _...oh no.._

"The main forces finally show up, huh?"

"Arlong-san. Please stay there quietly." Pig-tail fish dude said.

"If you go on a mad rampage, you'll tear all of Arlong Park into pieces." Big lips said adding his own words.

"I just want to fight now!"

"Patience, Cleo."

Cleo is his name than.

Hachi roared and yelled towards the skies. "We'll take care of these guys!"

Arlong smirked. "Yeah. Do what you want."

Luffy tapped Sanji's shoulder. "Hey guys, there's somethin-"

Hachi all of a sudden took a huge breath into his lungs, catching our attention.

"The octopus is up to something."

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette. "Octopus is best with a little salt and sliced up. Add some olive oil and paprika and it's a perfect snack while drinking."

"Ew. If it's that giant one over there I wouldn't eat that."

"Don't be picky."

"Hey. I'm kinda in trouble. Hear me out."

"TAKE THIS! ZERO VISION! HACHI INK JET!" Hachi yelled than spewed ink at us- OH MY GOD TOO _CLOSE!_

We all jumped out the way _._ Except Luffy of course. He was hit headstrong with the ink attack.

"You idiot! Why didn't you dodge!?"

"AHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!"

I would be lying if I said I didn't find Luffy's panicked screams amusing.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed holding my stomach as I rolled around on the ground.

"Now to finish you off!" Hachi lifted up a huge piece of rubble and started walking towards Luffy.

"HEY, HEY! LUFFY RUN!" Usopp yelled while cowering behind the building.

"That's the problem. I can't seem to move! My feet are stuck!"

"You're the one who stuck them in the ground!"

I gave a small sicker. "Well then. This is a huge problem."

"Why does he have to be so.." Zoro muttered to himself while facepalming.

"Hachi Ink Jet on the Rocks!" Octo-man yelled before slamming the rock on top of Luffy.

But, the rock broke down straight through the middle. Revealing an unscathed Sanji and Luffy. Sanji having his foot straight in the air.

"Wow Sanji! Great! Great!"

"Seems like I've wound up following one hell of a stupid captain."

"Is that a Black Butler joke?" I asked. But apparently the crew is already used to my strange unusual comments and ignored me. Asswipes.

"Agreed."

"He's.. awesome!"

I yawned and stretched back towards Usopp and muttered. ""But he's one hundred times better than a group of idiots that'd hurt a lady.""

"But he's still one hundred times better than a group of idiots that'd hurt a lady."

Usopp snorted when he heard the exact same words from Sanji.

The pig-tailed fishman stepped up. "Lady? Just to think you busted in here for that one lousy girl. You really know how to make us laugh!"

"Lousy girl? Just try and insult Ms. Nami one more time. I'll use a buttered frying pan to turn you into a meuniere, Pig-tail!"

"You seem somewhat skilled for a human. Any sort of chivalry from a pirate is obviously half-hearted."

"Go ahead and see if my chivalry is half-hearted or not. I was raised by an unbeatable pirate for half my life."

"It appears you don't know the true level of the fishman species." The fishman said while popping his fingers.

While that happened, me and Usopp tried getting Luffy unstuck.

"They still seem stuck."

"Still? They're still stuck!?"

"Oh my god this feels like he biggest workout I have ever done-" I pulled Luffy back some more with Usopp. "-IN MY LIFE!"

"Yep. They're still stuck. I get the feeling just pulling me won't get them unstuck." Luffy stated while picking his nose.

"ARE YOU EVEN TRYING!?"

"Why are they playing around Arlong Park for?" Hachi asked while picking up a boulder.

Me and Usopp panicked and started running back, both of us still pulling Luffy's arms with us.

"HURRY AND GET UNSTUCK ALREADY, LUFFY!"

But Zoro quickly distracted the octopus, gaining Hachi's anger and throwing the rock at Zoro instead.

"Phew! A-Alright Zoro! That octopus is all yours! Nice!" Usopp said giving a thumbs up to Zoro.. and letting go of Luffy-

All of a sudden I was flung back along with Luffy. Luffy hitting the big lips guy and me... I crashed into the giant man eating lizard.

Cleo, picked me up and held me a few feet above the ground to meet face-to-face and swiped his thin tongue against my cheek. "Let's play!"

I gulped nervously and gave a small chuckle. "...No?"


	13. Chapter 13

**imacchi11229; Ah yes, I remember you my friend. And yes! You are very correct! It is Axel's time to shine! But I'm afraid that he might need to share his stage with someone else in this fight..**

 **RandomPerson (Guest); I wish you good luck lad! And I thank you for the reassurance! Make it a great day!**

 **Queenlyn K; I'm glad you enjoy my story so far! And the rest of your questions and wonders will be answered in this chapter~!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA dat boi.**

Before I knew it, I found myself thrown _throug_ h the wall. That's right. _Though._ And it hurt like a bitch- THE LIZARD FUCK IS HERE!

I gave a yelp as I ducked under an axe swing before rolling to the right to avoid another. I took this time to sprint through the forest, the giant beast running after me.

The lizard guy was way too fast though, I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me back. I looked back just in time to see an axe trying to decapitated me, I quickly took this chance to duck under it and pull my fist back. "SHOTGUN BLASTER!"

The lizard guy screamed in pain when my attack hit him straight in the face.

"HAHA! BULLSEYE!" I than took this chance and bolted off, but unluckily for me the lizard was _still_ on my trail.

I spun around and charged at the lizard, dodging an axe aimed to cut me in two. "SUPERSONIC!" I slammed both of my palms together against his chest and watched as I sent him flying, making sure to land on my feet, with a stumble of course. "WOO! TAKE THAT LIZARD MAN-!" But I celebrated way to late to see that.. _The thing barely looked scratched._ " _Ohhh my god..."_

Big ol' lizard roared at me and charged.

I was too slow and ended up getting rammed into a couple of trees thanks to the bastard. Once he stopped ramming me and breaking down trees like I was the tool suited for this job, I coughed violently and felt my entire body rack with pain. Mostly my chest, neck, and back.

The lizard shouted as he brought both of his axes down on me, this time I only managed to dodge one as the other one scraped against my chest.

"OW! FUCKER!" I ran from where I was buried into the tree. Feeling the axe fly passed my head as I ducked under a branch. I then once again spun around and fired a Shotgun Blaster at an axe, using my other fist to use another Shotgun Blaster at the lizard's other axe.

We were both locked into a stance. If one of us gave out they would be one to be injured.

My fists were pressing against the axes, the force of the axes keeping my attack from exploding. I pressed more against the axes. Feeling my attack on the string of exploding in lizard man's face. Before suddenly a large cut appeared on my fists and my attack finally blew up, but it hurt me as well while the both of us were sent flying back.

I coughed and slowly stood up, looking my fists over. There was a large cut straight in the center of my fists. I opened my hand and saw a bit of it cut through my palms. Blood was dripping off my ring fingers and middle fingers. Thank god it was numbed by the adrenaline.

I heard a quick footstep before quickly finding an axe stabbed through my shoulder. I screamed in pain before making a very, very bad decision. Due to my panic I ended up tearing away from the axe, now having a clean cut down my left collar bone to my left shoulder..

"Ha. I guess I'm called Axe-l for a reason." I did finger guns to the lizard that did this to my shoulder in the first place. "Haha. Get it? 'Cause I had an axe in my shoulder."

"Something is wrong with you." Cleo said simply with a bored look.

I yelped and dodged another axe thrown at my head, sprinting off more into the forest while squeezing my left shoulder as a poor attempt to stop the bleeding.

I ran down a path and instantly regretted it. Dead end. Nothing but boulders and a cliff. I turned back around but almost instantly found myself staring into the eyes of a overgrown lizard.

"Hey there. Where are you planning on going now?"

"Up your ass and to the left."

"What-"

I quickly focused my attention on a nearby log and used Transfer (the thing where I can move things with my hand and stuff) and slammed the log against the lizard.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT LIZARD ASS-!"

 **'DUCK!'**

"Sans-!?"

 **'DUCK NOW!'**

"What-" My words were cut off as I felt something ram into my back then sending me flying into Cleo. Once I landed with Cleo landing a few ways back the world seemed to stop. I looked behind me to see Sans standing, connecting the dots that he shoved me.

Sans... He.. He was _bloody._ His jacket and shirt was torn and it seemed he had cuts everywhere. Across his cheeks his forehead his legs, his shirt was bloody too.

"Heh.. Hey there kiddo. Long time no see. It's quite _knife_ to see you here. Heheh."

"Sans..? What?" I looked around, the world was completely paused. "What happened to you? Where were you?"

"I'm... Sorry."

"Sans-?"

"I'm sorry.. I lost this battle.." All of a sudden, I noticed a knife appear through Sans' chest. "I lost this battle.. And now this island and everything in it can be at risk.. Be strong, Axel." Then just as quickly, the area where the knife stabbed Sans started to turn into what looked like black sand, drifting down all the way and slowly turning Sans into.. Black _dust._

"SANS!" I felt tears swell up in my eyes and quickly ran towards his hand. I grabbed it but it was too late... Sans was _gone._

Then the black sand formed again, but this time it wasn't Sans. First, brown boots appeared, then blue jeans, then... A green and yellow striped sweater along with arms.. Then a sinister grin along with pure red eyes that looked like blood with a mop of brown hair.

 **"Greetings. I am Chara. It's nice to meet you, Axel."**

"No.. WHAT DID YOU DO TO SANS!?"

Chara giggled. **"I thought you knew better than that! Or are you being naive and refusing to believe the facts?"** She smiled, and with the same bloody knife I saw stab Sans, she tapped it on her cheek. **"He turned into dust. Just like he should of a week ago! Or does your little brain need a better explanation? He's** _ **dead.**_ **I** _ **killed**_ **him!"**

"No.. S-Sans isn't dead!"

Chara huffed and disappeared, before quickly reappearing in front of me and.. Stabbing me in the middle of my chest with her knife. **"You naive little boy. If you were stronger, you would of probably had a one percent out of a million of a chance to fight against my control! But guess what?"**

I screamed in pain as I felt like my very _soul_ was being tortured in hell.

 **"You're not strong! So just sit back and watch the show~!"**

I felt my vision darken before I found myself in a dark void. Nothing was around me. It was silent. I couldn't even see my own hands. Before suddenly a large bright light appeared in front of me. I winced and shielded my eyes from the light before letting them adjust. I focused more and the light.. It was some kind of video, of a forest and Cleo. Now the video is shifting to hands. They're clenching and unclenching? I don't understand- oh, my, _god_.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA!"**

I jumped at the chaotic laughter, but apparently so did the Cleo in the video-thing, whatever.

 **"Now the REAL fun can begin!"**

Wait, this is happening now!? Chara- SHE TOOK OVER MY BODY! NONONONO-!

Chara hissed. **"Shut up idoit! It's going to be annoying having you constantly yapping in my ear."**

Wait, you can hear me?

 **"YES."** Chara's voice was a strange mix of her metallic like voice and my own.

Oh okay. Then could you be so kind as to- GIVE MY BODY BACK!?

Chara ignored me as she faced Cleo, a serial grin forming on her- MY face!

"Who.. No. _What_ , are you?" Cleo asked warily, spinning his axes around with his claws.

 **"Me? Oh don't worry! You don't need to know my name! You'll die anyway~."** I felt my right eye strain itself even though I tried to stop her from activating my powers. A

knife, which kinda looked like the one Chara used to stab me and Sans, shot out of my hand.

All of a sudden Chara lunged at Cleo, seemingly easily ignoring the blood that shot out of my left shoulder and easily slid the knife against Cleo's axes and into his chest. She then put my foot against Cleo's abdomen and back-fliped away.

Cleo coughed up blood and watched in shock at the wound in his chest and the scratch left on his axe. "H-How-!?"

Chara charged again, not letting him talk as she aimed to slice his throat.

Cleo bended his long neck back and tried to chop off Chara's- MY arm off but Chara was way too quick and easily maneuvered behind him, pressing the knife against his armor and near his heart. She then pulled our(?) arm back and stabbed his right lung area three times before Cleo finally managed to jump away.

Chara.. She's really going to kill him! And.. Sans... Did he really die..? He.. He did... What can I do now!? I can't move my body an inch out of Chara's control! Chara! Don't kill him!

Chara gave another psycho laugh and lunged at Cleo.

Cleo gave a mighty swing of his axes at Chara but it was no use, in less than two seconds Chara was in the air right in front of Cleo.

 **"Too slow!"** She mocked and brought the dagger down, but luckily enough Cleo evaded it and tried to chop my head off.

Chara instead brought my leg up and jumped on top of the axe and towards Cleo's face. Cleo ducked just in time and ended up cutting me from my right collar bone down to my abdomen with his right axe.

I didn't even know my body was this flexible _or_

fast!

Chara landed on her legs- MY legs after doing a flip, while Cleo turned towards her and glared. It was a stand off.

And I will never get over the fact my body is being controlled and Sans can't help me this time!

 **(*Slightly gruesome shit here if you don't like it skip-*)**

Cleo and Chara both pounced on each other, Cleo brought down an axe straight down onto my left shoulder again, this time I heard a snap and major pain as he dug the axe even deeper then before on the same slash before Chara interrupted our battle. I felt myself giving a loud bloody murder scream. But that was only on the inside. Outside, Chara smirked with a chuckle, spitting off a large amount of blood before quickly stabbing through Cleo's armor. Right where his heart was located.

Cleo gasped for air but only choked on his own blood as I felt my face drain from color, but I also felt little droplets of.. Blood, splatter on my face.

I felt _numb._ I fell to my knees in the dark void space. My stomach doing flops and forcing me to gag. Somehow my outside body only reacting to this by shaking mildly.

 **(*To here.*)**

Cleo then fell to the floor... Dead.

Chara gave a giggle and started to walk away.

I.. Don't know what to do. I feel so _lost. Why.._ I never- I never.. would have wanted to take someone else's _life._ That wasn't me!

Chara _giggled._ **"Don't be such a baby. It's apart of life to kill!** **Remember! It's** _ **kill**_ **or** _ **be killed!**_ **"**

NO!

But even so, Chara somehow _easily_ made it too Arlong park and back through the wall where Cleo ended up throwing me through. Even after I ran so far from the park.

My shoulder ached, I'm pretty sure I have something broken, I have a headache, and I have cuts everywhere. Especially the major ones on my chest and left shoulder. My shirt was torn to shreds and my body ached everywhere. I'm _not_ that fast or flexible. Chara.. She somehow _forced_ my body to be that flexible and fast. I can feel it wearing me down. Plus.. I don't like the fact I'm pretty much covered in blood.

Chara looked around. It seemed as Sanji and Zoro are done with their battle and trying to fight Arlong. Nearby the villagers watched anxiously.

Zoro and Sanji however looked like they were thrown in a giant wash machine and battered to a pile of meat. Zoro's bandages were all bloody, which probably meant Hachi stomped on his slash a bit. And Sanji had his black jacket thing off and without a cigarette for once.

Once Zoro, Sanji and everyone else laid their eyes on me, they looked completely stunned, most likely at all the blood. At least I wasn't dripping in blood or something terribly mild like that. My shirt is just bleached with blood from my wounds and my face was splattered with.. Well, mostly not my blood.

Chara gave a laugh and twirled the bloody knife in my hand. **"Do you like my new look?"**

"Axel.. What's wrong with your voice?" Sanji asked stunned, but.. I saw a bit of fear and wariness in his eyes and that made me sad to no end. Zoro however.. I only saw shock and wariness with him. He _knows_ I could be a danger right now.. Does he know I'm not the one in control too?

Arlong turned towards me and growled. "Cleo..! You bastard! I'll sink all of you into the sea!"

Arlong then all of a sudden made water appear out of nowhere in his hand, before throwing it at Zoro, in _s(t)an_ tly (ouch) downing him while blood shot out of his mouth. Arlong quickly created another and took down Sanji as well, then- OW SON OF A BITCH-!

I coughed up a large amount of blood, this time my real body did too. Chara gave a choked cough and went on knees. **"What-!? H-How!"** Chara growled and punched the ground. Instantly standing up. I barley felt anything, it seemed my entire body was in some sleepy trance or numbing of sorts.

Alrong smirked. "I can kill humans like you without even directly touching you if I have some water. That's the difference between humans and fishmen."

"Give me a break!" Sanji yelled and aimed a kick at Arlong's torso.

Arlong easily avoided it and threw water at Sanji's face, causing Sanji too be sent flying back.

Chara grunted and quickly charged at Arlong with the knife. She then jumped and aimed to cut Arlong's throat from behind, but Arlong reached behind him, grabbed my arm and flung us in front of him. Throwing another water thing at my chest. We rolled against the ground and smacked against the wall near the villagers, vomiting a bit of blood.

"Die already. Your lives are not worth that much anyway."

"Arlong!"

"Big Sis Nami!"

"Nacchan!"

"Miss Nami!"

Chara lifted my head to glance at Nami before sitting up and growling. I can practically feel strings tugging at my limbs to move.

"Hey, Nami! I was about to crush some pirates just now. What did you come here for?" Arlong asked 'innocently' with a chuckle.

Nami picked up her head up to glare at Arlong, Luffy's straw hat still on her head. "To kill you."

"To kill.. Me?" Arlong gave a laugh. "You never learn, do you? How many times did you try to kill me during the eight years you were with us? Assassinations, poison, sneak attacks. Were you ever able to actually kill me?"

The villagers exclaimed shocked mumblings, looking at one another.

"You must be completely aware that you mere humans can't kill me. Now listen.. I won't kill you, and you can't escape from me.. You'll be our surveyor forever. But, as you know, I'm a good-natured man. If possible, I want you to be our surveyor of your own free will." Arlong gave a laugh. He then pointed his finger into the air. "So, how about this? I'll be killing everyone here except you. But if you happily come back to the Arlong Pirates and draw sea charts as one of the leaders,-"

Arlong than pointed at the villagers.

"-I don't mind letting those people from Cocoyashi Village live. But, I can't let _these_ guys live." Arlong said moving Sanji away with his foot. "They went too far. The question is, who do you pick? You either pick my side and save the villagers, or take their side and fight me against the rest of the weaklings. So.. Nami... Are you my friend.. Or their friend?"

Chara.. Why aren't you moving?

 **"Because your stupid body needs rest. But once I'm able to move it again, I don't care if it tears itself to shreds as long as I'm able to grow stronger."**

Nami spun around and turned towards the villagers. "Everyone! I'm sorry! Please die with me!"

All the villagers lifted their weapons to the sky and cheered. "ALL RIGHT!"

"WE'LL FIGHT!"

"I see.. So everyone wants to be killed.."

All of a sudden water spouted from the other side if the wall.

"Finally.. Now all we have to do is get rid of the weight.." Sanji muttered as he picked his head up.

"Oh. So that's what you meant.." Zoro said rubbing his head as he rolled on his side. Zoro then sat up while putting his white sword in his mouth, holding the other two that he borrowed from Yosaku and Johnny in his hands. "Thirty seconds. I won't last longer than that."

Chara than easily stood up and walked over. Giving Arlong an emotionless look.

"That'll be enough!" Sanji yelled while kicking off his shoes and diving into the ocean.

Why are you going after Arlong?

 **"I'm getting rid of the ones that cause the most problems first."** Chara explained while swinging the knife around. **"Now stop being a bother."**

Arlong looked at where the water sprouted from. "There isn't a fountain over there. Could it be that rubber man?"

"Don't worry about it! It's nothing you damn half-fish!" Zoro said slashing at Arlong.

"I thought I told you not to say those words ever again.." Arlong threatened as blood fell from a cut on his cheek. "The ocean puts a pause to Devil Fruit powers. And keeps them immoble. If he's alive that means someone is putting a damper on this game."

 **"How about we play my game instead? It's called "Kill The Fish"!"** Chara said as she charged at Arlong and kicked the side of his head, before quickly jumping back before Arlong can grab my leg.

"Get out of my way." Arlong growled.

"Egg Star!"

All of a sudden an egg flew towards Arlong, but he easily crushed it with a flick of his wrist.

"I've got your back, Zoro, Axel!"

"Big Bro Usopp!"

"How brave! What a gallant arrival!"

All of a sudden we saw Usopp hiding behind the wall, a hole in the wall where he could peak through. "Fight to your fullest!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE!?"

"Listen, Nami! I beat one of the leaders! The guy with a long face like this!" Usopp said stretching his mouth out forward before laughing. "Fishmen are a piece of cake!"

"You.. Defeated Choo!?"

"Serves you right! With my arrival, the fight comes to a climax at once-!" Usopp than screamed in fear as he luckily managed to dodge a bloody knife at his face.

 **"Shut up, you."** Chara growled as she easily made another knife appear out of nowhere, not bloody this time.

She charged at Arlong again and tried to stab his gut, but he was quicker and punched us in the stomach before slamming us into the ground.

"It seems you are the one most eager to die."

"H-Hey Arlong! Look this way!"

"Big Bro Usopp!?"

"How brave!"

"Usopp! Rubberband Of Doom!"

"Now, Roroanoa Zoro. Come at me. Let's see how long you'll last against a superior being like me."

"Now! Go Zoro!"

"WHAT DO YOU ACTUALLY WANNA DO!?"

"No way I'll die! I'll break that proud nose of yours!" Zoro yelled slashing at Arlong's nose. But not even a scratch was left.

"You fool.. It's a proud nose because it's unbreakable. If you were at your full strength, you might have been able to give it a scratch."

Zoro then quickly used his second sword to keep Arlong back. But it was no use as he was forced back a few steps.

I- well.. I guess _Chara,_ looked over and saw Hachi holding his hands up in front of his face, his eyes squeezed closed. Before he opened them and started flapping all six arms around. "Dammit! I thought that rubberband was going to fly at me!" He had a bloody nose and blood covered his shirt and tentacles.

Usopp laughed and pointed at Hachi. "See!? He was my target!"

"But didn't you yell Arlong!?"

"Octopus.." Zoro huffed glancing at Hachi.

But.. Chara had our eyes trained on Zoro's back.. The flashback of Sans smiling before turning into black dust entered my mind. Sans isn't dead.. I won't believe it!

 **"Quit your bellyaching!"**

 **...**

 **...**

Or maybe Sans actually is dead..?

"Roronoa Zoro! I won't let you have your way! I'll crush your friend who went into the sea!" Hachi yelled and jumped into the pool that lead to the ocean.

Arlong chuckled at Zoro's slightly panicked expression. "You don't have to be concerned since you'll all be dead, after all." Arlong then all of a suddenly lunged forward and threw Zoro away, before picking him up and slamming him against the ground. Arlong chuckled and picked Zoro up by the throat. "So that was it?"

Arlong's eyes widened and growled as he turned slowly to me and Chara... Chara had the knife dug into Arlong's back, but it looked like it had no effect as he grabbed my head and started to squeeze, causing Chara and I to yell in pain and try to push his giant hand away. He threw us off to side and buried us into the wall.

"Now.. What are these bandages hiding?" Arlong said and ripped off Zoro's bandages, his eyes widening as Zoro yelled in pain. Blood dripped all over his chest and even off his boots that were in the air do to Arlong holding Zoro up by the throat. "What.. Is this scar?"

Arlong stared at Zoro's scar with a dangerous look. Before pulling his arm back to try and finish off Zoro.

Zoro smirked instead. "If a person stays put, their wounds won't be opened..."

"That's right. You find your situation amusing?"

"Hmph. I'm not talking about me... I'm talking about the Octo-man."

"What!?"

"I thought I told you.. We win this game!"

All of a sudden Luffy went flying through the sky. "WAHHHHHH! I'M BAAACK!"

"Rubber boy!"

"Big Bro Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"You're late idoit."

"ZORO! AXEL!" a hand grabbed the back Zoro's shirt and a hand grabbed my right shoulder. "LET'S SWITCH PLACES!" The dumbass yelled and flung the most mental and injured person on the crew into the air.

We landed behind the wall where I assume Luffy once was.

"That idiot.. Imma kill him!" Zoro complained while panting, he looked like he was in a lot of pain- AND APPARENTLY I AM NOW UP AND STANDING.

Chara walked up to the downed Zoro and stared down at his back, Zoro's face was laid against the concrete.

"Hey.. Axel, can you," Zoro coughed a bit and panted more."Help me up?"

Chara grew a large smile, before holding the knife in the air- WAIT NO!

But it was to late, Chara brought the knife down on Zoro- I all of a sudden felt a large pain on the side of my head. Chara stopped. Not phased at all and turned my head around to glare at.. Nojiko?

"Hey! What are you doing!? He's your crewmate!" Nojiko yelled with a large stick in her hand, most likely the one that wacked me.

Chara glared at Nojiko, looking back at the wide-eyed Zoro, then turned back to her and stood up. Walking towards Nojiko with the knife in a tight grip.

"Lead Star!"

Chara stopped and took a few steps back, rubbing at my throat which was shot by three lead pellets.

"Axel! What are doing!? Come on our battle is over! Put away your knife!" Usopp yelled before loading in another bullet into his slingshot just in case.

I heard a cough coming somewhere from behind us, Chara quickly turned back and pulled Zoro's head up by his hair and put the blade on his throat. **"Move and I will slit his throat."**

Both Usopp and Nokijo looked extremely shocked.

"...A-..Axel..?"

Zoro coughed. "No. It's.. Not Axel.. It's something _else._ "

 **"Correct!"** Chara giggled while tugging Zoro's head back farther. **"Greetings. My name is Chara, and I have taken control of this pathetic boy's body. But do not worry! I plan to kill all of you in the end."**

All of a sudden right to my left was a white glow. It glowed brighter and it seemed.. Gentle and patient..? I couldn't describe it. But.. It seemed more of an angel's presence if anything. I reached my hand towards the bright light before-

...

...

I heard a faint voices around me.

"Hm? He can use swords?"

...

"-It looks like you're just swinging swords around."

...

That sounds like Luffy's battle cry. What happen? Why can I only hear a few things at a time- OWWWWW MY FUCKING HEAAAD.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE SWORDS, YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh!? Why's he saying that for!?"

"I don't know how to sail the ocean. I don't have magical powers. I can't cook. I can't lie, either!"

"Oi.."

"I'M CONFIDENT THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HELP!"

I heard Arlong's retarded laugh. "Fully admitting how pathetic you are, you sure are honest. I bet your crew is bothered by having such an annoying pathetic captain like you. I wonder why your crew tried so desperately to save you.. Someone like you without any pride has the caliber to be a captain? What on earth can you do?"

"I can kick your ass!"

"Of course, you damn idiot."

"If he dies, I'm gonna kill him!"

"I got your back!"

Everyone else cheered for Luffy.

That was Zoro's voice.. I hope he doesn't have any hard feelings towards me, for, y'know, trying to kill him. At least I'm awake from passing out I guess.. What even happened anyway? Where am I and am I in control of my body again..? I gave a small groan and opened my eyes. Yeah, I'm back in my body. Thank god for that. I turned my head to the side and watched Luffy and Arlong from my view laying on the floor. Even though I'm just realizing everything is in pain, owowow. But, on the plus side, Chara seems to have disappeared.

"GO AHEAD AND BABBLE!" Arlong yelled while.. growing new teeth and popping out his old ones. That, was disturbing.

"Ugh! He got new teeth!"

"I'm a shark. New teeth grow one after another. Plus, they're stronger than the previous ones." Arlong than ripped out his set of teeth again and quickly grew more. Then did it again. "This is a distinctive quality that heaven gave us."

"AMAZING!"

"Are you now realizing what a superior species us fishmen are?" Arlong than started moving the set of teeths in his hand. "Tooth Attack!"

"Huh?" Luffy by a hair doge-d a jaw as Arlong kept trying to chomp Luffy with the set of teeth in his hands.

"Stop that!" Luffy grabbed one of Arlong's arms but Arlong used his other arm to bring the teeth on Luffy. Before digging the jaws into Luffy time after time.

Arlong gave a laugh before his eyes widened to saucers. He was attacking a fishman instead of Luffy.

"A-Arlong why?"

"B-Brother!"

The random fishman landed on his side as Luffy took a relaxed breath. "Phew!"

"You damn rubber man.. How dare you use my brother as a shield!?"

"What're you saying? You're the one who attacked me."

Arlong started pressing the teeth in his hands together. "Don't move.. You damn rubber man!"

Luffy put a hand to his chin. "Oh yeah! I have an interesting idea!"

"Tooth Attack!"

Luffy dodged Arlong's attacks and kicked the side of Arlong's face, kicking Arlong's teeth out again.

"You.. There's no use to crushing my teeth over and over again." Arlong wiped blood from his mouth. "You still don't get it!?"

"B-Big Bro Luffy.. You don't mean your interesting idea is..?"

Luffy now pointed at his new sharp teeth in his mouth, "Look! I've got fangs, too!"

"S.. So there wasn't any secret scheme!?"

"How long are you going to keep fooling around!?" Arlong yelled as he charged at Luffy and struck him in the shoulder with the teeth.

"AAHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN BITTEN BY A SHARK!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE PLAYING AROUND!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I AM PLAYING AROUND!"

"Tooth Attack!"

Luffy manages to weave the first attack before using a stone to block the second attack and jump away.

But it was no use as Arlong lunged after him and struck him in the chest with the teeth. Luffy screamed in pain before responding by biting Arlong's shoulder with the sharp set of teeth he had in his mouth. Before they moved away from each other.

"How do you like your own teeth!?" Luffy said with a evil laugh.

"Even if it's my teeth you used," Arlong yanked the teeth out his shoulder. "It's your weak jaw after all. Listen. Shark teeth become useful when they come with a strong jaw that can bite off the meat!" Arlong yelled and bit down on Luffy's elbow.

Luffy yelled in pain before slamming Arlong's head into the ground. From the shock Arlong let go of Luffy as the idiotic captain fell to the ground.

I all of a sudden felt my vision got wavy before I passed out.

I woke up startled to a large crashing sound. Arlong now had dilated pupils and had a giant saw like sword with him.

"What the heck is that?"

"Shark Saw!"

"It's a giant saw!"

Arlong gave a yell as he jumped up and tried to slash at Luffy who was jumping higher onto the building that the fishmen owned.

"BIG BRO LUFFY!"

"HANG IN THERE LUFFY!"

"He escaped into the building!"

"What's going on inside!?"

"Dammit.. What happened, Big Bro Luffy!?"

"I can't tell what's going on up there at all."

All of a sudden a desk flew through the window.

"What's that!?"

"A desk.."

Soon other objects started flying through the window along with papers. I zoned everyone out and stared at the falling objects. And out the corner of my eye, I noticed Nami bringing a hand up to her mouth as she started crying, happy that the things that tortured her for eight years straight.. Is being blown and crushed to bits.

Soon enough Luffy's foot popped out the top of the building and kept stretching up. Then just as quick it was brought down, bringing down the building and causing the floors of the building to fall until the building was condensed to rubble. Everyone either covered themselves and braced for impact from the wind or ran a few feet back.

Once the building was done falling, Luffy stood up from all the rubble.

"NAMIIII! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

Nami smiled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah!"

"H-He won?"

"He won?"

"He won!"

All of a sudden everyone started cheering.

"BIG SIS WE WON-!"

Denied.

Nojiko went to hug Gen instead as Sanji sulked, this cause me to laugh.

"HAHAHA-! OW! Laughing, NOT A GOOD CHOICE."

All of a sudden Sanji and Zoro turned towards me faster than I could say help.

 _"You."_

 _"You,_ have a _lot,_ of explaining to do."

I gulped fearfully and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Way to go, Luffy! You get my praise, too!" Usopp cheered.

"He better take care of things quicker from now on, you damn jerk."

The villagers threw Luffy up into the air constantly before they accidently dropped him.

Nami put Luffy's hat back on his head before they high-fived each other gleefully.

All of a sudden there was a mouse-like laugh. "Great job. That was a nice fight. Fluke as it was, I never imagined the fishmen would lose to a bunch of nameless pirates like you. However, thanks to you all the money I was to give Arlong and all the money and valuables stored in Arlong Park is now mine-! AAAHHHH!"

"Zoro!"

"Don't ruin people's fun when they're having a good time."

The marine and his subordinates were quickly beaten to a pulp.

"J-Just lay another finger on me! Y-You'll be sorry!"

"He's still talking?"

Nami walked up to him. "This is for shooting Nojiko, and tearing up Bellemere-San's tangerine orchard."

"Huh?"

Nami swung her bo-staff against the rat-man's face and sent him skidding across the pool thing.

"Thanks Nami! That felt great." Nojiko smiled.

"GIVE 'EM THOUSAND MORE OF THOSE!" Gen cheered ruthlessly while pumping his fist up in the air.

Once the colonel swam back to the park Nami tugged on his whiskers. "You guys are going to clean after those fishmen now! And you're gonna help rebuild the town of Gosa! Next, you're not gonna lay a single hair on money or any valuables in Arlong Park! That's the island's money! Got it!?"

"Oww! O-Okay! I-I'll do what you say!"

"And one other thing! GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!"

"I-I'll give it back! I'll give it all back! I don't care anymore, just let me live.." After that the coward mouse and the rest of his squad started swimming out of the pool and into the ocean. "I'll get you, rotten pirates! Straw hat man! Your name's Luffy, right!? You're the captain, right!? Don't forget this! Some major stuff's gonna happen to you now! You've made me mad! It's too late to regret what you've done! I'm gonna get revenge on you!"

"How does he know I'm gonna be King of the Pirates?"

"That's not what he meant! Man, you're stupid!"

"H-Hey, what do we do!? What if we really wind up in big trouble!? Hey, hey, hey I said!"

After I actually managed to stand up, (I may or may not have fallen on my face once or twice cough.) I quickly tried to limp away from them. But I was suddenly pulled back into a death grip and gulped, tilting my head to the side to see Zoro glaring down at me.

"And where do _you_ think _you're_ going?"

"Hehe... To the bathroom?"

"Alright everyone! This is no time for us to be the only happy ones! We need to tell everyone on the island about this big incident!"

All the villagers cheered and started to run off.

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!"

We stayed around for a bit, talking about our battles and how we defeated our foes.

I, however, decided to sit a few ways off to isolate myself from them.


	14. Chapter 14

**OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween; Nooo don't slap Chara! She's an innocent sadistic killer!**

 **TheRandom (Guest); AHHHHHHH!? THANK YOU PAL! AHHHH!?**

 **RandomPerson (Guest); You're quite smart my friend! Also I put that warning for the peps out there that rather not deal with bloody stuff! And yes, the confrontation is with this chapter~~!**

The doctor of the village smoothly tended to us. Stitching up our wounds and patching them up.

"AAAHHHHHHHGHHHHH!"

Oh how I tried to stiffle my laughter at Zoro's pain. Watching as the doctor stitched up his mega slash.

"Honesty! Trying to stitch this up on your own!" Cue another of Zoro's violent yells. "Do you guys even have a ship doctor!?" I bursted out laughing when the doctor pushed Zoro's face back onto the bed after he lifted up his head.

"A doctor? That sounds great!"

"Luffy?" Me and Zoro questioned.

"But a magician comes first. Right, Zoro, Axel?"

"Why's that!?"

"Speaking of musicians and their beautiful music. Luffy,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you come here at the sound of Zoro's beautiful, pregnancy cries?"

"I WILL FUCKING MAIM YOU AXEL I SWEAR TO- AAHHHHH! I WASN'T READY FOR THAT ONE!"

"Good."

Luffy laughed. "Pirates sing, y'know! And I think Zoro's getting a little better at it!"

"YOU TOO!?"

"WOOO! I got Luffy throwin' shade at Zoro!"

"SHUT UP! And why does singing come first!?"

"Hey, Doctor. Where's-"

"AGH!"

"-Nami?" Luffy asked taking a bite out of the meat on a bone he had in his hand. "She doesn't seem to be here."

"Nami, huh. If she's not around than she's probably "there"."

The doctor finished stitching up Zoro and pointed at me. "You're next."

I practically _felt_ Zoro's feral grin.

"NOOOO!"

"AXEL STOP BEING A WUSSY! LET THE _VERY_ NICE DOCTOR STITCH UP YOUR CUTS!"

"I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN STITCHES BEFORE!"

"LOOK AT ME! THIS SLASH HAS BEEN STITCHED UP TWICE AND I NEVER WHINED!"

"YOU WERE SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO!

Zoro smirked and picked me up by my legs, putting me on the bed where the doctor was sitting beside. As the doctor was nagging at Zoro for straining himself by picking me up, I was yelling for mercy the entire time.

"AAAAAAHHHH! I'M BEING TORTURED, MOTHER HELP ME-!"

"SHUT UP!"

I patted the side of the doctors face randomly. "Ayyyyy fam what did you slip into my drink? Bruh you know I can't drink no vodka shit my mama will spank my ass."

The doctor stared at me for a few seconds before looking at Zoro. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes, so it's really easy to tell when there's something wrong with him."

"I see."

Zoro than gave me a glare. "We'll talk with everyone else later about what happened during the fight."

"Ay ay ayyy..."

"But for now.." I saw the evil glint in his eye as he sat down on the chair I was once sitting on. "Let the revenge begin."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT-! AAAAAHHHAAAHHH!"

After my suffering ended we both went outside, getting yelled at by the doc to not strain ourselves to much or the stitches will open- yada-yada and all that. He both gave us new shirts at least. He gave Zoro a dark green shirt and I a red shirt.

Zoro sat down at a bench as I brought us some food and Zoro some sake in a huge ass cup thing. I sat down on the ground beside his legs.

"So," Zoro said taking a few gulps of his sake as I took a bite out of my shrimp. Did I ever mention I fuckin' _adore_ shrimp? "Who's Chara?"

"Ehhh.. I guess I could explain everything to you now-"

"No, nevermind. I'll hear it once we're all together."

I pouted at him and ate a few more shrimps.

"But that wasn't you in control, right?"

"No. It was Chara."

"So you were possessed."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What did it want?"

" _She,_ and all she wanted was to grow stronger by killing a lot of people than kill everything." I said with a smile.

"Creep."

"Me or the ghost child."

"Both."

"OI-"

Soon Sanji headed our way. "It's pretty nice out isn't it? Sometimes it's nice to only eat." He said and sat in front of us on the ground. "Are both of your wounds good now?"

"This's nothin'! Some food and drink'll fix me right up!"

"I'm currently dying inside and I feel dead already, do I look dead, I bet I look dead, I am a dead person walking."

Zoro snorted and Sanji gave a small chuckle with a sigh.

"But how long is this dumb party going to last?" Zoro said in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"They said it'll last for two more days. Besides, what's wrong with that? When you wanna celebrate, you should go all out." Sanji said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I bet Luffy is the most familiar with that." I said with a small laugh.

All of a sudden Luffy appeared right in front of us with a meat stick in his mouth and four in his hands, two in each. "Hey, Sanhi! Where dih you get that melon you just had! Wash there something on it!?"

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come." I stated while glancing at Zoro with a "what the hell?" look.

"Tell me about it.."

"Yeah. It was called, "raw ham melon", so there was raw ham on it."

"RAW HAM MELOWN!? THAT SOUNDS YUM! Where did you get it!?"

"Dunno, the whole village is a buffet party, so I dunno where I got it.."

"He's long gone." Zoro stated as Luffy vanished into thin air.

"He's been eating non-stop ever since we defeated Arlong." Sanji said with a smile as Zoro drank more of his sake and I chugged down my food. "Well I'm done eating for today. So I think I'll-" Sanic fast. "-PICK UP SOME GIRLS!"

"Well than, that was quick." I added as Sanji disappeared among the crowd.

Zoro chuckled and finished off his sake, before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. "I can trust you while I'm asleep, right?"

"I'm fuckin' hurt ya twat."

I turned towards Usopp who was now on top of a giant tower thing, singing songs about himself. Heh, nice to know he's havin' fun. But I should probably go look for Nojiko.

I got up and started walking around before spotting just the person I was looking for, sitting on a bench with a kid by her side. The kid who's father was killed I think. "Hey, Nojiko."

She turned to me with a smile. "Oh? You're not here to finish me off are you?"

"Heheh. Funny." I said dryly. "I'm real sorry about what I did-"

Nojiko raised a hand up to stop me and smiled. "It's alright. I know it wasn't you. And you coming to me apologizing just proved it." She smiled even brighter and stood up, lightly pushing me away. "Now go and enjoy yourself. Even if you did try to kill your own crewmate and me, you still helped save us."

"You're not helping my guilt."

She laughed. "I know, I know! Now go out there!"

I gave a smile and walked away. "Still sorry though."

Soon everyone in the village fell asleep, on the ground and on tables. Big grins on everyone's faces. I chuckled and stared up at the full moon, knowing that in two more days I will have to suffer confrontation. And more adventure, HELL YEAH!

Zoro handed a giant box to Usopp.

"Is this the last of it!?"

"Yeah!"

It was now early in the morning as the villagers watched us all settle down on the ship and pack up supplies for our journey.

"Now, then. We got lots of provisions now. We're good to go." Sanji stated while taking a puff of cancer on a stick.

"We were only here a few days, but this island's full of memories, huh?"

"Hohoho, yep. Some that probably shouldn't have happened either y'know." I smiled slyly while elbowing Usopp.

He glared at me and smacked the shit out of my arm.

"OWWWWHA!"

Luffy laughed happily.

Johnny and Yosaku appeared in front of the villagers.

"We owe you a lot for everything you've done. We're going back to our profession of bounty hunting again!"

"This is goodbye for now, but we look forward to the day we meet again somewhere!"

Zoro smirked at them. "Take care!"

"You guys, too!"

"Well we should get going, too!" Usopp cheered.

"Yo, yo! What 'bout Nami though man?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah! What about Nami-San!?"

"Maybe she's not coming?"

"WHA- WHY NOT!?"

"BRUH YOU TRIGGERED SANJI! ZORO WHY."

"You! You tried to hurt Nami again! Didn't you! You brute!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"And why would I do that!?"

"IF NAMI-SAN ISN'T ON THE BOAT THEN NINETY-EIGHT POINT SEVENTY-TWO PERCENT OF MY REASON FOR BEING ON THE BOAT IS GONE!" Sanji yelled claiming Luffy as his yelling victim next.

"Hey, you! I never found that raw ham melon anywhere!"

"Nami!"

"Nacchan!"

Nacchan. That's a cute nickname, imma tease her by calling her that from now on. Mwhahaha!

"WAHHHH! MISS NAMI!"

"GET THE SHIP MOVING!" Nami yelled as she started to run towards the ship.

"Huh? She started sprinting!" Usopp noted as he watched Nami in confusion.

"She said get the ship moving! Set the sails!"

Zoro pulled up the anchor while I dropped the sails with Transfer.

"H-Hey!"

"They're setting sail!"

"Wait! We still haven't thanked you!"

"Hold it! I won't allow you to leave like this!" Gen yelled at Nami.

"Hey. Is it really okay to let her leave like this?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Why not? It's her decision."

After Nami ran through the crowd she jumped off the dock and easily managed to jump onto the ship without a stumble. Like holy shit, girl you go.

All of a sudden Nami lifted up her shirt and let about thirty maybe forty wallets drop out of her shirt.

"She didn't!"

"My wallet is gone!"

"Mine too!"

Nami kissed a bill. "Take care, everyone!"

"How dare you!"

"You damn brat!"

"Hey. She hasn't changed a bit." Usopp said with a very disappointed look.

"Who knows when she'll betray us again.." Zoro said with an annoyed look.

"Good job Nami-San!"

Me and Luffy gave laughs.

"Come back anytime!"

"We'll miss you!"

"We're grateful to you guys!"

"Boy! Don't forget our promise!"

Luffy gave a thumbs up in response.

"Bye everyone! I'll be back!"

"Maybe."

"Axel you ruined it, ruined it I say." Usopp said while hitting the back of my head.

"You don't have to hit me for it!"

Soon the island disappeared from sight and I felt my anxiety go from fifty percent to a hundred real quick. I yawned with a stretch and started to quickly walk to the bunk room. "Well, I'm tired imma go take a nap-"

"Not so fast.. _Axel._ "

I gulped as I felt Zoro's hand pull me back.

"Eh? Why can't Axel take a nap?" Luffy questioned as he scratched his head.

"We need to talk."

"About?" Sanji said as he took in a lungful of cancer gas.

"Axel."

"Ehh.. Y'know I rather not-"

"After Luffy launched us away from the main fight, Axel tried to kill me."

"Oh yeah! He tried to kill Nojiko too but I saved her and threatened to kill Zoro by holding a knife to his throat! He passed out before he could do it though." Usopp said oh so _helpfully_. I glared at him for that.

"WHAT!?" Both Nami and Sanji screamed at me as I felt myself shiver from both fear and guilt.

" _What?"_

 _Luffy._

"I- Uh- I- I- Didn't m-mean to y'know-"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL MISS NOJIKO!?" Sanji yelled at me and aimed a kick at my head.

I quickly dodged it before finding myself sitting on the ground from tripping over my feet. "Listen to me!"

"Axel-!? You tried to kill Nojiko and Zoro!?" Nami questioned angrily.

Luffy had his hat blocking his eyes, no doubt thinking about how to react to this news.

"WHY-!"

"How could you-!"

"Does anyone have ketchup?"

I sighed and looked at Zoro, begging him with my eyes to calm them down. Zoro seemed to get my message.

"Hey. It wasn't his fault. When he did it he said that his name was "Chara"."

"Yeah, he did. He also called himself a pathetic boy, pfff." Usopp said while looking away.

That manage to quiet everyone down. (Mostly Nami and Sanji)

Luffy sat down on a box. "Okay. Now explain."

"Okay, so, uh, I kinda have a little psychopathic child with social issues stuck to me along with a talking skeleton who is supposed to be dead- Well, I meant like dead, _dead,_ not undead- Well- Wait, no, okay he's a talking short ass skeleton and he kinda helped me and I have his powers and apparently the little psychopathic child killed the skeleton, so that happened and I guess he was like some kind of guardian of my soul or some shit and since he was gone the evil child demon took over me easily and I guess it was only luck I managed to actually pass out and wake up without her controlling me-" I took a pause to breathe a bit before continuing. "Okay, so, long story short, I have mental issues who also have mental issues."

There was a long silence. Everyone was staring at me.

"Ya'll aren't helping with my anxiety here."

"How.. Do we even _respond_ to that?"

"Eh, I dunno, but do we have any ketchup?"

"Zoro stop asking for ketchup, jesus hell."

"That's not me."

I jumped a bit and looked behind me to see a... Very okay healthy Sans. "You're alive!?"

Sans looked very disappointed in me and face-palmed. "Kid. Oh my god. How many times do I have to tell you I am apart of your soul!? If I actually died half of your soul would perish as well."

"Oh, okay."

"Which means you would have been half dead by now and still in Chara's control."

" _Oh, okay."_

"Axel, you're talking to yourself again."

"No, no don't worry I'm not. I'm just talking to the little skeleton beside me."

"What!? I wanna see the little skeleton too!" Luffy yelled while looking around.

Sanji sighed and rubbed his head along with Nami.

Zoro and Usopp looked like they gave up on life as they tossed each other a look.

"We have a stupid Captain, a talking marimo with no sense of direction, an over-obsessed money lover, a liar that sucks at lying, a perverted cook, and a person with mental issues who also have mental issues. What a fun little crew we are!"

"Axel shut your mental mouth."

"But-"

"Shut it."

I pouted sadly.

Nami tapped her chin. "So, what do we do when you go berserk again?"

"I dunno?"

Zoro tsked. "Or how about _whenever_ you're gonna go wild again. Maybe a week. Maybe a day. Maybe an hour."

"Shut yo face Zoro ain't nobody got time for yo bs."

"Well it's fine!" Luffy said standing up. "Whatever happens, happens! And we'll keep Axel from killing anybody!"

A few days passed from that incident now. We've never spoken a whisper of that since. Thank god.

"You raised your price again! Don't you think your place charges a bit much!? Raise it again and I'll stop buying!"

The harassed news coo than took off into flight.

"What's the big deal? It's just a paper or two." Usopp said as he was working on something.

"Yeah, Nami. There's no need to harass the poor bird." I said agreeing with Usopp.

"Not when you're buying it everyday!"

Usopp poured hot sauce into a red ball as I sat in front of him watching. "There's no need for you to save up money now since Arlong is gone now, y'know. Or to be so obsessive about money in general."

"You're so stupid! Now that everything's over I'm gonna earn money for me now!" Nami said pointing at a frightened Usopp. Before she turned around and stuck her head up. "I don't want to be some poor pirate who can't even dress up!"

"Woah, calm down! I'm in the middle of developing my special Tabasco Star!"

I gave a snicker before twitching my left ear. "I have a bad feeling.."

"An eyeful of this will make any bad guy-"

All of a sudden Luffy fell out of nowhere and made Usopp get hot sauce in his eyes... While the tabasco sauce got all over my mouth.

"AHHHHH!"

"WAAHHHHH!"

"WATER! WATER! WATER! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

"IT FEELS LIKE I LICKED SATAN'S ASS OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I ran into the kitchen then to the sink, letting cold water run over my mouth and onto my tongue for sweet relief, _but it didn't come._  
"AAAAAHHHHHAHAAAAGGHAG- GACK!"

Until I pretty much choked myself with water.

I finally walked back onto the deck to see a soaked Usopp beating up Luffy.

"WHY DID YOU THROW ME INTO THE OCEAN!?"

"You said your eyes were burning and the ocean was right nearby. I still helped you didn't I?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

I laughed and went to the front deck with them just as a flyer flew out of Nami's newspaper.

Yet the screams came quicker.

There on the flyer was Luffy's face with a price of thirty million Berries.

Luffy laughed and held up his poster. "We're wanted criminals now!"

"Dead or alive.. Thirty million Berries!?"

"It says I'm thirty million Berries!" Luffy exclaimed giving a very happy laugh.

"Look! I'm gonna be seen around the world! Girls might fall for me!"

"What!? They put Long-nose in but left me out!?" Sanji's eyes scanned the paper. "Where are you!? I don't see you anywhere!"

"See!" Usopp pointed at a bush at the bottom left corner of the picture.

Sanji sat down annoyed. "It's just the back of your head. That's nothing to brag about."

"Don't be so glum! You can get one these without being captain if you become more important!"

"Seriously!?" Sanji said with a big smile.

"Just keep on tryin' hard!"

Sanji and Usopp were now dancing shoulder to shoulder while Luffy cheered.

"Let's rush to the Grand Line now!"

"Yet again, you guys don't understand the seriousness of the situation! This means our lives are in danger now!"

"Awww come on Nacchan! Let them have their fun!"

"Oh dear god no, you picked up on that name. I _really_ hoped you didn't."

"But Nacchan is a cute name! I like it!"

"Wait... Did you call me cute..?"

"No, did you not hear me? The name Nacchan is cute, not you."

"Good. Just making sure you're not getting too friendly, psycho."

"You are three years older then me. Old hag."

"Immature little boy."

We both smiled at each other and laughed it off.

"Let's go! Let's go! Grand Line!"

After a few minutes passed, we saw a torn up ship pass by us, along with a shocked Fullbody.  
Sanji was in the kitchen cooking.

"Do you think some pirates attacked it? That warship is scraped.." Luffy said as he watched the ship turn back towards us.

"It's not nice of the Navy to toss its scrapped ships into the ocean.."

"This is not a scrapped ship!" Fullbody yelled as he pulled the ship right next to ours. "Do you have knotholes for eyes!? Have you forgotten what Iron Fist Fullbody looks like!?"

"Oh! Your that navy guy from sometime! Are you stranded? Want us to help you?" Luffy said questioningly.

"Quit fooling around! Our meeting here spells the end of your luck!" He than pulled out Luffy's wanted poster. "Monkey D. Luffy! You're under arrest!"

"Woo! That's a good picture of me!"

"And me!" Usopp shouted beside Luffy.

"It says, "Dead or alive!" Aim the cannon!"

"What's all that noise? What's going on?"

"We're just playing with a mouse Nacchan!"

"Then keep it quiet!"

"Kayyy!"

"Oh? You're gonna shoot?" Luffy asked looking genuinely surprised.

"They're aiming right at us! This is bad!" Usopp cowered.

"Alright! Leave it to me! I'll bounce it back again!" Luffy stated as he stretched his arm.

"Luffy. Let me handle this one." Zoro said all of a sudden awake from his nap and behind us.

"Yeah, yeah! You wait back here!" Usopp said grabbing Luffy by his shoulder and pushing him off to the side.

"W-Why!?"

"Because you always mess things up! C'mon! Over here!"

"The great and powerful Axel shall follow you!" I then pointed at Zoro. "I choose you, Zoro!"

 **'Pffffff, yeah. The very great and powerful Axel that almost died to a cliff fall should follow you to safety instead helping the innocent person fight off the invaders. And was that a pokemon reference?'**

"Yes and shut yo face Zoro said he got it and I believe that fool, trust me."

 **'That will be the last thing I do.'**

"WOW-"

The cannon fired towards Zoro, and almost with ease Zoro managed to cut the cannonball in two as it flew to the other side of us and into the ocean.

"Awesome!"

All the marines gawked in shock.

"I-Impossible!"

"Don't bother people when they're napping." Zoro stated as he sheathed his sword.

"THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"Huh? This is bad."

"It is!?"

Once the marines tried to fire the cannon, it blew up right in their faces. Seriously.

"See? There were cracks in the cannon."

"Yeah, that's definitely bad."

"Lookie there, Luffy can be smart."

Luffy tossed me an annoyed pouty look in response.

"Look here brats! Don't you dare mock the power of a former Navy HQ Lieutenant! We'll just have to fight you hand-to-hand!" Fullbody jumped onto our ship. "Men! Follow me!"

Fullbody ran up to Luffy and punched him. "Your head is mine!" Fullbody jumped in shock as Luffy's head stretched back.

"Gum-Gum Bell!" Luffy yelled as he slammed his head against the former Lieutenant.

The other marines were kicked onto the other ship, thanks to Sanji.

"You got some real balls, pickin' a fight during mealtime, tough guy."

"W-What's that waiter doing here!?"

Fullbody along with the rest of the marines jumped ship after that.

"He's done already?"

"He was nothing but talk!"

"So are you." I said giving Usopp a bored look.

"SHUT IT!"

"C'mon guys! Keep it down! Honestly I can't even relax and read a newspaper here!"

"NAMI-SAN! I'VE FINISHED PREPARING YOUR FOOD!"

"Oh! I'm starving! Let's eat! Food! Food!"

After we ate, Nami called everyone together and put down a map.

"We're finally nearing the Grand Line.. It looks like the only way into it is through Reverse Mountain here." Nami stated pointing at a rock formation which was in a giant line labeled "Grand Line".

"What a pain. Can't we just sail straight through it?"

"I'd suggest we get stuff for you first, kiddo." Sans said appearing next to me.

"Nope. From what the geezer told me, that's the only way boats can enter."

"How come?" Usopp asked Sanji with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

"'Cause it's supposedly dangerous."

"But how come!?" Usopp snapped at Sanji.

"I don't know any more than that!" Sanji growled back.

"Oh, it's because there's nothing but Sea King ne-"

"Alright! Got it! Then let's head straight into it!" Luffy shouted interrupting me.

"Are you even paying attention!?" Nami barked at Luffy angrily.

"But it sounds fun!"

"Yeah, fun to- DIE IN DUMBASS!" I yelled at Luffy.

"Talking to you makes me feel like I'm going crazy.." Nami said while rubbing her head.

"Hey kid, ask her if we're gonna go to Loguetowen first."

"Mkay." I turned towards Nami and snapped my fingers. "Hey Nacchan, Sans asked if we're going to Loguetown first."

"Yeah! We need more meat!" Luffy said anxiously. "Meat!"

"Yeah. We're going to the famous Loguetown first before the Grand Line."

"Famous? Is it famous for its meat!?"

"Also known as the city of the beginning and the end... I'm pretty sure I've heard that before." Zoro stated as he looked up.

"It's the town where Gold Roger, the old King of the Pirates, was both born and executed." Nami stated as she stared down the map.

I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the maaap!

Sans sweatdropped as he tossed me a look.

"The town where the King of Pirates died.." Luffy muttered. "Let's go. I wanna see where the man who got the One Piece, was born and then died!"

After morning came we all got up.

"RAISE THE ANCHOR!" Luffy yelled while helping Zoro pull up the anchor.

"SET THE SAILS!"

I watched in amusement in the crows nest as Sanji and Usopp came running into the crows nest with me as they set the sails.

"Oi, oi! Don't shake things Sanji!" Usopp complained shakily as he held onto the crows nest for dear life.

"If you're scared maybe you should go down and sleep like a good little boy."

After the three of us climbed down, Sanji went off to say morning to Nacchan.

"Hey Zoroooo, let's play tag!" Luffy bugged Zoro as he was trying to tie off the anchor.

"Huh!?"

"What, what!? Tag!? Let's play, let's play!"

"I play too!"

Me and Usopp yelled at the very word "tag". Running over to them.

"Are you guys stupid!? You're pathetic, playing at your age!" Zoro yawned. "I'm gonna get some more sleep before breakfast."

"Oh!? 'Cause you don't like losing, huh!?" Usopp taunted as I laughed.

"What did you say!? I don't give a damn about that!"

"See! You're all mad now!"

"WHAT?!"

We started to run off in different directions.

"Hold it! You guys!"

"But it's because Zoro doesn't like losing! Isn't it!? Bleeehh!"

"Stop right there!"

"HAHAHA! Awww the poor little Zoro hates to lose to us in our games! How sad!"

"Axel-! You get back here!"

"I'm over here! Come get me!" Usopp said while sticking out his tongue.

"C'mon Zoro! Chase me, too!" Luffy yelled with a laugh.

"I'M NOT PLAYING HERE!"

"Oh? Would you rather play in the kitchen?" I asked with a innocent look on my face.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Foods ready!"

"Yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

"FOODIIIIIE!"

"Hold it! I'm not done with you!"

"Food! Food! Food!"

Luffy yelled as he and me entered the kitchen.

"Say, what do you supposed happened to Buggy after all that?" Nami asked with a smile.

"Buggy? Oh, that Buggy. Who knows. Maybe he's at the bottom of the ocean?"

"I wouldn't say that. Pirates are a stubborn lot." Zoro said as he entered the kitchen, dragging Usopp by the nose which made me laugh. "Every last one of 'em."

"You're the one who kept chasing me stubbornly! Owww.." Usopp whimpered as Zoro let go of his nose.

"Not that it matters, but your food's gone, Usopp."

"LUFFY! YOU STOLE MY FOOD AGAIN!"

"Here you go Nami-San, sweet yogurt dessert special."

"GIVE IT BACK! YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh! Thank you, Sanji-Kun!"

We finished eating and started to clean the ship, which was when Luffy discovered a hermit crab on board.

"I wonder when he got on board. Maybe Nami's village?"

"Probably. That or Usopp's village." Nami said as she tended to her plants.

"If so, that's incredible! That'd mean he's been traveling with us the whole time!"

"Maybe he's an omen?" I questioned while watching the hermit crab with Luffy.

"A-An omen!?" Usopp asked a bit scared.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad. As far as I know. Hermit crabs kinda symbolize patience and moving into something new."

Nami smiled. "Well, that makes sense! We did in fact get comfortable around the Merry now."

"Yeah! And now we're on the run from marines too!" Usopp boasted as Nami sighed.

"Don't remind me.."

"Luffy! Axel! Quit slacking off!" Sanji shouted from the other side of the ship since we were at the back of the ship.

"Sorry, sorry!"

We finished cleaning. Thank god.

"Achoo!"

"Zoro if you get me sick I swear to god." I said glaring at him from my spot. I was laying on the deck near him.

"I've never been sick before so don't complain."

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything."

"Someone was probably talking about me."

Next Nami sneezed.

"See you got Nacchan sick already."

"No. Someone's talking about me." She flipped her hair. "It's hard being a hottie."

I gave Nami a blank look.

OH GOD EXPLOSION.

"USOPP WHY!"

"AH!"

"WOAH!"

...

Annnyyyyway, after that incident passed, the island of the beginning and the end was now right in front of us.

"So that's the island where Loguetown is at!" Usopp said with a smile.

Sanji lit another cigarette. "It's a pretty big town, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I hear!" Nami responded.

"Then it sounds like there will be a market with fresh ingredients."

"I'm hitting up a weapon store. Being stuck with one sword doesn't suit a Three Sword-Style user."

"In that case, I guess I'll check out some equipment shops!"

 **'And we have work to do, kid.'**

"Sounds fun."

"That island is where Gold Roger was born and then executed, right?" Luffy asked while putting a hand on his head.

"Wow, you actually remembered!"

"The town where the King of the Pirates died.. Also known as the city of the beginning and the end.."

We soon docked Merry and observed the town.

"Wow! What a huge town!" Luffy exclaimed with a huge goofy grin.

"The place used to be full of pirates on their way to the Grand Line. It has everything you could ever need!"

"Alright! I'm gonna go get equipment for our upcoming great adventure!"

I coughed. "Death." Then looked around confused. "What? Who said that?"

Usopp gave a fearful look before slapping me behind my head. "STOP THAT, YOU!"

"Looks like I can get some good ingredients here." Sanji said with a huge smile before it widened even more. "Good women, too!"

"I got something I wanna buy, too." Zoro said as he scratched his head.

I saw a glint in Nami's eyes. "Oh? How are you gonna do that? You're flat broke, as I recall!"

"Alright! I'm gonna check out the execution platform! I'm gonna see where the King of the Pirates was executed!" Luffy said excitingly as he ran off.

"Hey, wait! We still haven't decided where to meet up at! Man, that guy.."

I laughed and started to walk off. "Don't worry about it Usopp! Our only way out of here is Merry! So we'll meet up there!"

"Okay, but Luffy doesn't know that!"

I shot Usopp a look. "He already knows." I turned back around and kept walking. "Alright Sanso, where to?"

 **'Just keep walking.'**

"Where are we going?"

 **'Number one, change those clothes of yours with something else. Number two, a weapon shop. And number three, out of here.'**

"There aren't any Ghoulers around?"

 **'Surprisingly, no. It seems like there numbers are decreasing at a drastic rate.'**

"Stop it withe the memes dammit."

 **'Oopsy? Anyway, it seems like their being killed off.'**

"Weird. What happened to Chara by the way?"

 **'Gone for now. Don't worry about it.'**

"Oh, and you said we were going shopping?" By this time people started tossing me weird looks.

 **'Yep.'**

"With what money?"

 **'Go to the store on your left.'**

I looked to my left and saw a neat little clothing place. The sign on the shop read, "Clothing Goods". I shrugged and entered the store. "We're not gonna steal anything are we?"

 **'Nope. We don't need to anymore. Now go to the dressing room real fast.'**

I groaned at Sans in annoyance and walked into the dressing area. There really is no point in any of this if we don't have money. But either way I went into one of the stall tings and sat down on a chair in he corner. "Now what?"

 **'Take off your shirt.'**

"Dude. I'm not gonna turn into a stripper for you."

 **'Take off your shirt.'**

I groaned loudly in annoyance to the point were it was an annoyed yell, before lifting up my shirt as-...

A bunch of wallets came out my shirt.

"Sans..How and what-"

 **'I watched Nami do it.'**

"Okay, but how-"

Sans appeared in front of me. "Chara managed to take over your body. And I'm not spiritually weak. So I can do that too."

"That doesn't make me feel safe." I said with a pout.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do it often unless necessary. Plus we needed money and I only took control of your arm. Now pick a wallet and put all the money in that one."

In the end I picked out a black leather wallet and stuck a lot of Berries into that wallet. Leaving the others in a corner with everything else in them.

"Now let's go buy you some stuff."

I'm not gonna bother describing the boring-ness of the shopping. I am afraid I will fall asleep if I do so. Anyway, I looked into the mirror with the clothes that I picked ou- WHY ARE MY EYES BLUE!?

 **'I forgot to tell ya kid. But ever since you managed to use your powers, both of your eyes just kinda, dyed themselves blue.'**

I groaned and ruffled up my already messy brown hair. But the clothes did kinda suit me. I had a back jacket with a lot of fluff around the hood, black jeans and with black army boots. I was also wearing a midnight blue t-shirt underneath my jacket. I also found a skeleton mask, one that covers my nose down to my neck.

 **'Why are you buying that mask again-'**

"SANS I HAVE WANTED ONE OF THESE SINCE I WAS A YOUNG CHILD DO NOT RUIN MY DREAMS!"

After buying all of that we left the store and started wandering again.

"Where's the weapon store at?"

"Right behind me."

I jumped and looked at Zoro. "You scared the shit outta me man! Didja buy your swords?"

Zoro proudly held up two new swords.

I gave a low whistle. "They look hella nice."

"Best thing is, none of them cost me a penny."

"Foreal!?"

"Yeah. Stuff happened. I'm just happy I don't owe any money to Nami." He then eyed my new outfit. "What's with the get up? You look like a gangster."

"Ay fam, don't hate on my swag. Plus, I highly doubt Nami will let you go so easily." I patted his shoulder in pity as his eyes widened in realization. "Later, Zoro."

I opened the door to the shop and looked around there were swords, axes, pistols, spears, knunchucks, pretty much everything. I ignored Tashigi who was on the ground shocked from the past event.

 **'See anything you like?'**

"...Ya know, I always had an interest in brass knuckles."

"Oh! Another customer! And what are you interested in today?" A weird looking guy said.

"Do you have any brass knuckles?"

"Ah yes. They're in a showcase box right over there." The guy said before talking with his wife.

I walked over to where he pointed and saw many different types of brass knuckles. They all caught my attention. But there was two wrist-length gloves without the fingers in the area as well. I looked closer and saw nubs stick out of where the fist-bone things were supposed to be, along with a crusher sticking out the side of the fist area. The glove itself was black while the nubs were a deep midnight blue.

I slid the glass away and picked up the gloves, trying them on. They were perfect. I walked to the counter and took off the gloves. "I'll take these."

The lady at the counter smiled. The guy was nowhere in sight and I assume Tashigi left already. "That'll be forty thousand berries, sweety." I paid her the money and put on the gloves before walking out.

"All right. That's all, right?"

 **'Yeah. That's all ya need. Go do whatever you want now.'**

I hummed a bit as I walked around, looking at all the different things this town has to offer. I came across a sea food selling area and looked at all the unique fish, I'm sure Sanji would like this.

"Now, the annual Cooking Championship festivities are about to start!"

A guy with a speaker spoke. I went in front o the crowd and watched. This should be fun.

"We have famous cooks from all around the East Blue gathered here! This year's prize is an elephant bluefin tuna! It's a treasure of the ocean and miracle food! Who will earn the "East Blue's Number One" title and win the elephant bluefin tuna!?"

"Sanji!"

"Sanji-Kun!"

I looked to my right to see Usopp and Nami waving at Sanji. Oh, I guess Sanji is competing too.

"Nami-San! You came to give me your support!?"

I snickered and vanished into the crowd, deciding to play a prank on them and act like I'm stalking them. They wouldn't recognize me with my new outfit, which is even better! I pulled the fluffy hood up just to make sure they couldn't see my eyes.

 **'You're so evil.** ' Sans said as I heard him snicker.

"Now it's time to start the championship! These are the judges! Also, to be fair, we asked Sam-San, a member from the audience to join the judges! Are you ready Sam-San!?"

"LET'S GO!"

"The rules are simple! First, each cook will compete against another. Whoever receives a higher total score from the judges wins. And whoever remains undefeated through all matches will be East Blue's glorious Number One cook! Well then, we'll now start the first round!"

Cooks cooked, lost, won, and cried. But it lead up to Sanji and the pink headed girl.

"Now its what you've all been waiting for! The final match!"

By this time I managed to capture Usopp's attention three times and Nacchan's twice, they both seemed a little nervous by now. Mwahahahah!

"With his remarkable cooking sense and skills, Sanji won through to the final! With her gorgeous dance and cooking skills, Carmen has kept crushing the others! Which one will win the glorious elephant bluefin tuna!? The anticipated final match starts now!"

Carmen, started cooking while her two assistants were trying to distract Sanji, which obviously didn't work.

"The championship is reaching a climax. Who will win the elephant bluefin tuna!? The decision will be made soon! And it looks like Contender Sanji competed it! It looks like Contender Carmen also completed it! The dishes are completed now! Who will win the crown!?"

After the judges tasted the food, they totaled up the points.

"The winner of this year's Cooking Championship is, San-"

"Wait!" Carmen stood up and walked over to Sanji. "I can't.. I can't forgive myself! I always wanted to compete against you some day. So I've trained like crazy! I wanted to be on a level with you.. But ten years later, your dream hasn't changed! I can't forgive myself for being stupid enough to think I could defeat you. You win.. Your dishes are delicious. You're the Number One cook in the East Blue, Sanji."

Sanji stood up with a goofy smile on his face. "Oh.. To think that Carmen-San is giving me such a compliment.." As Sanji went for a hug one of Carmen's small assistant wacked Sanji in the face with a frying pan.

"Don't you dare!"

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Sanji yelled as he kicked him away.

"I'll withdraw for now, but be prepared when we meet next time!"

"I would love to compete against you again."

"THE WINNER IS... SANJI!"

After that ended I followed Sanji, Usopp, and Nami as they walked away.

"Today was a day of face-offs, don't know why though!" Nami said happily while carrying many shopping bags.

"Hey, why am I carrying the heavier part!? Hey, Nami! What do you think happened to that skeleton creep we saw?"

"Skeleton creep?" Sanji asked confused.

"Yeah! There was this weird guy with a skeleton mask stalking us. One second he was there and the next he wasn't."

I quickly duck under the fish and appeared in front of Usopp.

"AHHHH!"

"It's not nice to talk behind people's back." I said with a laugh.

"AXEL! YOU SHIT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! I thought someone was actually stalking us!"

"Will you two be quiet!?" Nami and Sanji both snapped at us.

"Axel can you carry the fish for us please!?"

"Only because you said please, darling." I used Transfer and picked up the fish.

"If you drop it I will kill you, shitty psycho."

"Shut yo face I know what I'm doin'."

All of a sudden Nami stopped and looked up. "The air changed.."

"Air?"

"It's going to rain."

"Huh? When the weather is nice like this?"

"There's no doubt about it. Let's hurry."

"Huh? Hey!"

"The pressure is dropping abnormally, it seems a storm is coming!"

"Now that you mention it, I feel a strange wind.."

"The storm.. is heading directly at this island!"

"A-A storm!?"

"We better hurry back to the ship before there's trouble."

"Is it a big storm?"

"Hey!"

We all looked to see Zoro standing around confused.

"Have you seen him?"

"You mean Luffy?"

"Yeah. We got separated. I also have this really bad feeling."

"Pirates're here!"

"Run!"

"It's Buggy the Clown!"

"What!?" Nami exclaimed.

"Buggy!?" Zoro said confused.

"Buggy the Clown will be executing Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Luffy's gonna be executed!?" Usopp said in a panic.

"That idiot!"

"Let's go!" Zoro said running off.

Sanji ran after him. "Treat that fish like a lady, Axel!"

"Damn cook needsa chill pill. I got this."

"We have to hurry, too! Let's get Merry ready!" Nami said as she ran off in the opposite direction as the other two, leaving me and Usopp to chase after her.

"I saw a huge cumulus cloud in the eastern sky. An unimaginably big storm is coming! If Buggy, Luffy and the others go crazy, the Navy will come out! We're done for if the ship is washed out to sea when we have to get out of here."

"I see! This is a really big deal!"

Wait that reminds me! I really wanted to see Smoker! He is one of my favorites, noooo..

"The Navy may have already started taking action. The Going Merry is in danger!" Nami stated as it started pouring down rain.

After Usopp heard those words, he zoomed past us. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU MERRY! DON'T WORRY!"

"WAIT FOR US!"

Once we reached the ship we saw a furry and a giant lion beside it.

"Mohji!"

"Oh, It's you, sneaky thief woman. Go-!"

"Axel get rid of them."

"Kay."

As I was about to use Transfer on them, but I accidentally ended up condensing it more and shot a whip out of my hand instead. "Cool." I did the same thing with my other hand and wrapped up both Richie and Mohji with my whips, slamming them against the ground a few times before sending them flying off somewhere into town.

"Good! Now let's get on the ship!"

"Hold it right there!" The Navy all of sudden showed up and aimed their weapons at us.

"Fire!"

I stuck my arms out, my left palm on the back of my right hand. In front of us five massive bones shot out through the ground and protected us from the oncoming bullets.

"Axel! Keep 'em back!"

"Okay Nacchan!"

"Axel! Give me the fish!" Usopp said as he had his arms open.

I gave the giant fish that was bigger than both me and Usopp combined to him and focused on defending us.

"Fire the cannons!"

I looked back to see the cannonball hit the waters near Merry. The next cannonball hit my barrier, which caused the barrier to fall. I yelped and ran to Merry.

"It's no use! If we stay here any longer we'll sink! Set sail!"

"Are you going to set sail already!? Luffy and the others're not here yet!"

"We don't have a choice! We can't let Merry sink! Axel! Set the sails!"

"Ay ay!" I then set the sails with my magic, before watching as a bullet almost claimed its spot in my arm. "OI WATCH IT ASSHOLES!"

"Right rudder full!"

I quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled the rudder towards the right. Since when was I the butler around here!?

I ran out the room to find Usopp in the ocean helping out a cornered Sanji.

"Usopp! Sanji-Kun!"

"Nacchan! Where's Zoro and Luffy!?"

"I don't know! But is there a way you can get them on the boat!?"

"As long as their in my view I can bring them back on the ship!" I shouted towards her over the storm.

WAIT DAMMIT I MISSED OUT ON DRAGON TOO WHY ARE MY IDOLS NOT MEETING MEEE!

"AXELLL!" Luffy yelled in and waved his arms while jumping.

"WHY'RE YA'LL ALWAYS USING ME!" I yelled back before using Transfer to bring them aboard the ship, but as payback I made them land as a pile.

"USOPP GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Usopp away.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO SNIFF IT, STUPID COOK!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"AAAHHH!"

"HAHAHA! It feels like the ship's gonna tip over!"

"Look at that light!"

"Is that a lighthouse of the island?" Usopp asked over the rain.

"It's a "guiding light." The entrance to the Grand Line lies ahead of that light." Nami said.

"The Grand Line is ahead of that light..."

"B-But there's no reason to enter during a storm like this.."

Everyone gave smiles and laughs of anticipation.

"Okay then! Shall we hold a launching ceremony for setting sail on the great ocean?"

"Hey!"

"Sure!"

"Let's do it!"

Sanji placed his foot on top of the barrel. "In order to find the All Blue!"

Luffy placed his foot on the barrel. "In order to be King of the Pirates!"

Next Zoro. "In order to become a master swordsman!"

Nami. "In order to draw a map of the world!"

Usopp. "I-In order to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

Me. "...In order to live my life passed the fullest."

"WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"YEAH!"

We all yelled while smashing the barrel to bits.

 **'And here's to all the troubles that lay ahead. Heheh.'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people of the internet, first off I would like to say; Don't try to rip off my head for posting late, like REALLY LATE A MONTH LATE I'M SORRYYYYYY.**

 **RandomPerson: Yeaaaah, about Smoky and Dragon, I was** _ **extremely**_ **tired of writing the chapter. That's the only reason Axel didn't get to meet Smoker or Dragon. And I was honesty sad too, I HAVE DISAPPOINTED MYSELF.**

 **kid (Guest): Oh gee, well at least you got to read a few chapters without having to wait! And woo! At least I got one person! XD**

 **Back to the chapter I wrote with blood, sweat, and tears!**

We went inside the kitchen for Nami to explain a few more stuff before we make our entry in the Grand Line. "I've only heard rumors, and the map shows it as well. In order to get into the Grand Line we have to go through a mountain."

"We gotta crash into a mountain?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"We have to die to get into the Grand Line!?"

"You can't be serious." Zoro remarked.

"No, I just said the first thing on my mind."

"Someone duct tape Axel."

"I didn't believe it myself," Nami spoke up bringing us back to the main conversation. "But the map has canals that lead to the mountain. That might mean we have to go up it!"

Luffy laughed. "Neat!"

I heard Usopp straining himself trying to pull the rudder, looking confused as heck.

"What're you talking about? Even if there are canals or whatever, a ship can't climb up a mountain!" Zoro argued.

"But that's what the map says!" Nami said confused and frustrated.

"Yeah! Nami-San would never say anything that's wrong!" Sanji yelled at an annoyed Zoro.

"You stole that map from Buggy, right? Can we really trust it?" The moss-headed swordsman said suspiciously.

"H-HEY! SOMEONE HELP WITH THE RUDDER!" Usopp yelled out after panicking and straining himself to pull the rudder into the right direction. "It won't move! Someone help!"

"Sanji-Kun! Give Usopp a hand! I can't think with all this shouting!" Nami spoke up as she rubbed her temple.

"OF COURSE, NAMI-SAN!" Sanji yelled switching to love-mode before quickly snapping out of it; realizing the rudder seemed stuck completely.

"D-Doesn't this current seem a bit strong!?"

"What? Usopp, what did you say?"

"OOOOOOOOO, USOPP'S IN TROUBLLLLL- HMM!"

"SHUT UP, YOU!" The mean marimo yelled while keeping his hand clamped shut over my mouth in an iron-grip. Tired of my bull.

"'Doesn't this current seem a bit strong'?"

"Current.. That's it!"

"That's what?" Luffy asked while Nami shot up with realization.

"We really do go up the mountain!"

I licked Zoro's hand, he instantly moved his hand away and used it to slap the back of my head and send me on the ground; wiping his hand on his pants. "Are you still saying that stuff!?"

Nami pointed at the map on the table. "The guiding light was definitely pointing on the Red Line.. Reverse Mountain!"

"Hey, hey! Little help over here!?" Usopp yelled as Sanji abandoned him to look at the map.

I stood up and looked down at the map also. Nami pointed at five canals.

"If major currents from four oceans all flow toward this mountain, then the four currents would go up these canals, collide at the top, and then flow into the Grand Line! Reverse Mountain is a 'winter island', so any currents that collide into the Red Line will plummet from the surface into the depths. If we miss the canal, the Going Merry will crash into the Red Line and sink! Then _we_ will be at the bottom of the ocean. Understand?"

"Oh, interesting! So, basically, it's a mystery mountain!" Luffy said with a hand on his chin, laughing weirdly like he figured out a case.

"Well.. maybe you don't get it. Anyways, now that we're on this current, and as long as the rudder isn't messed up, we should head straight into Reverse Mountain."

"Ms. Nami is so amazing!" You know who said with heart eyes.

"I've never heard of ships going over mountains before." Zoro said while keeping a foot on my back.

"Why do you keep me prisoner?"

"Because you'll only be a brat on a sugar rush if you're free."

"THAT'S LUFFY. SIR, I AM THE OFFENDED-"

"I've heard of ships trying to cross mountains before, actually." Sanji spoke up before me and Zoro could start arguing.

"Stories about Mr. Mystery mountain?" Luffy asked with an eye-to-eye smile.

"Nope. I heard that half of everyone who heads to the Grand Line dies before entering it."

"Maybe we should have a sacrifice to the mountain gods."

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"What's that look for? If we have a sacrifice, the mountain gods will be satisfied and let us go." I then rolled away from Zoro's foot and stood up, patting Sanji's shoulder. "Thanks for voluentering, Sanji."

"SCREW YOU!"

The ship started to rock roughly.

"What's that!?" Luffy shouted as we all found our balance again.

"We have to steer the ship! Everyone outside!" Nami shouted quickly as she started to run out; the rest of us following close behind. "Sanji-Kun! Could you get the sail?"

"Yes, Nami-San!"

"Luffy! Help out!" Zoro yelled at a distracted captain.

"Eh!?"

"Luffy, help me pull in the sails!" Sanji yelled as they both quickly climbed up to the crows nest.

"Hey guys! I see mystery mountain!"

"What!?"

We all ran to the quarter deck in shock.

"T-That's insanely huge!"

"The entrance to the Grand Line..."

"HAHAHA! So that's the Red Line, huh!?"

"I-I-I-I Can't s-see the t-top because o-of the clouds!"

"IT'S AS BIG AS USOPP'S SISSYNESS!"

"HEY!"

The ship rocked a bit before quickly zooming forward.

"WE'RE GETTING SUCKED IN! HOLD THE RUDDER!" Luffy commanded as he and Sanji sprang back to the main deck.

"We're on it!"

The ship kept rocking along the harsh waves as we started to approach the Red Line quickly.

"N-NAMI! WHERE'S THE ENTRANCE!? WE'RE GONNA CRASH AGAINST THE ROCKS IF WE CONTINUE LIKE THIS!"

"NAMI! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"KEEP GOING STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

"A-ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Luffy stretched over next to Nami. "Nami! Is this the entrance?"

"Most likely!"

"This can't be true! The damn ocean is really flowing up the mountain!" Zoro yelled since his logic was now murdered and buried.

"Alright! We gotta make it through those water gates just right! Otherwise the ship'll be blown to pieces!" Nami ordered.

"AAAAAHHHH! WE'RE GETTING OFF COURSE! GO TO THE RIGHT! RIGHT! RIGHT!"

"LUFFY STOP PANICKING IT'S MAKING ME PANIC!"

All of a sudden we heard a snap as the rudder snapped off.

"THE RUDDER!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"IF I DIE I'M GONNA KILL USOPP AND SANJI EVEN IF THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"GUM-GUM BALLON!" Luffy yelled thinking quickly, using his blown up stomach to direct the ship back into the main canal instead of crashing into the water gate like we were going to.

We managed to avoid crashing the ship,

Zoro quickly grabbed onto Luffy's outstretched hand and pulled him back on the ship.

So that also means we managed to keep our captain too.

"WE MADE IT!"

"Now it's just a straight shot to the summit!"

I heard loud mumbling and looked down to see Luffy with his head stuck in the deck. I decided to give him a foot and kick him out of his deck prison. I snickered before turning pale. It was only for a quick second, but I swear I saw someone standing on a cliff above us.

Soon fog appeared and I ignored the shadow person.

"Woah! We're in the clouds now!"

But just as fast we were out of the clouds and at the peak of the mountain.

"Awesome! Now we're above the clouds!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Look! The summit! It's the summit!"

We bounced on the waves and went airborne or a few seconds, making me use Sky King (The thing where I can make myself fly. And 'cause it needed a name.) and grab onto the railing just to make sure I don't fall off the ship. Everyone crashed back on the ship while Merry started zooming down, my awesome skull neck-half-face mask thing slipping down.

"I see it! This is the greatest sea in the world! The Grand Line! Let's go!" Luffy cheered in equally high spirits as the rest of us.

We hit the clouds again as Sanji climbed the crows nest to try and scout ahead of us. "Whoa! This is great!"

All of a sudden we heard a loud, deep, bellowing sound.

"Did you guys hear that?" Zoro said as his smile turned upside down. Such a grump.

"What'd you say?" Nami asked with a wide grin spread across her face.

"Didn't you hear that strange sound?"

"Isn't it just the wind, Zoro? There must be lots of strange landforms!"

But the loud bellowing started again, this time a shape caught Usopp's and Sanji's attention.

"Nami-San! I see a mountain up ahead!" Sanji yelled down from the shrouds.

"A mountain!? That can't be true!" Nami yelled back with slight alarming tone in her voice.

"But it's really there!"

Luffy gave a laugh. "Who cares!? Let's go!"

"After passing the Twin Capes up ahead, there should be nothing but ocean!" Nami said as the bellowing happened again, this time louder and sounding even closer.

"Guys, I don't want to panic anyone, but doesn't it kinda sound like- WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT IT!?" I yelled while grabbing onto the railing in panic.

Right after I said that the clouds cleared up, revealing some kind of giant blue rock that wAS THE SIZE OF USOPP'S ISLAND OH MY GOD!

"IT'S NOT A MOUNTAIN! IT'S A BLUE WALL!" Luffy yelled panicking.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Nami screamed as she grabbed onto the railing tighter.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!?" Zoro yelled as he stared at the massive wall coming for us.

"I-I-I-IT'S A WHALE!"

"THAT IS ONE BIG WHALE IF YOU MIND. AND SINCE THE WHALE IS IN FRONT, OF US-"

"-WE'LL CRASH INTO IT!" Sanji finished for me.

The whale gave a loud bellow.

"SHOULD WE FIGHT IT?" Luffy yelled as he pulled back his fist.

"IDIOT! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN FIGHT THAT!" Nami screamed before she started to think.

"GUYS OUR PATH IS STILL BLOCKED!" Usopp yelled before screaming in fear. "WE'RE DOOOOOMED! AXEL, HOLD ME!"

"AH YES. YOU WILL BE SCOOBY DOO I SHALL BE SHAGGY."

"AXEL, THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR SHITTY REFERENCES NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!"

"WAIT A SEC! IF IT LOOKS LIKE A WALL FROM HERE, WHERE ARE IT'S EYES?" Sanji yelled down at us over the rushing wind.

"Good idea Sanji! That means it may not have noticed us yet!"

"We still have to do something about it or we'll sink! HEY! We can get through on the left! Hard to port!" Zoro yelled at Usopp and Sanji.

"Usopp and Sanji broke the rudder remember!?" I yelled while shaking my arms frantically.

"We still have to do something!" Zoro said jumping over the railing on the forecastle and running onto the main deck; jumping up and into the kitchen. "I'll help too!"

"Ah! I got an idea!"

Sanji, Usopp, Zoro and I were all trying to make the rudder budge, without any success of course.

"It's not working! T-The ship isn't turning!"

"Dammit!"

"Don't give up!"

"I'M GONNA GIVE UP, HOLY SHIT!"

All of a sudden we heard a cannon go off as the ship jerked back and stop, a cannon..?

"AAAHHH! MY SPECIAL SEAT!" We heard Luffy yell outside.

I crawled in a fatal position and made grudge noises at the close call.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Zoro yelled in a panic.

We ran out onto the main deck and started panicking as the giant whale stayed completely silent.

"ZORO, PLEASE I AM PANICKING ENOUGH ALREADYYYYYYY!" I screamed while shaking Usopp, who was also screaming in fear and panic.

"What the heck is going on!?" Luffy said as he looked around in confusion.

"Did he not notice the cannon attack because his body is too big!?" Sanji questioned while looking up at the giant whale.

"Who knows!? Let's just get out of here!" Zoro yelled. "Let's paddle away from here!"

As we tried to paddle away, the whale started to give a loud groan- OWWEE MY GOD!"

"AAHHHHHHHH IT'S PAINFUL!" I yelled while trying my best to cover my ears with my shoulders so I don't let go of the paddle.

"My ears hurt!" Sanji complained as he and Usopp kept paddling.

"PADDLE! JUST PADDLE!"

"WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"HOW THE ABSOLUTE SHIT DO WE GET AWAY FROM _THAT_!?" I yelled in a panic as me and Zoro continued panicking as well.

As we kept paddling we soon came across with a giant eye, bigger then our ship mind you, and you know what our captain did?

"WHY DID YOU BREAK MY SPECIAL SEAT!?" And with that he outstretched his hand and punched the giant eye straight in the iris.

"DUMBASS!" We all yelled with tears streaming down our eyes.

Luffy stretched his arm back, and after a few seconds the whale looked straight at us. "How was that!? Bring it on, you asshole!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!"

"Sanji."

As soon as I got his attention I grabbed his hand and got on one knee.

"We've known each other for a few weeks now, but now, will you do the honor of dying with me?"

Sanji's eyes widened as he realized something, and zoomed away. "NAMI-SAAAAAN! IF WE DIE WE CAN DIE TOGETHER!"

I got on my hands and knees and looked at the deck in shame.

"Rejected!" Usopp said in a dramatic voice.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS QUIT PLAYING AROUND!?" Screamed a very frustrated Zoro.

Laboon, I think his name was, roared and started sucking up water in his mouth, which of course means, he's planning on making us his snack of the day.

But as we started to go down the whale's mouth, Luffy fell off and grabbed onto the whale's tooth, before everything turned pitch black and was filled with screams and yells. Wait a minute.

"WHO IS TRYING TO CHOKE ME OUT!?"

"I AM!" I heard Nami's voice behind me, she was on my back; so I was currently giving her a piggy back ride. Except more dangerous since she was holding mY NECK IN A DEATH GRIP.

"NAMI I DON'T HAVE THIS KINK-!"

 **'-IN YOUR NECK. YOU DON'T HAVE A KINK, IN YOUR NECK. KEEP IT RATED T.'**

All of a sudden everything turned bright, and once my eyes adjusted... I saw a sky with a normal ocean, just slightly tinted greener.

...

"What do you think?" Sanji asked.

"How do I think?" Zoro responded.

"H-H-H-How.." Usopp stuttered

"I'm sure we got swallowed by a whale.." Sanji questioned himself.

"Guys, do you think this is Heaven?" I thought out loud.

 **'Can you not narrate everything so plain?'**

"I cannot think, for I am, the dumbfounded."

 **'You're dumb to begin with kiddo.'**

"Fuck offfffffffff..."

"Is this a dream?"

"Yeah. It's probably a dream." The now chill marimo said as we looked at a small island in front of us.

"Then, what're the island and house doing here?" Nami questioned curiously as we all stared at the small island with a house and chair on it.

"Santa Claus is in there." I said while biting my hand.

"No. This must be illusions."

All of a sudden a giant squid appeared in front of us. Zoro and Sanji prepared to fight while Nami and Usopp ran away screaming.

I just stood where I was and fell back. Lifting my cool mask over my nose and pulled my hood over my face. "This is where I die."

But within a quick amount of time, three harpoons shot from the house and through the giant squid, killing it and saving us.

"..Look like there's at least someone there." Zoro stated and kept his hands on his swords.

"I hope it's really a person.." The blondie that rejected my dying request stated.

"I wanna go home.." Nami whimpered as she bit her bottom lip.

"Luffy went somewhere too. What's gonna happen to us?" Usopp cried while biting his bottom lip too.

"Come to think of it, where is Luffy?"

"S-S-SHOULD WE FIRE THE C-CANNON!?"

"No. Wait." Sanji spoke up. "Someone's coming out."

A old guy with a yellow flower on his head, glasses, a colorful shirt, and shorts came out. And once again throwback at the chanclas.

"A flower!"

"A flower?"

"Oh. Nevermind. It's a person."

"Sanji what the hell why'd you get excited over a flower?"

"Shut up!"

"That old man killed a Great King Squid with one hit.."

"Was he just fishing, or did he do that to save us?"

The old man started moving. He walked over to his chair, glaring at us all the way. Then sat down and started to read his newspaper.

"SAY SOMETHING, YOU JERK!"

"I-IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, WE'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT, YOU SUCKER! WE'VE GOT CANNONS!" Usopp yelled while pointing at the old man.

The old man's glare focused back us again, his expression turning dark. "You'd better not. Or someone will die..."

We all tensed up, I closed my left eye and raised my hand warily. Zoro clicked his sword up a bit in cautiousness as well.

Sanji chewed his cigarette a bit. "Oh? Just who're you saying will die..?"

"Me."

"YOU!?"

I gave a laugh and held my stomach in pain, holding onto Zoro's shoulder to keep me balanced.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

I couldn't stop laughing at this point I was fuckin' dead and wheezing. I fell to the wooden boards with a thump.

Zoro out his hand on Sanji's shoulder, just as I stopped laughing and stood up with a few coughs. "Relax."

"He's mocking us..! That asshole..!"

Zoro walked forward a bit. "Hey old man. Tell us where we are and who you are."

The old man's eyes widened a bit and he glared at us viciously again for a few seconds. "When's someone asking a question, isn't it proper manner to give your name first?"

"Hm? Yeah. Good point. Sorry. My name is Roronoa-"

"My name is Crocus. I'm the lighthouse keeper of the Twin Capes. I'm seventy-one years old and a Gemini. My blood type is AB."

"CAN I CUT HIM DOWN!?"

"Now, now, calm down."

"HAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're asking where we are? How dare you run your mouth when you barged into my private resort? Does it look like we're in a rat's belly?"

"S-So we were eaten by a whale after all.. But is this really inside a whale's stomach?" Usopp stuttered looking up at the 'sky'.

"Wait a sec! What's gonna happen to us!? I don't wanna be digested!" Nami shrieked.

The old man's eyes widened and he glared at us again.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?"

"Haven't you guys heard of the 'repeating gag'? At least the one with the four souls enjoyed it."

"THAT WAS A GAG-!?"

"Four souls? Wait, what-"

"The exit is over there."

"WE CAN GET OUT!?"

"Wait a second, why is there a exit in a whale's belly?! Why's the door in the sky!?" Nami persisted.

"Why do you ask so much questions!?"

I received a slap for that.

"Wait.. Look at it carefully.. This sky and those seagulls.. They're all painted! It's all a painting inside of the whale's stomach!" Usopp said with awe.

"Call it a doctor's playful mind."

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"That's enough. Leave him alone."

"Agreed."

"Nami! There's an exit so let's get out of here already."

"Yeah."

All of a sudden the ship started shaking.

"W-W-What's going on!?"

"It's started.." Crocus muttered to himself.

"That's not an island! It's a ship! On top of that, it's made of iron!"

"Of course! That's because the sea is made of acid!"

"I guess that means wooden ships would melt if they stay here long." Sanji muttered as he threw away his cig n the trash can. It was already lit off from the ocean splashing before we came in.

"Hey! What's started!? Tell us!"

"Laboon has started hitting his head against the Red Line." Crocus told Usopp.

"What!?"

"Come to think of it, this whale had terrible scars on his forehead. He was also howling at the sky.." Nami commented putting it together.

"What does that mean?"

"That he's suffering!" She realized.

"I see! So that's what that geezer's trying to do! He's trying to kill the whale from the inside out!"

"What a vicious way to kill.."

"Now that the mystery is solved, let's get out of here. If we take our sweet time, we'll be digested." Sanji said an lit a new cig.

"We have nothing to say about his whale hunting nor are we under obligation to save the whale. Let's get out of here." Zoro agreed.

"Finally."

"AHHH! Dammit! With the waves surging like this, I don't even know if we can reach the doors!"

"We have no other choice but to paddle! Grab the ores!"

"Let's leave quickly! I'm worried about Luffy, there's no telling where he's gonna be!"

 **'Pretty much above us.'**

"What?"

 **'You'll see in a bit, kid.'**

"The old man jumped in the acid!"

"Huh? What's he gonna do? He's gonna be digested.

Old man Crocus appeared out the acid and climbed up a metal latter next to the doors.

"Hey! The geezer came out!"

"Forget about him! More importantly, how do we open these doors?"

 **'Hey kiddo, repeat after me.'**

"What? Why?"

' **Just do it. Five..'**

"Five.."

 **'Four..'**

"Four.."

"Hey Axel! Can you stop counting down!?"

 **'Three..'**

''Three..''

"Axel that's creeping me out stop that!"

 **'Two!'**

"Two?"

 **'One!'**

"One!?"

All of a sudden there was a loud bang, quickly followed by yells.

"Huh!?"

"This isn't good, Miss Wednesday! It's a sea of acid below us!"

"Luffy!?" Zoro questioned in surprise.

"Hey! So everyone's okay? In any case, HELP ME!" Luffy screamed before he fell into the acid along with the two other people.

"Aside from Luffy, there's two weirdos.."

"Why'd you count Luffy out?" I questioned Usopp with a raised eyebrow.

He glared at me. "Fine then. Strangers. There are two strangers along with Luffy."

"But Luffy isn't a stranger?"

"JUST, SHUSH!"

"Hey! The old man disappeared!"

"Leave him! For now, let's save Luffy!"

Sanji took off his button up suit thing and shoes before diving in the water. Zoro soon following after him. After around two minutes Sanji came back up carrying the girl, while Zoro came up carrying the weirdo and Luffy.

Soon after that, it seemed Laboon calmed down.

"The whale calmed down."

"Seems like it, now." Zoro turned towards the two strange people on our ship. "We did save you guys for the time being, but who are you?"

There was a girl with long blue hair in a pony-tail, green jacket with a blue striped muscle shirt and white shorts with white boots.

The guy had curly orange hair and a crown. He also had the number nine on his had a green jacket with green pants and black boots.

"M-Mr. Nine, t-they're pirates." The girl with blue hair whimpered to her partner in crime.

"I know... B-But if we talk to them, they should understand.. Perhaps.." The weirdo replied back.

"You thugs're still around!?" Old man Crocus said as he glared down at the two 'thugs'. "Don't make me say this yet again! I won't let you lay a fingernail on Laboon as long as I'm alive!"

"Who's pops?" Luffy asked in confusion.

Blue-haired girl stood up with a smile. "Even if you say so, we can't leave."

Orange-haired weird guy stood up after her. "Taking down this whale is our mission. We won't let you get in the way with our whale hunting this time!" They both pulled out their rocket launchers and aimed. "We'll open an air vent in his stomach! Let's go, baby!"

"Roger!"

They both fired cannonballs at the same time. Crocus ran from where he was on top of the metal thing besides the giant doors and jumped off, hitting the cannonballs straight on.

"That pops jumped straight into the bullets..!"

"Could it be.. That he protected the whale!?"

"Stop this pointless resistance!" Ms. Wednesday laughed.

"If you want to protect the whale that badly, go right ahead." Ms. Wednesday gave another laugh as Mr. Nine kept talking. "We'll turn it into food for our town!" They than both laughed together.

"What's going on?" Nami asked in confusion.

Luffy knocked their heads together and knocked them out; stopping their laughter.

"Uh.. Luffy...?" Usopp asked with a whimper.

Luffy gave a frown. "I just felt like hitting them."

I gave Luffy a slow clap. "Nice logic there, Captain."

We fished out the old man and rested on his little ship-island-thing.

"I thank you for saving me.. but why?" Crocus said as he was sitting on his lawn chair.

"I wasn't trying to save you, I just didn't like them for some reason." Our Captain said looking up at the tree on Crocus' boat thing.

"Luffy! What are you doing!?" Usopp questioned Luffy, said captain as was tryna climb the fake tree like the monkey he is.

"Who are they anyway?" Zoro asked with his arms crossed and standing nearby.

"They're thugs from a nearby town. They're after Laboon. If they capture Laboon, it can feed the townspeople for at east two to three years."

"Laboon?" Nami asked uncertainly besides Crocus.

"It's the name of this whale, he's the world's largest whale called, the Island Whale. Which live only in the West Blue. I won't let them have him as food. There's a reason he keeps hitting himself on the Red Line and howling towards Reverse Mountain."

"A reason?" Luffy questioned.

"Yeah. He's a whale with a human heart."

"Gee, how is he even alive then? His heart is pretty puny for a massive whale." A hand clamped over my mouth.

" _I'll take care of him_." Zoro said while pulling out a roll of duct tape.

" _ZORO NO_ \- HMPH!"

"Laboon has been devotedly waiting for a certain pirate group.. for fifty long years years." Crocus continued to tell us Laboon's story, about how one day a friendly pirate group came along with a small whale following them too. That baby whale was Laboon. Apparently, Laboon had been traveling with them the entire time. They tried to leave him in the West Blue since the Grand Line was too dangerous for him, but he followed the pirates either way. The Captain decided to entrust Laboon to Crocus, promising the whale that they would be back for sure.

Usopp leaned forward in shock. "Laboon has been waiting for those guys for fifty years!?"

"Is that why he continues to howl at the wall and headbutting it?" Nami questioned with a surprised look. Zoro was the only one looking monotone.

Heartless bitch. I thought while I hung upside down on our mast, wrapped in _duck tape_ like a mummy. Hehehe.

 **'Nice one kiddo. But you haven't heard my voice in a while. Aren't you plaid to see me?'**

Sans your puns are nice, you're quacking me up!

 **'PFF HAHAHAHA!'**

They soon all got on the ship and sailed towards the gate.

"Amazing. I honestly didn't know a whale with this big hole in it could survive." The green asshole remarked. Not Sean, that green little bean is a smol sunshine child.

"Is this also apart of your playful mind?" Usopp asked the doctor. Crocus explained to them a few minutes ago why there was a sky painted in Laboon.

"A doctor's playful mind." Crocus corrected.

"You're a doctor!?" Luffy stammered.

"I may not look like one, but I'm a doctor. I also ran a clinic on the cape a long time ago. It was just for a few years, but I was also a ship's doctor." Crocus explained, he seemed to have a longing look in his eyes as well as he remembered his past.

"Really!? Then be our ship's doctor!" Luffy ordered with one of those goofy grins on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous." The flower old man cut in instantly. "I no longer have the energy to do reckless thinks like you youngsters do." Crocus said giving his explanation while climbing up the ladder next to the giant gate. "Plus, you might want to let that brat down now or he'll get a brain injury."

Zoro sighed and walked over to where I was suspended in the air; cutting off a piece of tape and making me fall to the ground in a not-so-soft-landing; hitting my head against the deck.

"A doctor huh? That must be why the inside of the whale's body is like this. These must be forms of treatment." Sanji realized as he looked around the place.

"That's right. When the whale is this big, it's impossible to treat it from outside." Crocus started pulling a crank and the doors opened, letting us sail out of the whale and into the real sea.

Luffy laughed like a maniac and shouted. "There it is! The real sky!"

 **'Okay kid, now pull on that piece of tape there-'**

The tape snapped and I put my glowing eye to rest; jumping up. "I'M FREE!"

 **'I bet you must feel as free as a bald eagle now huh.'**

"OH MY GOD SANS."

"I can't believe they made him wait fifty years though..."

"Idiot! This is the Grand Line! They're dead." Sanji responded coldly.

I looked down in shame, falling to my knees. "Why does no one love me...?"

Sans gave me a few comforting pats on the back. "There, there. Kiddo."

"SANS!" I gave him a hug and cried into his shoulders.

"It's okay kiddo. I'll always love you."

"Aww, thanks Sans. I love you too-"

"Now, how long have you had a tongue piercing and a tattoo?"

"Oh, since you brought me here-"

"I disown you, you child of sin."

"NOOO SANS PLEASE-"

I all of a sudden got hit at the back of the head; my face slamming against the deck.

"Axel shut up! We're having a conversation here and we don't need your mental screaming in the background!" Nami yelled angrily.

Crocus continued explaining, how the pirates ran away from the Grand Line.

"Can't be... Don't tell me they left without him!?" Usopp said staring at Laboon.

"Does that mean they went through the calm belt alive?"

Crocus glared off into the distance. "Even if they are alive, they'll probably never come back here. Season. Weather. Current. Wind direction. They are all random. Common sense is useless in the Grand Line. The terror of the Grand Line takes over weak minds in an instant."

"So having weak minds, they ran away from this sea without keeping their promise in order to save their asses." Sanji summarized bluntly.

Usopp looked at the whale sadly. "They abandoned this whale when he's been waiting for fifty years!?"

I looked up at Laboon and gave a salute. "I know how it feels to be abandoned by your own crewmates as well!"

Nami looked at the old man. "If you know that, why haven't you told him? That whale can understand everything, right?"

"I did tell him. I told him everything. But since then he's been howling at Reverse Mountain and he's been slamming his body against the Red Line. He's insisting that they'll come through the otherside of that wall anytime now."

"What a whale." Sanji remarked.

Even though Laboon didn't have a little friend to weave him sign, sure, what a whale.

"There's no point in waiting then.."

"He refuses my words because if he accepts them, it means that there is no point in waiting. He's from the West Blue, there's no way of going back there now. That's why those pirates he came here with are his only buddies and hope."

"But you know, it's true that he is a poor whale, but in a way you were also betrayed, right?" Sanji lit a new cig and took a puff out of it. "Haven't you done enough for him?"

"Look at the scars on his forehead! If he continues to hit hid head hard like that, he'll die without a doubt. It's a strange relationship, but I've been with him for fifty long years. I can't just stand by and watch him die."

All of a sudden Luffy yelled as he ran up Laboon, our ship's main mast in his hands.

"What's he doing?"

"When we looked away for a second..."

"GUM-GUM FLOWER ARRANGEMENT!" Luffy shouted while shoving the mast on Laboon's open wound.

"Isn't that a mast?"

"Yup. It's from our ship."

"It's the main mast too... HEY DON'T BREAK THE SHIP!"

Laboon roared and splashed around, sending our ship ways back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" We all yelled at our stupid rubber captain.

"I'm starting to think his brain is made of rubber too.." I muttered to myself.

"Agreed." Sanji and Zoro spoke up besides me.

Laboon jumped up and rammed his head into the cape. Laboon then slammed Luffy back into the ground when he jumped up. Luffy punched Laboon's eye, the whale retaliated by slamming Luffy on the lighthouse. As Laboon charged again, Luffy calmly stood up and smirked. "It's a draw! I'm strong, aren't I?"

Laboon stopped in his tracks, beyond confused.

"You want to defeat me, don't you? Our fight isn't over yet! So we have to fight again. Your buddies're dead, but I'm your rival forever. We definitely have to fight again in order to decide who's the strongest. After going around the Grand Line, we'll come back to see you again. When I come back let's fight again."

Laboon howled to the sky in a mix of happiness and sadness.

Not even thirty minutes later, Laboon has a giant bandaid on his head along with Luffy's.. artistic fanart of the Strawhat Pirates mark on his head.

"Hmmm. This looks good! This is the symbol of our promise to fight again! Until we come back, don't remove that mark by hitting your head. Got that!?"

Laboon gave a huff, signaling he understands.

Usopp looked around. "Hm? Where are those guys?"

"Those guys? Oh, those two weird people? Maybe they ran away. I wonder who they were after all..." Nami pondered as she grabbed the railing outside the kitchen.

"I think I saw them jump ship." I said while helping bring supplies to Usopp an Zoro as they fixed the mast.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luffy reach down and grab something. "Hey Luffy. What'd you find?" I asked walking over to him.

"I dunno! It's some magnet doo-hickey." He said and showed me- THE LOG POSE.

"Oh, we're gonna need that but I'm not gonna get beat for having it, so you keep it for now bud."

"WAIT, I'M GONNA GET BEATEN UP FOR HAVING IT!?"

"Accept your fate puny mortal- WHAT-" I was cut off as a nervous Luffy shoving the log pose down my shirt and ran away.

"HAHA MY ONLY FATE IS TO BE THE PIRATE KING!" He yelled while sticking out his tongue.

I sighed and nervously put the log pose in my jacket pocket, no one must know.

"Oi Zoro! Help me out here I'm not a shipwright!" Usopp yelled at a now sleeping Zoro.

All of a sudden we heard Nami scream in pure terror and demise. We all climbed up the ladder and onto the cape with the lighthouse, Sanji bringing up different dishes of the big tuna we got in Loguetown. Just as Luffy was going up I snapped the log pose over his wrist and jumped over him.

"YEET!"

"AXEL THIS IS NO TIME TO FULL AROUND THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS SITUATION! THE COMPASS IS BROKEN! It doesn't point in any direction.." Nami whimpered in confusion.

"Ahh, you're right." Sanji admired with a giant plates on his hands, knee, and head.

"It's spinning!" Usopp said in shock.

"Whoa! That's cool!"

I all of a sudden saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, the same shadow of a person from when we went up Reverse Mountain. I walked towards where I saw it, behind a few rocks.

"Hey, kid where you going?" Sanji asked as he looked back at me.

"Oh. Just to check somethin' out. I'll be back in a bit and if I don't come back I was abducted by ducks."

"Why by ducks?"

"Oh god."

"Here it comes."

"Please don't-"

"AB-DUCK-TED. AYYYY!" Nothing but groans followed my response besides a small chuckle from Crocus.

I gave a small laugh as Crocus started to explain how the navigation in the Grand Line works. The second I turned the corner though, saw a hooded figure face-to-face with me.

"I won't hurt you," said the voice. "I just want to know a few things about your position. Don't make this any harder then it has to be, kid. What's your name?" The male voice seemed oddly familiar.

"You fuckin' thought. GUYS!" I Tried to move, but I was stuck in place.

"They can't hear you. What is your name?"

"..Axel."

"And last?"

"...Youngblood?"

"Where did you come from? Why is there more then one soul in your body? You should be dead with that many souls. Mostly from the fact a human body cannot handle more then one soul. So if a soul enters a body, it is possession. More then one soul means the being is destroyed."

"I'm not normal! Why are you asking so much questions and who are you!?"

It was silent. Not the comfortable or awkward silence... The _unnatural_ silence.

"...It seems your entire existence is one accident. I pity you, child. For you are only a toy at someone's fingertips. Listen to me when I say this warning, _do not allow the puppeteer to string you up._ Also, help keep my son alive." Then all of a sudden, in a blink of an eye he was gone along with the blindfold within just a gust of wind.

I don't get it, I remember that voice from somewhere- OHHHH MY GOD IT WAS _DRAGON_. I fanned my face in a panic.

 **'Wow... That was in-** _ **tense**_ **.'**

"Tell me about it... Oh and Sans?"

 **'Yeah?'**

"How am I alive with two parasites eating at my life."

 **'...Huh.. Good question buddo. We'll play Sherlock Homes and John Watson later though. Let's get back to the crew.'**

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY WORLD'S REFERENCES TOO!?"

 **'I WAS A RESET PACIFIST ROUTE 'SCUSE YOU!'**

I was broken out of the argument by seeing Sanji and Luffy fly into the ocean. "Well I guess that's our cue.." By the time I reached where the others were, I saw Vivi- I mean, Ms. Wednesday and potato king on there knees. I didn't see Zoro around so I'm guessing he's still asleep on the ship.

"...Whiskey Peak?" Luffy questioned with his arms crossed.

"Um.. Yes. That's the name of our island.. Sir.." Potato king stumbled with his words as he looked up at Luffy.

"What about your own ship?" Nami questioned them with her arms crossed.

"It's busted." Ms. Wednesday spoke up with a sheepish chuckle.

"Isn't that asking too much? Mr. Nine, after trying to kill the whale?" Nami leered in front of Mr. Nine.

"So what are you guys?" Usopp questioned and leaned his head to the side, trying to act cool.

"People in need of our help, obviously." I responded casually walking up behind them.

They both squeaked and looked up at me.

"I'm a king!" Mr. Nine spoke up.

Nami pulled his cheek. "Liar."

"We can't say what our position is!" Ms. Wednesday said and bowed her head.

"But we want to go back to our town!" Mr. Nine pleaded while bowing her head as well. "We don't want to be secretive either, but.."

"The motto of our company is 'mystery' after all!" Ms. W finished for her partner.

"We can't tell you anything about us!"

"Placing confidence in your character, we're begging you. We will definitely return a favor."

"Don't do it." Crocus spoke up. "No matter what they say they're dishonest people."

Nami turned her expression to one of 'oops'. "By the way, we don't have a log pose because we broke it. Do you still wanna ride with us?"

They both jumped up angrily.

"WHAT!? YOU BROKE IT!? THAT WAS MINE, YOU KNOW!"

"HOW DARE YOU ACT STUCK UP! NOW YOU GUYS CAN'T GO ANYWHERE EITHER!"

"Oh, but then again, we have one that Crocus-San gave us." Nami said oh-so-innocently.

They instantly changed character again.

"We beg you, people of such character..."

"You can ride with us." Luffy stated easily. "You said Whiskey Peak right? Let's go there."

"Hey! Are you serious!?" Usopp asked Luffy nervously. "We're troubling ourselves to take these shadowy people!?"

"What's the problem? Don't worry about small things."

"LIKE THAT-"

 **'BEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOP!'**

"...Moving on. You can only choose the route here, the starting point." Crocus said.

"Okay. But if we don't like it we can come back here and choose a different route." Luffy responded with a grin.

"I see.." Crocus said looking at Luffy.. But not looking at Luffy at the same time.

"Now, shall we get going? Now that I've made a promise with Laboon. Let's get ready to sail." Luffy said while stretching.

"Who are you?" Ms. W said while she and king potato looked at Luffy.

"Me? I'm the man who'll be the King of the Pirates."

After a few minutes we all got back of the ship, Luffy apparently had eaten all the food Sanji brought out. And I wasn't so eager to tell the crew my experience with the all mighty Revolutionary Army leader Dragon himself. Especially since he followed us through Reverse Mountain just so he can talk to me.

We all said our goodbyes to Crocus and started to sail off.

"To Whiskey Peak! Full speed ahead!"

"Yeah!"

Laboon gave a last howl at us, wishing us good luck as we sailed off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kid (Guest): Oh...** _ **Oh my..**_ **Well, I usually try to update every Monday or Tuesday, but I don't because I'm a forgetful lazy fuck. So otherwise the updates are random.**

 **TheifOfStealth: AAAAAAA THANK YOU. Also he's 16, and yes he's** _ **younger**_ **then Chopper because Axel was born on April 7th while Chops was born on December 26th. So Axel came a few months after Chops.**

 **jamin1227: Alex? I'm gonna take a risky guess and assume you mean Axel my friend~ Also, what is this 'peace' you speak of? C:**

 **Chara, "**

 **Sans, '**

"Ahhh... The birds are singing.. The waves softly rolling us towards our destination... The warm sunlight sprinkling kisses on our faces.." I spoke up, sighing in content with my arms crossed over my black fluffy jacket that covered my torso. My cool skull mask covering my neck and nose comfortably. My hoodie resting on top of my messy soft chocolate brown hair.

"Stop lying to yourself, kid."

I sobbed into my hands and fell to my knees. "IT'S SO FUCKING COOOOLD AAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!"

"All right!" Luffy said while putting a stick on his snowman for a nose. That damn rubber fuck wasn't wearing anything warm. "Done! This is the man that fell from the sky, Mr. Snow Barrel!" Luffy then looked at me with excitement. "What does Sans think of my snowman?"

Me and Sans blinked in confusion while we looked at each other. He was beside me, by the way.

"Uh.. Special." Sans said nervously.

"He said it's special."

"Woo!" Luffy cheered happily.

Usopp gave a.. Some kind of cocky anime guy chuckle. "That's such a crude snowman..." Wait a second. THAT PIECE OF SHIT ISN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES EITHER I'M TRAVELING WITH _MONSTERS._

"Kid. You have two souls besides your own in _your human body._ And you're calling them monsters 'cause they're not wearin' anything warm?"

"It's like negative five-thousand degrees out here. So yes."

Usopp dramatically waved his hands at his snow creation. "Look at my soulful artwork, the Snow Queen!"

"Whoa!" Luffy said amazed.

"Let's wreck it."

"Stop that." I said and gave Sans a small glare.

"We both know you want to~!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Axel! So where's your snowman?" Usopp asked with his chest up.

I looked at Sans and he pointed at one small pathetic lumps on the floor, 'sans' and 'axel' in lazy handwriting was on the snow lump. What I found amusing was that 'sans' was a small snowball attached to the bigger lump.

"What?" Sans said as he noticed me giving him the 'seriously?' look. "You're not the only one that's lazy y'know."

"Hahahaha! Axel that's pathetic-!"

"Snow Barrel Punch!" Luffy yelled while firing a wood arm from his snowman through Snow Queen's head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Usopp yelled while kicking Mr. Snow Barrel's head off.

"AAHH! MR. SNOW BARREL!"

"How dare you-!" Usopp was interrupted by Luffy tackling him.

Usopp started frantically throwing snowballs at Luffy. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!"

Luffy retaliated by making a giant snowball and chasing Usopp with it.

After Luffy hit Usopp with it, the long-nose picked it up and chased Luffy around with it. "HOLD IT, LUFFY!"

After it crumbled they both started to argue.

"Nami-san! How much snow shoveling of love would you like me to do!?" Sanji yelled from the fore-castle, shoveling snow over the ship.

"Please continue until it stops snowing, Sanji-kun!" Nami answered back from the safety in the kitchen.

"Mkay! Nami-san!"

Not even ten seconds later a ear piercing shriek came from the kitchen.

"W-What's wrong!?" Usopp stuttered as he was about to throw a snowball at Luffy.

"Nami?"

"What's wrong, Nami-san!?"

"NACCHAN I LOVE YOU BUT PLEASE STOP BREAKING MY EAR DRUMS."

Nami ran out the kitchen in a panic. "Turn the ship around a hundred-eighty degrees! Hurry!"

"Hundred-eighty degrees!? Why're we going back!?" Usopp said as he and Luffy stopped their snowball fight.

"Did you forget something?"

"The ship has turned around and is going in the opposite direction! When I looked away from the log pose for a second..! The waves were calm earlier!" Nami then kicked out blue-hair and crazy-hair from the kitchen and ran back out. "Brace the yard! Receive the wind from the starboard! Turn the ship hundred-eighty degrees to the left! Usopp! Take care of the lateen sail!"

"On it!" Usopp answered running off.

"Sanji-kun! Take the helm!"

"Leave it to me, Nami-san!"

"Axel! Keep an eye blue!"

"Kay kay~!"

"Wait! The wind changed!" Usopp yelled back.

"No way!"

Usopp yelled at a sleeping Zoro to wake up and who was covered in snow, yet he still didn't wake up.

"That cold bitch probably went into hibernation!" I growled while keeping stationed at the crow's nest.

In the next few minutes the snow melted and the sun was out.

"Hey! I saw a dolphin jump over there! Let's go there!"

"YOU KEEP QUIET!" Nami yelled at a distracted Luffy.

"ICEBERG TEN O'CLOCK!" I yelled while lifting myself into the air, before fog covered all of us.

"NAMI-SAN! IT'S GETTING FOGGY!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SEA!?"

"W-W-WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Usopp shrieked in fear.

"AXEL CAN'T YOU MOVE IT?!" Nacchan yelled up at me.

"ONE, I CAN'T SEE AS WELL, TWO, THAT THING IS TOO MASSIVE FOR ME TO MOVE DAMMIT!" I yelled before trying my best to push the iceberg in the opposite direction as us. The iceberg was covered in a faint shaky hue of blue, it's definitely not as confident as it should be. There is no way in hell I can move this fat fuck even ten yards away.

Nami and Sanji were in the kitchen trying to push the fixed helm in the opposite direction of the iceberg.

I managed to move the iceberg one yard, but it still scraped underneath the ship.

"WATER IS FLOWING IN!"

"We have to patch it up!"

"I'm on it!" The brave warrior of the sea said and ran past us with boards, nails and hammers in his arms; going downstairs.

"Nacchaaaaan! Big mean ol' clouds comin' our way!"

"It's coming!"

"It's strong!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Axel unfurl the sails! That wind is too strong! If we take it directly, we'll overturn!"

"Got it!" I responded to her in a salute and did as she asked of me.

All of a sudden Sanji came out with a huge bowl of onigiris. "Everyone eat! You'll need your strength!"

I grabbed like six with my powers and gave three to Sans as he popped up for munchies, shoving the rest in my mouth. I am a pig for onigiris.

Soon enough the storm subsided and we were now on the right track. During the much frustration and shouting, I got electrocuted once due to flying, fell off three times and into the ocean due to tripping and forgetting the fact I'm flying in the first place. And then ran into the main mast once. Don't talk to me, I'm clumsy as hell.

All of a sudden _Zoro_ woke up and stood up, walking over to where we were all sprawled out all over the main deck.

"Oi, oi. No matter how nice the weather is, you guys shouldn't be so lazy. We better be on the right track."

I instantly snapped my head towards him while glaring. Imagining all the things I can do to get- PAYBACK ON THAT MOFO. IT'S ONE THING TO SLEEP DURIN' A CRISIS AND ANOTHER TO CALL US LAZY FOR BEIN' TIRED AS HELL AFTER WE SAVED OUR LIVES INCLUDING _HIS_.

" _You..._ " Nami, Sanji, and Usopp muttered dangerously while looking insanely pissed off.

"Hm? Why are these guys on the ship?" Zoro asked while looking at Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday.

"You're slow!" Screamed Mr. Nine as he spread out his arms and legs in the air.

"We're heading to their town right now. It's called Whiskey Peak." Luffy explained not tired at all. That rubber fuck is gonna get strangled for having so much energy I swear.

"You mean we're taking them back? We don't owe them anything."

"Yep. We don't."

"Oh well, not that it matters to me." Zoro then sat down to look eye-to-eye with the agents. "Your faces look like you're thinking bad thoughts."

"Hohohoho~ Are you sure it isn't you thinkin' bad thoughts Zoro? Maybe bit, kinky ones?"

Usopp glared at me and hit my head.

"OW YOU UNICORN! I'M MESSING AROUND, MAN!"

Now with Zoro holding more then one tickmarks on his head he asked the agents a question. "So, what were your names again?"

"I'm M-Mr. Nine.."

"I-I'm Ms. Wednesday.."

"Right.. Something has been bothering me ever since I first heard your names.." Zoro stated with a smirk, looking like he just solved the case no one else can solve. "I feel like I've heard them somewhere before, or maybe not.."

Both the agents looked shaken up from that.

"Well.. Either way- AAAGHAK!" Zoro yelled in pain as Nacchan hit Zoro behind his head and smacked his face against the deck.

"How dare you sleep comfortably all this time..." The she-devil spoke up while glaring down at Zoro, aura surrounding her. "You kept sleeping no matter how many times we tried to wake you up.."

"What..?" Zoro said with green aura surrounding him.

Only three seconds passed and Nami beat him to a pulp, three bumps showing on the top of his head.

I whistled. "Well would ye' take a look at that ya'll, the great Bounty Hunter Zoro was beat down by the beautiful gal, Cat Burgler Nami! Ye' Usopp, what do ye' think bout' this instant K.O?" I said in an accent and put fingers to my temple while looking at Usopp.

He played along and put his fingers to his temple too.

"Well, let me see, the great Zoro was beat in less then five seconds! Must be humiliating for a swordsman who has worked his life to become the best."

"Will you two stop it!?"

"Okay Nacchan~!"

"Axel will _you_ stop that.." Usopp said while sweatdropping.

Nami stepped up. "Don't let your guard down, everyone! We don't know what else might happen. I was finallly able to realize the danger of the sea just now. I was able to understand the reason why it's called the Grand Line. There's no doubt about it since my navigation skills don't work at all."

"How blunt.. Are we gonna be okay?" Usopo said worridly.

I laughed and elbowed Usopp. "Of course we are! Nami is our navigator after all!"

"She just said she can't do it!" Usopp argued.

"Well if she couldn't do it, we wouldn't be alive right now."

Nami gave a smile. "Thanks for the confidence Axel."

"Ay lad I am happy to help ye."

"Can you stop talking like that?"

"Can you stay confident?"

She gave me an annoyed look and was about to say something before Luffy perked up.

"Hey everyone! I see Whiskey Peak!"

Everyone else perked up and stared at the island that had giant cactus'.

"It's an island!" Luffy laughed as he sat on Merry's head.

"So this is Whiskey Peak... But it's really a funny looking island." Sanji said while taking a puff of his new cig.

"Those cacti are huge!"

All of a sudden the agents leaped onto the railing.

"We'll then, we'll be leaving now." Mr. Nine spoke up.

"Thanks for taking us home, honeys." Ms. Wednesday said with a smile.

"Bye bye, baby!" They both said together before backflipping into the ocean.

"They're gone.."

"Who on earth were they?"

I pulled Nami and Usopp back a little. "Stay back kids, you mustn't see this.."

"Who cares! We're landing!" Luffy said with a bright smile.

"There's a river at the front. Looks like we can go inland by ship." Nacchan stated as she looked ahead with the rest of us.

"I-Isn't it possible that they're monsters or things like that?" Usopp whimpered and looked at the island worridly.

"It's diffidently possible, this is the Grand Line."

"Yep." I muttered boredly, agreeing with Sanji. I'm honestly thinking I should pretend to fall asleep so I don't have to do anything with all of this future drama. I'll let Zoro, Luffy, and Nami do the work.

"If we come across monsters, we can just leave the island." Luffy said putting in his own thoughts.

"Hold on a sec. Don't forget that we have to stay on this island for a certain period of time." Nami said with a huff.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Unless we store the magnetism of this island in the log pose, we can't go to the next island. Since each island requires a different amount of time to store the log, some islands require only several hours while others require days."

"T-Then even when this is a monster island that we want to escape from right away, we can't!?" Usopp said in a panic.

"That's right." Nami confirmed.

"Well, we can think of that when it happens. Let's go already!" Luffy said with impatience.

"Luffy's right. It's worthless to think about that at the moment." Zoro stated, entering the conversation.

"No matter what happens, I'm protecting Nami-san." Sanji said.

"No matter what happens, I'm using Usopp to sacrifice."

Usopp shrieked at my words before he grabbed at his throat. "H-Hey wait. Listen, everyone, my 'do not go to that island' disease is-"

"Then we're going in. Listen, make sure you're prepared to run as well as fight." Nami warned.

"Noooo..." Usopp whimpered as he fell to the ground and on his knees. "Ah, well, like I said my chronic illness is- Well, I guess none of you are listening."

All of a sudden it grew foggy.

Sanji gave a smirk. "I wonder what'll appear."

I gave a smirk also as an evil idea formed in my head. "Oh I dunno... It could be anything. From cannibals to demonic bunnies that eat out your heart."

Sanji gave a hum. "Or maybe a yeti that eats our brains like stew.."

Usopp was shaking at this point. "Cannibals? Demonic bunnies? Yetis!?"

I gave a solemn nod. "Oh yes. Maybe all three. But no matter what they're always going to get you first, Usopp."

"What!? Why!?"

I nodded my head towards Zoro and looked at him back to Usopp. He was confused for a bit before smirking and quietly sneaking behind Usopp. "Because no matter what.. They can smell _your_ fear..." I then gave a fake gasp. "Usopp, look out behind you!"

Zoro then lightly shoved Usopp and gave a scratchy roar.

Usopp shrieked in pure terror and almost passed out as the three of us laughed our arses off.

"Will you guys stop that!?" Nami growled at us.

"Okay Nami-saaan~!"

"Huh? Something's moving?"

At Luffy's words we all focused on the shoreline as figures started to appear.

Everyone braced for the worst as we neared the end of the shoreline. But what confused us all, was that we were greeted with cheers.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!"

"Welcome to our town!"

"To the welcoming town, Whiskey Peak!"

Yikes. I'm not really enjoying all this attention.

 **'You're fine.'**

"Says the one that's hiding inside my head."

Usopp stuttered as he fixed his goggles. "F-Far from monsters, we're actually being welcomed!"

"What's going on?" Sanji questioned in his spot besides a wary Zoro.

"Pirates! Welcome to our town!"

There was confetti everywhere as crowds covered the shoreline in front of us and besides us. It was like being at a concert, but you're the one on the stage.

"Hurray for the heros of the sea!"

All of a sudden my eyes went teary as my heart felt like it was in a cold grip. I quickly shook my head, feeling dizzy and on edge. What the absolute hell was that?

 **"Ha! I did it!"**

 **'Oh god it's you.'**  
"Oh god it's you.''

Me and Sans muttered at the same time as a image of a ticked off Chara popped into my head.

 **"Assholes!"**

"Wait, why is she here?"

 **'The child of sin broke out of her muzzle. But don't worry, she hasn't broken out of her cage, yet.'**

 **"But I will soon pretty boy~."**

"Shut the fuck up Chara I'm busy."

 **"AGH! The nerve of this pest!"**

 **'Great, now I'm stuck with this brat.'**

 **"Who you calling brat, you sack of shi-!"**

I whimpered and facepalmed. It's enough with one voice in my head. But now two!?

"Axel!" I was suddenly grabbed from the shirt and dragged off the ship by Zoro. "Stop talking to yourself and hurry up!"

"Welc-" The guy coughed and cleared his throat before continuing. "Ma-ma-ma~! Welcome." A really tall guy with blond curly locks and an expensive looking suit started to speak. "My name is Igarappoi. I'm the mayor of Whisky Peak."

Luffy stepped up in front of him. "Okay. I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you." Luffy then pointed at Igra-guy's hair. "Pops, you went overboard on curling your hair."

The mayor seemed to ignore him. "Whisky Peak is a town that thrives on making liquor and music. Hospitality is the pride of our town. As for our proud liquor, it's as bountiful as the seawater." The mayor spoke up as his curls bounced a bit as he spoke.

 **"I want to cut off his curls."**

 **'I want to cut off your head, but we all can't have what we want, huh.'**

 **'Ouch. Still salty about your brother~?'**

I felt my right eye glow blue on it's own. I quickly slapped my hand over my eye as the mayor kept talking.

"Will you guys _stop it!?_ " I quietly whispered before shaking off the magical power.

 _ **'You dirty brother killer-'**_

I tried to keep my face neutral, not wanting to attract any attention. My eyebrows and the corner of my mouth keep twitching though and it is not helping me.

When I looked back up I saw Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp with arms around each other. "WE'D BE GLAD TO JOIN A PARTY!"

"Three idiots.." Nami muttered before giving me a worried glance. "You okay Axel?"

 **"Awww~ Look at the wittle Sansy wansy getting his tiddy widies in a bunchie~!"**

I felt my eye glow again and slapped my hand over it, restraining the instinct to attack something. "Sans stop it!" I quietly whispered as Zoro and Nami looked at me in worry. I saw the mayor staring too.

I gave a nervous smile before shrugging as my magic power subsided again. "Whoops? Sorry~."

"Say by the way, how long will it take for the log pose of this island to be stored?" Nacchan asked the mayor.

"Log? Forget such boring stuff. Please just rest after a long journey." The mayor then raised his arm along with his voice. "Now, everyone! Prepare for the party! Sing to entertain the adventurers!"

"Party time!" The villagers cheered as they gave shouts of excitement.

After night fell we entered a house and began to celebrate. I sat with Nami on my left and Zoro on my right.

Igra-dude put mugs of alcohol in front of us. "Come on drink up!"

Nami gave a nervous smile. "No thank you. I'd rather not drink alcohol."

"And I don't drink alcohol."

"Do not worry. It's a special drink made of prime grapes that are used to make prime wine. It's flavor is wine itself, but it doesn't contain alcohol."

"No thanks." I said as Nami and Zoro picked up their mugs.

 **"Just do it you brat, you heard him, it doesn't have alcohol."**

I sighed and rubbed my temple, gaining a headache from Chara's and Sans' arguments.

 **'Don't bring me into that. She starts it.'**

 **"And that's only because you're a big baby~!"**

"It doesn't matter who starts it I'll finish it!" I quickly whispered.

"Then how about a bit of food?" Igra said as he waved at the big plate of meat on the table in front of us.

I sighed and grabbed a small piece of meat, chewing it carefully.

Nami took a sip. "Wow! This is delicious!"

"We had a good grape harvest again this year. Now, to celebrate the harvest, we'll have our usual toast competition! To play the game, you continue to toast and the last one standing is the winner. Please join in our competition!"

Nacchan refused his offer while I slowly tuned everything out.

 **"Ugh. This is boring. Go outside or something. You hate the loud noise and partying don't you?"**

I took Chara's words into consideration. Before standing up. "Guys, I'm going on a walk."

Nami, Zoro, and Igra looked up at me.

"What? Why?"

"It's too noisy in here and it's giving me a headache." I slipped on my skully mouth mask and started to walk out.

"Be safe." Nami said as she and Zoro gave me a warning glance.

"I will." I responded and slipped out, thinking about heading for the ship. "Hey guys, how do we even untie our souls from one another?"

 **"I have no clue."**

 **'I don't know yet. But I'll tell you one thing. We all have a role here. I, help you control your powers to keep us alive. Her perk is to strengthen your attack or something like that, don't know fully yet. And you are our host, you die, we die with you. And likewise, one of us dies, we'll all be put in critical condition.'**

"Oh.. Well.. That's a lot to take in."

 **"How the fuck is that hard to take in?"**

"Oh no. Not the roles. Just the fact I have to work with the little **fuck** that made me _kill_ someone."

 **"Wow fuck you too, pest."**

I sighed and sat down in front of the shoreline; watching waves splash near my feet. For a while, that's all I heard, and it was peaceful. I felt my eyes drooping slightly before bringing my knees up to my chest; resting my arms on my knees so I could lay my head down on them.

I gave a small yawn before almost falling asleep. But before I could I was awoken by a uncomfortable feeling growing in my chest and the feeling someone is coming closer.

 **'Stay still kid. Your instinct is telling you right, you must have gotten that from Chara.'**

 **"What the-!? That's not fair!"**

 **'Too bad. Our souls are connected so that means our abilities are also connected.'**

 **"Huh. You must have gotten the boring perk from him."**

I stayed still, pretending I was asleep. Soon enough I heard people quietly surround me.

"Looks like he fell asleep."

"At least we didn't have to waste any of our time and resources on him."

I felt a foot poke my side. "Let's-"

I quickly threw out my hand and used Transfer before standing up. Meeting demonic blue eye to terrified eyes.

"Well then, this was easy." I mocked before knocking their heads together all at once, knocking them out. I put them behind a building and rubbed my right eye back to normal.

I sucked in air. My heart says go to bed and let them deal with it, but my head says watch Zoro and Luffy fight.

"There he is!"

I quickly turned behind me and stopped a bullet from plugging itself into my skull. I then knocked out the two people easily using a whip and gently putting them up against a building.

As I made my way to the area where I believed Zoro and Luffy were gonna fight at, I flew up to a building wall and dangled my legs over the ledge.

An iron grip clamped itself on my shoulder and I panicked. I looked up to see somewhat-friendly steel eyes. Zoro.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Relaxing. Now can you continue fighting so I can watch?"

Zoro tsked. "Lazy brat."

"Crazy marimo." I snarked back as he jumped over to a different building.

I flew up and tagged along with him. You can't blame me, he looks cool while fighting!

Zoro was chased up a building, as bounty hunters started to climb up the ladder he pushed it over with a smirk.

Bounty hunters falling off the ladder which knocked down another ladder.

He then jumped over to another roof top full of bounty hunters. "Two-Sword Style.. Hawk Wave!" He cut down everyone on the roof top. As people jumped down from another building he cut the floor of the roof top as they landed on the unstable place, falling through.

All of a sudden a buffy woman almost smacked the shit out of Zoro with a ladder, his quick reflexes the only thing that saved him from being sent flying.

Ms. Monday put on brass knuckles (mine are way cooler though) and lifted up Zoro by his throat. She then slammed him to the ground and punched the shit out of his face. Causing dust to explode in the area.

As the dust uncovered it revealed Zoro with a hand on top of her head.

Zoro knocked her out by applying to much pressure to her head. His head bleeding from her superhuman punch Ms. Monday used on him. "Let's continue this, Baroque Works!"

I yawned and started to hum a song. "Da-da, da da da~! I'm gonna bury you in tha~ ground~."

 **'Is that Marshall Lee's song.'**

"Did I ask you to interrupt my singing-"

I all of a sudden heard a loud roar from the distance.

 **'Welp. Duty calls, kid.'**

I started to fly over to where I heard the roar. "But I don't need to take a dump."

 **'Hush, you.'**

I soon made it to an open area on the side of the town. I looked around in confusion. "Hey Sans, where are they?"

 **'Uhh.. I don't know.'**

"Chara?"

 **"What."**

"Can you sense them?"

 **"Yeah."**

"Where!?"

 **"Up your ass and to the left."**

"I SWEAR TO FUCK."

 **'AXEL SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU TO THE LEFT-'**

I let out a pained grunt as I was tackled.

 **'Welp, I tried.'**

My eye turned a bright blue as I felt my body have a numbing static shock feeling, before I let out a tempted scream. The ghouler on me was fockin' annihilated as I took a few deep breaths to numbing feeling go away.

"What was that!?"

 **'I have no idea, but it looked like electricity.'**

 **"That was pretty cool."**

I sat up and held my stomach painfully. "Ugh, I feel like throwing up."

 **"Throw up lightning please."**

I felt the urge to vomit too strong so I tried to relieve my pain, but to our surprise lighting shot out and destroyed the ground under me. Which of course meant I went tumbling down the hill I made.

 **"Holy shit I was right."**

 **'How is this happening?'**

I gave a small yell of terror as something pounced on my back. "I DON'T KNOW!" I slammed both my elbows into the ghouler. "SHOTGUN BLASTER!"

Two blasts hit the thing as it shrieked; reverting into dust.

 **"You should call the attack where you explode with lightning; lightning explosion. And the other attack thunder vomit."**

"Oh wow that's a good idea- I'M FIGHTING RIGHT NOW _NOT THE TIME._ "

I quickly climbed up the hill and met face to face with a small horde.

"Whip Lash!" I summoned a blue whip in my hand and whipped through the first five ghoulers.

 **"Do the vomit attack!"**

"I don't know how!" As soon as I said that my mouth instinctively opened and I fired a torrent of lighting as it crackled towards the horde that tried to charge me. Destroying them instantly.

I gagged a bit and held the back of my hand to my mouth. "Ugh, I hate that so much.

 **"It's effective though."**  
 **'It's effective though.'**

I heard a brief silence.

 **"Ayyy-"**

 **'Shut the fuck up Chara.'**

I threw out my hand and summoned bones from the ground; piercing through the last three ghoulers. I finally let my eye rest and rubbed it a bit.

"We should probably get back now." I mumbled as I floated up. I'm seriously using to much magic power here.

I landed near Zoro, the princess, and Carue.

"Sup Marimo. Crazy girl. Big ass duck. So what situation did I land in?"

"Two weirdos was chasing this weirdo who was actually a princess and the sea demon blackmailed me into this protecting the princess."

"Zoro I was like, gone for twenty minutes what."

 **"I want to pull that girl's ponytail."**

 **'Why must you make stupid comments about doing hurtful things to people.'**

 **"Because I can shitty bones."**

 **'I can't wait for the day you give up determination.'**

 **"I can't wait for the day I can finally kill you. Hey, maybe I would be so kind as to putting your dust with your brother's?"**

 **'I'm going to** _ **destroy**_ **you.'**

 **"Bring it on smiley trash."**

"Will you guys stop that!?" I paused and looked behind me to see a surprised Vivi and a bored Zoro.

"He's crazy and has a voice in his head."

"Well actually two now."

"What?"

"Chara joined the fun."

"The one that almost killed me?"

"Yep."

"Fun."

All of a sudden we heard Luffy yell.

I snickered and glanced at Zoro. This is gonna be fun.

"AXEL!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I KNOCKED OUT _FIVE_ PEOPLE! ZORO KILLED HALF OF THIS TOWNS POPULATION! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU IGNORED THE PEOPLE LITTERED ON THE STREETS 'CAUSE OF ZORO!?"

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A SWORD!"

"Luffy what nonsense are you spewing this time!? I did that but that's only because-"

"THEN I'LL KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES FOR BEING SO UNGRATEFUL!"

"UNGRATEFUL!?"

FATE IS TRYING TO KILL ME I SWEAR. I looked around for something to hide me. The two agents looking confused and annoyed at the same time from being ignored.

"Everyone in this town welcomed us and gave us lots of yummy food! But you cut down everyone of them!"

I stayed completely still and held my breath. All I need to do is let Zoro fight Luffy and they'll knock out the agents. Done. That's it. Easy peasy. Home free.

"W-What a dull-headed person!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Hey Axel give me a hand here- THAT PIECE OF SHIT LEFT AGAIN!?" Zoro screamed before looking around annoyed.

"What? No I'm right here." I said with a sweatdrop and raised my hand.

"Oh. I didn't see you-"

"Internal strife, huh? Talk about lame." The guy with dreads, sunglasses, and a weird coat said.

"Let's just get rid of everyone who interferes with our mission!" Lemon girl said with a slightly annoying laugh.

I totally didn't tone out everything after that. But in summary, agents down.

"I'm gonna fight to kill too, so don't complain when you die!" Zoro yelled as he tied his bandanna to his head.

"GUM-GUM-!"

"ONI-!"

"-BAZOOKA!"

"-GIRI!"

Lightning crackled between them as they threw strong hit after strong hit.

Vivi grabbed my arm. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

I thought for a bit before letting magical power flow into my eye. "Yeah. I'm sure Nacchan will appreciate it~!"

I then held used Transfer to lift them up and keep them pinned. But to my utmost surprise, it was _very_ difficult, especially Luffy. I used both hands and managed to keep the idiotic captain and murderous bush still.

"There! Let's kill them while they're restrained Mr. Five!"

"Right!"

I bitch slapped them with Zoro and Luffy's bodies. Knocking them out.

Vivi squeaked behind me as Carue quacked fearfully. "W-What are you?"

"Demon, psychopath, murderer, pirate scum, pick your favorite. But otherwise," I turned around and offered my hand to Vivi, putting my other hand on my hip. "Nice to meet you-"

I saw Luffy zip past us and through a building as him and Zoro gave yells of pain.

We stayed silent as I stayed in the same position for a bit. "Add careless to the list, will ya?"

All of a sudden I felt my control on Luffy shatter, causing me to lose control over Zoro as well.

I heard Luffy yell angrily along with Zoro.

"AXELLLL!" They both roared as they glared at me.

"H-Hey guys listen, it was an accident-" I yelped as they both grabbed the collar of my shirt and raised there other fists to punch me. "G-GUYS WAIT I'M A SOMEWHAT NORMAL HUMAN BEING DON'T-"

All of a sudden they both got knocked to the ground, Nami standing behind them looking annoyed. "What the hell are you guys doing!? It's a good thing you managed to keep the girl safe! You almost let a billion Berries get away from us!" Nami then with ease lifted up both Zoro and Luffy.

Welp, at least I know I'm the weakest in the crew.

"Understand!?" Nami growled at the idiots who hung their heads down.

"What are you talking about?" Vivi muttered fearfully. "Why did you save me?"

Zoro and Luffy started to sluggishly kick and punch each other in Nami's grip.

"It's like this.. Won't you make a contract with me?" Nami said with a innocent smile.

"Contract-?"

"QUIT FIGHTING!" Nami yelled and punched the strong duo to the ground.

I winced as the duck kept quacking fearfully.

We took cover in a alley close by.

Luffy laughed after we explained everything to him. "Oh, you should have just said so, Zoro! I just figured you cut them all down 'cause they didn't make any food you liked!"

 **"Fucking idiot."**

"Don't compare me to you!" Zoro yelled as Luffy kept laughing on.

"C'mon don't sweat it!"

"SHUT UP YOU TOO!"

Zoro and Luffy flinched nervously and shut up. I did the same even though she wasn't talking to me.

Nami then turned back to the princessa. "There you have it. As a reward for safely reuniting you back to your kingdom, I'd like one billion Berries." After Nami observed how unsure she looked she tried to persuade her. "You saw how strong these guys are. It's a pretty good offer, if you ask me."

"I cannot do that!" Vivi instantly cut in. "I do appreciate you saving me though. Thank you."

"Why can't you!? You're a princess right!? One billion shouldn't be much..." Nami said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you know of the kingdom known as Alabasta?"

"No.." Nami said while shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a peaceful kingdom known as a great civilization and nation. Well, it used to be." Vivi said softly and looked down to the ground.

"Used to be? What about now?" Nami asked curiously.

"It's in the middle of a civil war. For years now, signs of a revolution have begun to appear. The people revolted, and the kingdom fell into complete chaos... Then, one day, I heard the name of an organization.. Baroque Works!" Vivi said fiercely, almost scaring the daylights out of me. "I learned that the populace was being manipulated by this group. But there was a tight lid on any other information than that, there was nothing else I could do. That's when I asked Igaram, who always meddled in my childhood, for help. We tried to uncover their secrets."

"You're a pretty high-spirited princess. So? Did you figure out this goal of theirs?" Zoro asked looking proud at the fact the princess fearlessly tried to do her best for her kingdom.

Vivi nodded her head.

"'The founding of an ideal nation.'" Vivi looked shocked at Nami's words. "That's what Igaram-san said, anyway. Does that mean..?"

"Yes." Vivi said while rubbing her thigh nervously. "The boss says it's to create an ideal nation, but it's an enormous lie! The true goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom! I have to hurry back, tell everyone the truth, and stop the fighting!"

 **"The princess loves to talk, huh."**

"You stay out of this." I whispered quietly.

"If I don't do something.."

Nami sighed grumpily. "So that's the deal. Now everything finally connects. There'd be no money during a civil war, huh.."

"Hey." Luffy spoke up with a smile. "Who is pulling the strings?"

"T-The boss' identity!?" Vivi almost shrieked. "You shouldn't ask that!"

"You know who it is, right?" Luffy continued.

"Don't ask me! Anything but that! Your lives will be put in danger, too!" Vivi said while waving her hands around frantically.

"I think I'll take a pass on that." Nami said relived. "After all, these guys are trying to take over an entire country! They're obviously insanely dangerous people!"

"Yes! They are! As strong as you people are, you'd never stand a chance against Cr-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I _shrieked_ instinctively.

Everyone stared at me in bewilderment and shock, everyone covering their ears.

I then pointed at the pointed at the princess with my right eyebrow twitching. "YOU ALMO-st TO-ld US WHO- iT W-aS!" I yelled at her while undergoing a million voicecracks.

I was then glomped in a hug by a tearful Nami.

"THANK YOU!" She then stood up and wiped her forehead as Vivi covered her mouth fearfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Vivi squeaked.

I grew a small headache as both my eyes started tingling.

Nami gave her a comforting smile. "It's okay! You didn't say the name at least-"

 **"Mr. Zero. Otherwise known as Sir Crocodile. One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and leader of the Baroque Works organization. He has the Suna-Suna no Mi with a poisonous hook on his left hand. His objectives are to take over Alabasta and find Pluton."**

...

 _I._ Said out loud with the same metallic voice as when Chara took over me.

It was silent until the sounds of Nami's foot-stomps headed towards me.

 _"Mommy-"_ I was stopped by a stampede of punches against me.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU IDIOT!? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ALL THAT!?"

I whimpered from the grave I was stuck in. "It wasn't me! It was Chara!" I covered my head from my prone position to try and block off any more injuries as I was on the brink of tears.

Everyone except Vivi tensed at that.

I quickly sat up and waved my hands out in front of me. "Don't hurt me! Sans has her contained so she can't take over my body again! She just somehow managed to control my voice for a few seconds-! **HEHEHE THIS IS GONNA BE FUN-** WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

Everyone pretty much looked at me terrified as Luffy put a finger to his head and moved it in a circular motion at Zoro; who slowly nodded back at him.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

All of a sudden we heard a flapping of wings and looked on the roof up beside us to see a vulture and an otter.

As Nami was shrieking and shaking me violently; I was almost in tears.

"Hey! A Warlord!" Luffy perked up with excitement and looked at Zoro.

"Not too shabby!" Zoro smirked back.

Nami dropped me and put her face in her hands. "Being hunted by a Warlord the moment we enter the Grand Line is too much to handle!"

 **"I did good."** Chara remarked back in my head.

"We're lucky we can see him so soon!"

"I wonder what he's like!"

"SHUT UP YOU TOO!"

Nami then started to walk away from us. "It's been a short acquaintance, but I thank you for everything!"

"Where are you going?" Luffy questioned.

"They don't know what we look like yet! I'm running away!"

All of a sudden in front of Nami were the unluckies. The otter showed drawings of the four of us, mine had 'insane' off to the side.

"Wow! That's so good!" Nami clapped.

I gave a loud sob. "I'M NOT INSANE OR CRAZY I SWEAR!"

The unluckies then flew off.

"NOW THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN! AXEL USE YOUR POWERS!"

"Ok." I summoned my blue eye and.. lifted myself three inches off the ground.

Nami cried and face-palmed.

"They're funny!" Luffy said with a laugh as Vivi looked terrified.

"Where was she planning to run to anyway? Guess that means all four of us are on Baroque Works hit list now."

"That's exciting for some reason!" Luffy giggled.

"I-I do have five-hundred-thousand Berries in savings.." Vivi said trying to comfort Nami.

"Fear not!"

I turned to look and saw.. _Oh dear god... I saw a demon._ "OLD MAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO THAT!" I yelled while looking away to gag.

"Igaram?" Vivi said questionably as she and Luffy walked up to him.

"You look hilarious in those, old guy!" Luffy stated with a chuckle.

"Vivi-sama. Please listen to me carefully. Once Baroque Works learns of somethings, pursuers may come after you almost immediately. On top of that, if you know the boss' secrets.. You know what happens."

"A thousand or so people will come after you." Vivi stated seriously.

Nami flinched.

"Therefore, I will pretend to be you, like so, and sail straight to Alabasta with three dummies on board."

"These are us?" Luffy asked doubtfully as he poked the fake dummies.

"While the pursuers are busy with me, all of you will head to Alabasta via the normal route."

"Hold it!" Nami said speaking up out of her depression circle. "Who said we were gonna take the princess there!? We still haven't come to an agreement, you know!"

"Take the princess there? What now?" Luffy said confused.

"You haven't heard?" Zoro said standing up. "Pops here wants us to take her home."

"Oh, that's what this is about? Sure."

"CROCODILE IS GONNA COME AFTER US, YOU KNOW!"

"Is Crocodile really that strong?" Luffy asked the cross dresser.

"He's one of the Seven Warlords o the Seas. He's a legally-recognized pirate, and thus has no bounty on his head. However, the bounty he did have long ago was eighty million Berries." Igaram said seriously.

"Eighty million!? That's four times Arlong's bounty! Say no!" Nami screamed tearfully.

"Will you do it?" Igaram said while looking down at Luffy.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!"

"I am forever grateful!"

We reached a cliff side with a ship ready for departure, Igaram's ship. He took the Alabasta eternal pose, explaining how it's set to one specific island forever, and set off. It was a nice little set off. We waved him good-bye and wished him luck. Then his ship blew up.

How comedic.

"That's impossible! They're already after us!?"

Everyone was shocked as I had to hold back a laugh. THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! I mean I know Igaram's not dead but explosion was awesome.

But in less then a second everything became chaos and my amusement became anxiety.

Luffy left to go get Usopp and Sanji as Zoro and I left to get the ship ready, Nami trying to comfort Vivi the best she can.

Zoro lifted the anchor just as Luffy brought knocked out Usopp and Sanji.

"We can't leave him here!"

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked Nami as she and Vivi argued.

"She lost her duck and won't come even when we whistle for him!"

"This dude?" I said pointing at the giant duck next to me. "He was here before me and Zoro."

"THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE!?"

After we all got on board we let down the main sail and started to sail off.

"So how many people are gonna be after us?" Zoro asked Vivi.

Vivi quickly explained and Nami quickly caught on as well.

"So there could be as much as two thousand people after us right now!?"

"Hey the ship's leaving!" Usopp said waking up.

"Wait! Let's stay just one more night!"

"Yeah!"

"The town is great and the girls are cute!"

"There's no telling when we'll have this much fun again!"

"Nacchan if you please-"

I heard fist hitting skull several times before it stopped. "Thanks Nacchan."

"Cool! There's fog now!" Luffy exclaimed as fog surrounded us.

I turned around to where I expected to see Robin and saw her. As I was about to warn the others a hand clamped itself over my mouth.

"It's good we managed to escape the people chasing us." Vivi said relived.

"Yeah." Nami replied.

"We need to be careful not to crash the ship into the rocks." A new voice said.

"Just leave it to me!" Nami said confidently. "Wait. Was that you Luffy?"

"Nope."

"This is a nice ship."

Everyone turned their attention to her as the hand over my mouth disappeared.

"Miss All Sunday!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M SORRY I'M A MONTH LATE.**

 **kid (Guest): She's curious all right, but all of that threatening and fighting will be saved for Alabasta c:**

 **imacchi11229: Awwww thank you~! Also, I got Axel's name from the pokemon Axew, believe it or not. I was going though my Pokemon Black file when I was first planning this story, my Axew on there had the name Axel and I just thought, 'why the hell not?'**

 **Laradhel: OMG SENPAIS HAVE NOTICED MEEEE! I am a great fan of your story, 'This Never-Ending Story'! Your writing skills are amazing! Also, thank you for the boosts my friend! P.s, Koga is awesome I like him a lot! XD**

"Who's she?" Luffy asked confused.

"She's the partner of Mr. Zero, the boss!" Vivi responded, sounding terrified.

"Boss!? As in Crocodile!?" Nami squeaked fearfully.

"So is she a bad person?"

"She's the only one who knew the boss's identity, we found out who he was by following her!" Vivi blurted shakily.

"More accurately, I let you follow me." Robin replied with a coy smile. She had a purple crop-top jacket, a purple skirt, with purple boots and a purple hat. Purple, purple, purple woman.

"Oh. So she's a good person." Luffy perked up.

"I know that!" Vivi yelled at Miss All Sunday as everyone ignored Luffy. "You're also the one who told him that we found out his identity, correct!?"

"Correct." Miss All Sunday replied.

"So she really is bad!"

"You hush up!" Zoro said behind Luffy.

"What exactly is it you're trying to do!?" Vivi yelled furiously.

Miss All Sunday shut her eyes calmly, losing her smile. "Good question. You were all so intent and serious that I found myself helping out. The idea of seeing a princess trying her hardest to save a kingdom while making herself an enemy of Baroque Works.." Robin opened her eyes as her coy smile reverted back onto her face. "It was just so ridiculous, you see.."

"DON'T MOCK ME!"

All of a sudden, we all grew on guard. Zoro pulled out his sword, Nami pulled out her bostaff, I summoned my magical power and held up my arm as my right eye glowed. (For no apparent reason because I didn't want to be just be standing there confused) Sanji pulled out a gun and Usopp brought out his slingshot

Both Sanji and Usopp were right beside the agent on the second floor railing.

"Hey! Sanji! You do realize what you're doing!?" Usopp asked shocked.

"Nope. Not really. I just sense that my beloved Miss Wednesday is in danger.."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't point such dangerous objects at me." Robin calmly stated as hands popped up out of nowhere, flipping Sanji and Usopp over the railing.

She slapped the bostaff out of Nami's hands and the sword out of Zoro's. She then covered my eyes with the hands and tripped me, making me hit the back of my head on the flooring and losing my concentration.

"A Devil Fruit!?"

"A Devil Fruit!"

"Which one!? What's her power!?"

I pulled the hand away from my eyes and bit down on it, snickering when I saw the hands disappear and see Miss All Sunday wince a bit, glaring at me a little.

Sanji yelled in happiness. "Upon looking closer you're a very beautiful lady!"

Well he lost his badassness for a bit.

"Now, now. Don't be so hasty. I haven't been given any orders. I have no reason to fight." The agent then grabbed Luffy's hat. "So you're the straw hat captain I've heard so much about.. Monkey D. Luffy."

"HEY YOU! GIMME MY HAT BACK! ARE YOU TRYIN' TO PICK A FIGHT!?"

"I DEEM YOU AN ENEMY! LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" Usopp said behind the mast while making a weird face.

"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" I joined in while instantly jumping up and pointing at her.

"How unlucky you are. You people picked up a princess Baroque Works is trying to kill.. And a princess being protected by a mere handful of pirates. But what's even more unluckier is the course your Log Pose indicates. The name of the next island is Little Garden." By this time the agent had Luffy's hat on her hat. "You'll be wiped out long before you can even reach Alabasta."

"WILL NOT! GIMME MY HAT BACK!"

"YOU WISH! YOU BIG DUMMY!"

"HAHA JOKES ON YOU OUR CAPTAIN IS THE CENTER OF CHAOS, LUCK, AND STUPIDITY!"

"What are you guys? Kids?" Zoro questioned unimpressed.

"Do you not think letting yourself get wiped out is a bit foolish?" Robin- MISS ALL SUNDAY. Threw an Eternal Pose at Vivi while she also threw Luffy his hat back.

"An Eternal Pose?" Vivi questioned.

"You can skip past Little Garden with that. It points to an island right before Alabasta: Nothing At All Island."

"I can smell the bullshit."

The agent ignored me and continued. "None of our employees know that course, so no one will chase you."

"What? She's a good person?" Nami questioned, confused.

"Why are you giving this to us!?" Vivi shrieked.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Zoro said while glaring down Miss All Sunday.

"Is it now?"

I hummed happily and watched with a smug smile as Luffy walked towards Vivi.

Luffy grabbed the Eternal Pose and smashed it in his fist. "Who cares about that!"

Nami kicked him to the ground. "Are you crazy!? She just went out of her way to show us a nicer course!"

I gave Nacchan a look.

Luffy looked straight at Miss Sunday. "You're not the one who decides this ship's course!"

Miss All Sunday smiled. "I see."

Nami looked at Luffy in frustration.

"She blew up the old tube hair guy, so I hate her!"

"I don't hate high-spirited people. So if you survive, let's meet again." She said while walking towards the end of the railing.

"No!"

Miss All Sunday smiled at Luffy and jumped off the ship on a giant turtle. "Let's go, Bunchie!"

Everyone gawked at the large turtle before they disappeared.

Vivi fell to her knees. "I can't tell what that woman is thinking one bit!"

"Then there's no point in thinking about it." Nami responded.

"We already have someone on this ship who's like that already." Zoro spoke.

I coughed. "Luffy." I coughed again.

Usopp and Sanji kept speaking nonsense about how they understood nothing.

We all explained to them as Usopp cowardly sweated and Sanji told Vivi to relax. 'Bout how her 'sleeping prince in shinning armor has awoken'.

A few hours later everyone was hyped and chill at the same time.

"Let's go fishing! Fishing! Yeah!" Luffy screamed abruptly while running around.

"Hey, has anyone seen the bait?" Sanji asked while holding up a empty, wooden, bucket pale.

"Bait? Oh, the stuff in there? I ate it."

Sanji cringed while looking at Luffy with a terrified look. "Ate it!? Those were bugs y'know!"

"Yeah?" Luffy picked up the last worm in the bucket and threw it into his mouth. "They taste good!"

I gagged next to Usopp while Sans stared at Luffy in pure disgust as he stood besides Sanji.

"What the fuc-" Sans started before he was interrupted.

"Don't eat stuff like that!" Usopp squeaked with wide eyes.

Sanji looked at the joyful Luffy, annoyed. "Now what are we gonna do!? We can't fish now that you've eaten all our bait!"

"Use this than." Luffy said while holding up a coconut.

"We can't catch anything with that!"

"Oh, really?" Luffy said confused.  
"A'ight, a'ight, I see that all of ya'll need some of my knowledge." I spoke up. I than pointed at Carue. "Use the duck. We might be able to catch somethin' big."

"Oh. That sounds good." Sanji said calmly.

Carue screamed in terror and started to run away, Luffy and Sanji chasing him close behind.

I burst out laughing as Luffy stepped on Zoro's face and Sanji stepped on his torso while the marimo was laying down.

"WILL YOU GUYS CALM DOWN!?" Zoro yelled in fury while his face had a shoe-print on it.

"Can't you guys be a little worried at least!?" Nami yelled over everyone as she slammed her hands on the railing.

Her and Vivi were on the second floor railing.

"Oh! Nami-san is lovely when she's angry, too!" Sanji cooed.

"Y'know kid, you should probably join with him." Sans spoke up beside me.

"What? Why?"

"Can't stop 'em, join 'em."

"... _Genius._ "

I heard a sigh in my head from Chara. Even the child of sin seemed to cringe at our conversation.

After all that happened everything became chill again, and I wanted to take a nap. But I won't for the sake of writing anything I can for this chapter.

 **'What.'**

 **"What."**

"What."

"What?" Usopp asked me look confused.

"What?" Luffy said as he looked at the both of us.

"What!?" Zoro said, who was the most confused.

"Nothing." I said and rolled around.

Usopp rolled his eyes at me and went back to breathing and whatever.

"I hope it snows again." Luffy said with a pout.

"It won't. Look at the weather." Zoro stated relaxed.

"It will too. You don't know since you slept through it last time. Hey Vivi! Do you think it could snow again?" Luffy asked as he turned his attention towards her.

"It could snow, but the sea we were in first is special, since the seven magnetic forces from Reverse Mountain messes everything up. That doesn't mean you should let your attention drift though. Never underestimate this sea, that's the ironclad rule."

"Hey guys! Wanna have my special drink?" Sanji said as he brought a tray of drinks over to our small group.

"Hell yeah!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

As everyone relaxed and started sipping on the wonderful lemon drink, I saw a straw be put in mine as Sans took a few sips.

"It tastes kinda like sprite." He commented happily and leaned on me.

I snickered and took another sip. "It does. But better."

"Say Usopp, make a fishing tackle for me." Luffy said.

"Fishing, huh? That's a good idea!" Zoro spoke up with a smirk.

"Okay. Then I'll make an artistic rod for you."

Carue sucked on air with his straw before Sanji put the straw back in his cup.

"Hey now, it goes like this."

And within a second the duck sipped all of it down easily, catching our attention.

"Wow, you sure can drink. Hey, is it good?" Sanji switched out the empty glass with a full one, and Carue sipped it dry.

"Wow! Amazing!" Luffy said with a laugh as Carue kept going.

"Atta boy! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Soon enough Carue was down at thirteen as everyone started laughing.

"Stupid Caru!"

All of a sudden we heard a soft splash echo and looked over to see a dolphin in the ocean; there was only one dolphin and was far back in the distance.

"Hey, everyone, look! It's a dolphin!" Sanji smiled as we all looked over.

"Whoa! He's cute!" Nami said with a smile.

I stared at the dolphin as it started swimming towards us. "And whoa he kinda looks like- HE'S CHARGING US."

Our joyfulness soon turned into fear as the giant dolphin jumped over our ship, he was about five times bigger than Merry.

"It's huge!"

"Let's get out of here!" Luffy yelled with a laugh.

"IT'S THE COLOSSAL DOLPHIN TITAN! READY YOUR GEAR SOLDIERS AND PROTECT THE WALLS!" I yelled and grabbed Usopp, letting my right eye glow up and zipping us up to the crows nest.

I helped Sanji pull the ropes to the sails as Usopp tied down the main mast sails, Zoro taking the rudder.

"Completely unfurl the sails!"

I did as Luffy commanded with my powers so everyone can stay where they are at, and not have to run up the mast.

"Okay! Ride the wave and shake him off!"

As soon as Luffy ordered the command, the dolphin took a huge dip into the ocean and sent us rolling on the waves away.

"Nami! What direction should we take?" Luffy asked his navigator.

"Turn to port, full!"

"Okay!" We all shouted as the ship turned.

After a few hours of fooling around, a large island appeared before us, causing everyone to cheer.

"So that's the one! Our second island in the Grand Line!"

As we started to pull up to the island, it was obviously the complete opposite then what its name suggests.

"So this is Little Garden!" Luffy said with awe.

 **"Little Garden? More like Big Bitch.** DAMN IT CHARA STOP USING MY VOICE TO YOUR AMUSEMENT. IT'S NOT OKAY. **It's perfectly okay.** STOP IT. **Accept your fate."**

Luffy laughed at my misery along with Usopp. Nami sighed and accepted it while Sanji still tossed me the 'you're crazy' look.

Vivi and Caru just kinda stared at me with wide eyes.

Zoro.. On the other hand. Just patted my back carefully, as if my insane-ness was contagious.

"I'M NOT INSANE! **You're insane.** AAAAAGGHHHHHAAAAAA!" I fell to my knees and hung my upper torso over the railing.

"We have to be careful. I'm worried about what Miss All Sunday was saying." Vivi spoke up nervously, her brows furrowed as she thought.

"A-Are you saying a monster might appear!?" Usopp said terrified.

"Who knows?" Luffy smiled as we kept rolling for a place to drop anchor.

"Let's go to our next destination without going ashore on this one!" Usopp pretty much begged.

"We can't. The log won't be stored as quickly." Nami countered.

"Also, we have to stock up on food soon. We didn't get anything in the last town we were in."

"So badabing badaboom, Usopp." I patted his back. "If there's a monster after you, we'll bargain to be able to take your head as a keepsake."

"THAT'S NOT COMFORTING! YOU DEMON!"

I laughed as Usopp yelled at me to shut up.

Zoro spotted a river mouth and we sailed through it. Luffy was hoping for a BBQ restaurant nearby.

"I hope there's a BBQ restaurant nearby!"

"AS IF!"

"But you said we were going to stock up on food!"

"We'll collect food to cook later! Geez, what're you thinking?" Sanji stated and took a lungful of death-air.

"But it's dangerous to go ashore. Just look at the plants to start with." Nami said and pointed at the unique plants. "I've never seen anything like it, even in the encyclopedias."

All of a sudden we heard a bird screeching, causing a few of us to cover our ears.

"How cute!" Sanji mumbled as he looked at Nami covering her ears.

"You mean me?" Usopp said as he put on a flirty face.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"Silly Usopp! Cook-chan meant me~" I said and gave a playful wink at Sanji.

"I MEANT NAMI-SAN YOU DOPE!"

Me and Usopp laughed as Sanji looked pissed and mentally tired from our teasing.

"What was that we just heard!?" Nami said before she froze in fear.

We all stared at the gigantic bird heading for Sanji.

"Don't worry Nami-san! That's just a stupid bird. I'l protect- wOAH!"

Sanji dodged it at the last second, Usopp and Nami jumped to the sides while I hit the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? STUPID BIRD!" Sanji yelled at it as it flew away before sighing.

"A lizard.. I wonder if it tastes good." Luffy muttered to himself.

All of a sudden we heard a loud crashing sound coming from the jungle ahead of us. Smoke begun to surround us.

"Is that a kind of noise you hear from just any jungle?" Nami said fearfully.

"That sounded like a volcano erupted!" Usopp screeched.

"Well, it probably was. Jungles can have volcanoes too, y'know." I commented while jumping up on the railing besides Merry's head.

Suddenly a large tiger roar erupted to the right of us.

"A T-T-T-TIGER!?" Usopp shrieked in fear.

"IT'S HUGE!" Exclaimed Nami.

"OH MY GOD I WANT TO RIDE IT."

"GODDAMIT AXEL! ONLY YOU!" Usopp yelled before shrieking and running to the other side of the fore-castle with Nami.

The tiger then spit out blood and died.

"NOOOOOOOOOO TIGGER!" I shrieked sadly.

Nami ran back and stared at the dead tiger in fear. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED? THAT'S NOT NORMAL! WHY DOES A TIGER, KING OF THE FOREST, FALL IN A PUDDLE OF IT'S OWN BLOOD!?"

I sniffed sadly. "The wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers are wonderful things.." I sang quietly.

Usopp nodded to himself. "Then it's settled! We won't go ashore!"

"Yeah.. We'll just quietly wait till the log is stored and.. Right.. Leave this island as soon as possible." Nami said worridly.

"Their tops are made out of rubber and their tails made of springs. They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy... Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.. But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers, is that I'm the only one..." I sobbed into my hands as Sanji patted my back.

"AXEL STOP SINGING!"

"I'M MOURNING FOR TIGGER!"

"YOU NAMED IT!?"

"CHRISTOPHER ROBIN NAMED HIM!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU AT ALL!"

"I DON'T EITHER!"

"LET ME THINK WILL YOU!?"

"Okay, I'll help you out." I turned towards our excited looking captain. "Hey Luffy, let's go on an adventure through the spooky forbidden forest. I've heard rumors that for every tree, there's an elf on the island. Let's go see how many we can find."

Zoro dropped the anchor.

"YEAAHHHH! SANJI! MAKE US LUNCHES TO GO ELF HUNTING! WE NEED TO RESTORE OUR ENERGY! A pirate's lunch with all the meat and none of the vegetables! I can smell adventure in the air!" Luffy laughed while waving his arms around.

"Ooo! I want a pirate lunch too!"

"W-Wait a second, where are you guys going!?" Nami stuttered.

"ADVENTURE!" Me and Luffy both shouted at the same time.

"SANJI! MAKE LUNCH!" Luffy screamed at Sanji.

"Okay. Wait a bit."

Me and Luffy cheered.

"Say, can I come too?" The princess requested as she smiled at Luffy.

Usopp and Nami shrieked at Vivi.

"Sure! Come, come!"

"I like your hair."

"Oh.." Vivi lightly flushed. "Thank you..?"

Oh my god why did I just do that, that was supposed to stay in my head, why body, why.

"You're going too!?" Nami exclaimed at Vivi.

"Yeah.. If I just sit around here, I may start thinking about all sorts of things. I'll go out to take my mind off of all my stress until the Log is stored."

Nami grinded her teeth. "No way! It may be okay for Luffy and Axel, but it's too dangerous for you!"

"I'll be fine since Carue will be with me."

At Vivi's words Carue quacked loudly in fear and started to shiver.

"He's too shocked to say a word, though."

I gave a small chuckle and made tsking sounds, my signature smirk crossing my face.

"Oh god he has that smirk on."

"Brace for impact!"

"Carue, Carue, Carue... You just-"

"NO!"

"STOP IT!"

"AXEL DON'T-!"

"-QUACK ME UP!" I gave a laugh as everyone groaned, Luffy laughed with me though.

"Axel I will not put spicy foods into your lunch if you make another terrible pun."

"NO SANJI-KUN I'M SORRYYYY!"

"And I'll prepare a lunch for you Vivi-chan!" Sanji said as a smile graced his childish face again.

"Could you prepare something to drink for Carue too?" Vivi asked the cook.

"Of course! Please leave it to me!" Sanji replied with a smile before going back into the kitchen.

After a few minutes Sanji came back out with our foods and drinks. We all carried backpacks as Carue now had a miniature barrel attached around his neck.

"Now you're all set. Three pirate lunches and a special drink for Carue."

"Okay!" Luffy cheered as he jumped over the railing.

"Hey Sanji did you put in my spicy foods!?"

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette. "Yeah. I also grilled the meat with some extra spicy seasoning and hot sauce. Let's see if you can handle this." He said with a smirk as I smirked back.

"Bring. It. On, Sanji! Spicy foods are my specialty! Oh, also," I quickly hopped onto the railing before facing him. "Thanks for being, the, _spice of my life!_ " I laughed wickedly before landing next to Luffy.

"GODDAMIT AXEL!" Sanji yelled out before sighing.

Luffy laughed as Vivi sighed on top of Carue, following close behind us as all four of us ran off.

"See you guys later!"

After some time running Luffy stopped by a small pond, causing me and Carue to stop running too.

And surprisingly I'm not panting like I usually would be, haha! I guess this means I'm finally getting stronger!

"Why'd we stop?" Vivi spoke up curiously.

"Here, look at this! There's a shellfish like a squid." Luffy picked it up as Vivi got off Carue to investigate it.

"It looks a lot like the ammonite." Vivi said curiously.

"Is it edible?" Surprisingly enough, I asked this question. Not Luffy.

"It's a squid shellfish, right?" Luffy questioned as he poked at it.

All of a sudden a loud thumping sound started to echo towards us. We all started to run towards the sound. (Vivi on Carue of course and Luffy throwing the shellfish back into the pond.)

"Why is there a Sea King on land?" Luffy asked as I stared at long-neck dinosaur in awe.

"DINOSAUURRR!" I giggled mildly.

"A dinosaur!?"

"A dinosaur!"

"This must be an ancient island!" Vivi exclaimed connecting the evidence. "The land here is stuck in time with the dinosaurs! Since there were no exchanges among the islands in the Grand Line due to the difficulties with sea travel, each one established its unique culture..."

I got bored of Vivi's scientific explanation and flew up on top of a long neck's snout.

Luffy stretched and clung onto it's long neck as Vivi yelled at us to not do that, we did it anyway.

"Hey Axel! Can you help me out here?" Luffy called up to me as I was looking around.

"Sure thing, captain!" I surrounded my magic around him and stuck my palm out, lifting my pointing-finger and my middle-finger- oh.

"AXEL THAT'S TOO HIGH!" Luffy yelled down at me as he seemed to sigh and look around. "OH! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING ON THE ISLAND, THERE ARE VOLCANOS-! WOAH!"

I accidentally sent him flying below us, before quickly stopping him and _carefully,_ itching my hand up so Luffy can finally be on level with the dinosaur head.

But a not-so-soft-landing was issued.

"Hey I'm finally here-! OOF!"

"ACK!"

Annnd that's where my vision went dark.

 **"Nice job, dumbass."**

 **'Alright, you jackass. We're gonna work on that more.'**

...

I rub my head as I slowly wake up. "Where-" I looked around in squishy, slippery, darkness before everything became lightened. I looked back to see- A CHOPPED OFF HEAD OF A DINOSAUR!?

I hit Luffy on the head as he held onto my waist. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I BLACK OUT AND YOU GET US EATEN!? WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL MY DUDE!"

"SORRY! HAHAHAHAHA! OOF!"

We somehow softly landed on something, but I was _not_ done being pissy.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY YOU ASSHOLE!"

I heard strange laughter and turned beside me.. And up at the giant who's crackling.

"I was watching. What a lively human, grappling with long-necks in this jungle and with a dead body." I noticed we were sitting on his hand, underneath his hand was a shield and over his shoulder was a sword. He had a long ass black beard tinted grey and a blue cape.

"I'M NOT DEAD!"

 **"Yet."**

" _I swear to shit-"_

"You guys are the first guests in a long time." The giant bellowed.

"You're huge! Are you human?" Luffy asked while looking surprised.

"You're asking me if I'm human? I'm Dorry, Elbaf's strongest warrior!" Dorry The Giant laughed and seemed unaware of his assistant named Dora.

"I'm Luffy. I'm a pirate. And this is Axel, he's in my crew."

"GREHEHEHEHE! A pirate? Good for you!"

"Oh yeah, the ones over there are Vivi and Carue. Nice to meet you!" Luffy said with a big smile, unaware of Vivi's glaring.

Vivi gave Luffy a dirty look while Carue finally died in his dying position on the ground.

"I'll invite you guys to my home!"

It turns out the giant lived at a mountain with a lot of holes. Him and Luffy seriously hit it off great.

"This food is yummy, giant old guy!" Our adorable, but idiotic captain giggled.

"Your pirate lunch things tastes good, too, although it's a little too small for me." Dorry stated with a smile at his and Luffy's lunch swap.

"Of course it's good! That's a special lunch the chef on my pirate ship made," Luffy stated while chewing a large piece of meat, "if you say it's bad, I'll beat you up!"

"Beat me up, you said?" Dorry thundered threateningly.

Vivi and Caru winced and got ready to run.

Dorry laughed and hit his knee a few times with the palm of his hand. "What a funny squirt you are!"

"Th-They're becoming awfully friendly.." Vivi mumbled.

I chuckled and patted Vivi's head. "Relax a bit princess, sure you shouldn't relax all the time, but you'll just tire yourself out bein' all jumpy."

Vivi swallowed a bit. "Y-Yeah.." She mumbled and bit into a sandwich.

I stuck my tongue out a bit. "Sanji _really_ didn't hold back on the hot sauce... _Perfect!_ " I then turned to Dorry. "Hey Dorry! Wanna hear a joke?"

Dorry smiled wide. "Of course! It'd love to hear a joke! I haven't heard one in a while!"

"What goes, 'MUF OF EIF IF'?"

Dorry hummed. "I dunno, what does make that sound?"

"A giant walking backwards!" I gave Dorry a shit-eating grin as he looked at me confused.

"'Fi fie fo fum'-? PFFF GRAGAGAGAGA! That was good human!" Dorry laughed with a big smile, not in the least offended by my little joke.

Luffy laughed while Vivi groaned, Carue gave me a stare like I spilled his last drink.

"By the way, why are you living here alone, old guy?" Luffy asked curiously after they calmed their laughter. "Isn't there a village or something?"

Dorry took on a serious expression. "Hmm? There is a village. It's a warriors' village called Elbaf. It's somewhere in the Grand Line." The giant looked down at his hands. "But there're rules in the village."

"Rules?" Luffy said as he chew on another piece of meat.

"For example, if we start a fight in the village and both sides can't back off, we are judged by Elbaf's god. Elbaf's god always gives divine protection to the righteous one and let's the righteous one survive." Dorry spoke softly. As if with a feeling of nostalgia.

"I see.. Elbalf's god, huh?" Luffy stated with a thinking tone.

"I caused a disturbance and this island is currently the site for a duel between a certain man and myself. The righteous one will win the duel and survive. But we haven't been able to settle this for about one-hundred years!" Dorry laughed joyfully.

"You guys've been fighting for a hundred-years!?" Luffy yelled shocked at Dorry's statement.

"GRAGAGAGAGA! It's nothing surprising since our life span is at least three times as long as yours." Dorry gave another laugh.

"Even if your life span is significantly higher, your interest in fighting would wane in hundred years, wouldn't it?" Vivi said, speaking up from the sidelines. "Is there any point to continue your fighting? It's a duel to the death, right!?"

She was then quickly interrupted by a volcano erupting in the distance.

Luffy gave an excited sound and looked up at the volcano in the distance. "That's a huge volcano eruption!"

"Well, time to go." Dorry said a he stood up from sitting on a giant rock. At out questioning looks Dorry became tense and looked towards the volcano. "It became our routine before we realized it. The eruption of the central mountain is the signal for duel."

Vivi looked shocked. "What!? To have such hatred that you'd try killing each other for hundred years is.. What on earth caused this fight!?"

"Stop it!" Luffy spoke out and held out his arm in front of Vivi. "It's not like that."

Footsteps soon started to thunder towards us, the ground beneath us trimbaling with each footstep.

"Right..." Dorry muttered as he picked up his sword and held it beside him, his shield in his other hand, "it's for our pride."

All of a sudden Dorry launched forward, probably a few miles away from us and clashed his sword against another giant's weapon. The collision blast rang through us, somewhat painfully.

All of a sudden Luffy fell on his back, letting his hat fall somewhere above his head.

"W-What's wrong?" Vivi asked Luffy while Carue squawked fearfully.

I let out a small breath and put my hand on my head. "That was a bit doozy."

Luffy also let out a small amazed sigh. "Oh boy... What a huge duel!"

As the other giant swung at Dorry, he blocked it with his helmet and knocked back the other giant. Next Dorry swung his sword only to get it blocked by a shield, he quickly used his shield to block the incoming axe strike to his head.

"This.. is so cool.." Luffy muttered as he continue to stare up at the fight.

Vivi and Carue stared at the battling giants in fear.

After a bit of a struggle, both of the giant's manage to knock away each others weapons. They both started to throw a punch at the other with their shields. They both managed to land a hit to the face.

"Seventy-six thousand, four-hundred 'n sixty-six duels..."

"Seventy-six thousand, four-hundred 'n sixty-six draws.."

They both muttered before they knocked themselves out.

All of a sudden we all heard their laughter echo, at least we know they're both okay.

We saw them both get up a say a few things to each other before the other giant tossed Dorry a few small barrels. As Dorry returned he laughed.

"It seems Broggy also has guests! His guests gave him alcohol too! I haven't had alcohol." Dorry sat back down on the giant rock.

By this time we were all done with our lunches.

"Oh!" Luffy perked up at this. "That must be someone on the crew!"

Dorry laughed again. "I see. His guests are your friends, huh? I saw a guy with a long nose and a woman with orange hair."

"That's Usopp and Nami!" Luffy said smiling and looked at me and Vivi. "Hah! They said they wouldn't get off the ship, but they really do like adventures after all!"

I yawned and laid down on my side, my back facing them and made a few pebbles float up in the air for my own amusement.

"Then you could say I also got this alcohol from you." Dorry said, nodding his giant head in thanks.

"By the way, Dorry-san, does it really take a year for the log to be stored?" Vivi asked while looking at a passing bird.

"Didn't you notice the human skulls lying around? Those who come to this island die before the Log is stored in most cases. Some become dinosaurs' food. Some suffer from the heat and starvation. Some others are killed because they attack us. They all die.. It seems one year on this island is too long for humans." Dorry said grimly.

Vivi looked down at her lap, a bit shaken up. "What're we gonna do? Even if we could survive for a year, if that much time passes," Vivi's voice started to crack as she put her hands to her face, "I don't know what will happen to my country by then..."

Luffy leaned his head back and stared at the sky in a bored but slightly disappointed expression. "Yeah. I'd get bored, too, if we stay here for a year." Luffy looked up at the giant. "Isn't there a better way, old man?"

Dorry gave a low hum. "We do have an External Pose, but it's to our hometown, Elbaf. In other words, we're fighting for this Eternal Pose. Do you wanna try taking it by force?"

"That's no good. That's not where we wanna go. We just wanna go to the island after this one. Right?" Luffy said and looked towards Vivi.

Vivi sighed. "Yes.. If we lose the route to Alabasta, there's no point in moving forward."

"See?" Luffy said and looked up at Dorry.

"Then why don't you move forward randomly? If you're lucky, you'll get there."

There was a tense silence before Luffy broke it with his laugh.

"Maybe we'll do that!" Cue another laugh. "We may actually get there?" Luffy laughed again.

Is he turning insane too, or..

Dorry laughed as well. "Come to think of it, there was someone who left before the Log was stored."

"What happened to him?"

I sat up and turned to Vivi, she looked like she was going to explode so I quickly covered my ears while she grinded her teeth.

"How should I know?"

"He must've gotten to the next island. That must be it!"

Luffy and Dorry continued to laugh as Vivi glared at them. While, in the background, Carue and I hugged each other fearfully.

All of a sudden Dorry's mouth exploded, causing him to fall back with his mouth smoking.

While we all stood up, completely worried about him, I took a few steps back.

"GIANT OLD GUY!" Luffy yelled out with worry, climbing onto the injured giant's chest. "That was our ships alcohol right!? Then why did it explode!?"

Vivi ran beside the giant to see his face. "It exploded in his stomach! His opponent must've laid the explosive!"

I kept as silent as possible a few ways back. I'm too awkward for all this drama.

Luffy jumped down angrily and started to yell out angrily. "What the hell! Were you watching!? They've been fighting for a hundred years! No way they'd do something like this!"

"Then who-!?"

The giant stood up, using his sword to help him up. "You bastards did. It wasn't Broggy. Were proud warriors of Elbalf." Dorry panted a bit. "Who else besides you should I be suspicious of?"

As Carue screamed and tried running away, he ran straight smack into me, causing the both of us to go tumbling. As we stumbled Carue kept trying to run, causing him to drag me along his little running spree.

"HEY! YOU DUMB DUCK STOP RUNNING! I'M ATTACHED TO YOU! STOP! STOOOOOOOP!" I screamed and held onto his neck, my feet dragging along the ground as a futile attempt to stop the duck.

Carue ignored my yells and screamed even louder, running in zig-zags and circles all over the place until I finally just rolled off.

"WAIT CARUE DON'T GOOOOoooo..." But it was too late, Carue was already over the horizon. "..If he dies Vivi's gonna kill me.." I quickly stood up and crossed my left arm and used my other arm to hold my cheek. "Go with Carue or go back.. Choices, choices... Wait.. Which way is back?"

I continued to walk in a random direction. So far I've ran from a dinosaur and a big kitty that wanted a taste of my leg. I held my hands up to my mouth. "Carue! Vivi! Luffy! Anyone?" All I got in response were loud and unique bird sounds, along with a few roars as usual. "Maybe I should fly-"

 **'DON'T YOU DARE! I WILL KICK YOUR SHIN!'**

"Oh, Sans? Why shouldn't I?"

 **'Because kiddo. You're still magically strained from what happened at the last island.'**

"I can't feel any strain though."

 **'That's because I'm giving you my own magical energy-!'**

"I thought you said far back you can't use any magic?"

 **'That is because it tired me to do so. Now, my magic is strengthening once more, and if I hadn't been providing you energy since that sudden power burst of yours, you would have been out of commission since.'**

"Oh, where's Chara?"

 **'Resting. It seems that power burst of yours took a toll on both of us.'**

"Which means?"

 **'That your body sucked up our energy in order to produce all that magic. So if you take a break every now and then, it would be better for the three of us.'**

"Oh okay, so what can and cannot do?"

 **'Don't fly or produce attacks.'**

"How about Transfer?"

 **'If it's bigger then a person I will snap your spine.'**

"'kay 'kay, you may rest now Sanso." I heard him mutter a 'thank god' before faint snoring echoed a bit then disappeared.

I chuckled before I ran straight smack into a tree, snapping my head back and knocking me to the ground. "OW!"

I grumbled while standing up, glaring at the tree. "You want a piece of this!?" I stroke out a karate pose before slowly bringing my hands together. "I have you know, tree, that I watched kung fu panda. And if I imagined you as a giant, spicy, dumpling, I can beat you in any fight imaginable! Hoiii... YA!" I shouted and with all my might I punched the tree.

...

I crumbled to my knees and grabbed the hand I punched the tree with, hugging it to my chest and letting out internal screams. I took in a breath of air, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" better. I quickly stood up and flicked the tree off. "I shall let you know, I _let_ you win. Got it, you tree!?" I turned around and kissed my knuckle sadly while rubbing it. I looked up to see Zoro standing stoically against a tree.

I sweated nervously a bit, there was an awkward silence. "Ha! H-Hey there Zoro! Were you impressed by my cool moves!? Hahaha.. ha.. ha?"

Zoro stayed still, not even hinting towards a sign of amusement or confusion. He just stood there.

I started to walk closer to him, waving my hand at his face. "Zoro-? AAAHHHHH!"

I grunted as I was thrown to the ground along with Zoro and Nami, our hands and feet were bonded with wax. There was a giant candle in front of us with a giant pumpkin on top. Dorry and Broggy were off to the side, Broggy being tied down by the wax.

"Nami-san! Mr. Bushido! Axel-san!" Vivi cried out at us, she was in front of us.

"Vivi! Weren't you and Axel with Luffy!?" Nami yelled towards her in confusion.

Vivi looked down sadly. "Yes, I was, but.."

The bomb guy from the last town stepped on Zoro's head. "If you're wondering about Straw Hat, I took care of him myself. It was an easy job, too."

Zoro glared up at the guy. " _You_ did?" Zoro smirked.

The pumpkin head on the giant candle started to turn around in circles.

We were then all forced to get on top of the first layer of the candle cake. This thing was like a giant cake with a spinning pumpkin on top where the candles were on the pumpkin. First it was Vivi, Zoro, Nami, then me.

Zoro crossed his arms and looked up. "Is this how it feels like to be a candle stuck in a cake?"

"What's that spinning thing up there?" Nami questioned before trying to pull her leg up. "And I can't move my legs.."

"Of course they're not gonna let us move." Zoro said as grumpy as always. "They're the enemy." Zoro grabbed his sword and ran it on the candle floor under us. "Damn. It's too hard. Plus, I can't put any strength into it from this stance."

All of a sudden small things that looked like snowflakes started to fall.

"Something's falling!" Vivi said distressed.

Mr. Three laughed. "May you enjoy my 'Candle Service'! The wax haze falling from above you will eventually change you into wax figures! You'll become perfect 'human models' that not even I could achieve with my skills!"

"Wait, seriously? I didn't even know you had skills." I spoke up, doing the thing I do best at, spit bullshit out my mouth to piss people off for my amusement. "I'm honestly impressed you could say those words for yourself. I thought all you could do was look ugly as hell, and talk shit to get hit."

"THEN YOU AND I ARE IN THE SAME BOAT HERE!" He yelled furiously while shaking his fists in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM VERY ATTRACTIVE!" I turned towards the others. "RIGHT GUYS!?"

"Well, you look way better then freak show over there, I'll give you that." Nami said with a bored expression.

"You look like a mixture of shit and wilted flowers." Thanks, Zoro.

"U-Uh.. U-Um.. S-Sure.." Vivi stammered before giving a boosting smile.

"And what's your opinion on ugly candle over there?" I said with sass and looked over my nails.

"He looks like shit."

"He's a mixture of cow shit and horse shit."

"Ew."

The candle guy stomped angrily while the lemon-weight girl and bomb dude tried to stifle their laughter.

"WHATEVER! In a few moments, you'll be candle figures! Now just die in the name of art!"

"Screw that!" Nami lashed out. "Why do we have to turn into your works of art!? Broggy-san do something! You're gonna get turned into wax figure too, you know!"

"Man, talk about a huge person." Zoro said. He hasn't really met either of the giants yet so oh well.

"It's no use! He now just realized he foolishly shed proud, joyful tears of victory after killing his friend Dorry, with whom he fought for a hundred years, but without noticing he had suffered injuries beforehand! Or did you perhaps cry for your friend, instead? Whatever the case! There's nothing you can do now!" Mr. Three laughed hysterically.

Nami turned to me next. "Axel! Can't you do something!?"

"I have my brass knuckles and I also have the strength of a duck along with the determination of a chicken nugget what do you want from me."

"NOT THAT I MEANT YOUR POWERS YOU IDIOT!"

"What the hell am I gonna do smack 'em into the ground and force them to eat Luffy's cooking."

"UGH! Nevermind!"

"I knew.."

We all turned our attention towards the downed giant.

"I knew about it. From the first moment we first exchanged blows.. I knew Dorry was hiding something." Broggy muttered from his place.

Mr. Three laughed. "You knew about it? You lie! If so, why didn't you cease your fighting? I didn't see a shred of pity in the way you heartily cut him down! Huhuhuhuhu!"

"A pipsqueak like you would never understand the meaning of those tears! What would you know? Are you saying I should shame a warrior who hides the fact he's weakened and tries to fight anyway!? A warrior who'll go that far to keep fighting doesn't deserve pity!" Broggy glared at him, causing Mr. Three to whimper and back away. "Now that I know, I'm going to finish things with my own two hands!" Broggy then broke away all the candle restrainments that was used on him. "That's the very least I can do for my dear friend Dorry!"

All of a sudden explosives started to hit against Broggy, causing him to fall back down.

"What an annoying, talkitive monster." Booger flicking guy said somewhat nervously.

"Broggy-san!"

"Hahahaha! How dumb!"

"I underestimated how brutishly strong these giants can be! It would seem you need to be seized completely! Wax-Wax Arts! Handcuffs!" Two giant rings hooked around the giant's wrists, before two giant globs completely covered his hands. The same thing happened to his feet as well. "And now for the finishing touch!" Wax dude then made wax stakes and pierced them through Broggy's hands and feet.

"AAAAAGHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHA! Can't move now, can you!?" Mr. Three kept laughing like a maniac. "Now then Candle Service, accelerate! Turn these people into wax!"

The wax dust started to rain down faster.

Nami coughed. "M-My chest is starting to hurt.. The wax haze is getting into our lungs! At this rate, we're going to turn into wax figures from the inside out!"

The maniac laughed again. "Yes! Yes! Make it look like you're in as much pain as possible! Expressions of pain and agony are the very things I seek in art!"

"Ew. Can you not? You sound disgusting, and now you're turning from evil maniac to a maniac pedo."

Mr. Three more then happily ignored me.

"You call that art you topknot freak!? How dare you do that to Broggy-san! You guys are going to regret this! You got that!?" Nami said angrily.

All of a sudden patches of candle started to appear on us.

"Oh no! I can't move my arm! I don't wanna die this way! Can't we do something!?" Nami yelled out.

"My body's already turning stiff.. What do we do!?" Vivi muttered in a panic.

"Zoro do something!"

Zoro pulled out two swords. "Hey old man. You can still move, can't you?"

"Zoro-!? You're not gonna cut off your own legs are you!?" Nami stammered. "Stop joking around!"

"In his defense you told him to do something and he's doing something-"

"AXEL SHUT UP YOU CHILD!"

"It's no joke. It's the only way out of here. What're you three gonna do?"

"What are you taking about!? It's pointless! Even if you do get down here that way, they'll catch you again!" Vivi spoke up, trying to reason with the reckless Zoro.

"There's no way to know that unless we try! We're gonna kick the bucket if we stay here anyway. So let's put up some ugly struggling! There's no reason to die heroically for these pieces of scum!" Zoro spoke up bravely.

"He's not serious, is he?"

"He's bluffing! There's no way he could do that! He's merely acting tough!"

Dorry chuckled. "Cheeky runt. Fine then. I'll fight alongside you and your fighting spirit!"

"Zoro! I'll join too!" Vivi courageously spoke up.

Nami looked at her, shocked. "Vivi!?"

"Alright then!" Zoro shouted and lifted his swords, bringing them down on his legs-

"RAAAAAHHHHH!"

Out of the jungle came charging Luffy, Usopp, and Carue.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

"Master Broggy! I've taken on your frustration!" Usopp said while putting on his goggles.

"Send those guys flying Luffy!" Nami cheered happily.

"Yeah! I will! These guys spoiled the old giant guys' duel!" Luffy growled out while popping his knuckles.

"This is the guy that's worth thirty million? My, how Navy Headquarters standards have fallen!" Mr. Three spoke.

"Whoa! What a weird head!"

"Quiet, you!"

"It's the number three and it's on fire!"

"Shut up!"

"Luffy! Break the pillar! We're gonna become wax if you don't!" Nami said speaking up.

"Oh? You guys are in trouble?"

"No, there was no problem at all." Zoro said, lifting up his sword to his shoulder.

"Hey! Your leg!" Nami stuttered out as blood begun to leak off the platform.

"Yeah. I'd say I got about halfway through."

"How is that no problem at all!?"

"Anyhow, Luffy, can you bust that pillar for us? I'll leave the rest to you."

"Alright! No problem! Dunno what it is, but let's break that thing!"

"Alright! I'm a bit of a different person today!"

"JUST HURRY UP AND BREAK THIS PILLAR!"


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ON ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS!**

 **Laradhel: Thank you for the put up, Laddy-chan~! I can't wait to read more on Koga-chan's suffering~!**

 **Axel: KOGA! MY BROTHA FROM ANOTHER WRITEA! I cheer you on! Be strong! We'll easily overcome their schemes!**

 **That would be nice, if one of my schemes wasn't killing you off~!**

 **Ax: Wait, what-**

 **ON WITH HELL!**

Zoro raised up his sword with his right hand, putting his other hand on his waist.

"Zoro!? What are you doing!?" Nami said surprised.

"If I'm going to be solidified, I prefer this pose."

"This is no time to be playing around!" Vivi yelled out.

"I'm not playing around."

I snapped my fingers and put my arms in a X, sticking out both my middle fingers while sticking my tongue out.

"AXEL STOP THAT!" Nami yelled out angrily. Nacchan sighed before looking at Zoro's legs. "Anyways, do something about your leg! It's painful just looking at it!"

"Then quit looking at it!" Zoro barked back.

"You're the idiot who suggested cutting our legs off in this situation so we could escape!" Nami argued.

"Not true! I was gonna cut 'em off so we could fight."

"That's even stupider! Get serious!"

"Just shut up!"

"Honestly! You have no common sense!"

I looked at them from the corner of my eyes as to not disturb my fighting pose. "Honestly, you guys bark at each other like an old married couple."

Vivi nodded in agreement at my words.

The giant smirked. "Hey runt. Is that all the struggling you got?"

"Yeah." Zoro smirked back. "Looks like it's someone else's turn now."

The little girl set up a small picnic and pointed at us. "Mr. Three, those people don't look concerned at all!"

"I could say the same about you! Ms. Goldenweek!" Mr. Three argued back.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna do a pose, now's the last chance to do it."

"Like I would go down to your and Axel's level!" Nami hissed as I let out a snicker.

"Mr. Bushido! Axel-san! Please be more serious about this!" Vivi complained and looked at the both of us in slight panic.

"I'm always serious." Zoro responded.

"More like stupid." Nami retorted.

"Like you're one to talk!"

I laughed at their arguing as Vivi hissed at me.

"Be more serious about this, Axel-san!"

"No thanks, I'll leave that to Luffy. Also my magical power is weak right now, if it wasn't, then all of us would have been out of here with all our limbs."

"WHAT?!" The two girl's yelled at me while Zoro tsked angrily.

"Mr. Three. Let us take care of him." Mr. Bomb booger-guy stated as annoying-laugh lemon girl walked behind him.

"No. It seems by your other attempts at 'finishing him off' didn't even hurt him, as seen as he's here right now without a scratch. So I'll take care of him while the both of you fight the others around your level." Mr. Three ordered and got into a stance, glaring at Luffy while our captain punched his fists together. "I think I'll add Staw Hat Luffy to my wax figure collection anyway.."

As Usopp sat on top of Carue, he glared at the other two, his slingshot in his hand. "You're too damn annoying! You've gone a bit too far! Give yourselves up!"

Carue quacked in agreement threateningly.

"Let's do this!"

All of a sudden Carue ran back and they both jumped behind a different tree separately.

"Alright! Preparations are complete! We got your back, Luffy!" Usopp yelled out.

Luffy looked back at them. "Did you say something?"

"Candle Lock!" Mr. Three screamed and locked Luffy's feet in a candle, knocking him onto his back.

"W-What is that!?" Usopp squawked nervously, Carue squawking with him.

"Luffy-san!"

"Damn. He already got caught!?"

"Idiot."

"At least he tried."

Luffy looked up at the candle on his feet. "What's this? It's heavy, like a mallet!"

Mr. Three laughed, the three on his head burning wildly like the idiot he is. "How simple," He cooed and brought his hand back, "now for your hands."

Luffy knocked on the candle. "This is perfect!"

"Candle Lock!"

Luffy dodged it last second and jumped up, wrapping his hand around the horn on Broggy's helmet. "Giant old guy! Sorry to bother you!" Luffy slowly started to spin faster and faster.

"Gum-Gum Mallet!" Luffy yelled out and broke the pillar connecting the giant pumpkin to the cake.

"He did it!"

"Yahoo!"

All of a sudden the pumpkin started heading down towards us.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"  
"AAAAHHHHHH!"

" _GOLLY-GOLLY-GOLLY-GOLLY-GOLLY-!"_

The four of us braced in fear as the pumpkin landed on the highest layer of the candle cake, luckily it didn't crush the candle layer under it at all.

"Lucky! The mallet on my legs broke, too!" Luffy laughed. His laughter stopped, however, when the pumpkin started spinning again.

"I'm alive..." Nami muttered.

"We survived.." Vivi muttered back.

"That didn't help things at all!" Zoro growled out.

"Especially my anxiety.." I croaked out as fake tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Whew that was close! Why didn't you guys run?" Luffy added.

"WE CAN'T MOVE!" Me, Nami, and Vivi yelled at him.

"Oh really? But you guys told me to break the pillar! Were you lying?"

"Is it really a good idea to put our lives in his hands, Mr. Bushido!?" Vivi shouted in worry.

"Don't look at me. It's the only choice we have. Plus, it looks like my arms are completely stuck now." Zoro said while looking at his arms.

"Wait a second... It feels like my body is hardening more and more now... I can't move at all now!" Nami realized.

I gave a small laugh. "Should've picked a pose while you had the chance!"

"Shut up!"

"Fools! With the candles closer, your hardening has sped up! Now you can become wax figures even quicker!" Mr. Three laughed his obnoxious laugh.

"Wait, you guys are gonna become wax figures?" Luffy finally figured out.

"THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

"Just destroy this set, Luffy-san!" Vivi yelled out desperately.

"Okay!"

"I told you, I won't let you interfere!" Mr. Three tossed his hand back and fired wax towards Luffy. "Wax-Wax Harpoon!" The wax turned into a harpoon and headed straight towards Luffy.

"Exploding Star!" Usopp fired his exploding bullet towards Mr. Three.

Bomb dude jumped in front of the superior agent and caught it in his mouth,swallowing the bullet and making it explode in his stomach harmlessly.

Luffy successfully managed to dodge the harpoon and landed a few feet away from Mr. Three.

"That was rather bland. You don't use very good gunpowder." Mr. Five stated and picked at his teeth.

"H-He ate the Explosive Star!" Usopp muttered fearfully as Carue sqwak-yelled.

"This is bad. It really is fast." Zoro muttered as more then half our bodies are now covered in candle. "Good thing I posed beforehand."

"Idiot!" Nami snapped.

"Luffy-san! Please hurry!" Vivi screamed out.

"Alright! That pumpkin's the bad thing, right!? Hang on!" Luffy flung his arms back. "Gum-Gum-!"

"It's no use!" Mr. Three yelled out and threw his arms in front of him. "Wax-Wax Wall!" The wax wall appeared in front of Luffy.

"-BAZOOKA!"

Luffy smashed his hands into the wall, not doing anything and forcing him to pull his hands back. "Hey you! Don't get in my way!" Luffy shouted angrily at Mr. Three.

"That should be my line." Mr. Three said smugly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere with my creative activities. CANDLE LOCK!"

Luffy gave a sneaky snicker as the candle wrapped around Luffy's right arm. "Hehe! I got a mallet!"

Mr. Three widened his eyes, realizing his mistake.

"Gum-Gum Mallet!"

"Wax-Wax Wall!"

The mallet and the wall cracked down as Luffy punched down the wall, leaving Luffy's bare fist to soar against Mr. Three's face and sending him flying.

"Luffy! Hurry up and break this set while there's still time!" Nami called out to him.

"No."

"Quit joking around and hurry!" She called back, a little offended.

"No."

"This is no time to be acting stupid!" Zoro barked at him.

"Luffy-san! Please!" Vivi begged.

"What should I do? I don't feel like saving you guys." Luffy called out calmly.

"Oh snap. It's the little girl." I said with a low whistle before making a crashing noise.

"Colors Trap." Ms. Goldenweek stated and took a bite out of her cookie.

Under Luffy's feet were black markings in paint.

"There's no time! Do something about this thing already!"

"I know."

"Then hurry!"

"I know, but... But I don't feel like saving you." Luffy stated, his entire face sweating with decisions.

"We're the ones who're about to be wax figures! Understand!? We're about to die!" Nami snapped.

"Yeah. But for some reason, I just can't get motivated."

"THIS ISN'T A MOTIVATION PROBLEM!" The three of them yelled.

I looked at the other three in disappointment. "Are you guys stupid?"

Nami glared at me along with Zoro. "What the hell are you talking about!? Luffy-!"

"-Is under the spell of a little witch." I finished for her, giving her a bored stare.

"Axel-san, please! We have no time-!"

I groaned with a sigh. "See that black marking under his feet? Doesn't that seem a _bit_ strange to you?"

Off to the side a tree exploded, signaling the start of Usopp's and Carue's fight.

Vivi glared at the kid. "Miss Golden Week! This is your doing!" Vivi growled out with realization.

"Colors Trap: Betrayal Black." Miss Goldenweek stated boredly. "Touch the black paint, and you'll want to betray your friends, no matter what they say."

"What does that mean!? What happened!? Explain!" Nami called out.

"She's a 'realist painter' who can even create real colors of emotion! Her refined sense of color can manipulate people's minds through the use of her paints." Vivi explained warily.

"Manipulate!? That's not good! That simpleminded idiot is already easy enough to manipulate!" Zoro growled out nervously.

"You can say that again." I snickered with a smirk. "Hey Luffy! You don't see that black circle right?"

Luffy looked straight down on it. "I see it."

"Whatever you do, do not move from that circle! No matter what, okay?"

"No." Luffy moved away from the black circle, removing the spell off himself.

"So you made him do the exact opposite of what you said.." Zoro muttered with understanding.

"I-I was kind of weird just now!" Luffy said while rubbing his head, snapping out of it.

"Luffy-san, save us!" Vivi called out again.

"Alright! I'm gonna save you guys-!" All of a sudden Luffy stopped spinning his arm and started laughing hysterically. "N-Nevermind you g-guys! I just w-want to laugh! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The three of them started to cry tears, making me laugh at their surprised faces.

"Why!?"

"Why, you..!"

"Now what!?"

Miss Goldenweek held out her pain-brush- I mean, paintbrush, that was dabbed in yellow. The painting palette in her other hand. "Colors Trap: Laughter Yellow."

Luffy was now on the ground laughing, hitting his fists against the ground.

"Now it's on his shirt! Luffy! Take off that shirt!" Nami called out.

"Nevermind that! I just feel like laughing!" Luffy sat up and continued to laugh, holding his stomach from all the laughter.

"Not good." Zoro muttered. "If it keeps raining down at this pace, we won't last one minute!" Zoro said in frustration.

"Hey Zoro, look on the bright side! At least my pose is cooler then yours."

He glared at me and grew tickmarks on his head, causing Nami to get frustrated at my joking too.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!"

All of a sudden Carue with Usopp on his back came running past, screaming the entire way while the agents chased after them comically.

"DID YOU GUYS COME TO PLAY AROUND!?" Zoro screamed at them.

As they ran past Luffy, they pushed him to the ground; causing the yellow paint to smudge.

"Look! When Usopp ran into him, the paint on his back smudged!" Nami called out.

Luffy panted and slowly started to stand up. "Did I wind up doing something again?" Luffy turned to Miss Goldenweek furiously. "HEY YOU! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU JERK!"

"Was Laughter Yellow funny?"

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU STUPID!? STUPID!" Luffy turned back to us and stretched out his arms. "Anyways, I gotta break that pumpkin! Gum-Gum..-!"

"Colors Trap: Bullfight Red."

"-BAZOOKA!" Luffy launched his attack at the ground right next to him, where the red paint was.

"WHERE ARE YOU AIMING!?" Nami screeched at him.

"You're not aloud to break it! You'll make Mr. Three angry!" Miss Goldenweek stated with a sigh.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Luffy screamed at her.

"Just as bulls rush at red capes, you feel the urge to attack that Bullfight Red mark." She stated without a care in the world.

"BAAAAH! I CAN'T STAND YOU! GO AWAY! GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy screamed out, aiming for the pumpkin but easily hitting the red mark next to him again.

"Having fun?" Miss Goldenweek taunted.

"This just isn't his fight.." Nami mumbled with a sigh.

"Now to finish it with this, Colors Trap: Tranquil Green!" As soon as she finished her words, she mixed the color blue with the color yellow on his back, automatically calming Luffy down to have a picnic with her; a green marking now on his back.

"Such nice tea.." Luffy muttered while sipping on some tea in a tea cup.

"IDIOT!" The three of them yelled as we were almost completely surrounded by wax haze.

I'm sure Sans wouldn't mind if I borrowed a bit of power.. Right..?

I sighed. No. I can't risk hurting him, I need him around or else I might end up risking everyone's lives..

Wait a second.

"I COULD HAVE DRAGGED LUFFY'S BACK AGAINST THE GROUND TO WIPE AWAY THE PAINT!" I screamed out in panic.

"YOU IDIOT!" The three screamed at me.

But it was too late as our vision soon started to haze as candle haze covered us completely.

"S-Such.. Nice.. Tea..!" Was the last thing I heard from Luffy before I lost my senses.

It was painful, the air inside my lungs stayed. I couldn't exhale and I felt myself starting to choke. I actually started thinking that, this is where I could die, did I put too much trust into Luffy? Was my idea really our boundary between life and death?

PFF OF COURSE NOT! SILLY ME!

All of a sudden everything felt hot. The wax on me melted off, causing me to fall to the ground coughing as fire licked at my body. I managed to stand up and run out the fire just as Zoro used his flaming 'Oni Giri' on Mr. Five, finally putting him out of commission.

"Flaming swords aren't so shabby." Zoro stated like the badass he was.

Zoro, and Nami were missing their shirts, while Vivi had a small part of her shirt still attached thanks to the protection of her white jacket that went to her mid-torso. Her jacket, however, was missing an arm.

All of a sudden Broggy stood up, distinguishing the last of the flames.

Zoro smirked at him. "Good to see you alive."

"Yeah." Broggy said and looked at Dorry for a bit. "That leaves two foes left."

I noticed Luffy and Carue weren't in the clearing.

I chuckled and pulled off my burnt jacket, deciding it was too hot for it and wrapping it against my.. Non-... Clothed.. Waist...?

I looked down and flushed a deep red.

"Where's Axel?" Nami questioned while looking around.

I quickly untied my jacket before zipping it up around my legs, tying the arms back around my waist in a panic. My jacket was half burnt with holes here and there whist my skele-bandanna was half burned at the end of a ribbon. Everything else was completely _gone._ Well, besides my burnt shoes, of course.

"Maybe he finally died off." Zoro stated coldly with a yawn.

I quickly waddled behind him and hit the back of his head. "HUSH, YOU!"

Nami took one look at me, and started to laugh. Zoro and Usopp following quickly after while Vivi tried her best to stifile her laughter.

My face turned redder then Miss Goldenweek's Bullfight Red as I started to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAA! SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES!"

"HAHAHA! LOOKING GOOD THERE, AXEL!"

"USOPP I WILL STRANGLE YOU!"

"Wow! Is that a new style, Axel?" Nami laughed. "Is that from your culture or what?"

"It probably is!" Zoro laughed agreeing with Nami.

I gave up and sat down, stuffing my heated face into my arms and drew shy circles into the dirt. Luckily the jacket covered my lower parts perfectly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I-I have n-never seen you so r-red before, A-Axel-san!"

"VIVIIIIII!"

Even Broggy begun to laugh at my misery.

As Luffy and Carue soon made it back -and laughing at me- we all covered our ears as Broggy cried waterfalls for his downed friend Dorry.

"Look! There's a rainbow behind him! A rainbow!" Luffy cried out through Broggy's sobbing.

"Even the way he cries is big!" Nami called out.

"It's practically a waterfall!" Zoro said, sweating nervously.

"WAHHH! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, MASTER BROGGY!" Usopp bawled sadly.

All of a sudden Dorry grabbed his sword and used it to sit up.

"Oh. He's alive." I stated painly.

Everyone gawked at him and Broggy looked at him like he was a zombie.

"D-Dorry! How are you-!"

"I-It seems I blacked out.. It's probably b-because of the weapons.." He muttered with a slight pant.

"Weapons? Oh yeah! Not even Elbaf weapons could keep up with two giants fighting for one hundred years straight!" Usopp figured out and sighed in relief clearing his tears. "What a huge miracle!"

" _Pff,_ I see what you did there." I purred and gave Usopp a sly look.

He paused and went to his knees in shock. "NOOOOOO!"

I laughed and clapped his back. "I'M PROUD OF YOU, USOPP!"

Broggy happily hugged Dorry and started laughing.

"Hey, Broggy! Don't hold onto me! That hurts my wounds!"

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE! FRIEND OF MINE! GRABABABABA!"

"GREGEGEGEGE!"

They both laughed and cried at the same time.

"Miracle my ass. The constant bashing and clanging with those weapons even after a hundred years is even crazier." Zoro stated with a happy smirk.

"What a wonderful day today is! I thank you, God of Elbaf!" Broggy cried out to the skies.

"Broggy, was chopping me down and knocking me out that great for you?" Dorry asked.

"You dimwit! That ain't what I'm saying!" Broggy said and hit Dorry's shoulder.

"Ow! Don't touch my wounds!"

They then started to punch each other playfully while laughing.

"DON'T START FIGHTING AGAIN!" Nami yelled at them.

 **'...I take my eyes off you for one hour.** _ **One hour,**_ **kid.'**

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S NAKED! HAHAHAHA!"**

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?" I yelled to the skies while shaking my head and turning away from the group, my face turning red once more. "SERIOUSLY-! **HEY LOOK I'M AXEL AND I MANAGED TO LOSE ALL MY CLOTHES WHILE IN A FREAKING JUNGLE-!** CHARA STOP THAT!"

After Chara and Sans finished making fun of me, and Finding Dorry and his Bro-ggy stopped giving me weird looks, the giant's finally fixed their wounds with large bandages from their supplies.

"We had completely forgotten about the bounties on our heads!" Dorry said with a smile.

"But I was the reason they came to this island in the first place.. Ow!" Vivi squeaked as Nami pinched her cheek.

"Let's have none of that!"

"Yeah, Vivi! What're you so down in the dumps for?" Luffy asked as him, me, Usopp, and Carue chewed on Ms. Goldenweeks's cookies. "Want a cookie?"

"Hey! Where did you guys get those?" Nami asked as she and Vivi sweatdropped.

"From this bag." I said and held it up.

"Alright! For now, let's have a cookie party!"

"Yeah, but cookies aren't very exciting." Usopp said chewing on a cookie and pointed at the cookie bag in my hands.

"Oh? Really?" Luffy mumbled with a cookie in his mouth. "We can still make toasts though!"

"Okay. But where's the bread and the toaster?" I asked while shoving a cookie in my mouth.

"Dammit Axel!" Usopp hissed at me while Luffy laughed.

"Okay! Okay, ready?" Luffy said as we all held up our cookies. "Cheers!"

"C'mon! Don't do that!" Usopp demanded as our cookies crumbled everywhere due to Luffy's force.

"Do it gently so none of our cookies break!" I hissed at him and ate my half-sized cookie.

"Jeez! Don't waste food like that Luffy!" Usopp scolded and picked up the crumbled pieces and dusted them off, eating a piece.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? GIVE IT HERE! Who said you could have mine!?" Luffy yelled and tackled Usopp to the ground.

I laughed happily while giving Carue a cookie, before wincing as I felt a small sting at my neck and hitting my skin. It was a little red but I paid no heed to it and fed Carue another cookie. I laughed as Luffy chomped down on Usopp's entire hand in order to get the cookie pieces.

"VIVI-CWAN! NAMI-SWAN! And you other bums. YOU'RE OKAY! THANK GOODNESS!"

"Oh? Sanji!" Luffy smiled and waved at him while Usopp and Carue growled at Sanji.

All of a sudden Sanji made a strange croaking sound and ran straight towards me; grabbing my shoulders and shaking me wildly. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COMPLETELY NAKED IN FRONT OF VIVI-CWAN AND NAMI-SWAN!? YOU ASSHOLE ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE THEM!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA GET CLOTHES FROM AT THIS MOMENT!? YOU SKIPPY WANKER!"

Sanji dropped me and made a beeline towards the giants. "ARE YOU MR. THREE!?"

"Hey! How do you know about Mr. Three?" Nami asked Sanji as he instantly went into love mode.

"Nami-san! You're so alluring!" He said referencing towards her shirtless state.

"Feel like getting slugged?" She threatened as she held up her fist.

"Now, now, Nami-san. You'll catch a cold dressed like that. Here you are." Sanji said, taking off his black coat and giving it to Nami.

"Thank you."

"All that aside, I finished talking with Mr. Zero, via Transponder Snail." Sanji responded, sitting down on a log.

"Y-You talked to the boss!?" Vivi stuttered.

"Yeah. I found this weird hideout in the jungle, you see. He seemed to think I was Mr. Three so I told him I eliminated everyone."

"So that means he thinks we're dead!?" Vivi said and cuddled her hand to her chest.

"So we're finally free of people chasing us, but we can't go anywhere!" Usopp shouted sadly.

"Can't go anywhere? Do we still have business on this island?" Sanji pulled out an Eternal Pose to Alabasta. "Just after I managed to get ahold of this, too..."

Everyone gawked in shock.

"Eh? What?" Sanji said confused.

"IT'S AN ETERNAL POSE TO ALABASTA!" Luffy cheered as we soon all followed along with is cheering.

"Hurray!"

"Now we can set sail!"

"Hurray! Way to go, Sanji-kun!"

Vivi ran and hugged Sanji. "Thank you! Sanji-san! I was worried for a moment there!"

"No, no! It was my pleasure! I'm glad I could make you so happy!" Sanji said with a perverted face.

"Alright! Cookie party!" Luffy cheered and clinked his cookie against Nami's.

"Hey Luffy! This is bad! We only have three cookies left!" Usopp said and held up the last three cookies.

"We don't have time to worry about that! Let's go, Captain! We don't have time to be lounging around!" Nami grumbled at the energetic captain.

Sanji and Zoro blabbered about their hunting contest as I scratched at my neck. A damn mosquito must of bit me-...

Why does that sound so familiar..?

 **'Oh no.'**

 **"Oh yes!"** Chara cheered with a evil laugh.

I gulped nervously and looked towards Nami, no mosquito bite was on her stomach.

 **'THIS IS BAD!'** Sans shouted, popping up beside me while crouching, his hands on his head.

All of a sudden a little girl with a green striped sweater, bright red eyes and cheeks like pikachu popped up above me, floating harmlessly.

 **"HAHAHAHA! I will take over your weak body with my Determination-! Oh hey, I have a physical form now."** Chara stated and looked down at her hands. **"Oh hey, hottie alert."**

I looked at her in confusion before I was suddenly being dragged by my bandanna, looking up I saw Zoro tsking at me.

"You really need to stop talking to your imaginary friends and pay attention." Zoro stated while scratching the side of his head.

 **"Tell him I said hi."**

"Chara said hi."

"Tell her to die."

 **'Heh-heeey, that rhymed.'** Sans said with a smile and sat on my torso for the free ride that Zoro was giving us by dragging me.

Chara pouted and kept floating around.

"For a psychopathic child, you're pretty adorable, slash, innocent looking." I said and looked up at her.

She gave me a bored look. **"For an idiot that talks shit to get hit, you're pretty kid-ish looking."**

Sans chuckled with his eyes closed.

I grew a tickmark and stuck my tongue at her just as we reached the ship.

I jumped on board and sat down with my head on the railing, watching Sanji and Zoro argue about how their prey is bigger than the other's.

"Hey! They both look pretty good!" Luffy said, attempting to help out.

"You shut up!" They both yelled at him, causing our adorable captain to pout.

I glared at Chara as she summoned a knife and placed the tip on the side of Luffy's neck with a smile.

Sans slapped the invisible knife away and slammed her head against the railing, causing a loud thumping sound that startled Luffy. **'Get dunked on.'**

Chara hissed at him like a vampire and chased him around the ship

"Sanji-kun! We don't need all of that so cut up what we need and let's go!" Nami called out with a sigh.

"OKAY NAMI-SWAN~!" Sanji cooed.

"Hey Usopp! Can you see that I'm clearly the winner!?" Zoro barked, not really getting the hint to let it go.

"I don't really care." Usopp responded dryly.

"Can't you just call it a tie?" Vivi offered.

"There are no ties in a challenge!"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!?" Nami shouted at the two of them, startling them to just get it over with.

After they finally just took the meat we sailed off. Thankfully, Zoro let me borrow one of his white shirts and a pair of shorts until I get more clothes... Of course his laughter the entire time before he got them for me didn't help my nerves, or my embarrassment.

Zoro lifted the anchor and I dropped the sails, letting our ship go forward once more.

"They said going straight will take us to the western end of the island." Nami stated while we kept sailing through the jungle.

"Hey. Couldn't you have gotten any more meat on board?" Luffy complained with a slight saddened look.

"Yeah, right! Don't be stupid! We can't preserve any more than that." Sanji responded back while lighting a cigarette.

"Do you _want_ to sink the ship!?" Nami yelled at Luffy with a groan.

We were all gathered at the fore-castle deck, which is why I saw Chara slapping Zoro's head and running away as Sans watched with an unamused expression.

"WHO THE HELL HIT ME!?"

Usopp tossed Zoro a crazy look. "Zoro, no one even _went_ behind you. Do you think Axel's mental state is affecting you now?"

"HEY!" I yelled out as Luffy laughed.

"I hope not..." He muttered and rubbed the back of his head, looking behind him to see nothing.

"Look, it's the old guys! They came to see us off!" Luffy shouted out.

At the end of the river that we were sailing in lead to the ocean, at either side of the river were Broggy and Dorry.

"Ahead is a great obstacle-" Broggy began.

"-That prevents people who come to this island from reaching the next..." Dorry continued. "You fought desperately to protect our pride."

"As such, no matter what manner of enemy there may be-"

"-We will not let them destroy your pride, friends!"

"Have faith in us and continue straight ahead, no matter what happens!" Broggy finished off.

"Got it!" Luffy yelled towards them, trusting the giants with all of our lives. "We'll go straight ahead! No matter what!"

We quickly sailed passed the giants, they brought out their weapons and looked down at us.

"This is goodbye. Let's meet again someday." Both Dorry and Broggy said in sync.

"Look! Up ahead!" Nami pointed out at the large monster springing up from the ocean.

We all screamed as a giant goldfish appeared out in front of us, opening it's mouth for us to sail in.

"IT'S AS BIG AS USSOP'S COWARDANCE!" I screamed out. Of course, I was no better, but still.

"AHHHH! IT'S A SEAKING!" Usopp cried out.

"What's this guy? A goldfish?" Luffy asked, only surprised and awed at the giant beast.

I gave Usopp Killua's signature cat face, he jumped at the look on my face.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"All we have to do is wait for that thing to poop, and you can go exploring on it as much as you like-"

"L-L-LIKE HELL!" He screamed out, understanding the reference I tossed at him.

"Work the rudder! Hurry! We're gonna get eaten!" Nami yelled at us.

"I c-can't! Go straight ahead! R-Right, Luffy!?" Usopp shouted, his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy.

"Yeah! Of course!" Luffy stated, not a single hint of fear or nervousness in his voice.

We all looked into the creature's mouth, it's tongue was the size of a city alone.

"Don't be stupid! This won't be like what happened with Laboon!" Nami lashed out.

"I know. Calm down. Here, I'll let you have the last cookie." Luffy calmly said and threw the cookie towards Nami.

I sobbed silently next to Usopp, Carue joining our sobs fearfully.

Nami caught the cookie easily. "I don't want it! If we don't turn the ship, we're gonna be-!"

"Just give it up, Nami." Zoro said cooly.

Nami decided to join us and took a small bite out of the cookie helplessly.

 **"Looks like it's going to be the Cowardly Quartet instead, and stay the Monster Trio."**

"I KNOW THAT!" I yelled at Chara who was back inside my head.

"Luffy! We can trust those guys, I hope!?" Sanji yelled out towards our fearless Captain.

"Yeah!"

"Are you crazy!? Even Axel-san isn't calm and he's supposed to be the insane one!" Vivi yelled at Luffy.

"Why must you guys pick on me-"

"Are we really going straight into that beast!?" Vivi continued, ignoring yours truly.

That didn't help with my fake tears.

"No! We're too late now!" Nami yelled out fearfully.

Just as we sailed into the creature's mouth, it quickly closed it's mouth; everything turning pitch black. And just as fast, I felt weight in my arms, my left arm go completely numb, and the area between my feet become occupied.

"STRAIGHT AHEAD! STRAIGHT AHEAD!" I heard Luffy cheer.

"S-Straight ahead.. Straight a-ahead.." I heard Usopp softly sob within my arms, who was being carried bridal style.

Suddenly, a red and blue light soared over our heads and through the monster, cutting a hole for our ship to go flying through.

Luffy cheered and waved goodbye to the giants that helped us out. "STRAIGHT AHEAD! NEVER LOOK BACK!" Luffy laughed as we all let out terrified screams, _sans_ for Luffy of course.

 **'I will chew on your kneecap.'**

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THOSE TYPES OF THREATS FROM!?"

 **'You.'**

"MAKES CENTS."

 **'Did you just-'**

Usopp started smiled with tears in his eyes, not getting up from laying in my arms. "They cut the very sea itself! This is the strength of Elbaf warriors! INCREDIBLE!"

"FRIENDS!" We heard the giants shout from behind us. "NOW GO!" Followed by their laughter.

I dropped Usopp carelessy, Vivi had a death grip on my arm and Carue was shaking between my feet. "Princess, it'd be great if I can keep my arm attached to my torso."

Vivi sighed in relief and let go, shaking her hands. "Yeah, sorry about that, Axel-san. My nerves got the best of me."

"It's okay." I then looked down at the quivering duck under me. "Carue- MMMMMMFFFFFFF JOLLY WANKER ON A _FUCKIN'_ PIXIE STICK." I fell to my knees as Carue backed up and looked at me in confusion. I pressed my cheek against the ship's deck in pain. When I called Carue's name he slammed his head up to look up at me, and since he's a big duck, he kinda killed my family jewels.

Vivi flinched in pity, everyone else however...

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"W-WAY TO G-GO CARUE! PFFF!"

And cue more laughter. Today, is _not_ , my day.

After their laughter calmed, Usopp and Luffy joined hands, chanting about the island Elbaf and giants as Carue ran besides them. Since Usopp and Luffy almost fell, I laughed at their mistake, not making any move for helping lift their sorry asses as they clung to the ship's railing for dear life.

"Hey Vivi!" Nami called near us. "It's finally great we're back on track to Alabasta again, right? Of course, assuming we make it there without any problems."

Vivi smiled at her happily. "Yes! I am glad! I have to save my kingdom..." A few seconds passed while Vivi looked down, clutching her hands tightly from her DETERMINATION.

 **"You didn't."**

 **'You didn't.'**

Oh, but I did~

"I _will_ return to Alabasta, alive.."

There was a thick silence.

"There's no need to push yourself so hard, Vivi-chan." Sanji intruded, walking in front of the ladies and lying a plate of sweets in front of them. "Today's been a good day,"

I _felt_ that damn cook's smirk aimed at me. I honestly feel attacked.

"How about some petit fours?" Sanji continued. "For drinks, you have the choice of coffee or tea.."

"Sanji-san.." Vivi mumbled thankfully at the cook for ruining her train of thought.

"WOW! THAT LOOKS GOOD!"

"GIMMIE, GIMMIE!"

"QUAAAACK!"

"YOURS ARE IN THE KITCHEN!" Sanji yelled at the trio.

I took amusement at seeing Carue, Usopp, and Luffy scramble up the stairs for a snack.

Sanji looked at me, baffled. "Aren't you going?"

I frowned a bit, feeling my energy drop and my appetite non-existent. "Nah, I'll skip snacks today. Not up for it."

"Okay." He responded and continued to chat with the girls.

The next few days I felt my energy drain more and more, never truly recovering.

I walked to the fore-castle deck and leaned on the main mast, panting slightly.

 **"And it has begun~!"** Chara singed.

 **'You wish.'**

 **"What the-!? How come I can't access him through any points!?"** Chara stammered, generally surprised.

 **'Because I'm here.'** Sans _thundered_ threateningly.

Even Ifelt intimidated. Chara kept quiet, but I still sensed murderous anger from her. I already felt the next war between them coming up soon, hopefully I'll be unconscious when that happens.

I gagged a bit and bent forward in pain. My vision started to blur and I had a terrible migraine. I slipped down to the deck, no longer being able to hold my own weight. I panted a bit heavily now, but due to my stubbornness, I tried to be as quiet as possible. I glanced over to look at Nami. Luckily, she was completely fine and didn't seem to be in any pain at all. I gave a sigh in relief and leaned my back against the mast again.

I managed to stand up, using the mast to help aid me. But it seemed my body couldn't take anymore of the strain; my knees buckled under me and I hit the deck with a solid, painful, thump. That's when everything turned black.

I was all of a sudden awoken by yells and shouts.

"Stop it! You'll make his illness worse!" I heard Nami shout.

"AXEL'S GOING TO DIIIIIIE!"

"AXEL DON'T DIE YET!"

"QUACK! QUAAAACK!"

"SHUT UP!" I heard a fist claim it's spot on three skulls. "Anyway, we should hurry and find a doctor-"

"No." I cut in before I could stop myself. I sat up quickly, hissing in pain and gripping my forehead. Vivi, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, and Carue occupied the room

"OH! He's better!" Luffy shouted with joy.

"GET REAL!" Usopp yelled and smacked Luffy.

I gave Nami a nod. "Let's show Vivi the newspaper." I said with any strength I could to try and playoff the sickness. "It's been long enough, anyway." On the day that newspaper came I read it along side Nami.

Nami sighed and went towards her drawer and pulled out a newspaper, giving it to Vivi.

Oh, they probably moved me to the girls' room. Nami always complained how she hated the smell of our room.

"Hey, what's that about?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Is it about Alabasta, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked, hitting the nail spot on.

"'Three-hundred thousand royal soldiers defected to the Resistance,'" Vivi read shocked. "It was originally a cold war with six-hundred thousand royal soldiers and four-hundred thousand Resistance soldiers, but that suddenly changed!' Vivi said in fear.

I held my head in my left hand, biting onto my right hand from the headache, dropping the towel on my forehead to the bed.

"The uprising in Alabasta is finally going to get serious now. That paper was from three days ago." Nami explained. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't change our speed so I didn't want to worry you by showing you that, and told Axel shut his mouth about it."

"Understand, Luffy?" I spoke up.

"Hmm, this seems bad!" Luffy said while holding his chin.

"But you need to see a doctor!" Usopp said while giving me a concerned look.

I groaned painfully and tried to stand up, but fell straight down.

Vivi quickly went to my side, forcing me to lie back down onto the bed. "Axel-san! Please don't stand up, you have a terrible fever!"

I snorted and turned my head away from them as Vivi placed the covers back on me. "Yep. I feel like shit. And it's gonna get even worse." I chuckled with a evil smile. "So get ready to bear with my complaining."

Sanji came into the room, holding a bowl of soup. He silently placed it on the stand next to the couch I was on and took a puff of his cig. "You're making Vivi-chan and Nami-san worry over a dope like you. So hurry up and get better so they don't have to worry about an idiot like you anymore." The entire time Sanji spoke, he looked away from me.

I gave a chuckle and a smirk. "Awwww you do care for me!"

"When the hell did I ever say that!?"

"Thanks for worrying, _Sanji-chan_ , I feel better all ready~! You tsundere~!" I stopped my teasing a bit to cough and put a hand up to my forehead again, my thundering headache reminding me of the fact it's still there. Wait. "Zoro isn't in charge of the ship, is he?"

"Of course not, I gave the Pose to-.. Vivi..." Nami dragged off, looking at Vivi after realizing she didn't have it with her.

Vivi fidgeted with her thumbs nervously. "Um.. I may have given it to Mr. Bushido so I can help with Axel-san's care.."

I felt my vision haze as I let myself go limp, falling asleep just as everyone made a surprised yell.

After that, I have no idea how many days passed. Most of the time I'd wake up and throw up food that someone must have fed me, then pass out soon after. Or scream out to the entire ship for help with a headache I had. It was a routine. Hibernate, wake up, throw up, hibernate once more, maybe screech if I had energy. But at the same time.. It felt like my magical energy was dropping fast as well. That's what scares me the most. If my magical energy is dropping, it's obvious my life is as well.

I slowly opened my eyes and panted a bit, this time, it seemed my stomach kept the food down since I had no urge to vomit into a bucket they leave for me.

As I looked around the room I widened my eyes a bit in surprise. Everyone was in the room and sleeping on each other. Vivi and Nami passed out leaning on one another against the wall, Zoro used Carue as a pillow, Luffy and Usopp used each other as something to hold their feet on, and I'm guessing Sanji's on look out.

I frowned for a bit before I let a small smile grace my lips, holding back the feeling of warmness over my eyes. Ever since I came here.. I never expected them to care for me. Especially since I mess with them a lot. I let my smile fade and huffed, going back to sleep. I don't like the mushy feely stuff.

The second time I woke up, however... was to Luffy's creepy ass clown face with the kanji for 'meat' on his forehead. It was insanely creepy to watch as he stretched his mouth like a monster from a horror game. So I punched myself in the head to knock myself out.

As I woke up again, I felt that I was given a piggyback ride by someone, probably Luffy since there was a straw hat next to my face. But whatever, I have headache, goodnight.

I was rudely woken up by Luffy lightly slapping my cheek. I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes as my right eyebrow started to twitch. I noticed that we were in a small cabin, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Luffy, and Vivi with some new guy were here. A pounding headache spread throughout my head, I felt extremely cold even though I was wrapped in blankets.

"Hey. The only way to see a doctor is to climb a mountain. We're gonna climb it!"

"Don't be crazy!" Sanji shouted towards Luffy. "What do you think will happen to a sick person at cold temperature!? Not to mention he's deathly sick!"

"It's okay. I'll carry him on my back."

"That'll only make things even worse!" Vivi stated with a pouty expression.

"Luffy! Think rationally!" Nami spoke, adding in her own two cents. "Axel could never make it like that! The journey will be to rough on him!"

"What's the problem? We need to hurry, don't we?" Luffy argued, turning his head to look at them.

"That's true, but you can't! Look at how steep and tall it is!" Vivi argued back.

"I can make it."

"Maybe you can make it, but it'd be too hard on Axel!" Nami retorted.

"But look, if I fall, we'll land in the snow!"

"EVEN A HEALTHY PERSON WOULD DIE FROM THAT!" Sanji shouted at our simpleminded captain.

"Seriously! He's six points passed normal temperature! Which is actually a _big_ deal!" Usopp said, joining the argument against Luffy's claims. "Do you even get it!?"

I coughed a bit, drawing everyone's attention as I chuckled. "My head hurts, I feel like shit, I want Chopper to heal me already so he can join the crew, climb the damn mountain and get stronger. Just hurry it up." I stated with a yawn, giving Luffy a tired thumbs up before closing my eyes. "Then we can head to Alabasta and I can meet Smokey."

...

"Who's Chopper?" Luffy mumbled and scratched his head.

"I swear he's getting crazier.." Sanji tsked and took a lungful out of his cig. "Hopefully the doc can do a brain check on him too.."

Those were the last things I heard before I passed out.


	19. NOTES

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT. ALSO I'M ANSWERING REVIEWS IN THIS.

Alright, I can't update or write the chapter because of problems with the internet. I'm afraid that if I write around 300 words, I might easily lose all that plus more in a second.

The second problem is that since I'm having problems with my internet, the app where I watch all my anime at; is not working.

And my third, I have writer's block, so that's a golly good time.

I know how frustrated you guys feel, but I can't recklessly write and publish a chapter that might be gone in a few minutes.

Backup the data everytime I write more then a hundred words?

nah.

Then when will I update?

Hopefully soon or I'll kms.

I will answer reviews now so click off if you don't really care.

X-kiddo: He's probably going to do more of that type of stuff and run away from his problems(*cough* facing the crewmates) Sorry about no chapter!

Questioning Law (Guest): OKAY. OKAY. YOU GOT ME. I'M SHOT, STABBED, TRIPPED, AND DIED IN 15 MILLION OTHER WAYS. But I completely agree with you, I'm just a bs writer so I really appreciate that you pointed out all my problems with this! The only reason why I was compelled to move it into crossover was the sole reason that Undertale characters were in there. And thank you for directly telling me 'Even though you know what the hell is going on, we don't' in a very sciency way. Do expect at least 1% of an explanation since I gotta wreck all my notes from the review. This does seem like a self-insert, which, I hit my head on my desk whist reading your review. I haven't realized that. But heyyyyy, thank you for making me more aware of things! I've been trying to give Sans and Chara some attitude, but I guess it doesn't really come out the right way. And what I stated earlier, 'Even though you know what's happening, we don't' thing comes right back and slaps me across the face. Painfully. And awkwardly. This might be just your opinon, but I agree with you! So thank you for taking your time to write me a small chapter which I cannot do back cuz I'm a dud! And my only argument with this is: i am amature bs writer that has comedy joints, you are asking me to grow up, it is very difficult to grow up bUT NOW YOU HAVE GIVEN ME EXPERIENCE AS A GROWN UP TODDLER WRITER YAY.

Mary kitten heart/ bloody darck (Guest): I.

AM.

SORRY.

SORRY I AM.


	20. Chapter 19

**GUESS WHO FUCKIN' PULLED THE IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S RIGHT, YO BOI, THE KIIING.**

 **Anyway don't expect much updates, trying best, spent entire day on this damn drama filled chapter. Tired. Sore. Gotta love the references. Deadpool's cool. Peace.**

 **DragonBookAddict (Guest): That's really interesting! So don't worry friend, I quite enjoyed your review and I'm happy you got sleep! And yeah, Axel is a bit traumatized, but he can get through it! And I'm not gonna make everything friendly as in 'welp, that's over', cause one of these days I'm pretty sure Axel is gonna snap, my poor son. ~^~ Thank you for your review!**

 **Guest: THANK YOU FOR BEING SUPPORTIVE YOU CINNAMON ROLL!**

 **THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, REVIEWING, YOUR OPINIONS, AND OTHER STUFF!**

 **ON WITH THY DRAMA!**

Alright, alright. I know I've been really pathetic so far. I _still_ haven't gotten a chance to use the brass knuckles! I've been swallowed by a dinosaur, thrown off the ship many times, and now this. On-the-brink-of-death sickness while my captain and his pervy cook is chased by a bunny bred with a bear on steroids. Best part is? I feel like shit for not being able to do anything once more. Well, besides rant the entire time since I woke up to this scene.

"Oh, bloody hell.. Damn rabbits tryna mess with me, keep comin' sickos! Just wait till Robin comes along! She'll snap yo necks as fast as I run from Nami! And don't even get me started with Ace, he'll make a roasting out of ya'll! I swear if it be on me mum! Yer snippers better learn to keep yer dirty dancin' to yerself or else Paulie is gonna be blushin' a new one fer ye-!"

"Wait, did you say Ace!?" Luffy yelled out, surprised.

"Luffy." I heard Sanji sigh impatiently while he glanced at me and continued to fight the giant rabbits, Luffy dodged a giant paw trying to slash him down.

"Okay."

I felt a fist collide with my skull, and in my weak state, knocking me out.

The second time I woke up was to a freezing cold and everyone screaming with a loud roaring sound coming from behind us. I stayed silent as a large headache slammed against my temples as if someone was hitting the sides of my head with sledgehammers.

"Quick! Up there!" I heard Sanji yell out as we quickly changed direction.

Cue passing out.

The third time I woke up, (this wake up pass out thing is really starting to annoy me.) I got this bad feeling. Well, not really a bad feeling, but you know that feeling in your stomach when you're on a roller coaster in the air and that tension and butterfly feeling is in your stomach when you're dropping down?

Well, that's what I have right now. Along with air pushing harshly against my back. For a second, I thought Luffy dropped me. But the air was warm and below me was a giant, blue glowing pool. As I fell into the pool, I realized I didn't need to hold my breath. I guess this was some sort of dream, and apparently I was butt naked.

The dark blue glowing pool all of a sudden grew a much sinister feeling, yet nothing was in sight.

I felt a cold breath collide against my neck, and a hand found itself to my chin. Forcing me to turn around and see the owner of that hand.

Gaster.

All of a sudden the small smile he wore turned into a frightening grin, his smile tearing itself across his face while his eyes grew larger and darker. He took on his old body, but instead of his white, dirty coat, he wore a black coat that seemed to pronounce corruption. The dark blue pool turned into a suffocating black, like oil.

The oil was suffocating me, and there was nothing I could do about it but squirm as the pressure didn't go away no matter how many times I swatted and punched at the invisible force. My hands all of a sudden got pinned behind my back. I couldn't move anymore.

Slowly, he conjured a scalpel and pressed itself against my naked chest, I felt my breathing started to fasten in ragged short breaths. I watched as the tip of the scalpel buried itself into my flesh and blood drip down.

Gaster lifted up his hand and pressed the sharp, terrifying, scalpel against my left shoulder, painfully tearing my skin apart as blood gushed from the slightly deep wound. He stopped at my right hip, my eyes started to heat up as I gave a pained choking sound. He removed the scalpel from my hip and dug it into my right shoulder, dragging it towards my left hip.

My eyes felt heavy and cold sweat poured from my face, my heart felt anxious as fear gripped my chest. A ball of nervousness grew inside my thoat. I was in a panic as my own blood started to drip on the now blood decorated floor. Fear. That's what I felt.

 **X marks the spot.**

Those creepy boney black zombie Ghoulers started to appear behind Gaster, they shifted and taunted, turning into things large and small, with spikes, extra limbs, or human-like. A bloody X started to drip from their chests as well. And all at once, they stared at me with the black endless void where there eyeballs should have been. Their hands extended to sharp knifes and I flinched as they pointed their sharp claws at me.

 **The puppeteer has found you at last.**

I woke with a start. Sitting up in alarm and panting. A pack of ice fell off my head and onto the bed. I quickly wiped my forehead and eyes, wiping tears off my hands as I shakingly looked down at them. I hugged my hands to my chest and held back a sob. That dream felt far too real. I felt the pain, in fact, I still do. And the panic and terror I felt before.

I looked around. This is the room in the castle was where Nami was stationed when she was sick.

I somewhat calmed my breathing and held onto my pounding heart. Brushing a few strands of hair away from my eyes and trying to wipe away sweat that wasn't there. What the hell was that? Puppeteer? Is Gaster the puppeteer?

As I thought of Gaster, remembering his face as he happily pressed that.. that scalpel to my chest- _my bloodied chest_ -

White blared through my vision. For a few seconds I watched as a scalpel buried itself through my right eye, my hoarse screams filling the room with a bright light on top of me, shining in my eyes brightly as someone above me started to pull out my eye. The aching and dulling pain-

My vision became blurry. I started to shake violently and curled myself into a ball, muttering to myself to stop thinking about that. Dreams are dreams. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay, Axel. Relax. Do the thing that calms you most. Rant comically. Just, don't cry? O-okay?

"AND WHAT DOES THIS MEAN X MARKS THE SPOT AND THE PUPPETEER HAS FOUND ME I'M PANICKING I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK I AM HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY IS THERE SO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME AM I GONNA DIE WHY AM I GONNA DIE WHAT DID I DO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG-" I stopped in my panicked rant as I spotted a scared and worried Chopper hiding backwards behind a door frame.

Silence.

"Just so you know, I'm not insane."

Just scared.

Chopper squeaked a bit and pushed his face a little more behind the wall.

"By the way, that's backwards buddy."

Chopper froze, slowly hiding behind the wall correctly.

I gasped dramatically and looked around. "Where did that little reindeer go!? He was here just a second ago!"

"S-SHUT UP HUMAN!" Chopper shouted then coward beck behind the wall. "..How's your fever?"

I chuckled dryly with a smile, that dream and vision along with the sharp pain on my chest still pressing me it's cold tight grip against me. "Fine. Are you the one that's helping me get better?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, thank you! My name's Axel, and you are?"

"I-I don't have to tell a human my name!" He shouted and kept glaring at me.

I dramatically held a hand to my heart. "Gosh, I didn't know a doctor kind enough to help me not die would be so rude."

"..Chopper! My name's Chopper!"

Chopper had red shorts, brown fur, and a pink hat with a white.. X.

I gave him Killua's signature cat face. "Nice to meet you!"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?"

All of a sudden a witch chuckle came from the side, catching my attention.

"Even on the brink of death due to a sickness, you seem energetic. It seems your fever has calmed down a bit as well." The witch doctor claimed and took a swing of her sake, placing a finger on my forehead. "Are you happy?"

"Do I look like a flying blue cat to you?"

The doctor smirked at my strangeness. "Thirty-eight point two degrees. You're doing more or less alright." She then looked me in the eye and flashed a creepy smile. "I'm a doctor. Dr. Kureha. Call me Doctorine." She took another swig of her alcohol. "What was that? You wanted my secret of how I stay so young?"

"I didn't ask that?" I questioned myself with a chuckle and rubbed my chest, fear and pain still gnawing at it. I watched Chopper leave the room.

"You're in a castle on top of the mountain." Doctorine said while walking towards a chair. She had a crop-top with a purple jacket, hipster jeans, shades and long blond hair with a grandma face, her body the exact opposite.

There were two doors in the room, the one in front of the bed was a giant door, behind the bed was a small door and across the bed was a hallway. Next to the hallway was a desk and book selves. Next to the bed was a table and two chairs.

"What about Sanji and Luffy?" I asked her and sat up.

"The guys that came with you are in the next room in a deep sleep. What tough guys.." Doctorine than pointed at me. "Compared to a pansy like you."

"I WAS SICK!" I cried, feeling my ego pop loudly.

Doctorine sat on the bed I was at and pulled down the left side of my shirt to the back of my shoulders. There were purple marks over my neck and the back of my shoulders.

"These marks are the cause of your sickness. You were bitten by a Kestia. A poisonous tick that lives in jungles with high temperature and humidity. Once the tick bites you, bacteria lies dormant in your body for five days. It causes high fever and temperature above forty-degrees. But given the state of the progression, it would've eased up in two days."

"Let me guess, because I would've died." I stated with fake enthusiasm.

Kureha laughed. "Correct." But just as fast her laughter died as she stared at my chest. "What did you do?"

I blinked at her in confusion. "What did I do-?" I felt my words die in my throat as I looked down.

The white shirt Zoro gave me was bloodied. But not just randomly, a bloody X where Gaster carved into my chest. It was there.

It was real.

It happened.

The scalpel. The experiments. This right eye isn't mine, is it? Who's is it? Why did he do this to me? Why am I here? Who am I? I don't understand-

"-Kid!"

I broke back to reality by Sans' voice. But it was actually Doctorine's. Doctor..? No, no, she's a doctor not a scientist that's two different things relax Axel, relax. I tried to calm myself as I felt light headed and my eyes grew blurry with tears again. My vision blurred white once again.

This time, I was in the underground with a large patch a grass, sunlight shinning down on it. Chara was a ghost and a beat up Frisk smiled and ran towards Toriel, grabbing her hand that she offered. But just as soon as she did, Toriel's face contorted into pain, the hand Frisk was holding blew into dust. Her body following along with her. Both Frisk and Chara looked absolutely devastated. Chara yelled in pain. Her expression was fearful and pained.

"No.." I heard her cry out softly as Frisk turned around to hug her, Chara slowly hugged back and sniffed.

I don't know how long time passed, but by the time I was fully in my right mind again the shirt was off and my chest was covered in bandages. I took a deep breath before looking up and sitting up.

Kureha was sitting on a stool reading a magazine. "It seems our patient also has mental trauma as well." She looked up at me seriously. "How did you get a scalpel?" She didn't say her words accusingly, she said them gently and softly. Unlike her usual roughed up tone.

"I never got one." I stated and looked down, feeling my mind go numb again. The reason why I'm here, the person that might know the key to why, the terrorizing experiments, my eye, Sans, Chara, all of this.

All of this now has a symbol. And it's on my chest in my own blood. No doubt going to leave a scar.

I felt a hand against my forehead and looked up to see Doctorine looking at me, snapping back to reality once more.

"Luckily, your temperature didn't go up. I'm guessing that's a sensitive subject and leaving it as that." She took another swig of her drink and backed away. "You're lucky I kept the antibiotic for that virus to keep you alive, however, it'd be nice if you stayed alive so I don't believe I wasted a medicine on a dead body. Where did you guys go to anyway? Were you walking around without a shirt in a jungle on an ancient island or something? Kekeke! That's just silly.."

I knitted my eyebrows together and winced. "Uh.."

"Did that ring a bell? What an insane boy.. Now then,"

"What- GRACK!" Doctorine roughly pushed my throat, making me fall back on the bed. That crazy ass witch..!

"-Stay in bed. Your treatment hasn't completely finished yet."

"Thank you a lot. But I feel fine now! Can I go check on my friends now?" I questioned, too lazy to even attempt to sit back up.

"You're too optimistic. This disease normally takes about ten days to fully treat. Of course, if you want to suffer some more and die... Even with my medicine, you'll have to rest at least three days."

"Oh a'ight, that's great and all but I gotta help my crew bring back a Princess to her kingdom and I don't wanna be left behind, y'know?"

She kicked the bed stand above my head suddenly, scaring the crap out of me.

"That's not how this is gonna work. Whenever a patient leaves my castle, their either cured or dead. I won't let you get away." She gave her witch crackle but I couldn't find any words to say, so I just nodded tiredly.

She removed her foot.

"AHHHHH! HELP!" Someone screamed before Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy came barging through the door.

"WAIT, MEAT!" Luffy started biting a panicked Chopper's arm. Making the poor reindeer scream in terror.

"Wait, Luffy! I'll cook this guy!"

They ran out the room, their shrieks falling before picking up again and barging through a different door.

"Axel!?" Luffy stopped running around and appeared in front of my bed. "You're better!?"

"Oh. You're alive." Sanji stated boredly, ceasing the chase with the reindeer for now. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened to your chest?"

"You happened." I stated boredly and slowly sat up, slicking my hair back with my hand slowly.

"Hey, you seem a little out of it. You doing okay?" Sanji said and tilted his head a bit.

"That's it! Axel must be hungry and worried he won't get a meal because he's sick! Let's hurry and get that reindeer so we can eat him!" Luffy suggested, looking back at Chopper trying to tip toe away.

"Alright! I'll make the best venison dish and wait for Nami-swan to get here!"

Chopper cringed and looked back slowly.

"WAIT!" Both pirates yelled and ran after a frantic Chopper.

"I'm surprised! They can already move around?" Doctorine asked. Making me forcefully shake my head and put on a bright smile.

"Yup! I got tuff tuff crewmembers! Though, I'm pretty sure my hair is more tuff then them." I said and slicked my hair back again, striking a pose. "Oh yeah, what's up with the little dude?" I asked and looked up at Doctorine innocently.

"You asking me what he is?" Doctorine quieted down, sinking back into her chair. "His name is Chopper. He's just a reindeer with a blue nose."

"And reindeers with blue noses can speak?"

"It's just because he ate a Human Human Fruit. That's all."

"A devil fruit?" I questioned while tilting my head, holding my chin in a thinking pose. Though my voice cracked a bit, I'm almost over the dreams. I swallowed nervously, imagining it as all my worries and fears.

"Yeah.. He's a reindeer who gained humans' abilities. And I taught him everything I know about medicine." Doctorine stated with a smirk.

After everything calmed down, Sanji and Luffy came back into the room.

"Old lady! Please join my crew!" Luffy yelled and slammed his hands against a table in the room. "We need a doctor on our ship!"

"Luffy.. You said that's your name, right?" Doctorine asked and held up her finger.

"Yeah."

"Did you just say 'old lady'?"

"Yeah, I did, old la-"

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!" Doctorine shouted and kicked Luffy in the face, sending him flying against the wall. "I'm still in the youthful hundred-thirties."

"Oh, what an incredible old hag." Sanji muttered. "KACK!" Cue the sound of Sanji busting his face against the wall.

"Are you asking me to be a pirate?" Kureha said, talking about Luffy's earlier request. "Don't be ridiculous!"

I felt a smile find its way on my face as I smugly watched Sanji drop to the ground.

"It'll be a waste of my glorious time. I'm not interested in the sea."

Luffy stood up shakingly, blood dripping from his nose. "Let's go on an adventure! Who cares what you say old lady!?"

"Hey, hey. I just told you to watch what you say, didn't I?"

Both Luffy and Sanji perked up to see Chopper standing in the hallway. His face said it all. 'I fucked up-'

"WAIT, MEAT!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"HOLD IT BRATS!" Kureha shouted, joining the chase.

They ran back into the room, this time Kureha had two swords with her.

"Hold it, I'll eat you brats instead!"

"WAAAA OLD HAG!" Both Sanji and Luffy screamed, chasing Chopper again and running away from the hag at the same time.

"WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!?"

"SHE'S COMING SHE'S COMING SHE'S COMING SHE'S COMING!"  
As they ran away they left the door in front open, causing snow to litter in along with the cold.

I grumbled irritatingly and got up from the bed.

"Don't! You still have a fever." Chopper said, coming out of nowhere and looking everywhere cautiously.

"Even if I had a fever, I could still stand up and close the door."

"Even so, no!" Chopper skipped towards the door. "Since Doctorine's medicine works well, the fever goes away quickly. But Kestia's bacteria still remain in your body. Have the antibiotic shot and stay in bed or you'll.." Chopper stopped there and closed the door.

"Thank you, Chopper~!" I purred out cheerfully.

"Eh?" He muttered, looking at me in confusion.

"You've been attending me, right?"

"S-shut up! I don't wanna be thanked by a human!" He then giggled and grew a blush on his cheeks. "Don't mock me! You jerk!" He giggled again as his tone became softer. "Don't be silly, you dummy~!" He kept muttering things and I covered my mouth, but it slipped through.

"C-cute.."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" He hollered, his face redder then red.

My cheeks quickly warmed up as well. "I said you're cute! You damn cute little ass reindeer!"

"I-I'M NOT C-CUTE YOU S-STUPID HUMAN!"

"SURE YOU AREN'T! KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT DEER-Y."

"Did you just-"

"Yeah."

 **'Hey kid, you doing okay?'**

"Sans?" I perked up. "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

 **'Our bond got interrupted or something. We couldn't connect to each other.'**

 **"Yep. I'm here too~! Miss me~?"**

I stayed silent. The vision, memory thing replaying in my head.

"Hey Chara? Do you remember Toriel?"

 **"Of course I do! I killed her!"**

I heard Sans growl.

This didn't make sense, Chara didn't kill her, Chara never had any bloodlust towards her.

"Do you remember Frisk?"

 **"Frisk? Who's that?"**

 **'I've never heard about anyone named Frisk before, kid.'**

"When did Toriel die?"

 **"Uh, you should know. Killed her at the gate between the ruins and Snowden."**

"Are you sure? Because I saw this memory thing where Toriel smiled at Frisk, Frisk smiled back and grabbed her hand but then Toriel turned to dust and you were really sad."

Chara stayed quiet, I sensed confusion from her. Sans kept quiet also, pondering his memories.

"Oh and Sans? I saw.. Gaster in my dreams."

 **'** _ **What?'**_

I remembered Chopper and started sweating, I found him looking through a medicine book. "Uh, hey little guy, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a medicine for you to take."

"For what?"

"Specifically, the voices in your head."

 **"Now that's cold."**

"No, no! I'm okay!"

Chopper turned towards me. "Are you guys real pirates?"

"We're real pirates."

"Antipsychotics will do.. slight possibility of schizophrenia.." I heard him mutter.

"I don't have that!" I growled. "I don't even know what that is!?"

He ignored me. "Do you guys have a flag with a skull?" Chopper continued to ask as he finished scribbling down notes. And I can tell he tried his best not to mutter everything he's writing down. "Therapy is needed to conclude suspicions.."

"It's attached to our ship. Are you interested in becoming a pirate?" I asked, ignoring him.

"No! You idiot!" Chopper yelled without warning, knocking over some papers and other tools on his desk.

"Alright little guy chill out, sorry? But.. would you like to come with us? We can go on so many amazing adventures and battles together!"

"WHAT!?"

I'm happy he stopped focusing on my 'mental illness' due to his shock. Keep it up Axel~. "To the sea, let's go!"

"D-Don't be stupid! I-I'm a reindeer! There's no way I can stay with humans!" Chopper stayed quiet and looked down. "To start with. I'm a reindeer, but I stand on two legs and I even speak.. My nose is blue, too."

It was quiet for a bit.

"We have a perverted cook, a green-haired swordsman with no sense of direction, a feisty money loving navigator, a really long nosed sniper who can lie for days, a princess who's traveling to her kingdom, a giant duck, a psychotic demon, and of course our lovable captain who's made out of _rubber!_ Rubber I tell you! And you know what? All of them won't be bothered by you, in fact, they'll love ya! You know why?"

Chopper looked up at me. And I gave him a small smile.

"Because you're different and unique, like us."

Chopper looked at me with a small smile. "I-"

"THERE YOU ARE MEAT!"

"AAAAAHH!"

"FOCKIN'- ASSHOLES!" I shouted after the cook and captain as they chased him away.

Kureha panted a bit, sitting down on a chair. "They move quick.. I don't like it boy.. You trying to take him away while I'm not here."

"He don't need his mommy every time someone speaks to him." I smirked at her while popping my neck.

Kureha laughed. "You're right. So go ahead and take him! But it won't be easy. He has a scar in his heart. It's a big scare that even I can't cure."

Kureha then explained his past, about how he was abandoned then thrown out because of the fruit, shot at by people from a village.

Sanji came through the door food at hand. "Here, I reluctantly made something for you." Sanji said and placed a plate of food on the bed.

"Eh? Who gave you permission to use my kitchen?" Kureha asked as Sanji placed a plate in front of her.

"Here, madam I made a plate for you also-"

Poor Sanji never got to finish his sentence as he was kicked into the wall.

Chopper and Luffy came bowling through the door, Chops hid behind Kureha's legs. Luffy trying to go around her.

"Axel! This guy's gonna join us and be our friend!"

"Oh? Really? That's great!"

"I never said I would!" Chopper yelled frantically, trying to avoid Luffy.

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Kureha demanded.

They ran around her a few times before running out the door.

"Friend, huh? How deep a meaning that word has on him." Doctorine looked back at us before continuing again. "He opened up to someone once. The man's name was Dr. Hiriluk. He was a quack who gave Chopper a name and called him son."

Kureha explained Chopper's story. From when Hiriluk and Chopper met, to when the doctor died. She also explained how Wapol fit into that entire situation.

After Doctorine finished her story, Chopper came bursting though the door in his reindeer form. "Doctorine! There's a problem! Wapol is back!"

Doctorine closed her eyes with a light sigh. "Is that so?" She stood up. "Let's go Chopper."

And with that they left without another word.

Sanji stood up as well. "Welp. See you later Axel."

I groaned in response, falling back on the bed with a pout as Sanji chuckled and left.

 **"...Sooo, who wants to play Uno?"**

 **'What was your dream about Gaster?'**

 **"Or get straight to the point that works too."**

I snuggled comfortably under the warm blankets as Luffy ran through the door, yelling he needed to borrow my coat and ran back out.

"Sans. How did you know about the Ghoulers? I thought we arrived at the same time."

Sans stopped to think, before I heard him sigh. **'The Ghoulers were originally Gaster's defenses for his lab and to attack fallen humans. He created him.'**

"Annnnd you didn't tell me becauuuse?"

 **'I just remembered like twenty minutes ago.'**

"You wouldn't forget something like that!"

 **'Nope. Normally I wouldn't. You still haven't answered my question, kiddo.'**

"I feel into this pool thing and Gaster looked normal before turning into this corrupted Gaster. Everything turned black and h-he," I paused a bit, swallowing my emotions. "He carved this x into my chest," I felt my words become more slurred the more I talked. "then the Ghoulers appeared behind him and their was a voice that said 'x marks the spot' and 'the puppeteer has found you at last'." I finished and sat up.

 **'Damnit!'** Sans shouted angrily, making my head feel really numb for a bit. **'He must have altered our memories and actions!'**

 **"Wait, does that mean I'm not a tiny satan child!?"**

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU SERIOUSLY MADE ME TAKE THAT DUDES LIFE FOR NO REASON AT ALL!? WHAT THE HELL CHARA!"

 **"YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT!? I'M SORRY!"**

"SORRY ISN'T GONNA BRING BACK A LOST LIFE! A LIFE I TOOK!"

 **"I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT! I JUST-!"**

 **'STOP ARGUING! Gaster planned all this! He altered our memories, and even our train of thought! I don't know why he's doing this, but-'**

"BUT WHAT SANS!? WHAT ABOUT THAT STUPID ASS RETARDED EXCUSE YOU MADE UP!? 'GET RID OF ALL THE GHOULERS'!? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT CLICHE THING IS THAT!? THIS IS REAL LIFE SANS! AND IT SEEMS NONE OF US HAS REALIZED THAT TILL NOW!" I panted heavily from my outburst, clenching the blankets roughly. "But what..?" I bit my lip harshly, hugging myself. "I don't know what's happening anymore. What if my name isn't even Axel? Do you know what I remember before I came here, Sans..? I'll tell you. Nothing. My mom's name was Mavis, I had a little sister named Mabel, and a deceased father named Ethan. Do you know how I know that? Their names are tattooed on my back and my dad's name is crossed out along with my sister's. The day I fell through that 'portal' was a Saturday. No school."

 **'Axel-'**

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?" I gave a dry sob before slapping myself as an attempt to close off my fear and sadness. "Oh! I know! Keep traveling with the Strawhats! You know why? Because they're the only real things I can depend on now!"

 **"Ouch."**

 **'DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME!? KEEPING YOUR SORRY ASS ALIVE. IF YOU WERE AT LEAST SMART ENOUGH TO DODGE AN ATTACK WITHOUT USING MY POWERS AND MAGIC ENERGY, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO BE CONSTANTLY BABIED!'**

 **"HEY OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"**

There was a tense silence.

"I'm sorry guys.. Sans.. you were doing a whole lot for me and I.. acted like a asshole."

 **'...I'm sorry too. You were completely thrown into a death battle world which is probably the complete opposite of yours. You've came close to dying a few times, which added to your scarring along with the.. eye experiment.'**

"Is that why my eyes are blue?"

 **'Yeah. He took out both your eyes. One is for attack and the other is for storing magical energy at ready.'**

 **"Okay! I'm sorry for all the chaos I caused, group hug of forgiveness?"**

"WHAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" A fat piece of metal yelled and charged at me.

"MAYBE LATER." I quickly flew out the open door and into the cold, watching the fat ass squeeze try to squeeze through the stairway.

"Did I gain weight recently? Then I'll do this! Munch Munch Factory!" Wapol yelled and started to.. eat himself?

"Desperate ass cannibal.. good thing he's fat so he'll be full by the time he even thinks about eating me." I tossed a disgusted and shocked look at him and started to fly away as his jaw hopped after me.

"Miraculous bone structure complete!" I heard the talking bucket say before shape-shifting into a very slim and tall person that used to be the fatass. "Slim Wapol!" He gave me a look. "I won't let you get away."

"AHHHHHHH RAPIST!" I shouted and took off. But I felt a hand grab my foot and slam me into the ground.

"I'll eat you first!"

"RAPIST RAPIST RAPIST RAPIST-!"

"I'M NOT A RAPIST!"

"Found you!" I heard Luffy shout and kick Wapol against the wall with his outstretched foot. "Eh? Was he that slim before?"

"LUFFY! MY SAVIOR!" I yelled and flew behind him. "Protect me from that self-cannibal thing! Wait," I poked at the ripped jacket Luffy had. "Seriously!?"

"Whoops?"

"Hold it, you brats." Wapol laughed, gaining our attention to see him standing in front of two giant doors. "You see this door!? It leads to the arsenal! I'm the only one who has the key to this room! Naturally, there are a wide variety of weapons in here. When I eat them up they will be a part of my body using Munch Munch Shock, you'll witness a horrific human weapon!" He laughed again.

"Seeing your face is horrific enough."

Luffy laughed at my smartass remark, Wapol yelled curses at me.

"No matter! The door will open and it'll be terrifying!"

"Terrifyingly retarded."

"THE KEY IS- GONE!?"

There was an awkward silence.

"No matter!" Wapol shouted and ran up the stairs. "I have another trump card!"

"Hold it! Don't run away!" Luffy shouted and ran after him.

"..Hm." I hummed, letting the now blue key float above my head. I picked it out the sky and put it in my shorts- pockets.. That reminds me, Doctorine took off the shirt Zoro lent me to stop the bleeding, and I'm not wearing socks or shoes since mine burned.. Sooo I'm only wearing bandages and shorts... "BRR! It's c-cold!" I shouted and hugged myself.

 **"You just pulled a Luffy."**

 **'I never expected this day to come, to be honest.'**

"SHUT IT!"

I heard Wapol's scream along with a rumble, before it faded.

"Welp, Luffy won. Now what do I do about clothes...?" I questioned myself and started to float back to the room.

Soon enough Vivi and Nami along with Dalton and a crippled Sanji entered the room, followed by around twenty to thirty villagers and Doctorine.

She took Sanji to the next door room and started to operate on him. After Sanji's screams of pain ended, she came back with another bottle of alcohol. "As I thought, his injuries have gotten worse.. since he overexerted himself." She took a long swing of her drink before continuing. "Now Dalton.. Where's the key to this arsenal? You know where it is, right?"

"Key to the arsenal... Why would you need such a thing?" Dalton responded.

"It's none of your business." Doctorine snapped at him. Taking a few gulps of wine.

"That key was always carried by Wapol from long ago. So if that's still the case, it flew off with Wapol in the sky."

"What!? Is that right!? Oh darn.."

I grew a cat like smile and narrowed my eyes in success, my shoulders lifting a little. "Frururururu~"

Vivi, who sat next to my bed in a chair, tossed me a confused look.

"Hey Doctorine~! About that fee for our crew.. would you make it all free? And discharge me right away?" I said innocently, keeping my cat smile up.

"Did you ask just for the heck of it knowing it's all impossible? As my fee, I'll take the entire cargo and money on your ship. And you'll stay here and rest at least two more days!"

"What!? You can't take all our money and cargo!" Nami complained right away.

"Axel-san, she's right! You should be treated all the way!" Vivi said in worry.

"I'll be fiiiine~." I pulled out the key and let my right eye light up it's bright blue, floating the key up above my head. "You do need the key to the arsenal, right?"

I heard a few startled gasps, even Doctorine and Dalton seemed shocked by my eye.

"W-What!? How did you get that key!?" Dalton asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Is that the real one? How'd you get it!?" Doctorine asked.

I smirked. "I just kinda saw it and went, 'ooo, that's a real nice key', couldn't help myself, y'know?"

"Good boy, Axel!" I heard Nami cheer.

Doctorine stood in front of me. "You've got guts dictating terms to me like that. You are really an unbelievable boy." She snatched the key from above my head and I turned off my eye. "Okay then, you don't have to pay my fee but that's all." Doctorine picked up her purple jacket and slung it on her thin frame. "I can't accept the other terms as a doctor."

"Eh!? That wasn't the deal!" I complained with Nami at the same time.

"Listen, boy. I have to leave this room now to take care of things. There's a drawer closet with my coat in the back room. And it's not like I'm posting guards. Also, that young man's backbone treatment is already complete. And I'd appreciate it if the boy with strange eyes wrote an explanation about those eyes. But listen, don't you dare try to escape!" She then directed her attention to the villagers. "You guys come with me. I need you for heavy lifting."

"Yes, ma'am!" They called and followed after her.

The door closed slowly behind them before shutting completely.

"She told Axel to wear her coat, take Sanji-kun, and escape using this chance." Nami summed up and shook her head.

"Yeah.. That's how it sounded to me too..." Vivi agreed.

"Welp," I started and stood up from the bed, cracking my back and neck. "let's go."

"What happened to your chest?"

"FUCKIN'. DRAMA."

I quickly opened up a blank journal on her desk and wrote, 'magic. no bs.' and put on the black coat and slung Sanji over my shoulder, walking behind the girls as we exited the room and bid farewell to Dalton. As we made it outside we saw the rest of the crew looking at Chopper.

"Hey! Let's be pirates together! Okay!?" Luffy shouted towards Chopper.

"That's not possible." Chopper said and looked down.

"Yes, it is since it's fun!"

"Hey that doesn't make sense!" Usopp complained at Luffy's argument.

"But.. BUT I'M REINDEER! I have antlers and hooves! I even have a blue nose!" Chopper quieted down a bit. "It's true.. that I wanna be a pirate, but.. I'm not even human! I'm a monster! I can't become your friend!" Chopper calmed down from his angered rant and started to talk softly. "So..! So I just came to say thank you.. I do appreciate you guys. Thank you for asking me to join you. I'll stay here, but.. one day, if you feel like it, stop by agai-!"

"SHUT UP! LET'S GOOOO!" Luffy's voice echoed off the mountain.

I really couldn't help myself. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed at Luffy's straight forward words.

Everyone gave smiles as well.

"You don't ask people to join you by telling them to 'shut up'." Zoro complained, making me laugh harder.

Chopper gave a harsh sob and started to cry.

Chopper went inside to talk to Doctorine. Zoro was sitting on a log and Usopp made a snowman next to him. Vivi watched over Sanji and Nami watched as Luffy rolled around on a giant snow ball.

I heard Zoro and Usopp giggling like school girls beside me. "The hell you weirdos laughin' at?"

"This is probably the closest we will ever see you in a dress." Usopp started and attempted to cover his giggles with his hand to no avail.

"Damn Axel. The chest is a bit aloof, I think it's time you grow a pair." Zoro smirked, Usopp trying his best not to laugh his ass off.

"Oh yeah? How about we switch coats then? It already looks like you have a nice pair of breasts on you." I crouched down and played his pecks like drums. "See? They jiggle too."

Usopp howled with laughter, almost crushing his snowman on his way to the ground.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Girls, girls! You're both pretty, now knock it off." Nami said with a few giggles of her own, Vivi shaking her head behind her and watching over a knocked out Sanji.

Zoro had one hand gripping the collar of my coat and the other ready to punch my face through the mountain. I had my arms crossed in victory and stuck my tongue out at him. He growled and dropped me with a pout.

"Pouty marimo~." I taunted him.

"-Doctorine may act like that in front of us, but she is actually a kind person." I heard Nami say to Luffy.

"Hmm.. Really?" Luffy questioned.

"Then, we're really leaving here without saying anything to her, huh?" Usopp asked, stopping his fit of giggles.

"Of course. Once Chopper comes, we'll go down the mountain and set sail to Alabasta! You're okay with that, right Vivi?"

"Yeah, if a doctor comes with us.."

"Okay then, I'll get the ropeway ready." Usopp stated and started walking towards it. "Hey Luffy! Give me a hand!"

"I didn't realize there was a ropeway.. that's amazing!" Luffy said cheerfully with a chuckle.

I started to give a psychotic laugh. "That won't help you~!" They looked at me in a mix of horror, confusion, and caution.

"W-What won't help us?"

"Five~!"

"Axel-"

"Axel-san!?"

"NO NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"Four~!"

Shouts could be heard inside the castle.

"AAAAAAA!"

"AXEL STOP THAT!"

"Three!" This time Luffy started to count with me.

"Two!" Usopp joined in sadly.

"One!" Vivi, Zoro, and Nami joined in with sighs.

"Zero!" I finished off with a smile.

"Hey, he's coming!"

"What!? Why is he being chased!?"

"EVERYONE GET ON THE SLED!" Chopper yelled out in his deer form whist carrying a sleigh.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else screamed.

We all hopped into the sleigh as Chopper jumped onto the rope and pulled all of us down with it. Axes and spears trailing us before stopping.

"Would you look at this view!" I said and relaxed in the sleigh, that was until Usopp fell on top of me an practically straddled me. "USOPP WHAT THE HELL!?"

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard Usopp scream, which was quickly followed by Luffy's laughter.

"This is fun!"

"THIS IS NOT FUN!" Me and Usopp shouted at the same time.

"GET OFF ME!"

"I CAN'T! HELP ME PULL LUFFY BACK IN!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WELL DO SOMETHING! I'M NOT GAY ENOUGH TO BE DOING THIS!"

"WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING!? A'IGHT!" I pushed Usopp against the bottom of the sled, which of course led to Luffy slamming into my back and knocking me down with Usopp just as we touched ground.

"Haha! That was fun! Let's do that again!" Luffy cheered while sitting on my back.

"No!" Me, Usopp, and Nami shouted.

"We're setting sail right away!" Nami stated as Chopper kept pulling the sled.

"W-What!? Where am I!?"

"Oh. Sanji's alive." I stated boredly and looked at him with my arm holding up my head.

We all stopped just as we heard cannon shots. A bright light glowed behind us, making Chopper go to his short point and walk behind the sled to stare at the sight.

"Amazing..!" Luffy gasped.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed simply.

"It's beautiful.." Nami said with awe.

Chopper started to cry again as the mountain we were once on was now surrounded by pink petals, making it look like a giant cherry blossom tree or cotton candy.

After Chopper gathered himself we all made it back to the ship, eager to start our next adventure.

"Is Chopper okay?" Usopp whispered as Chopper sat on the back railing, watching as the snow island slowly grow farther and farther away. The pink snow still falling.

"Let's leave him alone for a bit. He is leaving behind the only island he's ever been on." Nami whispered back.

We all started to party on the deck, enjoying food and drinks.

Me, Usopp, Zoro, and Sani started to laugh as Luffy did the weird stick and bowl thing he learned from Johnny and Yosaku.

"Hey! Hey Chopper! You son of a gun! How long are you gonna be in a daze like that?" Usopp asked and put his arm around Chopper's shoulders. "Drink!"

I quickly picked Chopper up and moved him away from Usopp. "NO DRINKING FOR THE CHILD!"

Sanji put his arm around Chopper's shoulders. "Come eat!"

Luffy pulled him away from us and held out chopsticks for him to take. "Shove chopsticks up your nose!"

Everyone continued to laugh.

"How can we not throw a party at a time like this!?"

"What were you doing in the river Carue!?" Vivi asked the frozen duck in worry.

"Hehe! Stupid duck probably tripped and fell in!" Zoro laughed.

"Quiet, Mr. Bushido!"

Chopper nodded to Carue before looking at Zoro. "He says that the guy named Zoro was swimming in the river and disappeared. He thought Zoro was in trouble so he jumped into the river and got frozen."

"SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Nami yelled and hit Zoro.

"Tony-kun, you can understand what Carue is saying?" Vivi asked shocked at Chopper.

"Yes. I'm animal by nature, so I can talk with animals." Chopper responded casually.

"You can talk with animals? That's amazing Chopper! You can do that along with your medical skills? Awesome!" Nami complimented.

"Dummy! Praising me like that wouldn't make me happy you jerk!" Chopper sang and danced happily.

"He sure looks happy." Usopp and Luffy stated plainly.

"By the way Nami," Zoro asked, "what do you mean by 'medical skills'?"

"Chopper is a doctor! With all the medical skills hammered into him by Dr. Kureha."

"What!?" Almost everyone exclaimed.

"Chopper!? You're a doctor!?"

"Incredible!"

"No way!"

"Good lord! What do you think Chopper was when you asked him to join us?" Nami said and shook her head.

"A seven-form interesting reindeer."

"Emergency food."

"Wait, how did you know Chopper was a doctor?" Usopp questioned.

"Axel."

All of a sudden Chopper panicked and looked at the way we just came from. "Darn it! I forgot to bring my medical tools since I left in a hurry!"

"Can't be.. Then what is this?" Nami said and held up a blue bag with a white x.

Chopper gasped. "My bag!"

"It was in the sleigh."

"How come..?"

"How come? Didn't you prepare for the trip yourself?"

Chopper gave a smile. "Doctorine.."

We all went back to partying after that.

"Chopper! Try the chopsticks!"

"Okay!"

Usopp tried his best to get everyone's attention to no avail, Sanji and Zoro was fighting, Vivi was making sure Carue didn't choke on food, and me and Luffy were dancing.

"TO OUR NEW FRIEND!" He finally yelled out as we all grabbed mugs of our drinks.

"CHEERS!"

"Hey Usopp!" I shouted at him.

"What?"

"Eating competition! You and me!"

"Bring it on, Axel!"

Sanji brought out more food, placing two large plates of nachos on a make-shift table, me and Usopp picking plates. "Alright!" Sanji started. "You each get three minutes to finish the plate! Whoever eats less loses! Are you ready!?"

"You're going down long-nose!" I said with a smirk.

"Set!"

"Bring it on, monster!"

"GO!"

Both me and Usopp chomped our way through the nachos, I was obviously ahead before I started to choke. I heard Usopp giggle in victory as he continued. I quickly poured myself a large mug of water and chugged it down. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and even Usopp stopped to look at me shocked.

I stuck my tongue out at the weird taste. "Damn, this is some insane water."

"That's because it's vodka." Sanji stated simply.

"No, I don't d-rrrrrrrrriiiinnnnkkkk~." I started before slurring. I felt my face grow warm and everything become uneven. "Can-n someone take control of the ship? It feels like an earthquake!" I gave a hiccup before feeling my vision go black.

When I came around, I saw everyone littered around on the deck, Vivi and Nami awake.

"Owwwww... Why does my stomach and ass burn?" I groaned, staying down and rolling over on my stomach.

"You're awake, Axel-san." Vivi commented and put a glass of water beside my head.

"No shit princess." I growled and took a sip of my water, trying to drown away my pounding headache. "What happened?"

Vivi and Nami both shared pitied glances.

"You drank three bottles of hot sauce."

I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably, my throat and ass burning as I ran for the bathroom. "GODDAMIT SANS!" Any other thoughts I had were blocked by his and Chara's laughing. I can't believe I picked up Sans' weird ass habit, _but with hot sauce._


	21. Chapter 20: Alabasta!

**I GOT MY INTERNET BACK! BACK TO ANIME! Now all I have to work on now is my updating schedule.. do not judge me! HAPPY LATE 4TH I'M SORRY. LIKE REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO MONTHS! I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween, MadelVer, 1, bloody-darck (Guest): I'm glad you find this chapter funny~! I'll try my best to keep all my chapters that way. Thanks for your support and commentary! :D**

 **Amaeru: Welcome to commenting and getting noticed by your senpai! And you don't have to be a fan of something to enjoy something about it, but then again me and Axel are the ones bringing life into things~! (And yes it was in the One Piece category before but I switched it because there's characters of Undertale and why the hell not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) And awww thank you for enjoying my story! I really appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing Eru-san!**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES ON THIS STORY AS ALWAYS! AND YES, I ALSO ENJOY YOU READING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, ANONYMOUS SHY READERS! AS ALWAYS, YOUR AWESOME SENPAI, OUT!**

"Amazing!" Chopper cheered with a hoof over his eyes. Him and Luffy were in the front of the ship, Luffy was on his special seat.

"The sea is huge!" Chopper said happily with a squeal.

"Wanna know what else is huge-" I was immediately hit in the face with a bible. "OW!"

 **'YOUR LOVE FOR JESUS CHRIST CAN I GET AN AMEN!'** Sans yelled and bonked me on the head with the bible.

"SANS I WILL SMOTHER YOU I WAS JUST GONNA SAY OUR CHANCE AT DEATH-" I got hit again. "THAT'S IT YOU SMILING TRASHBAG FUCK!"

He chuckled and swiftly floated away as I chased after him angrily, Luffy continuing his talk about pirates exploring the huge sea.

Me and Sans stopped the chase as a giant hawk bird thing flew over our ship and covered us in a shadow.

"WHAT'S THAT!?" Chopper screamed with his eyes popped out.

Luffy looked up lazily. "It's just a seagull." He stated nonchantly.

"There isn't a seagull that big." Nami said calmly as well.

"Hey! Seagull!" Luffy called after it.

I ignored them after that and went towards the quarter deck, Sans disappearing in the kitchen with Chara. As I reached the back of the ship Sanji shuffled a bunch of cards, Zoro and Usopp in their little circle.

"Hey whatchu guys playing?" I said and rubbed my neck.

"Uno, wanna play?"

I glanced at the colorful cards Sanji had in his hands.

An evil smirk slowly tugged itself onto my face. "Hell yeah. You guys are about to get annihilated." I snickered and joined into their little circle, Zoro and Usopp tossing back my smirk as Sanji gave us seven cards each. I gave a happy hum at my cards.

After about three rounds, Chopper came running around us screaming. "IT'S TERRIBLE! A BIRD ATE LUFFY! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PLAYING AROUND! LUFFY'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Did he say he wanted our help?" The adorable marimo said and tossed down a cancel card on-

"Zoro you fucking asshole." I growled at the no-longer adorable marimo, but gave a evil laugh as Sanji used a reverse card, making it my turn again and making Usopp huff in disappointment. Just as I was gonna throw out my card a giant bird almost squashed us, destroying our game and my chance to mess Zoro up.

"Sanji I brought some meat! What? Are you guys sleeping?" Luffy kept pestering us as we laid sprawled out across the deck. The beak being bigger than Luffy himself.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" The four of us shouted at him.

"How are you gonna fix this situation? I had a good hand!" Usopp growled out at Luffy.

"Seriously!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "I had a wild card and _two_ wild four cards! That's right, I was about to mess up Zoro's game by giving him four more cards as revenge but _noooo._ "

"Really? Sorry!" Luffy said simply with a laugh.

Zoro gave me a mistrusting look and pointed at his eye, then at me repeatedly whist standing up. I blew a raspberry at him and stood up as well, dusting off dust or whatnot off my pants.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Sanji said as he looked at the big bird Luffy used to ruin our game.

All I did was give him a perverted look, causing him to kick me harshly in the chest and sending me back to the floor wheezing.

"Now we can have some decent meals." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Is that thing edible?" Is all Usopp said as he looked at it in shock.

"Hey Chopper, what's the matter?" Luffy asked the little reindeer who seemed to be lost in Narnia.

"Well..." Chopper started, his nose twitching as a happy blush dusted themselves across his cheeks, a smile stretching itself across his face. "Pirates.. Pirates are incredible after all!"

"They are aren't they!" Usopp agreed as he and Luffy began to laugh pridefully.

"Hey, you guys!" Nami called out to us, appearing out of nowhere. "This ship is arriving at Alabasta soon. We don't have time to play around! Move it!" Nami commanded and walked away, us following her like kicked puppies.

We all walked back onto the main deck to discuss many things. Maybe I should start listing up all the puns I could use here.

"So what's Alabasta?" Tiny Tony asked curiously.

"It's the country that Vivi's father governs." Nami answered for him.

Sanji stood beside Nami and Vivi, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp sat on the stairs, and I leaned my back against a sitting down Zoro.

"Why do you do this-" Zoro started before being interrupted.

"A rogue named Crocodile is trying to take over Alabasta right now." Usopp stated, ignoring Zoro.

"I hear that Crocodile is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." Sanji added in.

"Seven Warlords of the Sea?"

"Government hound dogs basically. Trained and ordered to take down pirates and all that stuff. In return the marines don't attack them and they're protected." I answered for him this time.

"Government dogs?"

"Yeah!" Usopp _barked_ in. "They're overwhelmingly strong. They crush other pirates one by one."

"Crocodile, huh? I can't wait to see him." Luffy smirked with his fist up.

"Crocodile is a hero in Alabasta because he crushes the pirates that attack towns." Vivi explained. "But that's only his public face. Behind the scenes, he is pulling strings to cause a civil war in Alabasta.. In order to take over Alabasta! No one has noticed it. The citizens.. My father.. No one-"

"All right!" Luffy called out, smashing his fist against the palm of his hand roughly. "In that case, all we have to do is beat up that Crocodile, right?"

"Yes. If we can first stop the civil war and expel Baroque Works.." Vivi stated, a bit surprised from being stopped from going into a depressive rant again. Thank the lord for that.

"Baroque Works?" Chopper questioned.

Usopp sighed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, you don't know about them either, huh? To be honest I can't understand either. Baroque Works has a complicated system."

"It's quite simple actually." Vivi said as she started to go into her long explaining lesson again. "Crocodile is at the top, in other words, Mr. Zero. There are twelve agents and one animal who receive orders from the boss directly. Each of the twelve agents operates separately as a pair with a female agent. Mr. One, and Ms. Double Finger. Mr. Two doesn't have a partner."

"Mr. Three is the one we met in Little Garden, right?" Zoro asked.

"Right. And his partner is Ms. Goldenweek. Mr. Four is paired up with Ms. Merry Christmas."

She rambled on and on about the agents, mentioning booger dude and his blond chic side-kick. "Agents one through five have devil fruits and they work only on really important missions. For Mr. Six through Mr. Thirteen, their job is fund raising for the company. By leading the employees the entrance of the Grand Line."

"Come to think of it, there was this otter and vulture." Sanji mentioned as he took a puff out of his cancer-stick.

"They're Mr. Thirteen and Ms. Friday. Their main job is to punish those who fail missions. Other then the agents, there are two-hundred subordinates called 'Billions' under the officer agents, and one-thousand eight-hundred subordinates called 'Millions' under the frontier agents. This is a secret crime syndicate, Baroque Works." Vivi said seriously. Why must she be so serious with these chats? It does get boring.

"Alright, there are one-thousand eight-hundred, plus two-hundred.." Usopp counted up.

"THERE ARE TWO-THOUSAND AGENTS!?" Chopper realized quickly.

"TWO-THOUSAND!" Usopp said fearfully.

"Alright! I understand it very well now! In any case, all we have to do is beat up Crocodile, right?" Luffy said with a bright smile. Thank you, Luffy. For simplifying it and lightening the atmosphere.

"You don't get it at all do you!?" Usopp said angrily.

Zoro smirked. "If Baroque Works' last big job is to take over Alabasta.."

"-the rest of those 'officer agents' will all-" Sanji continued for him.

"-gather in Alabasta!" Nami finally finished off for us.

The x over my torso began to burn. Making me wince as a chilled feeling ran down my spine along with a cold sweat drenching itself across my skin.

"I see! In any case we beat the Crocodile guy-"

"That's enough. You keep your mouth shut!" Sanji said, annoyed by his captain.

Usopp tapped my shoulder. "Hey, you okay Axel? You've been staring at the floor like you were planning to pass out cold on top of it.."

My only response, was: "My ass still hurts from the fucking hot sauce."

And a minute after that? "WHO THE HELL TRASHED MY KITCHEN!?"

Who were the last people in the kitchen, I wonder? Hint, hint. Ghostly friends.

That night, I sprung up in a cold sweat as rugged pants left my mouth. I looked around in fear, but settled down once I realized my surroundings. The sleep-talking of my crew members along with their snores calmed my nerves a bit. The same visions.. the ones I had at Drum Kingdom showed themselves again. I gave a shaky sigh. I felt movement beside me on my hammock and looked down to see Usopp cuddling and snuggling into my waist...

I mercilessly kicked him onto the wooden boards below me with a loud thump and possibly a few cracking sounds. His scream was also noted.

The next morning, I was playing Uno with Chara and Sans, Chopper, Usopp, and Carue were fishing, Zoro was sleeping against the railing, and the girls were chatting about the navigation. Sanji and Luffy, however..

"Luffy! Don't lie! Tell me what you know." Sanji bent down and pinched Luffy's cheek, forcing the captain to turn towards him. "Hey, why are you looking away? Look me in the eyes!"

Luffy pulled himself away and looked anywhere else but Sanji. "Well, seriously.. I don't know anything."

"Then tell me," Sanji hissed as he took his cig out of his mouth. "How did enough food for eight people, which I carefully divided so that it'd last until we get to Alabasta, disappear randomly? Stop fighting, it's pointless! You've got a horrible poker face."

I felt my throat burn a bit, realizing Chara has control of it and gave her a look over my deck of cards. She smirked and waved me off. **"Hey Luffy! You got somethin' around your mouth, darling~. Would you want me to lick that off for you, pretty boy-** OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT." **I hurriedly slapped a hand over my mouth as I stared at Sanji and Luffy with my eyes wide, pointing at an invisible Chara with a slightly flushed face of embarrassment.**

Zoro tossed me a look from afar. "That voice still gives me the creeps, and you saying stuff like that isn't really helping."

I gave a large sob sound. "IT'S NOT MEEEEEEE!" I wailed as Sanji angrily kicked Luffy and sent him flying over our heads.

Chara snickered and the burning feeling died away. I glared at her and tossed out a wild plus four card.

"I'm changing the color to green."

 **"AXEL YOU SHITTY ASSHAT!"** Chara grumbled and picked up four more cards, growling at herself as she finally put down another card.

Sans gave a evil giggle and tossed out a cancel card, making me hiss and toss back at him the middle finger.

"Nami-san! Did you see that?" Sanji called up to the ginger. "The large rat trap is no longer good enough. Please buy a lockable refrigerator!"

"I'll think about it. Since it can be a life or death issue.." Nami said and looked at the 'innocent' trio who are fishing.

"Well..! We'd better catch something for Sanji-kun!" Usopp's cheerful hum was slightly muffled by something in his mouth. Same with the duck and deer.

Sanji calmly walked over to them with a happy smile. "Any luck fishing?"

"W-Well.."

Sanji smiled gently, patting Carue and Usopp on the head. Before grabbing the sides of their heads and slamming them together, crushing Chopper's head who was in the middle. They all fell onto the deck in pain.

"Seriously. I can't take my eyes off these guys for a moment!" Sanji then pointed at me. "And stop acting gay!"

"THAT WAS CHARA-! **Awww is my little blond prince jealous? I know the perfect way to make it up to you~ In b- SANS YOU FUCKING TRASHBAG HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY CANCEL CARDS!?"**

Sans only responded with a grin and a innocent shrug. **'Lllluck.'** **He said drawing out the L.**

Sanji's face turned blue for a second before shaking his head and decided to poke a floating card to my right. The card moved away from him and slapped against his hand harmlessly.

"Sans said to stop fuckin' up his game." I said and laid down a normal card for once.

"It's like your imaginary friends came to life." Sanji said and walked away, making me, Sans, and Chara pause at the possibility of everything just being a coma induced dream.

The three of us took a huge intake of air and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!"

I sobbed at the end. No more mind fucks please, and thank you.

"Ahh.." Luffy groaned as his stomach growled. "I'm starving. The fish aren't biting at all." Luffy said as he magically had a fishing rod at hand and sitting next to Usopp on the railing without my noticing.

"Luffy! It's your fault! It's because you even ate the bait! The fish won't bite without the bait!" Usopp snapped at him.

"You ate it too!" Luffy defended.

"Well.. I only ate the stuff on the bait box cover."

"Have you two caught anything yet?" Vivi asked before she shrieked in terror, Carue dangling from both Luffy and Usopp's fishing rods.

"I wonder if we can catch a shark or something." Luffy said. Not seeing a problem at hand.

"I wanna catch a Sea King." Usopp chimed.

"What're you two.. DOING TO CARUE!?" Vivi demanded and bonked their heads together.

All of a sudden a giant green mist appeared before us, as it seemed we were heading straight for it.

"What is that!?"

"I wonder if it's cotton candy..."

"It looks poisonous."

"I'll go get Nami-san!" Vivi said and ran upstairs towards the kitchen.

"ARGH! AXEL DON'T SAY THAT WHEN WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR IT!" Usopp shouted at me and shivered.

"Don't worry." Nami spoke up, catching all of our attention as she stood next to Vivi on the balcony thing. "It's nothing. Just a little steam."

"Little steam my ass." I said and and stuffed my nose in my shirt. Well, Zoro's shirt technically. I'll buy me some shirts once I get in Alabasta. My black wallet that I nabbed from Loguetown was perfectly hidden and away from Nami, hue hue~. Not to mention my beautiful skele-mask scarf thing was in great shape and now worn around my very handsome neck.

"Steam coming up from the ocean?" Vivi questioned as Nami and Chopper came out to join them on the balcony.

"Yeah. It's a hotspot."

"What the heck is that?" Luffy questioned with a confused face.

 **"Dawww~."** Chara spoke up, back in my mind again after she won our match. **"Look how cute he looks with his face all confused and curious~. You should kiss him~!"**

"It's an area where magma is produced. There's an undersea volcano underneath that area." I heard Nami explain.

I felt Sans give Chara the same look I was making.

 **'Fujoshi.'**

"Fujoshi."

 **"HONHONHON~! Maybe. But seriously, he's like adorable as heck?"**

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"A new island will be born here over thousands or tens of thousands of years." Nami explained the rest.

"Nami-san is so smart!" Sanji gushed out, turning into his lovey dovey mode again.

"Tens of thousands of years.. I wonder if I can live that long.." Luffy wondered as he and Usopp went back to fishing, still using Carue as bait.

"Well, you are a human. So you should try dying sometime before that.." Usopp responded casually. Which made me laugh slightly.

"Have you guys caught anything?" Sanji generally asked this time.

Luffy perked up at his voice and looked behind him. "Oh hey, Sanji. I'm hungry. Cook something."

"You guys're helpless." Sanji stated before rolling up his sleeves and walking away. "I'll go search the storage thoroughly to see if there's anything left." And with that he left into the storage room. and just in time too.

I closed my nose tighter as we started to enter the fog thing, before realizing it started to burn my eyes too. So I lifted my shirt and tucked in all my limbs and head into it like a turtle, rocking side to side slowly.

Everyone else started to cough violently as I slightly cheered in success.

"Arck! It smells like sulfur!" Usopp said and coughed out his lungs beside Luffy.

"We can't see anything! There's steam everywhere!" Luffy complained and hacked up a furball.

"Bear through it. We should be through it soon." Nami added.

As we made it through the smoke I popped my limbs out to see Usopp and Luffy staring at Mr. Two, who was hugging Carue. The diobolical duo of mine popped away.

"Oh shoot!" Mr. Two called out as he looked at Carue, his flamboyant voice as weird as ever. "Why did I jump on the duck that I suddenly came across!?"

Luffy and Usopp both looked at each other in confusion.

"Is he human..?"

"I dunno.."

The flamboyant agent slipped into the ocean and started splashing wildly. "Help me! I can't swim!" He sunk into the ocean and we watched as his outstretched hand disappeared under the waves.

 **"I didn't know they had a Mettaton here?"**

Luffy and Usopp both looked at me and pointed at the guy under the waves.

I sighed internally and switched on my badass physic eye mode, picking up the random agent and dropped him on deck, turning off my powers again.

"I thought I'd die.." Mr. Two said as we all looked at the now soaked flamboyant agent. "Well, I'm really swanny! To think that I was saved by pirates who are total strangers.. I will never forget your kindness for the rest of my life!" He thanked us while bowing, still on his knees. "Also, may I have a cup of warm soup?"

"WE DON'T HAVE IT!" Everyone else but me yelled at him.

"WE'RE THE ONES WHO'RE HUNGRY!" Zoro shouted at him with the infamous shark teeth everyone on this crew makes.

The agent looked up at Vivi, who was on the balcony thing. "Oh, hey you cutie! You're my type! I wanna eat you! Smooch!"

I gave a laugh as Vivi instantly recoiled in disgust. "Such a weirdo..." I heard her mutter loudly.

"It's you!" He said and turned to me, shooting up and twirling around me happily. "You're the one who saved me! Merci! You saved my life!"

He finally bounced away to address the rest of the crew, making me sigh in relief. For a second I thought he was gonna start chanting and sacrifice me to Ivan. By the time I looked up Mr. Two was a complete exact copy of Luffy, I carefully moved around him and behind a wary Zoro.

"That's me!" Luffy said and picked up his hat, placing it back on his head. I'm guessing I missed the part where he gets bitch slapped.

"Surprised!? Surprised!? Surprised!?" Fake Luffy called out with a laugh and clapping retardedly. "If I touch my face with my left hand.." His face became a blur again before returning back to his fug'y self. "See? I'm back to myself! This is the power of the Clone-Clone Fruit I ate!"

"Even the voice..!" Nami exclaimed, still struck in shock.

"The body was also the same.." Usopp muttered.

"A-AMAZING!" Luffy stuttered out with his eyes popped out his skull.

I was staring at Mr. Two in shock too. I mean, that _is_ kinda cool. But me, the badass and magnificent Axel, already knows the danger of such gameplay-!

I froze as I felt a hand touch my left cheek..

"There!" He said and spun around. "Well, for that matter I don't have to knock you down.. Now look!" He touched his face and turned into Usopp. "All I have to do is-" Next Zoro, who grinned as much as Luffy.

"EW!" I couldn't help but blurt out at Zoro's stupid looking face before turning towards the real Zoro. "No wonder you don't smile."

"SHUT UP!"

"-touch faces with my right hand," Next Chopper. "As you can see, I can-" Next me, who was sticking my tongue out at everyone and winked, "-mimic anyone!" He then turned into Nami last. "Bodies too!" And with that he pulled open the coat and- JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE.

 **'KID LOOK AWAY THESE AREN'T FOR YOUR EYES!'**

 **"She's hiding _watermelons_ in there..?"**

Nami hit her doppelganger's head, causing him to revert to normal. "OUCH!" He cried while falling to the floorboards.

"STOP IT!" She thundered at the flamboyant agent.

I crouched down in shock, holding a hand over my flushing face. Not recovering as fast as the other four.

"Hey you okay?" Luffy asked, Chopper and Usopp by his side as they checked on the agent.

 **"Pervert!"**

"No you don't understand.. I'm trying my best to grab onto whatever childhood I have left..."

 **'Then why is your face redder than blood?'**

I felt my face flush even more then it was before as I laid down on the deck, facing away from all of them in a fetal position. "Because... _I don't know what to DO!"_

"I'm sorry," Bon Clay stated and sat up, "I'm afraid I can't show anymore of my power."

I quickly got up, fully recovered and pointed at Nami. "I trusted you, Nacchan!"

"WANT ME TO POUND YOU TOO!?"

I stuck my tongue at her and got up, standing behind the idiot trio.

"You're amazing! Do it again!" The idiot trio cheered on with whistles and encouragements.

Bon Clay sighed and stood up. "Well.. if you insist.. I guess I'll show you more.."

"Yeah! Show us!" They kept cheering, causing me to roll my eyes and float up, floating harmlessly beside Vivi.

"You okay princess?" I asked her. She looked like she had something stuck on her mind.

"Yes, I'm okay Axel-san-" She stopped and stared at the agent in horror. When I looked at the agent he was shoulder to shoulder with the idiot trio chanting.

"That face.. He had my father's face on him!" She whisper-yelled to me quietly. I whistled lowly.

"That's gotta be some hard damage somewhere."

As a ship started approach us, Bon Clay jumped onto the railing beside Nami and Zoro.

"It's already time to say goodbye..? What a shame.." Mr. Two said dramatically, his pink coat matching his drama as it fluttered in the wind. His back turned against us.

"What!?" The idiot trio called out in protest.

"Please don't go!" Usopp cried and held his hands clasped together in a begging manner.

"Don't be sad!" Bon Clay continued dramatically. "Journeys are always accompanied by farewells.. But don't ever forget this." The idiot trio cried silently as they looked at Mr. Two in admiration. "Friendship.." Mr. Two turned his head and wiped tears with his thumb, giving us all a thumbs up. "has nothing to do with how long we've known each other. Don't cry!" Bon Clay gave one last shout before hopping onto the ship that pulled up beside us.

"See you again!" Luffy yelled towards him.

"Bye idiot!" I shouted after him.

"Now, let's go guys!"

"Yes Mr. Two, Bon Clay-sama!" His crew yelled back as they sped off.

There was a silence.

"MR. TWO!?"

"So he is.. Mr. Two, Bon Clay..!" Vivi blurted out in shock. We all looked towards her.

"Vivi! You didn't know his face!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"No.. I've never met Mr. Two and Mr. One as well as his partner. I don't know their powers either." Vivi stepped back and slid down against the wall. "Though I've heard rumors.. Mr. Two is a ballerina with a large frame, who talks like a woman. He always wears a swan coat that has 'Bon Clay' on the back."

"You should've noticed." Me, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy deadpanned at her.

"What's the matter, Vivi?" Luffy asked her after noticing her look of terror.

"Among the faces that he showed from his past memory.. I saw my father's face, the face of Alabasta's King, Nefertari Cobra.." Vivi spoke solemnly.

I sat down on the balcony thing's railing. Swinging my feet around innocently as the great and serious marimo spoke up.

"If for example, you could mimic a king, you'd be able to do quite bad things, too.." Zoro spoke with his extra serious face on.

 **"Damn, I'd tap that."**

"CHARA!"

 **'You're like, twelve can you not.'**

 **"Actually, I'm probably like a eighty years old, I'm older than you short-skele."**

"Wait, what?" I questioned her while tilting my head.

She popped out in front of me and stretched my cheeks painfully. **"I'm DEAD! I already died you moron!"**

"Oh ye. Also biggest 'Who cares about age' show? Seven Deadly Sins, ten outta ten."

"Axel stop talking to yourself- I mean to your ghost friends! This is serious!" Usopp huffed and crossed his arms. "We let a troublesome guy slip away, huh?" He said, now addressing the rest of the crew.

"Then he's our enemy?" Chopper asked, worry lacing through his words.

"He's certainly quite a problem if he's on our enemy's side." Nami spoke up and walked closer into our pack circle. "If he realizes that we're his enemy and transforms into one of us using his memory from earlier, we won't be able to trust our own friends."

"Really?" Luffy questioned in annoyance, one of his eyebrows arched.

"Well, hold on." Zoro joined in on the conversation. "We should consider ourselves lucky that we got to see him now, because we can figure out counter-measures." Zoro said with the most demonic smug smirk I have ever seen on him.

I smacked the smirk off him. "Oops, mosquito- AHH! ZORO NO!"

"OOPS!"

Smack.

"MOS-"

Smack.

"-QUITO!"

Smack.

 **'...And the great and powerful Axel is down.'**

Chara tsked. **"All talk no bite."**

All of a sudden the ship started to shake violently along with the waves around us. As we desperately clinged onto something, a giant figure popped up right behind us.

"NYYYYYYAHHHH!" A giant white cat meow/yelled.

We ran to the back of the ship. Nami stayed there to check the way we were heading.

"Something came out!" Luffy announced.

"IT'S A FURRY-! Oh, nevermind just a regular cat." You know who said. Me just in case you didn't know.

"Sea Cat!" Vivi gasped as she looked up at the massive cat.

Both Usopp and Chopper jumped up in fear with tears falling down their cheeks. "IT'S A SEA MONSTER!"

In less than a second Zoro unleashed all three of his swords, making me scream in fear and hold my pounding heart. "IT'S THE FIRST MEAL IN FOUR DAYS!"

Luffy got in a fighting position and drew his arms back. "IT'S A MEAL!"

The poor Sea Cat backed away in fear.

"OH!? IT BACKED AWAY!" Zoro called out and took a few steps closer.

"HAVE THE SHIP GO BACKWARDS!" Our smart Captain ordered.

"W-W-W-We can't!" Usopp called back.

All of a sudden Sanji ran out and came to the back of the ship. "Don't let it get away! Capture it without fail!"

The cat chirped fearfully and pulled away again.

"HOW SHOULD I COOK YOU, CAT MONSTER!?"

"AXEL! THIS IS A ORDER! HOLD THAT THING DOWN!"

"O-OKAY-! ARCK!" I felt a stick or something collide with my skull and send me flying against the railing with the Monster Trio.

"NO!"

The Sea Cat quickly disappeared under the surface, never to be seen again.

"WHY'D YOU HIT ME!?" I cried out at her.

"VIVI! YOU JERK! What're you doing!?" Luffy shouted at her.

"W-.. Why.. Vivi-chan..?" Sanji stumbled with his words and gave Vivi a betrayed look.

"You can't eat it! Sea Cats are a sacred animal in Alabasta!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US SOONER!" Me and Luffy complained in unison.

"There sure are many kinds of creatures in the sea!" Chopper said in wonder.

"Including the two Sea Witches we have on board.." I murmured to myself. But one heard me quite well.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sanji shouted and kicked me in the side.

"OW!"

"Being scared of things like that.. You've still got a long way to go..!" Usopp said to Chopper, his legs sharking so bad he couldn't stand up. The second Chopper looked back, Usopp sprang up and put his foot on the cannon. "I'll tell you a story about when I bravely fought Sea Kings in the Calm Belt. And how I decided to make Axel my apprentice."

"Sea Kings!? Axel is your apprentice!?" Chopper yelled in shock and looked between us.

"No." I said pointing at Chopper, then switching to point at Usopp. "No, no, no."

"Big Sea Kings!" Usopp continued, ignoring me. "They were this big!" Usopp said and stretched his arms.

"Our food got away.." Luffy sobbed and chewed on the railing.

"But don't worry. You'll be able to stuff yourself soon." Vivi said, trying to encourage him.

"Really!? What cat will appear this time!?"

We all sent him a look.

"Vivi! The wind and weather seem to be becoming stable." Nacchan spoke up and walked towards Vivi and Luffy.

"Yes. We've entered Alabasta's climate area. A Sea Cat appearing is also proof." Vivi spoke in relief.

"And what we see behind us is also proof of us being so close to Alabasta." Zoro spoke up. Many Barqoue Works' ships littered across the ocean behind us.

We took a few seconds to take in the sight before Luffy spoke up. "There're so many ships!? When did it happen!?"

"When people decided that one goes with the other. These ships are very unique as well. Cannon, non-canon. Same genders, not same genders. Furrys, not furrys. Ships that just need to happen, and ships that really shouldn't exist and are terrible. So really? Pick your poison."

Nami sighed and face-palmed. "Shut your mouth, Axel."

"Hai Nacchan~!"

"Hey!" Usopp shouted suddenly, "They all have the Baroque Works' symbol!"

"No shit Wall-E! Do we do something!?" I added while swiping my hands down my face with a loud groan.

"Its employees have started gathering.. They're probably Billions, the Officer Agents' subordinates." Vivi informed us without a flinch.

"Which means that our enemy is at least two-hundred." Nacchan reported as she looked towards all the ships with a sigh.

I leaned my head on Nami's upper back and hugged her around her stomach. "Protect me Nacchan!" The next second I was twitching on the ground giggling, and with a large headache.

"Protect yourself, idiot."

 **"Should this be a ship. 'Cause I'm starting to slightly ship 'em."**

 **'We'll see how it turns out.'** Sans hummed patiently.

"On top of that, they are the two-hundred elites of Baroque Works.. They're far from those bounty hunters in Whiskey Peak." Vivi added calmly.

Usopp cranked up the cannon to aim at them. "Should we fire at them while we can!? Let's hurry then!"

"It's quicker if we go there and beat them up!" Luffy argued.

"Wouldn't both be quicker!?" I said and looked between the both of them quickly.

"No wait! We have to eat first!" Luffy said as he held his growling stomach.

"WHERE WILL WE GET THE FOOD!?" I yelled at him.

"Idiot! Don't bother. They're small fries." Zoro smirked at us.

"He's right." Sanji agreed.

 **"Wow they agreed with each other once more, it's a miracle."**

"If we lose our real target, that'll be it." Sanii explained and took a puff of his cig. "They're only nine of us."

"DID I ASK YOU!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE THING!"

"WHAT THING-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"STOP SCREAMING YOU MORON!"

After that small incident, we finally got back to business and started to tie a white cloth around our forearms. I helped Chopper tie his around his forearm as he tied mine around my forearm afterwards. Vivi helped Nami and Usopp helped Carue.

"Make sure to tie it tight." Zoro spoke up as he tugged on one end of the cloth with his teeth and the other with his hand. "Our enemy this time has too many mysteries."

"I see." Vivi said with a sneaky smile, tying the white cloth around Nami's forearm tighter.

"If we checked this, we don't have to doubt our friends." Nami agreed.

Sanji pulled the cloth on his forearm tighter with his teeth. "Does that Clone-Clone Fruit guy really become so similar when he transforms?" He spoke up with disbelief laced in his tone.

I looked around and saw Carue and Luffy in a tangled mess, half tied around each other.

Idiots.

 **"Hey Axel! What's your cute rating here?"**

"My what?"

"You've no idea! It's not 'similar', it's 'the same'!" Usopp sighed and leaned forward on the box he was sitting on. "It's too bad! You should've seen it. We even danced with him."

 **"For example, Zoro's first because he's the badass cute slash hot one, but Luffy's a close second because he's absolutely adorable in all ways. Well, except when he's being a douche. Sanji is hecking adorable on all means so he actually ties with either Zoro or Luffy. But on sheer adorableness it's Chopper, but he's not on the list because that's technically beastiality. And Usopp doesn't look all that fine, but he has some cute moments y'know?"**

"You're crazy." Me and Sans said at the same time.

 **"TELL ME WHO'S FIRST ON YOUR LIST! IS IT NAMI? BECAUSE I TOTALLY SHIP YOU GUYS. I mean you and Vivi wouldn't be so bad either since you guys aren't that bad together and the same age."**

"Seriously?"

 **"Yes, now who do you pick?"**

"Deadpool. He's first on my badass superhero list because I love his humor, but Spiderman is a close second. Let's not forget about the sass queen Tony, oh and the Bucky loving Captain Steve. Shall I continue?"

 **"No need. I gave up at Deadpool."**

"Nice."

"I'm not interested in a male ballerina." Sanji said and lit up a cig.

"So just male ballerinas specifically? And all the other males have a chance? Like, a male clown, or a merman, or a male dragon-"

"Axel I swear to the lord and all above, I will pummel you."

My only response was uncontrolled out laughter.

"Knowing someone like that is among our enemy, we can't act carelessly." Zoro reminded us.

I finally decided to help the poor souls stuck in ribbon. As I attempted to untie them, I ended up getting my hand stuck by their constant wiggling.

"STOP MOVING DIPSHITS!"

"AXELLLL HELP USS!"

"QUAAAAACK!"

I tried to pull my hand away and untie it but that led to my hands being bond together between the two idiots. "Err.. Sanji? Can you help me untie 'em?"

"Seriously Axel?"

"YES SERIOUSLY NOW HURRY IT UP."

He trotted over here and gave a laugh when his eyes landed on my binded hands.

Enraged, I kicked him into Luffy. "UNTIE!" I began squirming my hands wildly, which led to my forearm getting hooked against Carue's torso. "AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"SEE! IT'S A DEMON!" Luffy shouted at us in a panic.

Alright. We freed myself, Carue, and Luffy. And Chopper got a pep talk from Usopp.

"I see the island!" Vivi called out to everyone on the ship as we all looked over the rolling ocean onto the big sandy mountains. "Let's stop at the town called Nanohana. We have to hide the ship."

"All right! At any rate, no matter what happens, this thing on our left arm is the sign of our friendship!" Luffy stated as we all put our wrapped arms into a circle for no apparent reason, seriously how did they all know to just randomly stick out their friendship cloth. "Well then, we'll land! To a restaurant!" Luffy shouted encouragingly. "Oh, and to Alabasta." He added boredly.

"It's a side note?" All of us asked with an inward sigh.

We docked in a cove, we could see a city not that far from us from the ship. Seems legit in this soaring heat.

"So this is an Alabasta city?"

"FOOD!" Was the first thing our rubber captain cheered about.

Nami stepped up and put her hands on her hips. "Listen, guys! Use self-control and try not to act on instinct too much!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji cheered happily.

I deadpanned at her. "Did you just call us animals?"

Zoro had a vein slightly popping out of his forehead. "The guy who needs to hear that the most is already gone."

"REASTUARUNNNNNNT!" He yelled as his figure slowly started to disappear from view.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"BE FREE LUFFY! BE FREEEEE!"

"He's nothing but instinct." Usopp said with a heavy exaggerated sigh.

"What should we do?" Vivi mumbled as she looked where Luffy once was with concern.

"Don't worry." Sanji started. "Find where the most commotion is, and he'll be there." Sanji hopped off the ship.

"Ain't that the truth." Usopp and I said in unison.

"Ugh! I wish he'd at least realize he has a bounty on his head! Especially in a big county like this!" Nami complained while rubbing her temples.

I gave a small playful laugh. "Nami, Nami, Nami~." I tsked. "He knows he has a bounty, but he just don't care. So just go with the flow." Her response was a groan of annoyance, but acceptence.

"Forget about him. Let him do whatever." Zoro said as he climbed down the latter he rolled down the side of the ship. "Let's eat now and think later."

Chopper slipped on his small backpack and jumped off after him.

"They're all the same.." Nami growled with a tickmark on her head.

"Carue and I can't go with you." Vivi told us.

"Are you not feeling good?" Usopp asked her.

I floated up and flicked Usopp on the forehead. "She's the princess of this entire country! How can she not be recognized?"

"That's for sure." Zoro said on the sandy beach.

"Don't worry! I'll go shopping for you too, Vivi-chan!" Sanji said with a smile he will never give anyone else besides ladies.

"QUACK!"

"OH GOD OUR ALARM IS GOING OFF! WHAT IS IT CARUE!? SICK 'EM!"

Carue frantically pointed to the right of us.

"Mr. Three's ship!" Vivi gasped.

"That creep didn't kick the bucket after all!?" Usopp asked.

"No doubt about it. His ship runs on his Wax-Wax Fruit powers!" Vivi informed us.

"The-"

"-BEEP!-"

"-'s here?" Sanji continued on after I beep'd his mean word.

"This is bad. He's seen our faces." Zoro stated seriously once again.

"It's alright!" Usopp perked up with smirk. "I have an idea!"

So all of us minus Sanji and Chopper duck walked under a giant green sheet.

"I hate you so much right now, Usopp. Just gonna tell you that now." I growled out.

 **"Looks like you're having fun, I kinda pity you."**

"There's no telling where he is, so we hafta move without standing out."

"I'm pretty sure we're standing out more than we would have just walking!"

"OKAY WHO THE HELL JUST POKED MY ASS!"

"QUAAACK!"

We managed to make it into a small ruin house outside of the city, as soon as we were out of sight we all practically _flew_ out of the sheet.

"Okay guys you can come out now! Looks like nobody noticed us!"

"If so, it's a miracle." Nami deadpanned at Usopp.

"Vivi-chan. We're safe from view for a little while now." Vivi didn't even take a glance towards Sanji's direction. "Vivi-chan-?"

"Y-Yes!? Yes? You were saying?"

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked in a gentle tone.

 **"Where do I start?"**

 **'Where do you want me to end it at? The overall crushing depression that my younger brother is dead and I can't get revenge on the murderer or how I got trapped into a kid's soul who is using me as a blood source?"**

"Stop throwing shade Sans, we'll figure it out." I whispered in order to not destroy the outside moment.

"I'm sorry. I just felt a little relieved, so.. At the very least, from what I've seen of this town, things still seem okay.. I probably can't rest easy.. but I think I'll make it in time." Vivi spoke out her thoughts with both worry and DETERMINATION.

"Yeah. It does seem like a peaceful town." Nami agreed carefully, as to not start another emotional breakdown from the conflicted princess.

"Hey Vivi." The all mighty and wise Zoro spoke up. "You said you had a plan for the rebel army, right? What will you do now? What should we do?"

"Eat some fuckin' food?"

"Shut up, Axel." Pretty much everyone but Vivi said.

"Anyway. If you think you're gonna make it in time, it'd be better to act quick."

"Th-That's true, but the agreement was only to bring me to Alabasta-"

"Naachan, you know what to do."

Nami lightly hit Vivi in the head. "Stop calling me that! And come on, now! Are you still saying that?"

"Nami-san!"

"We traveled this far together. We can't just leave you now."

"Yeah Vivi! Don't act so distant!" Usopp cheered.

"We gave you the magical cloth of friendship, abandoning a friend in a crisis isn't exactly a thing this crew does." I said giving my own supportive claim.

"Plus, I'm interested in this Warlord of the Sea!"

"You don't have to mention that!" Nami shouted in Zoro's face.

"Not to mention people are out to kill all of us but me." Sanji spoke up.

"Haha! Loser! You forgot that Chopper's undiscovered too!" I said smugly with The Cat Face.

"And besides," Nami started off darkly. "if this country is destroyed, we won't get our reward for bringing you here. Understand?"

"Y-Yes..."

I hid behind Zoro with a whimper. "Scary Nacchan..." Zoro patted my head with a nod, inching away from Nami. Usopp hid behind me.

"Very good, then!"

"Go to hell." Was the first thing Zoro muttered.

"Don't think I forgot about your debt either, Zoro~!"

"You-!"

"Even if I'm a ghost I'll still come for my money!"

"You lousy-!"

"You'd better pay the four-hundred Berries you owe me!"

"YOU RAISED IT!"

"It'll go even higher if you're not quick to repay!"

"WHAT!"

"If the tiger comes after us, she'll take out Zoro first than Axel! So I'll have the most time to run.." Usopp said, replaying his plan to us.

"You imbecile..." I looked behind me and at Usopp with the most sadistic scary grin that I could muster. "In this world. _It's only kill or be killed._ YEHEHEHE!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Usopp took a large intake of air then passed out cold on the ground.

Everyone stared either at a passed out Usopp or at me blankly.

...

"So, who wants to grab some grub?"

Apparently the plan was to stock up on supplies and cross the desert. And I wasn't invited to get the supplies! I should've tried to stay undercover..

I floated around boredly in our small hidden base. After Usopp woke up he managed to get a good few hits in before giving up.

"Axel get down from there! You could get us spotted!" Nami complained.

I laid down on the air and propped my head up with my elbow. Then slowly but surely, I floated past Nami with a blank look. "You just jealous, hun."

She smacked me down real quick.

After a brief argument with her I wandered out of hearing distance from the group, but still hidden from curious eyes. I needed to talk with my peeps. "Hey Sans?"

 **'Yeah?'**

"You know how that.. guy, staged everything and messed with our memories?"

 **'Yeaaaah?'**

"Don't you think he could've.. I don't know, staged everyone from your universe's death?"

I heard silence, before Sans gave a long drawled out sigh and popped up in front of me with Chara. I took a seat and both of them sat in front of me.

 **"There's a lot, and I mean, a skele-ton of shit we still don't know."**

We both gave her looks.

 **"Anyway enough with the puns, that's the thing! Yo, it's great I became a good guy and all, but does that stop me from attacking your soul from destroying all three of us?"**

"Uh, I hope?"

 **"The answer is.. well, kinda no."**

"What!?"

 **'Listen, kid.. Chara taking control of you was a only the beginning.'**

"The beginning to what!?"

 **"For Gaster."**

I shivered as the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. The aching pain from my chest never leaving me ever since I gained it. I looked down and hugged my knees to my chest. "..What.. do you mean?"

 **"Gaster was testing how long you could lose control of yourself.. But you didn't snap out of my control by yourself, did you? Sans couldn't help you and I didn't let up.."**

"Your point is?"

 **'Remember the hints past badasses gave us for you having a fourth soul? They might have caused this, but we still don't know who it is.'**

 **"Not just that. Ever since you've gotten that.. mark, dark magic has been drilling itself into you."**

"WHAT!?'

 **'We tried to get rid of it, but it's as if it was trying to eat away at you... He's trying to drive you insane. Check on the mark.'**

I took a few deep breaths to steady my heartbeat. Before lifting up my shirt to reveal the giant x covering my torso. Except, instead of the red lines and red swelling I expected, something black was oozing through the cuts instead. The swelling was black and it seemed as if there were cracks in the cuts.

 **'This has been the cause to all the exhaustion and nightmares you've been getting.'**

"...I'm so fucked. How do we even get through this!?"

 **'Well..'**

 **"One thing's for certain."**

 _ **"We have to kill Gaster." They said in unison.**_

"How do we kill him? I mean, seriously! He's hitting me at eight different angles! Is it even possible to kill him?""

"Is it even possible to kill who?"

I squealed a 'manly' squeal and shrinked away from Zoro. Behind him Usopp looked at me with concern. They're the only one's that heard me. They were both dressed in cloaks we saw the villagers wearing.

"N-Nothing at all! Haha!" I gave a nervous laugh before shooting straight up on my feet. "Wow! Nice clothes you got! Can I get some too!?"

"Axel. What are you planning?" Zoro asked me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can get clothes like that? Thanks!" And with that I ran before he could catch me and before Usopp could speak. The second I made it to our camp, I get a cloak thrown at my face by Sanji.

"Put that on and eat something."

I saluted to him and started to scarf down food, feeling Usopp and Zoro's gaze pound against my back as they came back to the area.

"Also," Sanji said, gaining my attention again as he tossed a bottle at me. "I got you this."

It was a bottle of hot sauce.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I cried out at him before popping off the lid and giving it a testing lick. "..THANK YOU."

"You're welcome."

"I love these types of clothes!" Nami said happily and gave an experimental spin.

"I know I asked you to shop for us Sanji-kun, but aren't these outfits for dancer girls?"

"YES AND IT LOOKS MARVELOUS ON YOU~!" Sanji swooned.

"I asked for commoner clothing.." Vivi still protested.

"Dancers are commoners, too!"

"But we're going to cross the desert.."

"Don't worry! If you get tired I'll carry you!"

"There's no getting through him.." Vivi said quietly to herself.

"Hey guys!" I whispered quietly to Sans and Chara. "If I flirt with Nami, who do you think will bop me down first, Nami herself, or Sanji?"

 **"Ooooo, that's a close one but I place my bet on Nami."**

 **'I bet a zebra on Sanji.'**

 **"I bet a lizard on Nami!"**

"I bet my beat up ass on Sanji, so should I do it?"

 **'I didn't know you were this suicidal.'**

 **"DO IT AXEL! BE A MAAAAN!"**

I stood next to Nami, even though I was just an inch taller than her, I'll take it. "Hey Nacchan~!"

She sighed and looked at me tiredly. "What is it, Axel?"

"From how smokin' you're looking on a scale of one to ten? You'd be a nine, and i'd be the one you need~."

I braced for impact but instead I was greeted with a giggle. I felt my face heat up a bit. Holy smacks it worked-

"WHAT!?"

Annnd that's Sanji. Gotta see who'll hit me first, though.

"Are you from a coffee shop? Because I like you a latte~!" I said and gave her a cheesy but lazy grin along with a wink.

I was greeted with a sigh and a chuckle. I heard Sanji storming over. I gotta fit one more in!

"Your lips look lonely, may I join them with mine? Besides..."

I could hear Sanji's seething by now. I picked up a random small flower from the ground and held it out to her.

"-tulips,"

I heard Sanji's foot swing up above me. Goodbye sweet, sweet life.

"are better than one!" I held back restrained laughter and at last second I covered my body in blue aura, possibly saving my life as Sanji swung his heel down on my shoulder.

I'm not gonna remind myself of the very intense beating I went through.

But I carried a black eye, a huge bruise on my mid-back and an aching shoulder, which I'm convinced is shattered but Chopper doesn't think so. But even so...

"AHAHAHAHA! TULIPS! PFFF! OH GOD I'M CRYING!" I kept laughing at my own pun.

 **"Shit, I can't believe I lost."**

 **'Pay up your lizard.'**

"Anyways," Usopp started. "what's wrong with you, Chopper?" Usopp asked the whimpering reindeer.

"That reminds me," Sanji said, giving me one last death glare before walking over to a laid down Chopper. "where did you go?"

"Various places!"

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, the perfume's gotten to him." Sanji said.

"Perfume?" Nami asked.

"Oh, right! Tony-kun has a sensitive nose! Some of it can be rather strong." Vivi helped with Sanji's claim.

And like the evil witch Nami was, "Oh? Like this?" she asked 'innocently' and sprayed some in poor Chop's direction.

"STOP!"

"MELLORINE LOVE INTO THE ABYSS!"

"What are you, an idiot?" Zoro asked Sani coolly, easily causing a rise up from the other.

"In any case, we've accomplished our first goal of gathering supplies!" Usopp urged on.

"We're going to a place called Yuba, was it?" Nami asked Vivi.

"Yes," Vivi answered. "but first is a trek through the desert. It will likely be much more difficult than you imagine right now. There's no telling what might happen. One wrong step in this burning land, and there's no guarantee that you'll survive. I'm still a little uneasy and unsure about taking you to such a place, but I want to return peace to this kingdom! So... So I ask you again!" Vivi all of a suddenly perked up with DETERMINATION. I'm not letting that up. It's now a running gag. "Everyone! Please lend me your help! I beg of you.."

"You finally said it." Nami spoke up from a brief pregnant pause. "We've been waiting for it!"

"There's no telling what happens on sea either, right Vivi-chan?" Sanji smiled at her.

"Yeah! It'll be no different from before!" Zoro agreed.

"I can't wait to see the desert!" Chopper giggled to Carue.

"Alright, guys! Whadya say we get going to Yuba now!?" Usopp spoke up.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. I held up my... surprisingly empty bottle of hot sauce. That was good.

...

"Um." I mumbled while raising my hand up. "I hate to be a party-pooper.. but, we're kinda missing our favorite captain ever-"

"LUFFY!"


	22. Valentine's Special!

**HI! I'm not dead! It's nice to see you all again! :D I'm losing my motivation to write actually. I love writing this story so much, but I just can't find the DETERMINATION to finish on a deadline I created. See what I did there? I tried. I'll notify you guys if I ever decide to quit the story. Also, happy late New Years everybody~! I hope that everything will go well for you this year. And of course, HAPPY VALENTINE'S! This will be a small short chapter due to the fact I seriously haven't updated in a LONG time ever since school and stress started back. Chapter 21 is in the make and the team will be traveling Alabasta soon enough! Hopefully with better writing skills too. Sorry for any and all inconveniences! I hope this chapter amuses everyone enough for now while I try my best to get the chapter up soon.**

 **Mary kitten heart, Dat-Story, Kid (Guest), MadelVer, SylarFan (Guest), snaS (Guest), FanGirl (Guest), Junior VB, bloody-darck (Guest): Thank you for your positive feedback and such, I really appreciate it! Thank you all~!**

 **Wicked.A: Aw dang it, I guess I could of done that. Also you asked for Axel x Perona or Axel x Chara? I don't think Axel and Chara would like that. They're still trying to bond after the fishmen incident, and I gave Chara a more sassy personality. Which of course makes their interactions much more different instead of Axel and Sans'. About the Axel x Perona one, i'm not sure. I wanted to keep a few flirts here and there instead of actual romance. But i'll one-hundred percent make sure Axel will flirt with her if I ever manage to write that far in the series!**

 **DragonBookAddict: First, thank you! Second, THANK YOU. You are a life saver! I've been trying my best to find something like that as reference, but couldn't find anything. Thanks for giving me the website!**

 **Guest: Hello! :D**

 **kurt the snek (Guest): Yes thank you! I'll try my best to make Chara's and Sans' texts more different. Even though I absolutely hate working with the italics on here. It just makes everything much more complicated.**

 **EpicSSGSS: Ah, well, you see-**

 **Axel: HOT SAUCE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MUSTARD! Mustard is just so, sour! How can you possibly drink from that!? Hot sauce is the pure joy and comfort of this world! It spices up my life-!**

 **I'm stopping you there. He just likes spicy stuff and isn't really a fan of sour things.**

 _ **'Sans'**_

 **"Chara"**

 **I hope this clears everything up. I'll also be writing this short in third-person, give me your opinions!**

"NAMIIIIIIIIIII! VIVIIIIIII!" Axel yelled from where he was draped over the forecastle's railing. Usopp was beside him looking annoyed. Luffy was giggling nearby and Chopper seemed plain confused. Zoro was training on the main deck while Sanji was cooking an extra large buffet for today's holiday. Nami looked at the two boys in annoyance, Vivi looked at them curiously as they drank a special made lemonade Sanji had made them.

"What is it?"

"Come here please! Me and Usopp need to settle a debate." Axel sent an annoyed, pointed glare at Usopp. He sent back the same look.

Chara and Sans poofed up and floated in the air above them.

 **"This is stupid."** Chara remarked and rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. **"I bet neither of you idiots are going to win."**

Sans looked at her with an amused smile and shrugged lazily. _**'Let the kids have their fun.'**_

"What do you need Axel-san?" Vivi asked curiously as she began to walk over near them after they both placed their drinks on a small tabe. Nami rolled her eyes and followed after Vivi.

"It better not be anything stupid!"

Luffy sat on the railing as Axel stood up and leaned onto it. "Me, Usopp, and Axel want to see who's better at flirting! And you guys should be the volunteers!"

"It's obviously me, the great Captain Usopp!"

"-and the great Captain Usopp can't even land himself a number!" Axel retorted which made him have to dodge a swap to the head by Usopp. Sans and Chara watched boredly before they glanced at each other, and started to slowly drift away with a plan.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Fine, I agree to your idiots game. You're lucky Sanji isn't here."

Vivi nodded too, yet a bit uncertain. "Uhm.. sure! I'll be a volunteer too."

"Alright!" Luffy jumped down onto the main deck in front of them and smiled. "Can you poop?"

"Disqualified." Both Vivi and Nami said at the same time while waving their hands in front of their faces.

Axel howled with laughter and fell onto the main deck because of it. Usopp slapped his hand over his face with a sigh and jumped down on the main deck with Chopper.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU FLIRT YOU MORON!" Usopp yelled at a pouting Luffy.

"Dangit! That was my best one.."

Axel snickered and stood up, patting Luffy's back. "You would've won me over with that!" Axel stepped up and put a hand over his chest. "but, now it's time for a real master-" Usopp shoved Axel out the way and grabbed Vivi's hand. "Which is me!"

Usopp took a dramatic kneel. "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together, my princess." Usopp winked at Vivi and put on his best 'flirtatious' face.

Luffy and Chopper held up a sign with the number three on it.

Axel huffed and grabbed onto Nami's hand, putting the other behind his back as he gently leaned down and placed a ghost of a kiss on her knuckle. "I'm sorry m'lady, but I swear you look like my next girlfriend." Axel gave a small smile at the unimpressed Nami.

Luffy and Chopper gave Axel the same score. Zoro stopped training and sat next to them with an amused look.

"Not disqualified." Nami said while she rolled her eyes, Vivi nodded her head at Nami's response.

Usopp stood up and twirled Vivi around before dramatically holding the surprised, startled princess in a dip. "Are you a dictionary? Because you add meaning to my life."

Vivi giggled as they stood up straight again. "Awww. That one was cute."

The two idiots in the background cheered and gave Usopp a five. Axel cussed under his breath silently before gently planting his free hand on Nami's hip. They started to slow dance and Axel kept a warm eye-contact with Nami.

"Did you fall from Heaven?"

"No, but I did scrape my knee crawling up from Hell." Nami smiled slyly and fluttered her eyes at him as they continued to slow dance. Axel smirked and leaned in closer.

"Is that why you're so damn hot?"

Nami widened her eyes and laughed, halting their dance. "Now that one was smooth."

Luffy and Chopper cheered wildly, holding up tens.

Axel took a small curt bow and smirked at Usopp. "Your turn~. Last round!"

Usopp glared at Axel and spun Vivi around, a rose popping out of nowhere as he handed it to her. "I'm sorry, but may I follow you around? My mom always told me to follow my dreams."

Vivi giggled again and took the rose. "I'll think about it."

Luffy and Chopper pouted as they held up fives, making Usopp go in a small depressing state.

Axel had secretly run out of pick up lines, at this point he was just nervously thinking of what to say and do. He grabbed Nami's hand. "Your body is made out of seventy percent water," he winked and stook out his tongue, showing off his tongue percing, "and daddy's thirsty~."

Usopp screamed and covered Chopper's ears, Vivi and Nami were both flushed red as Luffy looked frozen in fear. Zoro was internally screaming as he covered his own ears.

"DISQUALIFIED!"

"DAMMIT-!"

Sanji stormed out the kitchen, anger written across his face as he charged at Axel. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO NAMI!?"

"WAIT- NO- SANJI PLEASE-!"

Sanji all of a sudden slipped in oil that somehow managed to cover the ground in front of him, while a rough force pushed Axel forward and-

...

...

..

...Smooch~

Sanji fell to the ground covering his lips in pure shock while Axel started to scream in panic, his hands on his hand.

"I'VE BEEN KISSED."

Sanji made choking noises as a depressed aura filled him.

Zoro was howling in laughter while Luffy looked even more shocked.

"I THOUGHT SANJI WAS STRAIGHT!?" Chopper yelled from his existence crisis on the ground.

Usopp was wheezing uncontrollably, everything happening too quickly for him.

Nami started to chant 'SHIP' and Vivi, poor Vivi, just stood there not understanding what to do. She slowly bent down and patted Sanji's back. "U-Uhm.. I'm sorry, Mr. Sanji.."

Axel was on the brink of sobbing in fear, Sanji was going to _**murder him.**_

Chara and Sans slowly floated above Axel. Chara had a proud smirk on her face. **"I ship it. I mean, I totally didn't put the oil or pushed you, but y'know. I ship it."**

Sans sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. _ **'Maybe I shouldn't have creaked the door open a bit so Sanji can hear.'**_

"Y-You.. fuckin' assholes-!"

Sanji reached up and grabbed the collar of Axel's shirt, pulling him down as Axel yelped in fear. Sanji had his face covered as he kept looking straight down at the ship's planks.

"Did... your little ghosty friends set that up?"

Axel whimpered and nodded his head quickly.

Sanji shot up and started to shake the daylights out of Axel. "WHY DID THEY DO THAT!? DO THEY WANT ME TO KILL YOU!? WHY WAS MY FIRST KISS, _WITH A DAMN GUY!?"_

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY-!" Axel was pretty much begging for his life.

"This never happened, UNDERSTOOD!?" Axel nodded pitifully.

"Good... Now-"

Axel ended up with a black eye, plenty of deep bruises over his torso, and a concussion. Good thing Chopper tended him after he was done. But hey, the party went well and the food was good.

Even though the lurking of killer intent still remained. Everyone tried their best to protect Axel from Sanji's wrath.

Though it was fairly difficult.

"YOU'RE GONNA TURN GAY AND WEAR A DRESS WITH MAKEUP IN A FEW MONTHS ANYWAY! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET USED TO THE MAGIC OF GAYNESS NOW."

"WHAT WAS THAT ASSHOLE!?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME. I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE. AAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Axel didn't heal fully until a week passed.


	23. Chapter 21:Ace!

**Reviews:**

 **Thank you, EpicSSGSS, Kid (Guest), Ride player zed (Guest), and bloody-darck for supporting my Valentine's Special chapter! (Even though I was wheezing with laughter and regreting writing that at the same time).**

 **Junior VB: True that!**

 **DD: Oh? You ship Zoro and Axel? Let's see what type of magical misfortunes I might be able to bring upon them~ I'm honestly very happy you enjoy my story! Even though my updates are on the terrible side.**

 **DatGurlzNumba (Guest): I swear i'm really trying my best to update! Thank you for trying your best to stay patient, and thank you for loving my little cinnamon roll of a son.**

 **Brandon Barrera: I will! I'm trying. Thank you for the support!**

 **Joke Dagger: Oh? I'm surprised you managed to make it to chapter 22 even though you didn't like my story! Nice reference to Deadpool, and hopefully his flirting can increase! I'm sure Sans and Brook could hit it off, but who knows? Also, nice puns. You must be a natural at them.**

 **A/N:**

 **Why is it getting oh so difficult to concentrate on tasks? Jeez, I think I even have more than just motivation and focusing issues, any tips to try and stay zoned in on something without forcing myself to do so? This was supposed to be up at least a few months ago. Also, Axel's birthday was April 7th! Good for him. I'm terribly sorry with my updating and how I sort of went into a small hiatus. Things got difficult. I'll try to update more often even though school started, good luck everyone! Back to the story at hand.**

 **Axe: Not even a happy late birthday? ;-;**

 **I'll let all the readers decide if they want to wish you one or not.**

 **Thank you for all the follows/favorites/comments on my fic!**

All of us wore our desert cloaks and left our hiding spot, fully determined to find our missing strawhat captain. Sanji, Vivi, and Carue stayed back at the hideout.

But the second my eyes landed on a bare tattoed back with a bright orange hat?

Ohoho,

I decided to tail him.

Zoro was kinda just out in the open staring at Ace- which works too. I bet he has a crush on him with all that staring.

 **"NO I DON'T LIKE THAT SHIP! SHUT IT!"**

 _ **'We should get you some romance kiddo, maybe you should hook up with Chara-'**_

 **"Ew, Hell no."**

Ew, no. If anything she's a demonic jackass sister. Anyway-

 **"Did you just 'anyway' me!? I'm gonna-!"**

 _ **'Wait, did you finally avoid Anime Logic of talking out loud and realized this is seriously a First Person-'**_

ANYWAY! Nami was still scolding Usopp and Chopper for trying to buy an 'ancient golden apple'. It costed a lot of money, but hey it did look kinda pretty.

"Just a quick question. Have you seen this guy?" We overheard Ace asking an old lady merchant ahead of us.

Now the big question here, will I save Ace? Afterall, he didn't deserve his death.

"Huh? Monkey D. Luffy?" The lady asked as she peered down on the wanted poster Ace had showed her. Making the rest of our crew mates zip their heads towards the lady's voice.

"He might be here in town. I've been looking for him for a while now." Ace responded. Oh. I meant, the-newly-threat-who-searches-for-our-captain responded.

"Hmm. Never seen him. Oh, but if you're looking for someone ask at the restaurant up ahead. The owner there knows a lot of people." The lady suggested and pointed him the way.

Ace gave a small respectful bow. "Much appreciated."

"Who's that?" Chopper asked warily in his Bigfoot mode. "He looks incredibly strong."

"Why's he looking for Luffy?" Usopp said in the same 'this isn't good' tone.

"Maybe he's a bounty hunter?" Nami suggested warily.

"No. He's not." Zoro said. "That mark on his back. There's no way as a former-bounty hunter I wouldn't recognize it." Zoro scanned the area and recoiled from shock. "Oh no! It's her!"

"Uh oh~! Zoro's girlfriend is here~." I observed with a teasing snicker. "Welp. While you guys do that, i'mma tail no shirt guy up ahead." I said while clasping my hands together with a cheesy grin. I wiggled my eyebrows at Zoro who growled in response as I slowly trotted ahead.

"Never try this again! Do you understand!?" She argued with the scamming golden apple vendor before turning her head towards Zoro's direction. I heard a small surprised yelp from him. Oh well. His problem, not mine.

Also for the Ace thing? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna let him die. Sure, he doesn't deserve it and the traumatizing experience Luffy went through was also really sad. But Luffy kinda needed that death, it made him realize not everyone close can be saved. This isn't some magical kids TV show where everything turns out okay. This is anime where the main character gets put through a lot of shit to become stronger.

"Hey Tashigi." ...Smokey Bear, who is right beside me, called towards his subordinate. He had three pirates slung over his shoulders. I started sweating bullets.

"Captain Smoker!"

I ran. Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. I nope'd that so bad I am now out of view of them. Thank the lord they've never seen my face before.

As I reached a giant crowd hording over the restaurant, my only thought was that this had to be Luffy. Wrong I was.

"Hey what happened here!?" I heard a conversation start.

"Oh. It seems someone suddenly died in the restaurant. He supposedly died in the middle of a conversation with the owner!"

I had to hold back a howl of laughter. He caused _this_ much worry because he fell asleep in his food _in the middle of a conversation!?_ Dang, I'd hate to be him.

 **"What the hell? I've never heard of someone dying in the middle of the conversation whist eating, who killed him?"**

 _ **'Well with this guy? It happens a lot. He isn't dead either.'**_

"He's a traveler. We think he unwittingly ate a Desert Strawberry while traveling.."

"They're poisonous spiders that look like red strawberries. Eat one by accident, and you'll suddenly keel over in a few days. Contagious poison flows through the corpse after that, so nobody can get close."

"In the desert, what you don't know can kill ya."

 **"YOU MEAN YOU TELL ME THAT PEOPLE ACCIDENTALLY ATE A** _ **LIVE**_ **SPIDER!? ERCK!"**

 **'Who knows, I think we'll have to search the web for more info.'**

 **"Can't. My mom says I** _ **spin**_ **too much time on the** _ **web.**_ **"**

 _ **'What do you call an undercover spider? A spy-der.'**_

 **"Why did the spider borrow a car? So he can take it for a spin."**

 _ **'Muffet would be proud.'**_

"Stop making spider puns!" I hissed at them. I pushed my way through the crowd to where I was able to see Ace's 'corpse'. All of a sudden Ace quickly lifted his face from the plate, causing the restaurant to fall in a terrified uproar.

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed my ass off by their terrified screams and jumps.

It got quiet again and a lady stepped closer to the sleeping beauty. "A-Are you alright?"

Sleeping beauty being the thug he is used the bottom of the gals cloak as a napkin. Making everyone recoil again as the lady screamed and ran away yelling that her undergarments could've been revealed.

"Oh, whoops." Luffy's brother said casually. "I fell asleep."

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" The entire placed roared at him. Making me snicker again.

"T-That's absurd! You were in the middle of a conversation and a meal!" A nearby guy said to him in shock.

"And now he's eating again!" Another guy exclaimed, his wide eyes matching that of everyone around him as Ace went back to enjoying his meal.

"What's all this commotion anyway?"

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Does this restaurant do comedy skirts or something?" Stranger danger asked the owner of the restaurant while pointing at the villagers behind him.

"No, it's not like that. But it's good you're alright." The owner said with relief.

Ace opened his mouth to take another bite of his food, before slamming his face back into his plate. This time he started snoring.

The crowd left the restaurant with annoyed grumbles and glares, which led me to be solely standing in the middle of the restaurant. I backed up to a wall and crossed my arms.

"That hit the spot." Fireball said and turned away from the table to get his bag. "Say mister."

"Yeah?"

"Has this guy been in town?" Fireball asked and put down Luffy's wanted poster. "He's a pirate that wears a strawhat."

Ace was quickly interrupted by heavy boots stomping against the wooden floors towards him. "I'm amazed you're bold enough to eat out in public.. Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace." Smokey Bear called out to Ace. I didn't even notice him! He was standing in the middle of the restaurant and now a few feet behind Ace.

"W-Whitebeard Pirates!?"

"That dimwit is one of the Whitebeard Pirates!?"

"Come to think of it, that's the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates!"

"What's he doing here!?"

"What is a famous, big shot pirate doing in this country?" Smokey Bear asked him aggressively.

Once again, thank god they don't know me.

"I'm searching.." He turned around and finally looked at Smokey face-to-face with a wide grin. "..for my little brother."

It was starting to get tense. And I couldn't help but sweat bullets. A famous pirate who doesn't know who I am can fry me to a crisp and another is a die-hard marine who'd bust my face in if I even put 'me' and 'pirate' in the same sentence.

"So? What do you want from me?"

"To let me capture you quietly."

"Nope. I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, I figured. I'm busy trying to find another pirate at the moment."

 **"WHO WANTS TO BET ON BOTH BEING OUR IDIOT!?"**

 _ **'One mistake Axel is all it takes, just shut your trap and watch on.'**_

"I know!" I hissed somewhat quietly.

"To be honest, I have no interest in taking you in."

"Then just look the other way." Fireball tried to reason with Smokey Bear.

"Can't." Smokey started. He turned his arm into smoke. "Not as long as I'm a marine, and you're a pirate."

OH FUCK I'M GONNA GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSS FIRE LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU.

All Fireman did was smirk with his hat over his eyes. "That's a bland reason. Let's have some fun." He said, lifting up his head to glare Smoker in the eyes challengingly.

There was a tense silence.

"GUM-GUM-!"

THANK JESUS! Now let's have fun.

"Hey Smokey Bear!" I moved away from the wall to beside him, catching his attention. "I'm a pirate too!"

"ROCKET!"

"But I'm on Monkey D. Luffy's crew!" I saw his eyes widen along with Ace's. I snickered and winked while sticking my tongue out. "Bye bye now~!"

Just in time. Right when Smoker was about to grab me Luffy flew against Smoker, zipping past me, hit Ace along the way, and blasted them across a few streets and through some walls.

Luffy bounced up with joy from the destroyed hole in the wall.. "HAHA! A FOOD PLACE! I FINALLY FOUND ONE! Now I can eat! I'm starving! Old guy!" Luffy called out to the owner. "Food! Food! Food! Hurry! Hurry!"

I sighed in a tiny bit of relief.

In less than a minute the owner put plates of food in front of Luffy, which Luffy quickly started to shove down his throat.

"Yum! This is such a yum restaurant!"

"Um, thanks but.. you should probably run away while you can."

"Luffy!" I called out to him and stood near him, peaking through the hole cautiously. "You better hurry up and eat faster because guess who's here!"

"Axel!" Luffy said, slightly muffled due to all the food in his mouth. "I just got here and i'm hungry! Who's here?"

"Remember Smoker from Loguetown? He's here!"

"Wow really? He came all the way out here? Wait, how do you know him?"

"YES LUFFY!" I shouted at him with a groan. "And, er, you guys told me about him and all that stuff!"

"Huh? Old man what's with these holes in the walls? Is this your hobby or something?" Luffy continued completely ignoring me and making me slap a hand over my face.

"YOU CAUSED THIS!" We all yelled at him.

"Huh!?"

I watched as Ace stood at the entrance of the wall, his face lighting up in excitement as his eyes landed on Luffy.

"HEY LUF-!" Smoker grabbed the top of Ace's head and slammed it to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LUFFY PLEASE LET'S GET OUT OF HERE OH GOLLY GOLLY GOLLY-!" I screamed and pretty much cried as I kept shaking Luffy. He fearlessly stared at Smoker while still stuffing food down his throat.

"I've been looking for you, Straw Hat! So you did come to Alabasta!"

"Hey Axel?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can you stall for me while I eat?"

 _ **'The only thing Axel can do and not mess up on-'**_

 **"-is stall for time."**

All my nerves instantly eased up and I gave a lazy smirk, internally laughing like a maniac. "Sure."

Smoker glared at me as I slowly, very slowly, climbed over the counter and plopped myself in front of him with sweat on my face. "Okay I'll admit, that small climbing over counter stunt I did left me winded." I clasped my hands together and rubbed them. "Let's begin, shall we? Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"What-?"

"No no! Not what! You gotta say 'why?'! Let's start again, why did the chicken-"

Smoker raised his jitte, and right when he was gonna slam it down on my skull, I activated my left eye. His hand stopping immediately as it was covered in that familiar blue aura that i'm used to seeing. I looked down a bit so that my eyes were shadowed, a blue string of aura firing up like a string of fire out of my left iris and pupil. I also decided to keep Ace pinned in the dirt, Luffy did say stall, after all.

I smirked and lazily looked up at Smoker. _Now,_ I had his attention. "Listen buddy, it's just one small light-hearted joke, play along, alright? Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"..Why?"

"To get to the dumbass' funereal!"

"What-?"

"Knock Knock~!"

He sighed heavily. "Who's there..?"

I chuckled darkly for a bit, Chara knows what to do with the voice thingy. **"The chicken."**

To my surprise, I actually made _Smoker_ , a Marine _Captain,_ recoil a bit from shock. I saw Ace giving me a weary glare as well.

I looked back to see Luffy finally realize that was in fact a Marine Captain that had him pinned in the East Blue, making me move away to let Luffy spit food all over Smoker.

"YOU'RE THAT SMOKE DUDE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Welp, it was nice knowing you Smokey Bear, but I'm afraid it's time for me to take my leave." I clicked my tongue and pointed finger guns at him. Luffy shoved a shit ton of food into his chipmunk cheeks. Surprisingly not noticing the well hidden Ace stuck on the ground.

"Name's Axel by the way. Remember it well. 'Cause you'll see me a whole lot if you continue stalking the guy behind me. **Also,"** Luffy grabbed me by the collar of my cloak and started to run. I decided to let go over my control over our souls for extra effect. Now big shocker, my voice now had an additional Sans in the mix. **"I'm known as the Strawhat's Demon-** OW! WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!?" I yelled at him as he accidentally slung my head against the door frame.

"Sorry!"

"SORRY MY ASS I HAD A COOL BADASS REP GOING ON!"

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? WE BUILT THAT UP** _ **SO FUCKING HARD!"**_

 _ **'OSHWBEKDIDHSBWMWK!'**_

"FOR ONCE LET ME BE A BADASS!" I cried out in sadness.

"HALT!" I heard Smoker call after us.

I soon after saw Ace chase after us as well, trying to call out to Luffy.

"TASHIGI!"

"Y-Yes Captain Smoker? Would you like a towel? It's certainly hot here-" Tashigi called from up ahead.

"Catch those guys! It's Strawhat and one of his crew members!"

She jumped in shock before quickly moving into action. "I'll catch him!" Tashigi called back and ran towards us with her sword.

"Switch!" I called down to Luffy. I jumped off him and slung him over my shoulder instead, throwing my fist towards the ground just in the nick of time. "SHOTGUN BLASTER!" My attack launched us in the air and over a building. "Your turn!"

"Tashigi! Gather the marines-!"

Luffy grabbed onto something far away, then quickly zipped us towards that spot with a Smokey Bear falling far behind us. But not for long as Smoker went into full force smoke mode and tried to tail us.

"STRAWHAT! WHY ARE YOU HERE IN ALABASTA!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HERE!?" Smoker shouted towards us from four buildings away.

"TO BEAT UP CROCODILE!" Luffy shouted back.

As we were about to land on a building, the last second I pulled us down into an alley and I let go of Luffy. "Run!"

We both ran down a street full of vendors, Smoker finally getting off our trail.

But soon enough a horde of marines were after us too.

"AHHHH!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-!"

"GET BACK HERE, STRAWHATS!"

"IT'S YOU IDIOTS!?" We both turned towards the sweet, caring voice of Zoro.

"Oh! Zoro!" Luffy stated and ran towards the group, making me switch direction as well.

"ZORO HELP THIS IS TOO MUCH RUNNING!" I wheezed.

"HELP YOURSELF!" He had shouted back at me as the rest of the crew started running from us.

"You idiots should've gotten rid of them first!" Nami complained at us.

"There's the Straw Hat crew! Overthere!"

We all just kept running, the rest of our friends carrying the supplies towards the ship's direction.

"FALL BACK! STRAW HAT IS MINE!"

"Yikes! Yikes! Here he comes!"

"I REGRET TAILING AFTER ACE SO BAD RIGHT NOW!" I managed to wheeze out of my already tired lungs and somehow manage to keep up with Luffy.

"White Blow!"

"AHHHH!" Both me and Luffy screamed as a huge haze of white smoke darted towards us at an alarming rate.

"Heat Haze!" All of a sudden a huge bonfire exploded behind us, the massive flames even reached the sky. There was a silence as everyone watched as the flames lowered down to show Ace.

 _ **'..I think you should give up trying to be cool, kiddo.'**_

 **"Looky here! We got even more compitition!"**

"..So, it's you." Smoker narrowed his steely eyes at Ace.

"Give it up." Ace said simply. His hand was outstretched as fire poured our of his fingers and out of random spots on his body. "You maybe smoke, but I'm fire. A fight between your power and mine would never end."

"Who is he anyway!? Why is he helping us?" Usopp asked.

"Ace!"

"Well there ye have it. It's Ace." I said with a shrug towards him. Usopp tossed me a disapproved look.

"Ace!? Is that you!? You ate a Devil Fruit!?"

"Yeah! The Flame-Flame Fruit!" Ace responded back at Luffy.

"Captain Smoker! We're securing the perimeter!" A bunch of marines called out, causing us to tense up.

"Anyways, we can't chat like this! I'll catch up! You guys run! I'll hold these guys off!" Firedude called to us. "Go!"

"Let's go!" Luffy ordered and ran, causing us to start running as well.

"But Luffy!

"Who's that?"

My throat started to feel irritated, but it was too late. **"His brother, who else?** _ **Wait for them to figure that out, Chara**_ **. How'd you find out?** _ **Axel's memories what else?**_ **"**...Did I seriously just have a full on conversation with myself with _two_ different voices? I sweated nervously and glanced around at my crew members to find them staring at me.

"...Nice day we have today, ain't it?"

Everyone shook their heads at me, but I knew I was still gonna get interrogated about it later.

 **"Oh oops, was that out loud?"**

You assholes are going to drive me insane.

We stopped in the middle of a street to look back at the giant swirl of fire and smoke that seemed to reach past the skies as we got to a safe enough distance.

"What in the world is happening?" Chopper asked in in his reindeer mode.

"It's a fight between flame and smoke!?" Usopp had stuttered while looking up at the giant display of power.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and glanced at Usopp. "He did say he ate the Flame-Flame Fruit."

Nami turned to Luffy with one eyebrow arched. "But Luffy, is it true he's your brother?"

"Yeah! His name's Ace! I dunno how Axel knew that though."He scratched his head and looked at me.

Sanji perked up at this. "Oh yeah, when Axel was sick he mentioned something about Ace and fire." He then turned to me suspiciously. "How did you know?"

I sucked in my breath and looked away, bouncing the big sack I had on my shoulder while whistling.

"You having a brother isn't surprising, but what is he doing in the Grand Line!?" Usopp asked Luffy in surprise.

"Ace is a pirate! He left the island three years before me to find the One Piece!"

There was a shocked silence before Nami broke it. "A-Anyway, let's hurry back to the ship! We'll discuss about all this later!"

"Yes Nami-san!"

"Even you!" Nami said as she glared at me slightly. I gulped and smiled nervously.

We all started to run again, the fire and smoke tornado starting to grow out of control.

As we neared another village, there was a fork in the road ahead of us. "The path splits into two!" Usopp called out.

"Usopp, left! Hear me, guys!?"

I looked back to see Luffy running backwards and going _his_ left instead of ours. Idiot-

"OW!" I ran into the building splitting us up just as I thought that.

 _ **'Karma.'**_

"AXEL GET A MOVE ON!"

 **"Hypocrite."** Chara snickered in my mind.

I quickly got up and followed after them, ignoring the two pests in my mind.

Once we got to the ship we instantly started to unload the supplies as fast as we could.

"Set the sails!"

"On it!" I called back as everyone brought the last supplies onto the ship.

"Hurry up!"

"Pick up the pace!"

"Got it!"

We all called to one another back and forth. All of a sudden, we got the same feeling of dread.

"Y'know.. I got the feeling we're missing something."

"So do I.."

"Yeah. We're missing approximately one person."

"That moron!"

We decided to sail off anyway. This isn't mutiny, we just gotta get away from the marines.

"Okay Sans, how the hell did you manage to take cover my voice too!?" I muttered quietly.

 _ **'I**_ _ **learned it about an hour ago and decided to try it.'**_

 **"Though it was really awkward to get the words through. We just kinda attached our voice against yours and let you do the talking,"**

"A'ight I'll take it. BUT STOP TALKING THOUGH MY VOICE AND LEAKING INFORMATION!"

"I-Is it really okay to set sail without Luffy?" Chopper asked worriedly, peaking at me in worry.

"The Navy will be all over the harbors." Nami answered. "We need to hide the ship first."

Vivi perked up and gave Nami a confident look. You go queen. "There should be a cove ahead that's hidden from view!"

"So we'll wait for things to cool down, then look for Luffy." Sanji said as he threw his cancer stck into the water.

Usopp sighed and crossed his arms like a disappointed mother would do. "Yeesh! He's always, always causing trouble like this!"

Zoro crossed his arms with a grumpy face. "He's a real reliable captain." He complained. "Also, Axel?"

"Yeah?" I answered curiously.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. Zoro's question caught everyone else's attention too.

"You seemed to know about Ace before you even met him. Not to mention that you have more than one soul in your body. Are you even from this world? Or in fact, human?"

 **"HE FIGURED US OUT KILL 'IM! HE'S DEAD TO US!"**

 _ **'Weren't you bragging about how hot and adorable he was a chapter ago?'**_

 **"Yeah but that's for humor Sansy, plain and simple. If he backstabbed us I'd front-stab his face y'know?"**

 _ **'Sure, whatever you say kid.'**_

"What? W-Why would I not be from this world? I'm totally human!" I said while sweating and a nervous laugh, stretching my arms out to show my... humaness..?

"Having three different souls with their own identity in one isn't exactly normal." Zoro said. "Listen-"

"HEY LOOK I SEE LUFFY!" I yelled and pointed towards a shore at a waving Luffy.

"Yeah. That stupid face is definitely his." Usopp sighed as he looked through the binoculars. Tossing me a quick curious and weary look.

I was standing beside Sanji near the railing when all of a sudden Luffy's hand grabbed the railing between us. "Oh shit-"

Too late.

"I'M BACK!"

BAM.

"Sanji-kun! Tony-kun! Axel-kun!" Vivi cried out in worry.

"Oh come on.." Usopp muttered.

Zoro face-palmed. "Not again.."

Sanji's torso was across my stomach and Chopper laid dead on top of Sanji.

"Sorry 'bout that, guys!" Luffy said while sitting up without a bruise.

"Do you not know how to learn your lesson!?" Sanji sprung while shaking Luffy. "I oughta gut you whole!"

I groaned in pain and rolled away. The entire front of my torso on fire, the cut over my chest making my entire chest ache even worse.

"Yeah! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused!?" Nami complained at our idiotic captain. "Try to act _somewhat_ like a captain!"

"Sorry. Oh, that's right! Ace!" Luffy said and ran towards the railing, Sanji letting him go.

"Your brother was with you?" Sanji asked him. Usopp looked at Luffy in confusion. "Is it okay to just leave him there?"

"I guess he'll be okay! Ace is strong!" Luffy responded back, keeping his eyes over the horizon. The fire and smoke monstosity was no longer in sight.

"He's strong?" Tiny 'ol Chopper questioned with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah! He hadn't eaten the Flame-Flame Fruit a long time ago, but I still never beat him in a single fight! He's real strong, Ace is!" Luffy puffed out his chest in pride and smiled happily.

"There's a flesh-and-blood person you could never beat!?" Nami stood still in shock by the information Luffy gave out.

"I guess the big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster.." Usopp muttered with disbelief.

"Yeah! I used to lose all the time! Though, if we fought now, I'm pretty sure I'll win!" Luffy laughed.

"Who.."

Luffy yelped as he lurched forward from his position on the railing, as he fell down Ace appeared behind him.

"..can win what now?"

"Oh! Ace! This is the crew I was talking about!" Luffy snickered happily, getting up from the spot he was pushed too.

"Oh! Thank you all for taking care of my little brother!" Ace gave a slight bow.

"Oh, it's no problem." They all said and bowed back. Except me, of course.

"Yeah almost dying a billion times is 'no problem'." I muttered, making Usopp hit me on the shoulder.

"He might be a bit much for you to handle too, but.."

"Nope, not at all." Everyone said at the same time again.

"Take good care of 'im."

"Why don't you come in?" Sanji offered while holding a new unlit cigarette to his lips. "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do. I'll make some tea."

"No, uhh, that's okay. Don't do it on account of me." Ace smirked while pointing at the cigarette, lighting the tip of it for Sanji- who's face lit up in shock.

"T-Talk about unexpected.." Usopp stuttered. "I would've expected him to be as reckless as Luffy."

"That's for sure." Zoro agreed.

"No, this sensible man can't possibly be Luffy's brother!"

If only Nami knew how disastrous kid Ace was.

"He's a nice person who cares about his brother!" What the hell even _Zoro_ is moved!

"Brothers can be so wonderful!"

I looked down a bit numbly. The three of us, me, Chara, and Sans, pretty much have dead younger siblings. Which is really depressing, but it's another thing we have in common. I took a shaky intake of breath and looked away.

"The sea is just full of surprises.."

"See! Aren't these guys neat!?" Luffy laughed.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" I said while looking off in front of us and towards the faint yelling of people quickly getting louder.

"Baroque Works! Those are the Billions' ships!" Vivi exclaimed as the five enemy ships were starting to aim the cannons at us.

"Those guys again!?" Luffy whined while holding a hand to his forehead..

"Don't worry about it, Luffy." Ace called out. "I'll clean them up." Ace jumped off the ship and onto his small dinghy thing. He lit his feet on fire and speeded past our ship and towards the fleet.

"What's he doing?" Nami asked as she watched him speed off in confusion.

"Especially in that small boat." Usopp added and scratched his head in confusion, giving me a helpless shrug when he caught my 'seriously?' stare. Ace is a Commander in one of the world's strongest pirates fleet. He'll learn.

"Let's see how skilled this Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates really is!" Zoro challenged.

I gave him the most disappointed look I could muster at him and shook my head.

"What's that look for!?"

"For reminding me of my non-badassness. Fucker."

He tossed me an unimpressed look and flipped me off, going back to paying attention to the future annihilation of the fleet ahead of us.

Ace jumped off his boat and did summersaults into the air, his small boat somehow drilling itself under the water and under the boats.

"FIRE!"

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

"LET'S SEE YOU TAKE DOWN FIVE SHIPS!"

Ace jumped over the ships and landed on the now surfaced boat. "FIRE FIST!" A large beam of fire ejected and expanded from his fist and towards the fleet, crushing ship after ship after ship from the angle he now had on them. Everyone was in shock as Luffy's excited laughter was the thing that stood out the most though.. And my depressive aura.

Ace came and re-attached his boat onto the ship, getting back on as everyone started cheering and bringing out drinks. Everyone got a wooden mug filled with either sake or soda.

"Woohoo!

"Ace is joining us!"

"Cheers!"

"Hell yeah!"

The idiot trio and I cheered and clunked our drinks together. Drinking down our soda, sake, and yes, my bottle of hot sauce.

"Who said I was joining you?" Ace complained, slightly annoyed by our claims.

"Cheers to Axel's insanity!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheer- wait what?"

Nami laughed. "Don't worry about it! They're always looking for an excuse to drink!"

"Usopp has a long nose!" I laughed and clanked my hot sauce against their mugs.

"Cheers!"

"Cheer- Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked. "Payback for calling me out!"

Luffy laughed at our antics and took a bite out of some meat Sanji made for everyone ahead of time. "Ace! Are you sure you won't join us?"

Ace smirked and rested his tanktard on his lap. "I'm chasing a certain man."

 _ **'You gotta tell him he's going to die.'**_

 **"Yeah, imagine how demolished Luffy would be if he found out his own crewmember knew his brother was gonna die, but did nothing about it."**

I visibly winced at that and silently prayed no one noticed.

Ace took a drink before continuing. "His name is Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard!?" Usopp exclaimed as he took a bite out of some meat.

Vivi gasped a bit. "He's the pirate who attacked Drum Kingdom!"

Ace shifted on his spot on a barrel he was sitting on, glaring ahead of him at something we couldn't see with much intensity. "He used to be a member of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates, one of my men. But he committed the worst possible sin on a pirate ship. He killed a crewmember and jumped ship." Ace let out a small sigh and tilted his head a bit. "So, as the commander, I gotta find and get rid of him."

There was a small surprised silence before Usopp broke it.

"So that's why you're chasing him?"

"I came here because I caught word that Blackbeard was seen in Yuba." Ace answered and took a swig of sake.

"Then your destination is the same as ours!" Nami realized.

Ace nodded his head. "Yeah. But from the information I already gathered Blackbeard has moved off of the island. So i'll travel with you guys a bit to see that my little brother is going to be taken care of."

"Alright, that's fine!" Nami smiled and gave Vivi a map. Vivi stepped up and placed a map on top of a barrel as Nami and Ace gathered around. "We've just entered the Sandora River. First, we'll land at Erumalu, then head into the interior of Alabasta to reach Yuba there! The leader of the rebel army is in Yuba."

"That's the plan then. We'll make our way there." Nami said and sighed.

Sanji popped out of the kitchen. "Hey, i'm going to make snacks and drinks. Come on in."

Luffy and Usopp instantly rushed in at the sound of food, leaving Vivi to smile and Nami to sigh more dramatically.

By the time I walked in with Ace, Usopp and Luffy was already playing with their food.

"Heya! I'm Captain Riceball Usopp!" Usopp said and moved the riceball he stabbed with his finger towards Luffy. "Oh, and you are?"

Luffy held up a miniature snowman thing. It had meatballs for eyes, a sausage as a nose, and forks as hands. "I'm a riceman!" Ace sat across from them on the table as I sat next to him with a deadpanned expression.

I winced as I heard two dongs. Sanji hit the both of their heads with pans. "Quit playing with our food!" Sanji growled angrily. "If you have free time, go wash dishes or something! Geez!" Sanji rolled up his sleeves and walked behind the kitchen counter. "I need to finish our packed meals before we cross the river!"

"Need a hand?" Ace offered with an amused grin.

"No, no. You are a guest on board. Just sit back and relax." Sani responded and started to fix up food, giving Ace a polite smile.

"All right.." Ace muttered with a smile.

Sanji heard squeaking and looked over to see Luffy and Usopp cleaning the dishes in the mop bucket. He quickly stomped over. "Don't wash the dishes in that mop bucket!"

"Sanji! Just let it happen! They are washing them." I snickered, he instantly kicked me in the face.

"You shut up and clean the dishes properly! Mental ward patient!"

"I'M NOT INSANE!" I pouted and kept my head low. "I'm perfectly normal..!"

"Nope."

"No way."

"Axel, if you're normal then i'm the king of the East Blue."

"Don't rub it in Usopp, i'll fork you." I said and grabbed a fork from Luffy's riceman threatingly.

"Oh no!" Usopp faked a gasp and put his hands on his cheeks. "What will I ever do? He has a fork! Help! Somebody help-! AAAAAAAA!" I charged at Usopp and he instantly ran out the kitchen in fear with me close on his tail, Luffy's laughter echoing after us.

After about five minutes of us running around the ship and Nami hitting us for being too rowdy, we stopped by the shore and got off. Apparently Vivi had a solo mission for Carue. Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami got off with Vivi and Carue while Ace, Zoro, and I stayed on the ship looking on.

Vivi held up a paper in front of Carue, who had a green coat on to protect him in the sun and a water filled tankard around his neck. "Carue. I want you to go to Alubarna Palace on your own and deliver this letter to my father. I've written down everything Igraram and I have learned about Crocodile and Baroque Works' schemes, and that i've returned alive in Alabasta with supportive friends." Vivi leaned forward seriously. "Can you do it? You'll be crossing the desert alone."

Carue gave a confident squack and saluted at her. Vivi smiled at him and put the letter in a green coat that was secured on him. "Listen, you have to drink your water with care in the dessert."

"Good luck Carue!" Luffy cheered on as him and Usopp wore large excited grins on their faces. Vivi smiled brightly at Carue. "Now go let my father know his kingdom can be saved!"

Carue quacked and ran a few yards before stopping and taking large slurps of his water, running off again with another quack. Vivi yelled after his fading figure to drink the water carefully.

"Thank you, Carue.." Vivi muttered as she had worry in her eyes. Everyone started to climb back onto the ship. Nami had to grab Vivi's shoulder and gently nod her head towards the ship after Vivi seemed to be lost in a worried trance.

"I knew Crocodile, one of the seven Warlords, was in this country." Ace perked up from his spot next to Zoro behind the ship's railing. "But a pirate trying to steal a kingdom? What a joke. A pirate dropping anchor and settling down? Don't tell me he's trying to usurp the throne."

I nodded twice with my arms crossed. "I'm pretty sure he is."

Zoro gave me a glare. "You think, or you already know?"

I waddled away with a sqwack. Zoro staring after me in confusion and annoyance. Ace managed to let out a small chuckle in amusement. "Wait a minute! Stop avoiding things!"

"Alright! Set sail!"

"HOLD ON! I'm not on board yet!" Usopp shouted at Luffy angrily while shaking his fist at his captain.

Zoro and Ace said a few things while I tackeled the hell out of Luffy. "KARMA!"

"AAAAAAA WHY!?"

"Shits n' giggles." I let go of Luffy and hugged Chopper. Wiggiling my eyebrows at Luffy while a very flustered and confused Chopper squirmed in my arms. "Look at this adorable wittle reindeer i'm hugging~ Are you jealous?"

Usopp passed us with a blank stare towards me. "The only thing he'd be jealous of is the fact he can't ever be as stupid as you."

"At least he'd be jealous of something about me. You have no outstanding qualities he COULD be jealous of." We both stuck our tongues at each other like children.

"SHUT UP AND HELP US SET SAIL!"

"Y-YES NAMI!" The four of us yelped and scrambled up to help.

It took about thirty minutes to arrive at our destination. Sans and Chara being awfully quiet instead of chattering my ear off when i'm not doing anything. During this time, I also had a mini-heart attack. It felt as if my heart was on fire, struggling against itself to keep attempting to beat in my chest as it got excruciatingly painful to breath. Fortunately, it only lasted a few seconds. It brought me to my knees from the pain and grabbing the black t-shirt over my torso harshly, as if I was attempting to rip it off before. Bad news, is that everyone seemed to notice since I was mid-argument with Luffy that watermelon was in fact a vegetable. Chopper tried to calm me down and let him check over my heart with his tools. I smiled warily at him and kept repeating on how that wasn't necessary. But truth was, I was afraid. Of the medical instruments. And what to tell them if they found the dark tentacles swarming over my heart? I'd have to explain _everything_.

Ignoring their worried stares, I called out about approaching the spot we were going to land at.

"Eh!?" Chopper ran towards the front of the ship. "We're finally going into the desert! I bet it'll be hot.."

Nami sighed at me and looked at Chopper. "Did you know it gets over fifty celsius in the day time."

"Eh!? Really?" Chopper jumped in shock and looked at Nami in wonder as she walked down the small staircase. Sanji did the same thing, just not in the same curiosity as Chopper. Sanji gave me one last worried stare and continued on. "Nami!? Where did your dancer outfit go!?" Sanji did another one-eighty to gawk at Vivi who was walking passed us. "Ah! Not you too Vivi-chan! Why are you dressed like that!?"

Vivi gave Sanji an apologetic smile. "In the desert, any exposed skin will be sunburned horribly. It would be best if we didn't wear those dancer outfits."

Sanji whined like a ugly toad and fell to the ground, rolling around sadly. "This is terrible.. My dancer girls..!"

I waved my hand and put an arm on Usopp's shoulder. "It's okay Sanji, me and Usopp can be your 'dancer girls' later!" Usopp giggled shyly and made his voice go higher.

"Yeah Sanji! So don't whine!"

"SHUT UP!"

"THEN QUIT ACTIN' LIKE BABY JUST 'CAUSE VIVI AND NAMI DON'T WANT SUNBURNS YA ASS!"

"SHUT UP YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

I took a deep sharp breath, "I'MNOTCRAZY!" -and used the highest squeakiest voice I could to show all my frustration.

Sanji facepalmed with a sigh while Luffy and Usopp laughed.

All of a sudden we heard several splashes and looked towards the coast to spot a dozen or so, dongs? Is that what they were called?

"Turtles?" Zoro questioned mostly to himself as he looked at the dudugongs in confusion.

"Aren't those seals?" Luffy tried to correct, only to be just as confused.

Sans and Chara popped up, eyeing up the tiny fighters. **"Do you think Sanji would marry one of those instead of Pudding?"** Sans looked Chara up and down in distaste. _**'Can you not? You're gonna piss of All Mighty And Powerful Arthur-Kun, King of All Inside The Fic.'**_

 **"I can't believe you actually called them that."** Chara looked down in disgust at Sans. He shrugged back **. '** _ **I rather not make my own life even more of a living Hell, thanks.'**_

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "Sanji gets-!?" A magical mighty force of awesomness and despair miracuously kept my mouth shut and continued the plot.

"Kung Fo Dongs!" Vivi oh so cleared it up for us. "Their animals near the coasts that fight over territory!"

The Dong in front of the others started to swing its flipper around accusingly at us and squint. "'If you wanna come on shore, you'll have to beat me first! Or else go back to the other shore, cowards!', is what he says." Chopper translated for us while looking up at Vivi. Ace was standing next to them looking shocked and confused.

Usopp laughed confidentally with a smirk and put one foot on the railing, looking down at the Dongalongs on shore with a challenging look. "Hmph! I can't sit quietly by when someone calls me a coward!" He jumped off the ship and towards the little fighters. "Let's do it!"

"Wait Usopp! Don't-!"

In less than three seconds, Usopp got his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a turtle-seal. He had blood coming out of his nose and huge welps all over his face while laying on his side. "O-Ow.. This one was strong.. a worthy opponent.."

Luffy cheered happily as he knocked out a different Dong. "Woo! I did it! Haha!"

"Looks like we have a win on our side." I leaned my cheek on the railing tiredly as Chara flew out and tried to challenge one. **"COME AT ME STUPID TURTLES!"** Sans sighed at her antics, floating above me. _**'That girl is challenging.'**_

"Winning is bad too!"

The Dong instantly recovered and looked at Luffy with stars in it's eyes.

"Kung Fo Dongs have a rule that if someone loses, they become the winner's pupil!" Vivi sighed and watched the scene with concern.

"That's very martial art-ish." Zoro commented as the Dongs started to swarm around Luffy, save for one who was looking around in confusion with a bump on it's head.

 **"YEAH! I hit one! I win!"** Chara cheered with a victory dance as a newly knocked down Dugong looked around in confusion.

I facepalmed while Sans had a tired, distant look on his face. _**'I wonder if I can go into retirement already.'**_ I gave Sans a sad look and whimpered, slumping over the railing. "I don't mind going into retirement either from all this bullshit." We both sighed and daydreamed about NOT being here, NOT dealing with Gaster, and NONE of this ever happening in the first place. Such a bliss.

Meanwhile Zoro and Ace stared at me, one in hesitated confusion and the other with a bored expression. "He has talking ghosts in his head, he's not exactly talking to himself." Ace gave a small 'oh' and went back to looking at Luffy goofing around. "Is it his Devil Fruit?"

"No. He's just absolutely insane."

"I'M NOT CRAZY DAMMIT!" I sighed to myself in annoyance and looked onto the scene, watching as almost all the Dugongs followed Luffy around in admiration. Four however were staring in admiration at an empty lot of air, which was actually Chara. **"FUCK YEAH! I got my first soldiers! Alright, from now on your names will be Eeny, Meeny, Miny, and Moe! You four will stay together no matter what to help each other out!"** The four of them nodded in agreement, making me and Sans confused how the absolute quiznark did they manage to see _and_ hear her?

"ALRIGHT! Everyone after me! Stance!" Luffy cried out and got into his fighting stance. "No! Like this!" He then threw a punch as they all cheered in agreement and did the same. "Yeah! Now go like this!" This repeated constantly as everyone gave him a tired stare, Ace had looked on in amusement at his brother's antics.

Everyone sighed and started to gather all the supplies we would needed for our journey and walking onto the shore. Luffy and Chara were both talking to their little army, though for some reason Chara had gone inside to get a roll of ductape. "Alright! Let's set out for Yuba!"

"You can't, Luffy!" Nami instantly went to stop him with Vivi beside her, though the princess had a fond smile on her face.

"The Dugongs can't cross thee desert.." Vivi tried to explain as the little animals hugged onto Luffy's legs.

 **'Well, they are kinda cute.'** Sans said with a small grin across his face. He was currently standing beside me.

Chara, however, was trying to give them a-

"CHARA I SWEAR TO GOD DON'T YOU GIVE THEM A KNIFE- HEY! LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE FINGERS TO HOLD THEM- STOP TRYING TO DUCTAPE KNIVES ONTO THEIR FLIPPERS DAMMIT!" Sans was ready to quit life, wondering where the hell was the restart button when you needed it. The Dogongs gave a shout of battle and pointed their now very sharp flippers at me.

"WOAH! That's so cool!"

"W-What the hell!?"

"LUFFY DON'T ENCOURAGE THAT!"

I groaned in anger and rubbed my hands over my face violently. "I honestly am gonna lose my damn mind at this rate."

 **"Now, attack the other team! This is war!"**

I activated my magical eye and took the knives away from the four Dugongs while carefully removing the ductape from their flippers. **"HEY! That's not fair!"** Chara's magic, red knives disappeared with a swipe of her arm. I let the glow of my hand and eye fade away as I stared at Zoro tiredly. "I'm ready to die." Chara pouted childishly and started to have a pep talk with her team.

"O-Okay, it's offical, the Dugongs HAVE to stay on shore, and away from knives.." Nami muttered as she pointed an accusing glare at me. I threw my arms up in the air in disbelief. "Wasn't me!"

Sanji looked at Chopper curiously as the tiny reindeer was sniffing through our luggage of backpacks on the ground. "What're you doing?" Chopper gave a happy giggle and held out a piece of meat towards the Dugongs. "There! All of you guys can have this, so stay here, okay?" All the tiny Master Roshi turtles instantly ran towards Chopper. "AH! HELP!"

"He's being carried away!" Usopp grimanced as he watched all the Dugongs carry Chopper in happiness. Chara huffed childishly and disappeared in a puff of red smoke only visible to my eyes. Sans patted my back. _**'Good luck kid. You need it.'**_ -and disappeared in a small puff of blue smoke. Prompting me to sigh once again while Sanji patted my back gently.

This arc is going to be terrible.


	24. Last Update?

Hello! As you all probably can tell, I'm discontinuing Magical Bonds. It was fun while it lasted, but I don't have the time nor energy to write. Maybe I might do a rewrite, or maybe bring back Axel just because I miss him, but I really don't have the time anymore. Maybe there will be updates every year or so, but I'm focusing more on art, school, and personal issues.

I'm posting art on Amino, so if you have amino and maybe want to check on my work, It's the Arts And OCs amino. My username is Aesthetic Dork.

If not, that's okay too. I might post a new story or updates here and then.

Here's the past reviews that I've gotten:

 _DatGurlzNumba, Brandon Barrera, OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween, imacchi11229, Mary kitten heart, FanGirl, Wicked.A:_

Sorry, but as you can tell, I won't be able to update

 _Joke Dagger:_

Ah thank you for liking my story, even though it was pretty bad! And yes, thank you for those absolutely beautiful puns. I'm sure Sans and Brook would have hit it off great

 _Grim Riper:_

Not in my entire life of living, will I ever make any of my characters OP as hell if I can help it, unless it's a joke

 _ **Thank you all for supporting my little world of Magical Bonds!**_


End file.
